How to Make it (or Not Make it) in Metropolis
by waveyxai
Summary: AU. Clark is a young adult trying to make it in Metropolis whilst remaining the good man his mother requested him to be on her death bed, but Clark seems to value the wrong things and hurt the people that he loves the most. He has the potential to be something great but is unable to see it himself, will it take someone else to show him or will he push everyone away? SM/WW
1. Chapter 1

Clark didn't think he was a bad person, in fact far from it but he knew he could be better one as he watched Lois walk away. He hadn't meant to hurt her but it always seemed to happen for him that way. He never meant to hurt anybody but he always seemed to find a way. As she disappeared around the corner, Clark wondered if he should have gone after her but Lois didn't strike him as a woman who wanted a man to beg for her in the busy streets of Metropolis. He tried to fool himself and say that she'd eventually calm down but he doubted it. If he had been in her shoes, he wouldn't be in any hurry to calm down and forgive him so he wasn't going to expect it from her. It'd been a confusing and difficult year for Clark and despite all of the amazing qualities he did have, one of them wasn't the ability to communicate. He was used to dealing with his problems internally but when you're in a relationship with someone, you need to learn to share but Clark didn't even try. He wasn't ready to bring Lois entirely into his world and she wasn't a patient woman. She demanded things that he wasn't ready to give and he kept promising her that in time he'd be more open but she eventually realised that he'd been lying. She assumed that it was because he was young and hadn't grown up since his years at university but she couldn't have been more wrong, it was far deeper than that, starting with the buzzing in his pocket.

"Hey Pa, I'm sorry I missed your calls earlier, I had… girl problems" Clark sighed, knowing that a lecture was on it's way

"Every time we talk you always have girl problems, maybe the problem isn't with the girls but with you, son"

Clark rolled his eyes, "I'm working on it"

"If you were working on it then I wouldn't hear 'girl problems' come out of your mouth so much, anyway I've been calling to see what time you're coming over today?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot you've got some big surprise for me, I'll be there when you want me to be there, you know it doesn't take me a long time"

"4 o'clock on the dot would be perfect"

"I'll see you at 4 o'clock on the dot old man" Clark smiled

"Old man? Old man? It's sir or dad or Pa to you" Jonathan groaned

"When the day comes when I ask someone else to call me sir or Pa or dad then I'll know I'm a old man, now the word 'daddy' is a different thing" Clark joked

"This is why I can't have any long conversations with you" Jonathan sighed, shaking his head in embarrassment

"Maybe that's the point, _old man_ "

"I have better things to do than listen to your nonsense and if I could ask one favour… in fact two favours, don't bring that cheap wine you brought with you last time and don't bring that cheap humour either, bye son" Jonathan announced before hanging up the phone.

Clark laughed softly as he zoned in on his father's voice and heard him ranting about Clark and his 'cheap' humour to himself. Clark admitted that his humour wasn't the best, but to say he had cheap taste in wine? He was offended. The last bottle he came with was over 30 bucks, so it was far from cheap. He contemplated showing up with a $10 wine to make a point but he'd upset one person already today, he wasn't looking to upset another. His relationship with his father was complicated, although neither liked to admit it to themselves or others. It'd been that way since his mother passed away when he was 17, it seemed as if she'd been the glue keeping the family together and when she was gone, they slowly came apart. Clark always had the feeling that Pa was disappointed in him although he believed he was doing relatively well for himself. He had a small, but nicely decorated apartment in the middle of the city, he was climbing the journalism ranks pretty quickly and he _had_ a beautiful, successful girlfriend all in one year of leaving college. Clark deemed that to at least be doing relatively well in the eyes of a parent who's greatest accomplishment was a farm, but whenever he saw his father, he always had that 'you could be so much more' look in his eyes. Clark couldn't stand it so he made a lot of excuses to avoid going home regularly.

Nothing was in Smallville for him anymore except his father (although he was reluctant to add that on the list), the famous Smallville diner owned by Lana's mother and Lana herself. He and Lana had broken up almost 3 years ago but he always had a soft spot for her. Even after they broke up, she used to visit him regularly to make an attempt at remaining friends but they both could never keep their relationship at just friends so Lana decided it was best if they were nothing to each other. She was the only person besides his parents who knew what he really was and she'd never been scared of him but ultimately he ruined that relationship as he did with most of them but she was different. He would never put her in the same category as other girl's he'd been with, she was even miles ahead of Lois so he knew she deserved better and he mostly left her alone.

As Clark entered his apartment, he made himself a bowl of cereal and decided to get started on that article he promised Perry he'd be finished with by 9am Monday morning. It helped him zone out all the voices in the world when he worked, it was why he loved journalism so much. He prided himself on being a good, honest journalist. He always found it weird and oddly funny how he could easily lie to his girlfriends but he couldn't lie to the general public. He loved working at the Daily Planet because they never asked him to lie about anything, they were one of the few honest media outlets left he believed. As he sat down to start, he heard a text come through to his phone. He quickly checked it, just in case it was important but it was just his good friend the infamous Bruce Wayne letting him know he'd be in Metropolis this weekend and he wanted Clark to join him for dinner and then a club opening. He shook his head and laughed, Bruce hadn't been around for months and the one weekend he decides to show his face, Clark had to go home to Smallville. He quickly replied letting him know he was going back to Smallville this afternoon and then shut his phone off to avoid any further distractions.

* * *

 **AN: Just something I started after reading so many SM/WW FanFics myself, I'm not sure where this is going to go so be prepared for a bumpy ride.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clark arrived in Smallville 4 o'clock on the dot, making sure to come in through the back entrance as he always did. He decided not to bring anything with him, especially not wine because he didn't want to listen to his dad criticise him today. He was good at acting like he wasn't bothered by stuff but the more time that passed, the more upset he became about how the situation with Lois panned out. He didn't need his dad moaning at him on top of it, so he left the 'cheap' wine and the 'cheap' humour at the door. He was hoping that this surprise was good news because he couldn't take any bad news right now either. As he entered the kitchen, he saw his dad cooking what looked like a big meal. He was grating some cheese on pasta, there were potatoes, a whole chicken and a sea bass in the oven and there were a lot of greens on the counter waiting to be cut up and fried. The kitchen almost smelled like it did when Ma used to cook, it'd been a long time since his dad had taken out her cookbook or maybe he wasn't around enough to see that he did. He guessed it was the second option, as this had been the first time he'd come home in months.

"It smells good in here, what are you cooking?" Clark asked, peeking over his dad's shoulders

"Your senses haven't picked it up?" Jonathan asked, with a raised eyebrow

"They have but I'm trying to be a normal son so just play along" Clark jested

"I don't know where you got that sense of humour from, Ma and I never made the jokes you do and we both know the Kryptonians never even made jokes"

"Who knows? So what is this big surprise and why does it require you to put me in a food coma?"

"All this food isn't for you, we have guests coming over, so be on your best behaviour, Clark."

Clark stared at the back of his busy father trying to figure out what this surprise was. Clark had narrowed it down to it either being Pa trying to set him up with someone or Pa had met someone himself. He doubted it was the first one because Pa still believed that him and Lois were still together although Pa didn't like her so it had to be the second option which was the one Clark had difficulties dealing with. Ma passed away 5 years ago and he wasn't expecting Pa to be alone forever but he wasn't sure how he'd feel seeing another woman living in Ma's house. The house would always be Ma's to Clark and seeing another woman's items replacing Ma's in the house would be difficult but he was a grown man and eventually he'd come to terms with it. It might even encourage him to come back to Smallville more often, Clark thought. If Pa was in a serious relationship, he'd have less time to bother Clark, in fact he'd noticed that Pa had been bothering him less and less over the past couple of months but he'd been to caught up in Lois' bubble to notice it. The scary part now was who was the woman that Pa had been seeing, now Clark had enough faith in Pa that he would pick a good woman and not someone Clark's age, which Lois' father had done. He'd lose his cool if he saw someone who looked his age walk into the house and he couldn't afford to lose his cool.

"How old is she, Pa?" Clark asked

"How old is who, Clark?" Pa responded, turning around slowly

"This woman that you have coming over, it all makes sense now… why you've been pestering me less to come home… the short phone calls and you don't send me emails anymore… I guess I've been to caught up in my own problems to notice that you've found someone new" Clark confessed

"She isn't some young girl if that's what you're thinking, Clark… are you okay with me being with another woman? I know we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things but your opinion matters to me"

"I'm barely around so I don't think my opinion about what goes on in this house should carry much weight" Clark shrugged

"I'm guessing you're not okay with it then?"

"For someone who writes for a living I'm really not that good with words… look, I know you'll always love Ma but it has to get lonely for you here and she wouldn't want you to live the rest of your years alone, I don't want you to live the rest of your years alone"

"I know it'll be difficult for you, it was difficult for her daughter too but the fact that you've got an open mind to this… I have faith that we'll be okay"

"You and I will always be okay, Pa" Clark offered a soft smile

"I'm not so sure about that son, I feel like we don't talk much since your mother passed or when we do, we talk about Smallville or your degree then your job, why don't we talk about those 'girl problems' of yours?"

Clark sighed, "Pa, I don't really want to have this conversation today…"

"You never want to have this conversation with me or with anyone, I know what went wrong with you and Lana even though I didn't hear it from your mouth and I'm guessing you're having the same problems with Lois?"

"As I said before, for someone who writes for a living I'm not that good with words" Clark shrugged

"It seems like your words aren't the only thing that you're not good with… you might want to add your actions to that list, your loyalty too Clark."

Clark wanted to rip out his own hair and he probably could do it too. He could never have a conversation with his dad without it turning to criticism but Pa saw it as advice. Clark wasn't perfect, he knew that, he had his issues and he was sure Ma would have a few words for him about his behaviour but nobody understood what it was like to be him. He had to hold back with everyone he knew, not just physically but mentally in fear of rejection, not just of his origins but also of who he was as a person. He was afraid if he shared just a little then he would share too much and he didn't like the idea of someone having that amount of power over him. He never truly was relaxed in any of his relationships but he told himself he was only 22, he wasn't looking to settle down anyway but it was hard to ignore the trail of broken hearts he left behind.

"Clark, I'm speaking to you, I know you're a big man now but the least you could do is respond" Jonathan demanded, dropping the knife on the counter angrily

"I'm sorry but I _did_ tell you that I don't want to have this conversation today" Clark grumbled

"I'm just trying to give you advice, Clark" Jonathan protested

"Thank you, but maybe we could hold off on that, I think your guests have pulled up" Clark advised in a sarcastic tone.

As he followed Jonathan to the porch, he recognised the car that pulled up and it hit him like a ton of bricks. His day was going from bad to worse and he wasn't sure how much longer he could cover his tracks.

"I know there aren't a lot of single women in Smallville around your age but did you really have to pick her?" Clark scoffed

"Clark… please" Jonathan whispered in a defeated tone.

Clark watched as Lana and her mother Laura got out of Lana's car. Laura had a huge smile on her face directed at Jonathan while Lana's nervous eyes met Clark's angry ones immediately.

"Hi honey, Hi Clark" Laura beamed, giving Jonathan a hug before making her way to Clark.

He gave her a stiff one in return, which she seemed to notice as her smile disappeared.

"Should we all go inside? I know Lana hasn't really had a chance to try my cooking and it's almost done" Jonathan announced with an arm around Laura's waist

"If I could, I'd like a moment with Lana" Clark spoke

"Of cause, Clark, we'll go inside and check on the food" Laura said, pulling a reluctant Jonathan off into the house.

Clark turned to Lana who sat nervously on the bench on the porch, fiddling with her thumbs. She never liked confrontations but he knew she was a strong-willed person so she wasn't going to passively accept his criticism on the situation but he would give it anyway.

"How long have you known?" Clark asked calmly

"6 months, although they were seeing each other before then but they were scared of my reaction, your reaction so don't be hard on them, Clark"

"Lana, we grew up together, she was Ma's best friend, she was there when Ma died but I don't think that's the part that bothers me, maybe it's the part about her being my ex-fiancé's mom"

"Clark, don't be childish, if you could see how happy they make each other…"

"We were going to get married, Lana, but you're okay with the fact that those two one day might get married"

"We were never going to get married, we were 19, I was naive and you were trying to cover your tracks so let's not lie to ourselves" Lana laughed sarcastically.

Clark stepped back slightly in shock by what Lana had just said. She never spoke to him like that even when they broke up but most of all it seemed to be an unspoken fact that their engagement was a sham, emphasis on the word unspoken even though he always used it against her in arguments and it always shut her up. Clark was unsure whether he could handle all of these changes at once, but he didn't know how to back down, especially when it came to Lana.

"Okay, maybe we wouldn't have got married, but we were in love and now what are we? Stepsiblings? It doesn't make you sick, not even a little bit?"

"If you give them a chance and approach this with an open mind you'll understand that we aren't step siblings, it's not like that, we won't be living in the same house, they won't force us to call the other mom or dad, they are just two lonely people who don't feel lonely when they're with each other"

"How did they get you to be the number one advocate of their… relationship?"

"No, you've asked me enough questions for today, I have one for you, when will you stop being such an asshole? Don't you get tired, Clark?" Lana spoke confidently

Clark's eyes opened wide with shock but he quickly masked it with a playful look, "Kryptonians never _really_ get tired"

"If you could feel it, I would hit you so hard right now, I can't believe I ever forgave you, I can't believe I encouraged them to tell you" Lana spoke in disbelief

"You never really forgave me, Lana, all you did was ignore me"

"I had to because you kept hurting me and I kept allowing you to… I wanted to be friends with you, Clark but you kept pushing and pushing me to see how far I would lose myself for you, so here I am, still in Smallville at 22 trying to rebuild myself whilst you're out there pretending to have fun, with no care in the world, not even caring about those you hurt along the way but I guess those hurting the most can't see the hurt they put onto others."

Clark looked over at Lana who was wiping furiously at the tears that had fallen. Clark got the feeling that this was something Lana needed to say but it didn't mean it hurt him any less. She was right about everything, he knew that, but he couldn't hear this right now. He already had Lois scream at him in the street earlier, then his father lecture him and now Lana crying because of him. When he felt an overwhelming amount of emotions, he'd figured out how to tune into his Kryptonian ability to be void of emotion. It was the only thing that had gotten him through Ma's sudden death so he didn't see it as a bad thing, it was probably the best thing he'd inherited from his birth parents.

"What's going on out here? Why are you both… Lana, are you okay?" Jonathan disrupted, walking over to Lana

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jonathan, I promise" Lana sniffled, attempting to put on a brave face but failing miserably

"Clark, what in God's name is wrong with you? What did you say to her? What did he say to you, Lana?"

"What was said is between me and Lana, we don't need you getting involved" Clark spoke calmly

"I didn't invite everyone over for someone to be in tears before the dinner has been served but I should've known that you were going to ruin it but you couldn't have waited until the main course, Clark! When are you going to grow up? When are you going to take responsibility for your actions? When are you going to stop being so selfish? God, if Martha could see you now, I don't know what she would say but I do know she'd be disappointed in you, I'm disappointed in you" Jonathan exclaimed.

Laura must've heard the shouting and decided to make an appearance, looking over at Clark and then going over to console her crying daughter who didn't want to be consoled by her mother, she wanted to give Clark a chance to do it but they both knew he wouldn't.

"I'll do you a massive favour, Pa and I'll leave, if I'm being honest, I'm not that hungry but enjoy Ma's recipes everyone, you always did though didn't you Laura? I guess it's honourable that you both waited this long, so enjoy yourselves. I'm sure Ma would approve, because we can guess the dead's feelings on situations can't we Pa? Before I go, I'm sorry, Lana, although you won't believe me" Clark announced, before speeding off into the sky leaving Laura with her mouth hanging wide open.

"I'm sorry too, Clark, I'm sorry that I ever loved you" He heard Lana say in a soft tone.

Pa had already stormed into the house and he didn't blame him. He ruined their announcement before they'd had a chance to explain themselves but Clark couldn't quite wrap his head around it. Laura Lang and Jonathan Kent were in love, were they in love or was it more of a companion-esque relationship? It was too much for him and somehow it had led to Lana agreeing with the consensus amongst all of his ex-girlfriends that he was an asshole. Lana, Kyla, Heather and last but not least Lois all hated his guts. Last time he saw Kyla, she was waitressing at a 24hr diner in Downtown Metropolis and she hated him so much she risked losing her job just to throw a drink at him. He pleaded with the manager not to fire her, eventually getting him to agree but it only made him look worse in Kyla's eyes because she thought he was being fake in his concern for her wellbeing just as she thought he was being fake their whole relationship. The only woman he'd ever been with who still liked him was Cat Grant, but she didn't count as a girlfriend, in fact she was the one who Clark had cheated on Lana with but in the end, they'd remained close friends and were now co-workers which led to his break-up with Lois. Clark had been in consecutive relationships since he was 15, which was odd because he always seemed to fuck up whilst in them but although he never felt entirely comfortable being in a relationship, the idea of being alone made him feel completely uncomfortable. He wasn't like Bruce who would happily have a new girl for each week and had never been in a serious relationship, but one thing he could learn from Bruce was how to stay out of serious relationships. As he landed in his apartment, he decided it would be a good time to get some tips off the only man who could dodge a serious girlfriend for twenty-two years.

"Hello Clark" Bruce answered within two rings

"Hey, so there's been a change of plans which means I can come with you to dinner and that club opening, unless you've found someone else?"

"I was going to replace you with this extremely beautiful girl I met last time I was in Metropolis but I think you could hold a better conversation"

"I'm happy you think of me as a more worthy date than the extremely beautiful girl, I'll make sure to look extra pretty for you"

"It's a 5* star restaurant so make sure you do, I'll pick you up at 8.30"

"Later, Bruce."

He contemplated telling Bruce about what happened earlier but there was no way that Bruce would believe that Clark took a train all the way to Smallville and because of a family disagreement took one all the way back so if Bruce asked he'd say his father cancelled. Bruce never asked too many questions though, but Clark wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing.

* * *

 **AN: I'm writing this off the top of my head, but I hope this isn't too bad. Reviews are welcome!**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys, just want to thank those who've followed or faved my story, or left me reviews. One reviewer said that it would be clever if I clarified the plot a little bit more so people understand what direction this is going in. I don't want to give away too much of the story, but I could help to clarify some things.

 **Clark is 22, he left college last year and he is currently working for 'The Daily Planet' in Metropolis. He is Kryptonian in this story, but he has chosen to ignore most of the abilities he was born with in hope that he can remain 'normal' although his adopted father believes it is his destiny to share those abilities with the world. It is probably the main reason for their sour relationship. Clark's main fear is rejection so it holds him back from a lot of things.**

 **His mother passed away when he was 17, which deeply affected him in ways he doesn't want to admit, and he finds it hard to become attached to people. He has failed relationship after failed relationship, with beautiful girl after beautiful girl. That is key to the story, so I don't want to give away too much there but I thought his conversation with Lana was proof that Clark has a tendency to be a little bit of a prick, although he is a good guy.**

 **I don't want to give away much about the future plot but Diana will be appearing extremely soon. I want to give a little hint too; Bruce Wayne will play a MASSIVE part in this story. In this story, you may have to analyse everything that is being said by each character and as you go along things will start to make more and more sense. It'll be slow at first, with a lot of dialogue and character development, but I promise it'll pick up.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce called Clark at 8.25pm to let him know he was coming round the corner so to be ready because their reservation was at 8.45. Clark always wondered why Bruce even bothered to make reservations, he could walk into a place, demand a seat and get one but he insisted on always making reservations. He guessed Bruce didn't like to take advantage of his social position or he just really liked reservations. Bruce was elaborate when it came to material things, he liked nice watches, fast cars, expensive dinners but he was generous too, giving away millions to charities in Gotham and worldwide. Despite Bruce being a billionaire, when they were together, they were just two young friends. Clark never felt inferior to Bruce because Bruce never made him feel that way. Clark mocked him about his $20,000 watch and Bruce mocked Clark about when he was going to buy a car. It was an effortless relationship, which had come about at college. Bruce was a year older but had taken a gap year and he lived off campus in a beautiful apartment building 15 minutes from Metropolis university in the centre of the city, which Clark had moved into in his second and third year, Bruce had even offered to rent it to Clark for a reduced price after college but he declined. For the first 6 months of college, Bruce had no friends but it was by his own choice. Bruce was easily the most popular person on campus because of his last name, but he didn't class anyone as a friend until he met Clark at a party and they hit it off. They'd been close friends ever since and although Bruce would disappear to Gotham in the summer breaks with barely any calls or texts to let Clark know that he was okay, when he returned it was as if he never left and it was the same now. Clark figured Bruce had an obsession with Gotham because of the legacy of his parents so he understood why it was so hard to leave but one thing Clark never understood was why he barely invited him to Gotham. He guessed Bruce had his reasons so he didn't think too much about it.

Clark had decided on wearing a pair of slim-fit black trousers, a baby blue fitted shirt, a long black coat and a pair of black loafers with tassels. Clark rarely dressed up like this for dinner and especially not for a night out but he promised Bruce he'd look pretty. As he walked towards the car, Bruce's driver that wasn't Alfred stepped out and opened the door for Clark. He found a smirking Bruce sitting in the back watching him carefully.

"You look very pretty tonight, Clark, if you don't mind me saying" Bruce smirked

"I told you I would try, I even ironed my shirt for you" Clark laughed, pretending to flick his hair

"I can see that, now that we live apart, I realise that I used to do so much for you and I'm supposed to be the rich, stuck up brat who can't do anything for himself"

"Little do these people know that Bruce Wayne, infamous stuck up billionaire, was ironing the shirts of a lowly farm boy for 2 years and never complained, not even once"

"I was the best partner you'll ever have, I know Lois would never offer to iron your shirt for you"

"We broke up this morning actually, so I'll never know" Clark shrugged

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't expecting this, but just not so soon, I would've given you both until early next year"

"Thanks for your confidence in my relationship, Bruce, it means a lot"

"Let's be real here, she's daddy's little princess, she hadn't heard the word 'no' until she met you, it was only going to be an amount of time before she got tired of hearing the word 'no'."

Bruce was very good at reading people and had predicted the reasons of why each of Clark's relationships would fail before Clark even thought they would. He was right about Lois; she was her father's pride and joy who'd grown up getting everything she wanted. She'd gone through her adult life getting everything she wanted including Clark but that was to an extent. They had met at a party the Daily Planet had thrown to welcome their new recruits and she had pursued him from that exact day even though he'd told her he'd just got out of a messy break up but he hadn't met anyone as persistent as Lois Lane. Eventually, she bagged her man and she always knew she would. It had come to be one of Clark's best relationships as she installed into him some of the drive and determination that she had which led to him working his way through the Daily Planet ranks quickly, she was extremely supportive of him and she was loving. She loved him, she'd told him plenty of times but did he love her? The only word that came to mind was no. He cared for her and she was a huge comfort to him but he wasn't in love with her. It didn't change the fact that he was disappointed how things ended.

"That's not even why she dumped me, well, it's a huge part of it obviously, I think the last straw was her finding out that I lied about sleeping with Cat, they have this rivalry going on which I mostly stay out of and I was 19 when I slept with Cat so I thought it was best to keep it from her"

"I could've told you that was a stupid move, did you honestly think big mouth Cat would keep that information to herself forever?"

"I guess not, I make stupid decisions in relationships, it's sort of a Clark Kent trademark now"

"I know, I can tell by how much all of your exes hate you, I think Lana is the only one, and Heather, she's too busy being loved up with that military officer in Washington, she's probably relieved that you declined to move to Washington with her"

"Lana definitely hates me, but you might be right about Heather"

"You cheated on Lana, proposed to her only because you were scared she'd find out, broke up with her, then started sleeping with her again while you were seeing Kyla and she didn't hate you but now she suddenly hates you?"

"She always hated me, Bruce, she just doesn't display her hate vocally or physically… but I'd rather not talk about Lana tonight, that's an open wound at the moment"

"Seems like you have a lot of open wounds, Clark"

"Yeah, I do, that's why I think I need to spend some time on my own to try and heal them but we both know I don't like the single life"

"A year of no strings attached would be good for you"

"Sir, we have arrived at your destination," The driver announced

"It's 8.45 on the dot, perfect" Bruce grinned.

* * *

Anytime they went out for dinner, Bruce made sure to always bring them through the back entrance and get them a private table to avoid press hounding Clark or accusing him of getting scoops on Bruce Wayne or people associated with him due to their friendship. Some people did know that they were friends from college but they avoided keeping it out of the tabloids as much as possible so a larger audience wouldn't find out. Clark's career as a credible journalist was important and he didn't want to jeopardise that.

Clark restarted the conversation as they were led through the restaurant, "Single for a whole year? I guess I could do that"

Bruce turned around to look at Clark, "I can tell by your face that a whole year is going to be impossible for you."

Clark silently agreed but he wasn't going to let Bruce know that, as they were being seated he thought about the idea of being alone and why the very idea of it made him feel distressed. Clark found that he'd rather stay in a relationship with someone he didn't love than be on his own. He knew the answer to why he hated being alone but he wasn't ready to address it.

"Just because you'll be single for a year doesn't mean you have to be celibate, Clark, it's not that difficult" Bruce shrugged with a smirk on his face

"I don't like meaningless sex, I thought we established that a long time ago, meaningless sex is your thing" Clark replied

"It might be 'meaningless' but it doesn't mean it can't passionate and sexy, but I've given up trying to break your traditional farm boy values"

"It's not that… because I can't even claim to have traditional farm boy values, if I was a _real_ traditional farm boy, Lana and I would be married with at least one child right now"

"Are you saying you don't and have never wanted that?"

"At 16 I did, in fact it was the only thing I would ever think about but as I got older I realised that we were slowly outgrowing each other"

"I would've liked to have met 16 year old Clark"

"I wouldn't have liked to meet 16 year old Bruce, I heard he was troublesome, although nothing much has changed."

Bruce laughed heartedly then calmed himself to respond to that but a waiter approached them asking if they were ready to order. Clark never looked at the menu when out with Bruce because Bruce always insisted on ordering for the both of them. When they first became friends he objected but now he accepted that it was just something Bruce loved to do. At first he thought Bruce did it because he'd been to the restaurant before and knew what was good but Bruce even ordered for them in places that he'd never been. The only time he allowed Clark to order was when they had both went to Smallville for a weekend and visited Clark's favourite diner. He'd be a very controlling boyfriend, Clark thought.

"I hope love and relationships aren't the only thing we'll be talking about tonight" Bruce smirked, as the waiter walked off

"Trust me, I'll be happy to move on, I've had enough love and relationship talk for one day" Clark responded, taking a huge sip from the wine Bruce had ordered

"Don't drink this wine like its water, it's $350 a bottle plus it tastes better with the dishes I've ordered"

"$350 a bottle? You made that back in the second it took me to drink one sip from that glass" Clark responded

"You're always my most expensive dates, Clark Kent"

"You always order for us so that's your own fault, but you do have great taste in food and immaculate taste in wine"

"I might blush" Bruce said with a wooden tone

"What have you been up to, anyway? I haven't heard from you in months and you show up in Metropolis out of the blue looking like you're on a bodybuilders diet"

Bruce smiled softly, "I've been working very hard in Gotham, on changing the city, on the company, and on my body… it keeps me busy"

"What's been going on in Gotham? I've been hearing rumours"

"There's always rumours about Gotham because most are too scared to come to Gotham to check them out, even the media outlets in Gotham are too scared to check them out so they remain rumours"

"Why don't you start an honest media company in Gotham?"

"It's not that simple, Clark, Gotham isn't ready for the truth, not while the corrupt elite and underworld still control the city."

Clark could sense a change in Bruce's mood and this always happened whenever Gotham was brought up in a conversation. Clark sensed that Bruce found it hard to fall in love with anyone because Gotham was his only love. He'd once told Clark that he hadn't planned to go to Metropolis University but his father had written in his will that if anything was to happen to him, he wanted Bruce to attend a college outside of Gotham so he didn't get pulled into the destructive cycle Gotham had been under for years but it was a lost battle. His father feared that Bruce would become a victim to the city just as he had but Bruce was stuck in Gotham's chokehold and there was no way out of it. He would happily die for his city with a smile on his face, Clark was sure of it. Clark had the ability to help the world, he didn't need his biological father or his adopted one to tell him that but the fear of rejection and cowardice kept him in his Metropolis bubble. He grew up wanting to be normal, so he would continue to pretend to be normal until he couldn't pretend anymore.

"Do you ever get the feeling you could do so much more?" Clark asked, taking another sip of his wine but making sure not to drink it like 'water'

"Everyday, but I don't want to die feeling the same, I will die knowing that I did all I could, otherwise I would've failed myself, Alfred and my parents, what about you?"

"I don't have much to give anyone else" Clark shrugged awkwardly

"We all have something to give, Clark, I've learnt that money won't solve the world's problems, a hero will."

Clark looked up from his glass trying to hide his shock at what Bruce had said but the word 'hero' hit him like a ton of bricks. It reminded him of the final words Ma ever said to him.

' _I know you've never liked expectation or pressure and you've always been scared of rejection because of what you are, but don't let that hold you back because one day, you could be the world's hero, just as you've been mine_ '.

He was failing her because he was allowing rejection, expectation and pressure to hold him back from using his abilities to better the world but he couldn't think about that now. His fathers words from earlier rung in his mind and he decided that this conversation was taking him down a road he didn't want to visit.

"You believe that one person could fix ALL of the world's problems?" Clark chuckled, trying to mask his shock

"Maybe not one person, maybe a group of people, maybe we won't see it in our lifetime, maybe we will, but I can't just sit around and believe this is the way the world is supposed to be… my city deserves better"

"I didn't take you for a dreamer, Bruce"

"It's not a dream, trust me, one day it'll be a reality."

* * *

It was 1am and they'd both arrived at the back entrance of this new club opening Bruce had been invited to. After hours of bar hopping and a quick stop at Clark's so he could change his shoes because he wasn't looking to be in a packed club with suede loafers on his feet, they were finally at the venue. It was in an up and coming area in Metropolis, based on a relatively busy street that was always buzzing with young professionals trying to have a good time after a hard week of work. Bruce and Clark had snuck into a few bars on this road in their college days, although it wasn't that hard because Bruce was 6'2 and Clark was 6'3. They both looked like men from the day they turned 18. Clark hadn't been out on this road since the end of college because Lois preferred classier bars, clubs and restaurants; she didn't like busy places full of drunken young people such as the ones on this road. Clark always joked that Lois was 23 in body, 45 in mind, only when she wasn't around though.

Bruce didn't even have to utter his name before they were both led in by a young woman in a glitzy, silver outfit. As they entered the club, the woman offered to take the two to VIP but Bruce declined, knowing that the pretty women in VIP were usually taken or high maintenance so decided to take them to some reserved seats at the main bar. You would've thought they'd stepped back into the 1950s if it wasn't for the modern clothing worn by everyone in the place and the loud deep house blaring through the speakers. It seemed the owner of the club had an affinity with the 1950s due to the red velvet sofas, red dangling lighting and red wallpaper. The bartenders and dance girls were all dressed in glitzy 1950s-esque clothing. Clark could now see why the queue outside was so long, it was a beautiful venue and the music was pretty good too. As Bruce and Clark made their way through the crowds of people, delicate hands starting brushing them. Bruce turned his head to look at Clark and rolled his eyes with a playful smirk on his face. Bruce loved this and it seemed as if they loved Bruce so he'd have plenty of women to pick from tonight whilst Clark just wanted to dance and have a good time. He was comfortable enough with his sexuality that he could admit Bruce was a beautiful man, with his jet-black hair, blue eyes and bad boy reputation. It was odd for Clark to refer to Bruce as a 'bad boy' because Bruce was so relaxed around him, but he was normally the one getting into fights at college, he had a couple of DUI's in different states and he'd even slept with a married woman. Bruce's good looks (and money) allowed his 'treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen' method of getting women to work whilst Clark was a charmer. Clark classed 'charm' as one of his best traits as it'd got him out of a lot of problems with girlfriends and with others. He'd never been in a fight in his life, besides ones that Bruce had got him involved in because of his charm. He'd learnt it from Jonathan who was able to charm his way out of any disagreements with Martha. Ma was a strong woman but she couldn't resist the charm of her husband, which was always a beautiful scene to watch.

They sat down on the two reserved seats, with Bruce ordering for the both of them once again. He ordered them both vodka shots, a gin martini for himself and a whiskey and coke for Clark. Despite the fact that Clark wasn't able to get drunk, he liked the taste of alcohol, especially whiskey and coke that Lana had always found odd as it wasn't generally viewed as a nice tasting drink.

"There are a lot of beautiful women in here tonight, Clark, do you think you can leave here without a girlfriend?" Bruce joked

"You're so funny, Bruce" Clark deadpanned.

Clark hadn't even been given a chance to look over all the faces in the club, but it would only take him a couple of seconds to do. There were a lot of beautiful women in the club tonight, he would agree with Bruce on that one, but he wasn't looking for a girlfriend tonight, only a dance.

"I don't want to see you talking to a girl for longer than 5 minutes, unless I'm talking to a girl and I need you to entertain her friend"

"It's been a long time since I've been your wingman" Clark laughed

"Yeah, let's just hope you aren't too rusty."

* * *

They'd been at the club for over 2 hours and Clark had been on his best behaviour. He'd danced with two women, bought one named Anna a drink or two but when she'd offered him her number, he politely declined which earned him a thumbs up from Bruce but a speech from her about wasting her time. Bruce had been doing well with women tonight, scoring more than 10 numbers but Clark thought it was a waste especially when he wasn't going to call any of them.

"I haven't found the one yet, Clark, I've been looking all over for her but I haven't found _the_ one" Bruce shouted over the music

"What do you mean you haven't found the one?"

"I haven't found the one I want to take back to my hotel tonight, they've all been nice, pretty, willing but I haven't met the one"

"I didn't realise it was such a hard job to pick a woman to have a one night stand with" Clark rolled eyes

"You would know if you tried it sometime, wait a second… look at those two directly across from us."

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 4 coming soon! Two Amazonians will be making an appearance..**


	5. Chapter 5

Clark took a quick look across the bar, to see two tall, incredibly beautiful, tanned women stood at the bar drinking two cocktails. The one on the left was about 5'11, although Clark could see she was wearing heels, she had extremely long, red hair with piercing green eyes and sharp features, which were scrunched up in frustration. The woman on the right made Clark's eyes open that little bit wider because of her beauty and he'd seen a lot of beautiful women in his 22 years, including her friend standing next to her but she surpassed them all. She had long, ebony black hair that flowed beautifully over her shoulders, sea-blue eyes and soft, symmetrical features. He was sure she was 6'0 although she was his height in the heels that she was wearing. He felt incredibly low for noticing but she also had an amazing body, which was only helped by the tight red dress she was wearing. The men all around the bar, including the bartenders themselves couldn't help to look at them but none had the courage to approach them. They were taller than most men at the bar and the redhead did have resting bitch face whilst the beautiful girl with the black hair didn't look approachable either.

They both looked like they belonged on the arm of an extremely wealthy man, they just had that regal beauty about them. He did not, could not look away. Clark didn't believe in love at first sight, he hadn't believed in lust at first sight either but looking at her, he would kill to make love to her, to love her, even if it was only for one night. Bruce had always thought of Clark as a boy scout but he wondered what he would think if he could hear the thoughts swimming around his mind about this beautiful girl. Bruce always liked a challenge, so he would pick the two most beautiful women in this club, maybe even in Metropolis to go after. He was giving it less than 5 minutes before Bruce dragged him over there and turned on the billionaire charm that he so often used. Clark knew he didn't stand a chance with the beauty with the ebony black hair but he hoped Bruce took a shining to the redhead instead so he would at least get a chance to talk to her.

"Damn, she's beautiful, I mean, they're both beautiful" Clark sighed

"Two of the most beautiful women I've seen in my life and that's not an exaggeration, I'm gonna need you to turn that farm boy charm up to 150%"

Clark rolled his eyes, "Farm boy charm, really Bruce?"

"Focus, Clark, I'll go for the redhead and you talk to the black-haired one"

"I thought you'd go for the black-haired one"

"She's out of this world beautiful, anybody could see that, but I can tell that the redhead has that fire that I've been looking for, the black haired one looks like daddy's little princess, that's more of your type."

Clark seemed to roll his eyes a lot whenever he was in the presence of Bruce. He was always teasing him but Clark would be lying if he said he entirely disliked it. As they left their seats at the bar, they strolled casually towards the two, tall beauties. As Clark got closer, he found that the only word he could find to describe her was 'perfection'. She was perfect, which in a odd way, made Clark feel unworthy to be in her presence. How was he supposed to talk to a girl like that? His normal 'routine' when speaking to women wouldn't work on her, he just knew it. Clark shook his head, reprimanding himself for over thinking things as usual. _Just talk to her and be normal about it_.

"Hello, I'm Bruce Wayne and this is my friend, Clark Kent, we noticed you both from across the bar, we were wondering if you would like to join us in VIP for some drinks?" Bruce spoke confidently.

They both hadn't been in VIP all night but Clark guessed that Bruce was going to pull out all the stops to impress the redhead and Clark was going to be dragged along for the ride although he wasn't complaining. Clark couldn't stop staring at her although she had only given them both a wary quick up/down before keeping her eyes on the redhead; she looked slightly annoyed which only made her look more beautiful somehow.

"I'm Artemis and this is my… cousin, Diana, we will join you both in VIP as long as you have wine" Artemis spoke with a heavy Mediterranean accent, Clark wondered if Diana had an accent too. The name Diana also seemed to suit her, it had an ethereal, regal quality to it, which fit her aura.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Clark smiled at the both of them

"I second that Clark and I can promise that you'll find whatever you want in VIP."

Clark noticed that the men in the surrounding area were all watching on with jealousy. It should've made Clark glow with pride but he knew that if Bruce wasn't here with him tonight, he would've been one of the guys admiring from afar. Clark thought of himself as confident and he had a mostly successful record when it came to women but Diana's beauty would've frightened him off. She looked like someone who belonged on the arm of a Bruce Wayne or someone of that stature. He'd never had a woman make him feel so _inadequate_ before, it was an odd feeling and he didn't like it.

Bruce began to lead the way to VIP with Artemis and Diana following next. Clark had to fight the urge to look down at her ass, just as he was going to, she turned around and looked directly at him. He gave her a nervous lopsided smile and surprisingly, she returned it with a small smile of her own before turning her head back round. She had a beautiful smile which made him feel a little warm inside and in other places, he was hoping he'd see it a couple of more times before the night was over.

Bruce found them a booth in VIP, which overlooked the dance floor but had enough distance that you could talk without having to scream over the music. Clark called a girl with one of the glitzy silver outfits on over and ordered a whiskey and coke for himself, he allowed Bruce to order the wine for Artemis and Diana as he was the wine expert and then he ordered a gin martini for himself. Artemis sat next to Bruce whilst Diana reluctantly sat in the rounded booth next to Clark. Artemis was sat with her legs dangling teasingly close to Bruce's whilst Diana made sure she had enough distance between herself and Clark although she did keep sneaking looks at him. She seemed wary of him although he couldn't understand why. He tried his best to make his face look welcoming, gentle, happy but it didn't seem to change anything for her.

"I hope the wine you ordered is strong, I was the best drinker on… in our village" Artemis announced proudly

"It's quite strong, but it has a fruity taste to it that makes you forget its wine so I wouldn't drink it too quickly otherwise you might not remember the rest of the night" Bruce replied

"Nonsense! You think because we're women we can't handle our alcohol, so much so that you're giving us _tips_ " Artemis shouted with a raise eyebrow

"I've been sneak attacked by that wine previously so I was warning you, nothing to do with the fact you're a woman"

"I could out drink you easily, _Bruce_ , so I won't be sneak attacked by anything tonight" Artemis said defiantly

"That works out well for me, so tell me where that accent is from?" Bruce asked, scooting closer to Artemis who had a smirk on her face.

Clark guessed that it was time to remove him and Diana from that conversation, although it was nerve wracking as he remembered that she hadn't said a word. He hoped she at least entertained a conversation with him otherwise there would be an awkward end to the night.

"You don't look impressed to be here, Diana" Clark voiced in a pragmatic tone.

She made eye contact with him immediately, gave him the up/down once more and then looked over to Artemis who was too busy flirting with Bruce.

"I suppose I'm not, although I know I am supposed to lie and say that this party is the bomb" Diana replied, with the same thick Mediterranean accent as Artemis which made the phrase _the bomb_ sound incredibly funny leaving her mouth

"It's okay, I understand and I don't expect you to lie… I would've known you were lying anyway, your face and body language gave it away"

"I haven't been in America a long time so I'm not used to these sort of gatherings, I find them to be intolerable and boring" Diana said with a slight frown

"What did you do for fun back home and where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm from a small village in Greece… well we had regular festivals which would go on for days, there were many _bars_ as you Americans call it where you can drink wine, dance, talk, a beautiful beach where we would eat our freshly caught fish and tell stories…" Diana reminisced with an innocent look on her face but Clark could also see sadness in her eyes

"What brings you to America, Metropolis in particular?"

Diana was silent for a second, "My family died in a tragic accident, Artemis is all I have left."

He could tell that this was still a fresh, open wound for her, as he would look at himself in the mirror when Ma first died and see the same look in his eyes that was in hers. He wanted to reach over and comfort her but he knew he couldn't so just tried his best to say something that would comfort her.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I lost my mom a couple of years ago… not that I'm trying to make a comparison, I just want you to know that I feel your pain"

Diana smiled sadly, "That is very kind of you… um, what was your name again?"

"Clark, Clark Kent"

"Clark…" His name seemed to roll off of her tongue and he found himself staring at her full, rose-tinted lips, "Does it get any easier?"

Clark moved his eyes from her lips and to her nervous, searching eyes. He didn't know what to tell her because there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of Ma and wish she were alive. He would give up everything just to see that proud smile she reserved only for him once again. What good were these _powers_ when you couldn't save the ones you loved?

"I don't think the pain ever goes away, I just think you learn to live with it, so I guess it does get easier."

Diana smiled softly, appearing to digest the words Clark had just told her. He couldn't help to think why Artemis had dragged her out to a club when she clearly didn't like them and was still grieving her family. When Ma had passed, Lana would always come and visit him in the barn, just to lay there and stroke his head. He couldn't imagine being dragged out to a club whilst grieving. A bartender came over with their drinks; Clark offered to pour Diana a glass of the wine, which she happily accepted. She quickly downed the glass and then asked Clark to pour her another one.

"Okay, um… well how do you like Metropolis, other than the loud, noisy clubs?" He asked whilst pouring another glass for Diana, attempting to make the conversation topic a little lighter

"It is a extraordinarily beautiful place, very busy too which I am not used to but there are many things to do, many places to visit and the people I've met here have been friendly enough, unlike in Gotham" Diana scrunched up her face at the word Gotham

"I'm glad you like Metropolis, although Bruce wouldn't be happy to hear that you have anything bad to say about Gotham"

"Why?" Diana looked over at Bruce quickly before looking at Clark with confusion evident on her face; she'd even cutely titled her head slightly to the left

"That's where he lives and has done since he was born, he's extremely passionate about Gotham" Clark explained

"I suppose I can understand that, it is difficult loving a place you know is no good, my village wasn't perfect but I would attack anyone who would dare to speak badly of it" Diana said passionately.

Bruce was wrong; Diana did have some fire in her.

"I feel the same way about where I grew up, although where I grew up is literally perfect… well compared to Metropolis and Gotham"

"A place better than Metropolis? What is it called?" Diana asked

"Oh, my hometown is Smallville, Kansas, emphasis on the word small," Diana laughed softly, which made Clark beam with joy, "I wouldn't say it's better than Metropolis, just different, I guess it is better than Metropolis in terms of crime but that's only because everyone in Smallville knows each other so it'd be impossible to get away with anything but there's not much to do there, if I'm honest"

"Is that why you left your hometown?"

"Yeah, I guess the slow pace life isn't really for me, I like to be in the heart of things so I moved to Metropolis, there's so much to do here and so much opportunities too"

"From I was a little girl, I thought about leaving home to explore the world, I've always believed that my life had a bigger purpose than to stay in my village, I just never thought the time would come so soon"

"My advice would be to take things slowly and not to put so much pressure on yourself, how old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do not mind, I am 21"

"Okay, so you're 21, you have your whole life ahead of you, there's no rush to figure out your 'purpose', find your feet first and everything else will fall into place"

"Thank you for your advice, I will remember it… you strike me as a very kind man, Clark… this is perhaps the nicest conversation I've had with a man since arriving in America"

"Thank you, Diana… um I- well that means a lot so thank you… again" Clark stuttered nervously.

Clark couldn't believe it; the infamous Clark Kent charm had now been replaced with nerves. He could've easily responded to her compliment with one of his own, how beautiful her smile was or how kind she was but Clark said nothing. She had rendered him speechless just from a compliment about his kindness. He'd also picked up on her comment about the conversation being the nicest one she'd had with a man since arriving in America, did that mean she liked him or was it that she'd just had bad experiences with men in America so far? She was looking at him with a confused look on her face, so he knew he'd have to say something soon or she'd think he was weird.

"Um, so you haven't had much nice conversations with men in America? I would've guessed they'd be laying flowers at your feet and showering you with compliments as soon as you landed" Clark joked

"I don't understand what you mean?"

Clark knew he'd have to find that infamous Clark Kent charm now or he'd make a fool of himself. He reminded himself to choose his words carefully, too, he didn't want to offend her or have her think that he was trying to get into her dress… although he could dream about that, right?

"It's just that you're very beautiful, I assumed men would be respectful and complimenting to you"

Diana's mouth made a little 'o' shape, "Oh, I-"

"We're going to the dance floor, do you both want to join?" Bruce disrupted Diana right when Clark was extremely interested in her response to his comment.

Diana looked at Clark, whilst Clark looked at Diana. He wanted to stay seated and continue their conversation but he wouldn't mind dancing with Diana either. It was a win-win situation.

"Why are you hesitating, Diana? He's extremely handsome, if you need me to point that out for you" Artemis said in a mocking tone.

Clark looked over at Artemis, "Thanks, I guess," He mumbled.

He could tell Artemis had angered Diana slightly, "Do you want to dance, Clark?" She asked in a determined tone

"Yeah, but only if you want to, I don't want Artemis to pressure you into dancing with me" Clark muttered

"I want to"

"Are you sure?"

"I am very sure."

Clark smiled weakly, feeling unsure but Diana seemed determined. He didn't want her to dance with him to prove a point to Artemis but he guessed he would take what he could get. He'd never danced with anyone who was the same height as him, everyone always joked about Clark liking small women despite being 6'3 and built like a linebacker. Diana was not small in the slightest, she was definitely 6'0 without her heels on, and she had a athletic but feminine hourglass figure. She looked as if she could give Bruce a run for his money if they had an arm wrestling competition despite his newfound muscles.

They left VIP and re-entered the busy dance floor and Clark felt his nerves grow. The song that was playing was a pretty good song to dance to but he was unsure on how to dance with Diana. He saw Artemis and Diana share glances, which seemed to spur Diana on and she started swaying with the music. She seemed to get more and more confident as each lyric passed, soon she began involving her arms bringing them up but Clark's focus was on her hips. She had an incredible sense of rhythm and her hips were so fluid, it was as if she wasn't trying. Clark felt himself become more confident and he began to lose himself in the music and in the swaying of Diana's hips. Her hips moved side to side, with an occasional hip roll and when she made eye contact with him, he swore he felt his heart skip a beat. She had moved closer to him too but he was unsure whether it was because she wanted to or because the club was so packed but he wasn't complaining whichever one it was.

* * *

It had just passed 4.30AM and everyone felt it was a good time to leave, well everyone except Clark. He was having a good time with Diana and he didn't want the night to end. He'd just spent over half an hour hypnotised by her hips and he would've happily continued that way but the clubs atmosphere was dying down and it seemed as if Artemis and Bruce were more than ready to go. As they exited the club, Bruce pulled Clark to the side.

"I'm taking Artemis back to my hotel, so I was wondering if you could make sure Diana gets home safely?" Bruce asked

"Walk her home or get a cab or?" Clark replied, with a growing smile

"I don't know if they live around here, but Diana knows the address"

"Cool, well you enjoy the rest of your night, don't forget to use protection"

"Thanks for reminding me" Bruce said sarcastically.

As they approached the girls, it seemed as if they were having the same conversation that the boys just had. Diana looked slightly annoyed which Clark hoped wasn't because he was given the job to escort her home. They all exchanged brief goodbyes before Bruce and Artemis disappeared into Bruce's car, leaving Diana and Clark standing there in silence.

"Should I hail a taxi or do you live in walking distance?"

"Artemis and I came here in a taxi as you call it, I'm unsure whether it is in walking distance… I am fine getting home by myself, Clark, there is no need to escort me"

"I promised I would make sure you got home safely, I'll hail us a cab."

Clark easily hailed one of the passing cabs, allowing Diana in first. Diana told the cab driver her address, which wasn't far but it definitely wasn't in walking distance. She lived not too far from his co-worker and friend, Jimmy Olsen; it was a relatively good area although it wasn't too far from the Suicide Slums.

"Diana, are you okay?" Clark asked, as the silence continued

"I'm fine, it's just… I worry for Artemis" Diana sighed

"Bruce is a good guy, I can vouch for that, Artemis will be fine and besides she looks like she wouldn't take shit from anybody."

Diana nodded and turned her head to look out of the window, clearly unsatisfied with Clark's response. He had a feeling that it was something deeper than her being worried about Artemis going home with Bruce but he didn't want to be nosy. He also had to remember that she'd just met him and she'd shared enough with him as it was, asking for more was asking for too much. She was so interesting and he found himself wanting to know more and more about her, which was not good for Clark. He promised himself that he wasn't going to leave the club with any numbers, but Diana was something special. He wanted to get to know her better, if she allowed him to but he'd only just split up with Lois yesterday morning. Saturday had been a very long and difficult day for Clark and it seemed to be carrying over into Sunday. It seemed as if she didn't realise how special she was and how much her presence was fucking with his head.

"I think Metropolis is even more beautiful at night" Clark spoke, pulling Diana out of her deep thinking

"It is extremely beautiful, sometimes when I can't sleep, I stare out of my window at the skyline and it always seems to calms me"

"I suppose it does have a calming effect"

"There is a lot I have yet to see in the world, I'm sure there are more magnificent things to see, I'm sure there is much suffering I am yet to see too"

"An old teacher of mine said once that for all the good in the world, there is an equal amount of bad, but in order for the good to outweigh the bad someday we need to focus more on the good"

"I have to disagree with that entire statement, in order for the good to outweigh the bad someday or hopefully one day eradicate it completely, we must address the bad rather than ignore it in hope that it'll just disappear"

"Have you ever heard of the saying 'ignorance is bliss'?"

"You could say that was the motto of the village I lived in for a very long time and I have always been uncomfortable with the idea that as long as you're comfortable, the suffering of others shouldn't disturb you much"

"A lot of people have a sense of hopelessness, they see a world riddled with inequalities and become comfortable with their position, can you blame them?"

"I suppose not, I don't mean to sound like I am judging those who are victim of the inequalities, I am judging those who can do something about the inequalities in the world but normally those who could do something to change them benefit from them"

"You're right, the world runs on greed, so little have so much and so many have so little, it's been the way of this world for a long time"

"I hope it's not the way of this world for any longer, if the Gods allow it."

She'd get on with Bruce as they both shared a passionate view on the state of the world; Clark rarely concerned himself with it because he would drive himself crazy. He'd been able to hear the world's pain from he was 7 years old and it'd been a hard task finding a way to tune it out so the world wasn't his first-choice topic in conversations.

Clark didn't like to stereotype, but normally when a woman was almost as beautiful as Diana was, you immediately assume that they don't have a personality. He found that he liked talking with Diana almost as much as he liked staring at her. She was beautiful on the inside, just as she was beautiful on the outside. The word he used to describe her earlier rang in his head once more… perfect. She was a perfect human being; she was kind, caring, genuine, passionate and beautiful in mind and body. She probably did have some flaws, mostly everyone did, but she _had_ to be mostly perfect. He felt as if he was repeating himself in his head; she's _special_ , she's _beautiful_ , she's _perfect_ but what was he going to do about it? He seemed to be avoiding that topic entirely and he was running out of time.

"You seem like a lovely, young lady, don't let the world corrupt or taint your loveliness," The cabman said out of the blue.

It seemed like Diana had an effect on everyone she crossed paths with.

Diana smiled graciously, "Thank you, that is very kind of you, I won't forget your wise words"

"God bless you" He replied.

Clark looked over at Diana, "You are something special"

"First you called me beautiful, now you're calling me special, my mother told me about men like you"

Clark replied nervously, "Uh- men like me?"

"Who will try to compliment their way into your bed"

Clark began to scratch the back of his neck which he only did whenever he was nervous, "Diana, I… Um, that's not what I'm trying to do"

"I am only teasing, Clark."

Clark laughed nervously, which made Diana burst out in hysterics. Her laugh was such a pleasant sound, he didn't want to get soppy and descriptive about it so he decided on the word pleasant. It was more than pleasant though.

The car pulled to a stop, which Clark guessed meant that they'd arrived at their destination, which was Diana's home. Against the midnight blue sky the house looked just like any other in the district, red brick with a peaked roof of slate but the bricks were of another era, not solid red like the others but swirled with other hues giving the two storey dwelling a mottled look. The window frames were not the ubiquitous plastic of the estate not far away, but wooden with large flakes of white paint lying like dandruff. Clark guessed this was one of the few houses they'd not knocked down since a lot of billionaires moved to Metropolis and began investing money into the city. Well, they called it investing money into the city, Clark called it destroying the city. They'd pushed all the working class people into the 'Suicide Slums' and he was sure they'd pushed drugs, gambling shops and weapons into the area straight afterwards. Clark and Lois were currently investigating Lex Luthor's role in the 'change' of Metropolis for the Daily Planet, well he was sure she'd have him replaced on that project now. Why was Clark thinking about work when Diana was sitting right next to him?

"I know you don't like clubs but I hope your night wasn't too bad" Clark spoke, looking over at her with soft eyes

"I might go to a club again, only for the dancing, I don't enjoy sitting at the bars having men stare at myself and Artemis" Diana replied

"I don't blame you, I don't think I'd like it either"

"You didn't have to escort me home, but thank you" Diana smiled, opening the car door

"It's no problem, it was my pleasure" Clark smiled.

Diana gave him a soft smile and stepped out of the taxi. Clark watched as she walked around the back of the taxi and towards her house. He couldn't help to admire her figure, from top to bottom. The human embodiment of the word 'perfection' was walking away and Clark hadn't even said anything. Should he say anything? Should he at least _try_ and see her again or would he only hurt like he had all his other girlfriends? Was it best for him to take Bruce's opinion and be alone for a while?

"Diana, I just want you to know, it was really nice to meet you, maybe we'll meet each other again?" Clark called out of the cab

Diana turned around, as she opened her front door "It was nice to meet you too, Clark Kent."

Diana entered her house, not looking back before she closed it. Clark told the cabman his address and sat back, letting out a loud sigh. Clark really hoped that they'd meet again, no, he knew they would meet again and he hoped he was a better man when they did. He needed some time on his own, to fix the damage he'd done to others and to fix the damage he'd done to himself. Diana deserved better than what Clark could offer her right now, he knew that much. He couldn't dream of lying to Diana the same way he did Lois or hurting her the same way he hurt Lana or Kyla. She deserved more than that, in fact all of his ex-girlfriends deserved more than he had given them. Clark knew this but yet every relationship he got into it was the same story as before and the break ups were always the same. It was the same old story for Clark, no wonder his father was sick of him now. That was something he had to fix, but he didn't want to think about that right now or at least for a while. Laura Lang and Jonathan Kent, Rao who could've seen that coming? _Sleep will come to me easily tonight_ , he thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope I wrote Diana and Artemis well enough. I also hope you're reading into the story and hopefully figuring out little clues I'm dropping lol. I've already started writing the next chapter so it should be up by the end of this weekend - it'll be another Clark/Bruce banter session!**


	6. Chapter 6

Clark had spent over an hour and a half cooking a three course meal for Bruce, who was due to arrive in the next 10 minutes. They'd both scheduled to meet up around 7pm for dinner, but Clark offered to cook something for the both of them at his apartment. Bruce was thankful for that as he didn't have to change out of his sweatpants. Clark hadn't slept that long but he was guessing Bruce had got even less sleep than him. He sounded exhausted when he'd spoken to him on the phone so he could only imagine what he physically looked like. It was bound to be an entertaining evening. He knew Bruce was going back to Gotham tomorrow morning and he didn't know how long it would be before they saw each other again knowing Bruce and his disappearing act so he was going to cherish Bruce's company whilst he was around. He also wanted to ask him about whether he did the right thing not asking for Diana's number, not that there was anything he could do about that now unless he went to her house which was not an option.

He'd spent most of his day thinking about Diana and he felt like he had made the right decision. There was no way he could jump into something with someone else when he was still unsure whether or not Lois would throw a stapler at him when she saw him on Monday morning. It was a massive possibility, but it would be easy for him to dodge anyway so he wouldn't have to explain why there wasn't a bruise forming. Although Clark knew he'd made the right decision, it didn't mean that he wouldn't have loved to have spoken to Diana on the phone this afternoon or shown her around Metropolis during the week after work. She'd been the centre of his erotic dream too which had him waking up in sweats and that was unusual for Clark. In the dream, he saw what her body looked like out of that tight red dress and it had rendered him speechless. She had powerfully defined muscled on her arms, legs and torso but her body remained feminine. She had delectable wide hips and a small waist… Clark stopped. It was making him sweat all over again. It was stupid that he was standing here reminiscing over a woman's body that he _only_ saw in a dream. He wasn't even sure whether she had liked him or not so it made Clark feel even more stupid. She hadn't flirted with him once; she had only been kind and teased him in the cab so she could have been uninterested. He remembered when he said to her 'maybe we'll meet each other again' she hadn't responded, instead saying it was nice to have met him too. Did that mean she didn't care whether she saw him again? Clark had a tendency of reading into things, he knew Kryptonians loved to analyse things so it seemed like that was an inherited trait that he couldn't undo. He guessed that Diana and her feelings towards him would remain a mystery until, or if they met each other again. He could easily search for her using his _powers_ but that didn't seem right. He'd only resort to that if he was desperate and even then, he hated using his _powers_ for such trivial things. It was something, or she was someone that he would have to lay to rest. He'd made his decision; he was going to have to deal with it.

He heard Bruce exit the elevator, he'd been flirting with one of Clark's neighbours, and he believed her name was Nia. She was this pretty dark skin girl who'd recently moved to Metropolis from London who lived on the same floor as him along with her boyfriend… not that a boyfriend or husband had stopped Bruce in the past. Clark let Bruce knock once before opening his door. He didn't look as bad as Clark thought he would but he looked tired and he was in black sweatpants, a massive black hoodie, sneakers and sunglasses. This wasn't the Bruce Wayne people were used to seeing; in fact Clark was unsure how many people had seen Bruce like this. It was likely that more women had seen Bruce naked than people had seen him dressed so casually. He was known for his expensive suits, even when he was in college, he always dressed smart.

"Good evening, Casanova" Clark grinned, moving aside so Bruce could come in

"Hey, I like what you've done with the place… so when are we eating?" Bruce enquired, throwing himself on Clark's couch

"Straight to the point, okay, well the starter is ready and by the time we finish eating the starter, the main will be done too"

"Did you make desert too?"

"Apple pie and ice cream."

Bruce had a massive smile on his face, which meant that he was more than pleased. Ma had taught Clark how to cook when he was in his early teens, so when everyone else in college were feasting on noodles and junk food, Clark was eating roast garlic chicken, mustard-glazed salmon and chicken and chorizo pasta bake among other things. His cooking abilities was one of the reasons Bruce asked him to move in with him in second year, so he would cook for the both of them and in return Bruce tidied up after him and ironed his shirts. Heather told him once that if she didn't like Bruce as much as she did, she'd be jealous of the relationship the two of them had.

"How was your morning? I would say night but we left the club at 4.30 so technically it was morning" Clark asked whilst dishing up their starter

"It was sex, rough sex, but sex nonetheless," Bruce said nonchalantly

Clark began laughing, "Artemis liked it rough? Why am I not surprised?"

"A little too rough and a little to eager, I've got a couple scratches, bite marks and a broken you-know-what to prove it"

Clark couldn't control his laughter, "She broke what, Bruce?"

"Don't be an asshole, Clark, you know what I'm talking about"

"How does that even happen?"

"She wouldn't stop, she was like a machine, after every 'round', it was as if she gained more energy, it sucked all of the fun out of it"

"Did you really think she was going to be 'one round' girl?"

"No, maybe 2, 3 even, but more than that? She can't be human"

"You're gonna have to give it time to heal, oh how will Bruce manage, how will he survive without a new girl in his bed for a couple of days?"

"I might not be able to ever have children, let alone sleep with someone for a couple of days and that's funny to you?"

"Don't be so dramatic, do you want me to carry your plate to you or do you think you can waddle over here to get it?"

"You've had your turn to tease me, now it's my turn to tease you, did you get married this morning? I would say last night but we left the club at 4.30 so technically it was morning" Bruce mimicked Clark.

Bruce walked over to the table, sitting down on one of the chairs with a raised eyebrow. Clark understood where he was going with this but he was going to play dumb. He brought the two plates over to the table and set one plate on each mat.

"Garlic prawns, seasoned with garlic, paprika, parsley leaves, chilli flakes and a dash of dry sherry with a side of crusty white bread" Clark announced in his best formal voice

"Thanks Clark, this looks really good, but you haven't answered my question, did you get married?"

"To who, exactly?"

"Don't be annoying, I might've been busy with Artemis but I noticed the way you were looking at Diana"

"How was I looking at Diana, Bruce?" Clark smirked

Bruce rolled his eyes, "You were looking at her like the sun shines out of her ass"

"Can you blame me?"

"No, I don't because it probably does, so how long are you gonna play this game before you answer my question?"

"No I didn't get married, Bruce, I didn't even get her number" Clark shrugged

Bruce looked at him with eyes wide, "You didn't ask for her number? What was wrong with her?"

"Nothing was wrong with her, she was perfect" Clark smiled to himself

"She was _perfect_? You are using the word 'perfect' to describe a girl you only knew for a couple of hours… Clark, you've got it bad yet you didn't ask for her number, it doesn't make any sense" Bruce stressed

"Yeah, I really, really like her… but she deserves better than what I can offer right now so I'm gonna be single for a while, at least until I sort my shit out"

"You could've asked for her number so when you were finished being a part of 'team single', you could call her, what are you gonna do now? Hope that fate allows your paths to cross again?"

"I couldn't ask for her number then be like 'I'm kind of doing me right now, but when I'm ready for a girlfriend, which could be in a few months, I'll call you', plus Metropolis isn't as big as Gotham and if I don't bump into her eventually, I know where she lives" Clark joked

"You have a point, and I have to applaud you for sticking to your word which isn't something you do very often, despite how beautiful and _perfect_ Diana is, I still agree that some time spent on your own would be good, well if Lois doesn't kill you tomorrow"

"You don't think she'd have calmed down a little bit? We'll be at work, Lois has always been professional"

"She hasn't calmed down so prepare yourself… you haven't called her once, you know how highly she thinks of herself, she'll be furious that you're prepared to let her go so easily, in fact she's probably at home thinking you're with some college girl"

"How do you know Lois better than me?"

"I'm observant and you never really tried to get to know her, Clark"

Clark got defensive, "I did, you haven't even been around much Bruce so how do you know I didn't try to get to know my girlfriend of over a year?"

"I might not have been around much, but I know you, you didn't try to get to know her, can you hand on your heart sat here with a mouth full of prawns tell me that you and Lois sat around having deep conversations about yourselves?"

Clark hesitated, "No"

"I'm not judging you, Clark, so there's no need to get all defensive with me, I'm just pointing out the truth, I might not be around much but I'll always tell you the truth"

"Thanks."

They enjoyed the rest of the meal Clark had cooked for them and even got a chance to sit down and watch some sports together. It was exactly like their college days although normally Heather would be sitting in between the both of them. When Bruce had left, he said he'd stay in touch but he didn't promise anything and Clark wouldn't force him to. He'd come around when he had the time to or maybe next time he'd invite Clark to Gotham. He enjoyed having Bruce around and now he was entering a 'no girlfriend zone', it'd get a little lonely so he'd need his friends. It'd been a long time since Clark had seen Alfred, last time he saw him Alfred taught Clark a couple of cooking tips. He didn't have to worry about Bruce because he had Alfred. He'd only begin to worry about Bruce when Alfred was no longer around but he was a strong old man so he didn't need to worry anytime soon.

Clark finished the article that was meant for Perry then settled down to sleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow, just as it'd been a long weekend. He didn't know what to tell Lois, he wasn't good with post-breakup conversations. He found them awkward and difficult, mostly because there was a lot of shouting and Clark responded to that by either being emotionless or defensive or a combination of the two. He'd have to change that if he wanted things to end OK with Lois. He couldn't lie anymore, but whether he could keep that promise to himself was still unknown. In the back of his mind he wanted the easy way out of this, if Lois simply ignored him then he would be over the moon but if she wanted to _talk_ about things or do some more shouting, it would test his character. _I hope Bruce is wrong about you Lois,_ which was Clark's last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Bruce stepped foot into the Wayne Manor at a little past 12am, he hadn't planned on getting back so late but he got caught up with Clark. It seemed as if Clark was dreading his departure, whenever silence arose which gave Bruce an opportunity to say he had to leave, Clark began an entirely new conversation topic. He knew the idea of being alone scared Clark, among other things he wouldn't admit to himself, let alone to Bruce.

"Master Bruce, I see you're back, how was your trip?" Alfred asked, appearing from the kitchen

"I hope you didn't wait up for me, we could've saved this conversation for tomorrow"

"Seeing as you don't wake up until the late afternoon, I thought to wait up and ask you about your trip"

"It was… fine, I did what was necessary"

"What part is necessary? Is it all necessary, Master Bruce?"

"Please, can we not have this conversation right now, I have somewhere I need to be" Bruce groaned

"I watch you tumble further and further away into the darkness, further away from reality, all for this mission you have created for yourself"

"You know why I do what I do, you see what Gotham is becoming, what the world is becoming, do you think I like lying to Clark? Do you think I like pretending I'm someone I'm not? That I don't know? Do you think I enjoyed sleeping with…" Bruce calmed himself

"Isn't there a line?" Alfred stressed

"I care about the bigger picture… that comes first before anyone else"

"Even yourself?"

Bruce sighed, "Especially myself."

Bruce began walking away, it was time for him to do the one thing that made him feel _content_.

Bruce Wayne was his lie, Batman was his truth.

* * *

Clark hadn't seen Lois at work and it was almost the afternoon so he guessed he wasn't going to see her today. He was happy with not seeing her again but he would have to face the music sometime soon. This was the same woman who woke him up to break up with him by pouring a bottle of water over him, she wasn't going to disappear into thin air. He asked Perry about her and he told him that she was off researching for their Luthor article. He was definitely off that Luthor article if she was out researching without him. He couldn't blame her but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't pissed. He'd got invested in the article and he'd worked hard on it. It was the biggest story he'd ever worked on and the findings would cause a full-blown scandal for Luthor, Clark would love to see his PR people get him out of this one. He'd seen Metropolis gradually change over the years, some would see it for the better but Clark saw it for the worst and this article would show that. It'd do wonders for his career too, he could see a shiny raise or bonus in his future but not anymore. Lois Lane would get all the praise, all the accolades when she'd done half of the work but it was how journalism worked. She was his superior, she had that control. His father had told him about getting involved with a colleague but he didn't listen. _Maybe I should listen to the old man more often_ , Clark thought.

Just as Clark exited the coffee room, he saw Lois enter. She didn't see him but it seemed as if she was making her way over to his desk. He watched her carefully to see what she was doing but it seemed she was just waiting for him. She looked good, angry but good. She'd done her hair the way she knew he liked and she was wearing a suit skirt set in a navy colour which looked nice on her pale skin. Lois was a beautiful woman, she had black hair which was normally tied back because she complained it got in the way, she always threatened to cut it off but she never did. She had dark blue eyes which were shadowed by long, black eyelashes, but her eyes seemed to get a shade lighter when she was happy about something. He didn't like comparing women but her lips weren't as full as Diana's but they were full enough, she always pouted which made them look bigger than they were. Clark noticed physical things about her, because she was beautiful but he never seemed to notice the deeper things about her. He didn't blame her for that, that was all on him. She tried but he wouldn't let her in so essentially he was wasting her time because he knew that he'd never be able to let her in. He tricked himself into believing that he'd grow to love her but as a year went by, he realised it wasn't going to happen and if Cat hadn't told her about their history, he would've carried on with the lie. He was embarrassed to admit that but it was the truth. He had to start telling the truth. He thought about racing to the exit door, but Perry would show no mercy if he skipped out on work because of personal issues. It was best to face it head on and not cower away as he so often did. He walked over to his desk and she finally caught sight of him. Her eyes softened slightly but her expression was still hard. She loved him, which made the situation bad for the both of them. What made the situation even worse was the fact that Clark didn't love her back.

"Hey" Clark opened, scratching his neck

"I'm not standing here to make peace or to ask you what I did wrong because both would be a waste of my time, I just want you to know that you messed with the wrong girl, I'm going to make this job and your life a living hell, I realised whilst I was sitting at home feeling sorry for myself that shouting at you wouldn't do you any harm, I'm sure _all_ your other exes shouted at you too, told you that you were low life scum, that you were a selfish fucker, that you deserved to rot in hell, I thought about throwing something at you, burning something but you wouldn't care, you don't care, you'll go to the club the same night and dance on the first black-haired beauty you see… I know you love this job, Clark, and you wouldn't be where you are without ME, you would still be writing those small paragraphs on page who-gives-a-fuck, so I'm going to use all the power I have to destroy this for you."

Clark tried to mask the shock on his face at Lois' speech, he was expecting more of the 'selfish fucker' type talk but not an 'I'll destroy you' speech. It was scary because when Lois wanted something, that determination drive she had always kicked in and if Lois wanted to see Clark's downfall, she would see it. She would win a Pulitzer prize for _her_ article about Lex Luthor and see the destruction of his career at the same time. He'd never met a woman like her, although Heather came a close second in terms of determination. He knew she wasn't going to take this defeat laying down, but he hadn't expected this. How could he talk his way out of this one? It seemed the Clark Kent charm had worn out on Lois. She could see through his bullshit now and that was a scary thought for him. Only Lana had ever been able to see through him, to see him for what he really is and call him up on it. He couldn't handle it if Lois started to suss him out too.

"Lois, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt-" Clark began

Lois interrupted, "I don't believe you, you got what you wanted and you are done with me now, you had every intention of hurting me from the beginning, normally I see through men like you but your looks clouded my judgement… before you start again with more lies, I'm off, I meant what I said, you've made another enemy, Clark, you're fast running out of allies, watch your back."

Lois spun away from him, heading to her office. He would definitely take her advice and watch his back. He wanted to call her names, storm into her office letting her know she had no right to interfere with his career but this was his karma. He would have to deal with it the best way he could and hope that he came out of this situation unscathed. He doubted that was a possibility though, he had a dangerous, angry, determined Lois after his head. Bruce was right, which was something Clark often found himself saying. She was going to try and kill him in the only way she knew how.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews and support, they've been so helpful and they've also spurred me on to finish this chapter. This chapter was especially hard for me, because I wasn't sure what to do with Lois' character. I think out of all Clark's ex-girlfriends, she is the strongest in terms of character and is capable of doing damage to him. He doesn't use his powers/abilities when it comes to his job, so he is scared of her threats. It was hard to write Lois like _this_ although I'm not a fan of her anywaybut I think one of his exes need to stand up to him in a way he won't expect it.**

 **I have no idea what the next chapter will be, maybe a flashback including his mother, his college days, maybe some more Lois-Clark work (although so far that isn't popular lol) or a scene with his father if you guys are interested. I do want to keep this story mainly centred around Clark's POV, so I don't give away too much of the plot but I hope you all (or most) enjoyed the little preview of Bruce's role in this story I gave you from Bruce's POV.**

 **Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, I did upload a chapter a couple of days ago but I decided immediately I didn't like it, so took it down and wrote it again. Sorry for the confusion, again this is a slow, character-developing chapter, every character I spend time introducing does play a significant role in the future of this story, so I promise all this character development isn't for nothing. I'm starting to get a feel of where I want this story to go so by chapter 11, I'm hoping it will pick up.**

* * *

The past month had been difficult for Clark, mostly because of Lois' vendetta against him although there were other things not going right for him either. He'd been purposely left off of big stories that involved Lois, given smaller stories and seen Lois receive an insane amount of praise for her expose on Lex Luthor. She'd even been asked to make an appearance on WGBS-TV for an interview, which was a big deal. There'd been talk about her receiving a promotion to ward of interest from other media outlets. She walked around with a smug look on her face too. He was glad that Lex Luthor was under a huge amount of scrutiny and the popular opinion was to hate him now but he wanted his name on the story considering how much time he put into it. He'd been moping around the office, at home, even on the weekends and it was severely affecting his mood and his writing.

He was lonely. He felt like had nobody. He had nobody. He hadn't spoken to Pa since their spat, he'd dialled the number a few times but he never let it ring. He didn't know what to say and if Pa hadn't reached out to him, it was clear that he was still angry. Lana was another person who he used to be able to turn to but not anymore, he wasn't sure how to fix that, but he felt like it was the best for her if he kept his distance. Bruce was busy, he barely answered his phone, he replied to messages hours later but Clark was used to that now so he didn't let that upset him. He had friends at the Planet, but not the kind who he could call up to 'hang out', the same went for his college buddies.

He missed Ma so much during times like this. She always knew what to say. He wondered if she were alive, would she be another name on the 'upset with Clark' list? He laughed almost immediately, she wasn't stubborn like Pa, even if Clark had upset her, she'd be calling the next day to ask if he was eating. She always used to pester him about eating. It hurt him that she didn't get to see him grow into a man, only knowing him as a boy but he wasn't sure she would be proud of the man he was growing to be.

When they'd revealed to him that he was adopted when he was 16, Clark already knew he wasn't normal, but he still fought to believe that they were his birth parents. The day they officially told him wasn't a shock but it hurt, but being introduced to the 'ship' he'd arrived in was a shock. Martha didn't get a chance to find out what planet he came from, but she didn't care, she only cared about why he was sent to earth rather than where he was sent from. She always spoke about serving something bigger than themselves, she wasn't a heavily religious woman but she believed in a set purpose given to all of us by a higher being. She believed her purpose in life was raising Clark, she was put on this world to be a mother to Clark. She believed his purpose was to be a hero, to help others. He'd strayed from that path completely.

He wasn't sure why he was going so deep into this once again, he was already in a bad mood and it was as if he wanted to drive himself deeper into the ground. He had a tendency of associating Ma with broken promises, disappointment and sadness rather than the good memories, which there was a lot of. Despite the difficulty of dealing with his growing abilities and the frustration of having to lie to almost everyone, Clark was a happy child. He had Ma, Pa and Lana, and back then, in his eyes, that was all he'd ever need.

Lost in his thoughts, Clark heard his door knock loudly. It was Cat and she was holding a bag full of Chinese takeaway. She was wearing a pink sweetheart neck, strapless, mini dress and a pair of nude, six-inch heels, which made Clark's eyebrow rise. He wasn't expecting her, she normally called before coming over and it was a Friday night, which Cat normally spent out partying or with a new boyfriend. The look on her face told Clark it wasn't anything serious, but it was still odd. Clark threw on a white t-shirt at the end of his bed and made his way to the front door.

"I was hoping you'd answer the door with no shirt on, oh well, maybe next time." Cat flirted.

She'd been piling on the flirtatious talk since him and Lois broke up but it was just how Cat was. Their relationship had always been flirty but they were nothing more than good friends. Cat joked about the two of them 'recreating' that night they had in the first year of college all the time but if the opportunity came up and Clark was down for it, he was sure Cat wouldn't go through with it. They'd talked about her blabbing to Lois too, she apologised and he told her she had no reason to apologise. It was the truth, he should've told Lois and it wasn't Cat's fault. Sure, she was being petty, but that was a part of who she was. He respected Cat and he valued her friendship despite her more negative traits.

"I don't mean this in a rude way but what are you doing here, Cat?" Clark announced as he took the bag from Cat, placing it on his kitchen top

"I was going to call but this was an impulse visit, as you can tell by my stunning dress I was on my way to this party, but you need me right now so I'm here"

"As nice as that is of you, I'm fine, Cat, anyway you look too gorgeous to spend your Friday night in my living room"

"I know I do, who said I was staying here for the whole night? There are a bunch of celebrities and juicy stories waiting for me, I just thought I'd come here first because you've been walking around the office with that sad puppy look on your face for the past couple of weeks, it was cute at first now it just makes me feel sad and I don't do sad"

"Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind right now, I'm sorry" Clark apologised

Cat emptied the contents of the takeaway bag, dipping into one of the white boxes to place a prawn cracker in her mouth, "I'm not asking you to pour your heart out to me, I doubt you would anyway, I'm just here to give you some advice, take it or leave it"

Clark chuckled, "Cat giving advice to me? This is a first"

"It's not something to laugh about, Clark, the fact that _I,_ Catherine Jane Grant, have come to your home to give you advice shows that you're in a bad place… can I smoke in here?" Cat asked, although she'd already took her cigarettes out of her bag

Clark sighed, taking a prawn cracker for himself and getting an old glass for Cat to flick her ash into "Sure, here you go"

"Thank you, honey."

Clark hated the habit but he'd done enough preaching to Cat over the years about it. He was sure she didn't want to hear anymore, so he just allowed her. He hoped she'd eventually kick it.

He also got them some cutlery so they could eat the food, Cat knew all the best takeaways in town, if Bruce was king of restaurants, Cat was queen of takeaways. It was because she couldn't cook, not that Clark hadn't tried to teach her a couple of times, only when she wanted to impress a guy though.

Clark took a seat at his kitchen bar, handing Cat a fork.

"You know you can take your shoes off, Cat"

"Don't worry about me, I might not be strong when it comes to men, but when it comes to wearing heels, I'm the strongest woman you'll ever meet"

"What happened with the last guy you were seeing? You never finished telling me that story"

"Oh yeah, well he was married, separated, but still married"

"Damn, I'm sorry, Cat"

"Don't apologise to me unless you're prepared to apologise on behalf of all of the men in Metropolis"

"Cat, there is someone out there for you, it starts with look-"

Cat interrupted, "looking in the right places, yeah, I know, my mom has been saying that to me since I was 16 and I brought home my boyfriend who was channelling Eminem with his bleach blonde buzz cut and worked at the local funfair… anyway, tonight isn't about me, it's about you, Clark Kent"

Clark swallowed his chicken chow mein, "Oh, great, the fun part"

"I don't know what other shit you've got going on, Clark, all I can give you advice on is Lois and her 'vendetta' against you" Cat put her food down to do air quotes when she said the word vendetta

"Why did you do that? You don't think Lois has a vendetta against me, do you?"

"Of cause I do, because she's had one against me since I started working at the Planet too, but the difference is I don't let it affect my work, okay, this is going to be harsh, Clark, but I don't know what other way to say this… you've depended on Lois for too long at the Planet, you relied on her for stories, most of your stories at Daily Planet were shared with her, you followed her to research things, to press conferences, to interviews, you were basically her assistant although an assistant probably gets paid better and you accepted that because you got a desk in the main office."

Clark looked at Cat and shook his head. Is this really what people thought about him? Was this the truth? Sure, he'd worked his way up the Daily Planet ranks faster than any of the other writers who started at the same time as him but he believed it was because of his work ethic and writing ability, not because he was sleeping with one of their most valued reporters.

"I'm not saying any of this so you can doubt yourself, I'm saying this so you can stop allowing Lois' to affect you and your work, no matter how determined that she-devil is, she can't 'ruin' your career at the Planet unless you allow her to, you've got tons of friends in high places, call some of them up, get a story that'll blow Perry out of the water, I'm just shocked that I have to tell you all of this, you normally have your head on sharp, Clark."

It was possible that he did rely on Lois way too much, it was probably because he was in awe of her work ethic and writing ability but there was no excuse. He was a good writer but sitting back and thinking about it, he was more known as Lois Lane's boyfriend rather than Clark Kent, journalist. There was no shame being in a woman's shadow, but he had voluntarily placed himself there.

He let Lois take charge of that Lex Luthor story and a bunch of other stories that Clark had put the same, if not more amount of time into than her. She knew she could hurt him by focusing on damaging his rep at the Daily Planet because his career was centred on her. She was clever, and he hated to say it but he was being stupid. It shouldn't have taken Cat to tell him for him to see it. It was clear as day, he hadn't worked his way to the main office like Cat, he'd just hopped on the back of Lois. She probably thought he'd been using her for her position too so the pain of their break-up and Clark not trying to rekindle their relationship hurt more than it should have. He was going to find a way to make it up to Lois but for now he had to prove himself as journalist.

"Cat, you don't give yourself enough credit, you can give some incredible advice" Clark smiled

"Don't be expecting this regularly now mister, that's what Bruce is there for, speaking of Bruce, have you spoken to him recently?"

"No, he's always busy when I call, so I wait for him to call me"

"What a beautiful friendship," Cat said sarcastically, "Anyway, I've been hearing rumours coming out of Gotham that they might be reopening the case of his parent's death because of new evidence although it's not confirmed…"

Clark shook his head in disbelief, "Wow, where did you hear that one? I wonder what is going on there? I'll give Bruce a call tomorrow, thank you"

"There's a lot of rumours coming out of Gotham recently, so maybe don't mention it to him yet because we don't know what's real or what isn't when it comes to that city."

They sat around for another 30 minutes, talking about… Cat, mostly but Clark didn't mind. She'd given him the most invaluable advice so he would listen to her moan about her life for a while, he owed it to her. Cat had her own issues going on, although he knew she attempted to mask it with late nights at work, excessive partying and sex partners. The female version of Bruce, but he had to admit, Bruce had his shit together just a little bit more than Cat. He'd always be there for her because she needed him. Her family were back in LA, not that she even got along with them and she didn't have much _real_ friends in Metropolis. She had the type of friends who took selfies together, with a 'my ride or die chick' caption on social media but would sleep with the others boyfriend in a hot second if she thought he was cute. It wasn't a healthy environment, especially for someone as magnificent and special as Cat.

"Hey, come to the party with me?" Cat suggested in a firm tone

Clark shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know if I'm up to it, Cat"

"Look, I know you've got other stuff on your mind beside Lois so it'll give you the chance to forget about your problems for a little bit"

Clark raised his eyebrow, "I don't think that's the only reason why you want me to go, is it?"

"Fine, you're hot, when I mean hot, I mean _hot, sexy, beautiful,_ the list goes on and you're charming, the female celebrities will flock to you at this party, gives me a chance to speak to them whilst I draw in the male celebrities, it's the best way to make connections, you'd laugh if you knew how many celebrities call me up to leak stories about themselves"

"I feel like an assistant again, Cat"

"No you're my sidekick, my other half, I'd never treat you like an assistant like that she-devil"

"Her name is Lois, Cat, let me have a quick shower and get dressed"

"Her name is she-devil, oh and we need a background story that links us as family, I'm thinking we grew up in a foster family together, otherwise the people are gonna get the wrong idea and think we're an item, we'll figure it out in the cab"

"Isn't that a little bit dramatic?" Clark sighed

"Showbiz _is_ dramatic, you'll have a good time, don't worry about it, while you're in the shower, think of a backstory, maybe the foster family one is too dramatic."

* * *

Clark woke up late afternoon the next day, it was rare that he slept in later than his usual 9am on weekends but it had been a month since he'd been out at night other than for a walk. He didn't get home until 6am, after he dropped a drunk Cat off at her apartment, making sure to tuck her in, leave a glass of water and a plastic bucket next to her side of the bed. They were handing out glasses of champagne at this party as if they were glasses of tap water and Cat was downing them like they were glasses of tap water.

She was right, they had a good night, he hadn't laughed that much in a long time. Cat was also right about the female celebrities falling over Clark, he even met the wife of one of the most wealthy businessmen in Metropolis who spilled some tea about her husband's fraudulent behaviour, which was something Clark was going to look into for a possible story. She'd also given him an odd proposition; $100,000 for one night together, Clark immediately turned her down. He was flattered that she thought that one night with him was worth that much but he wasn't interested in being a male prostitute for a night.

Cat seemed to be scoring home runs with her predications that night because she was also correct about celebrities wanting to spill their own gossip. Cat found out about an affair, a secret marriage and a few new couples floating around the industry. She'd got an exclusive interview with a _mistress_ of a famous actor who was married to one of America's sweethearts. Clark couldn't wrap his head around that side of the industry and would never want to. Showbiz was seeded and fake, there was nothing real about it.

Other than that, the night was fun. They danced a bunch, although not together, as they'd come up with the story that they were half-siblings. They look nothing alike, the only thing they shared were blue eyes but everyone in the building bought the lie much to Clark's amazement. He was grateful that Cat had dragged him out and came to visit him in the first place. He felt as if a weight had been lifted and he knew when Monday arrived, he would be back on his A-game at work which included researching this fraud claim. It was going to be a big story if it proved to be true, he was going to call Bruce too because Bruce knew everyone in the millionaires/billionaires club and he had to have had something about Al Francis.

He'd been advised not to bring up the rumour about the GPD re-opening the case of Bruce's parent's death by Cat, Bruce probably already knew but he wanted to make sure he was okay. It was odd that after so many years they'd decided to re-open it, he wondered what the new evidence was and where it had come from. They'd also jailed a man who eventually committed suicide, if they had got it wrong then an innocent man had died for nothing. It was all a little bit too much to think about right now, he couldn't imagine how Bruce was feeling.

It made him think of Pa again and how they needed to sort out their differences. It was no use to try to swipe everything under the carpet again, Clark had to be a man and sit down with him, rather than run away when he heard things he didn't want to hear. Pa wanted what was best for him, but they had differing views on what was best for him. Clark found that he liked Pa interfering in his life better than him not being a part of it at all. This was the longest they'd ever gone without speaking to each other, whether it was a quick email or a nagging phone call, it was always something.

He picked up the phone, dialled the number and let it ring this time.

"Hello, Jonathan speaking" Pa answered the phone in his most formal voice,

It made Clark laugh a little, "Hey, Pa."

* * *

It was Tuesday afternoon and Clark felt refreshed, happy and at peace with himself… mostly. He'd called Perry, letting him know that he'd be in Washington for the day following up a huge story. He'd spoken to Bruce on Sunday afternoon, asking him about Al Francis, Bruce told him that Al had propositioned him with an investment deal at a party a month or two ago but he turned it down because of Al's sketchy background. He was a massive philanderer and the government had investigated him not long ago over fraud claims but the investigation never amounted to nothing, but Bruce believed that it was because of secret deals rather than lack of evidence. He'd heard that through Heather, who worked with the US Department of Justice which meant that Clark had to talk to Heather for more information.

He agreed to meet with Heather during her lunch break, she initially seemed reluctant to see him but eventually agreed to meet him at the Blue Duck Tavern on 24th Street. He knew she was in a relationship with this military hotshot and apparently he was a really good guy so he didn't want to cause any problems, he just wanted to talk about Al Francis and possibly clear the air.

Heather deserved a good man and he was happy she'd met someone who adored her as much as she adored him; anybody who got a chance to get to know her couldn't help but to fall in love with her. She was always smiling and she had the ability to see the good in everybody. Clark cared deeply about her; they were always joined at the hip and never spent more than a day apart. Everyone at their college knew Clark, Bruce and Heather as the three musketeers for most of second and third year. They had a good group dynamic between the three of them and Bruce didn't like many of Clark's other friends, he certainly didn't like Kyla but he took a shine to Heather. He didn't complain when she'd spend a week at the apartment, in fact he told her she should move in without even consulting Clark, which caused some problems that they overcame.

Bruce and Heather was what made Clark's college experience so great as the first year had been rocky for him. He'd lost Ma the year before, he'd recently learnt about his Kryptonian blood due to meeting his birth father… kind of, he was having problems with Lana as they were still together at the beginning of first year and then he got involved with Kyla who was crazy hot but also just plain crazy. Heather was the total opposite of Kyla, which was what he needed, but she was also different from Lana too. She was a breath of fresh air when she appeared on the scene.

She was pretty too, with platinum blonde hair, freckles and hazel eyes. She was only 5'3, which was odd considering her brothers were all 5'7+ and her parents were both quite tall. She hardly wore any makeup; only because she said she was 'shit' at it in her own words. She'd grown up in a family of boys who all ran a family construction company and her mother was too busy raising children to worry about looks. Her family had taken a liking to him so much so that he often went with her for visits and she'd met Pa a couple of times. It was a serious relationship and he knew she was going to ask him to move to Washington with her at graduation. He'd spent weeks figuring out what he was going to do, what he was going to say. He loved her, but the idea of moving to another city with her was too scary. Fear kept Clark from doing a lot of things, but he didn't regret his decision or he hadn't given himself enough time to even think about whether he had made the right or wrong decision because he jumped into his next relationship with Lois. Heather was the girl that you _should_ marry if you had any sense but Clark wasn't ready for that so he let her go. He hadn't spoken to her since.

As Clark entered the restaurant, he was told that Heather had already arrived. She must've arrived early because Clark was never late for anything. As she caught sight of him, she stood up and smiled apprehensively. She'd cut her long, platinum blonde into a short pixie cut, with a pair of sunglasses in her hair; she had on light makeup and was wearing a white, long sleeve shift dress with nude stilettos. She looked different, she looked more mature but the new look suited her.

"Hello Clark, it's been a while" She smiled, reaching over the table to give him a kiss on the cheek

"It sure has, you look stunning, this haircut really suits you" Clark voiced

"Clark, always the charmer, but thank you, you look handsome as always, I doubt that'll ever change"

It sounded like a statement, rather than a compliment. There was an element of coldness in her voice, but Clark was trying hard to ignore that.

"You still have the ability to make me blush"

"Let's get down to business, so you're looking to expose Al Francis, am I right?"

"Yeah, I met his wife at a party and she told me to look into him, I called Bruce and he told me to contact you"

"She was the one who initially called us to investigate him too although she begged us to say it was an anonymous tipper"

"Us? Did you work on the case personally?"

"Yes, but I'm new so I wasn't allowed to work on everything or see everything but I can give you some names to talk to, it turns out he's a hated man because he's screwed over a bunch of people including his brother-in-law so you won't have no problem getting them to talk to you."

Heather took out a piece of paper out of her bag with a few names on it, followed by their address and their number. Two of the people lived in Metropolis, whilst two others lived in New York and one lived in Gotham.

"This is so helpful… why did they stop the investigation do you know?"

"One day, the boss calls my superior into his office, tells him to stop working on the case, gives him a new case to work on and that was that"

"Do you think bribery was taking place or?"

"It had to be something, I was thinking more on the lines of blackmail but bribery could be an option?"

A waiter approached them; Heather ordered the soup of the day while Clark ordered a dry aged hamburger with hand-cut fries. The place was a little bit on the expensive side, but Clark was just happy to get some information on this case.

"If you do find anything about bribery or blackmail going on in my department, let Bruce know so he can tell me first, just in case it's about anyone I know"

"I could call you myself, Heather?"

"We haven't spoken in a year, Clark, I just guessed you don't want to speak to me, I'm surprised you didn't get Bruce to meet with me instead and I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty, it's the truth, isn't it?"

Clark sighed, "Do you think I'm only here to get my story and then leave? I want to apologise, I didn't think you'd want to speak to me and I don't think I was ready to apologise before because in my head I convinced myself that I did the right thing, maybe I did because you've met someone you adore and who adores you, but the way I ended it, I owed you more than that, you meant more to me than that so I'm sorry"

Heather sat back in her seat, "Wow, I never thought I would hear that and I never expected to either but it feels kind of good"

"I'm glad that I haven't affected your view on love or men, I'm so happy that you've found someone that loves you the way you deserve, I wish you both so much happiness"

"I wish the same for you and Lois Lane"

"Bruce keeping you updated on my life?" Clark asked playfully

"He told me that you're one of 'The Daily Planet's' up-and-coming writers, you've got a nice apartment in the centre of the city and you are dating thetop journalist in Metropolis, Lois Lane"

"That is mostly correct, except me and Lois broke up over a month ago"

"I'm sorry to hear that, what happened?"

"She wanted more than I was prepared to give her" Clark shrugged, deciding not to enclose the whole truth because Heather never knew about him and Cat either

"Hmm…" Heather paused, "Do you know what? I'm not going to say it because you know what I'm going to say"

Clark mimicked her voice, "That's why we broke up too, Clark, why is it always the same old story for you when it comes to relationships?"

"Bingo, but there's no point me going into it, you aren't going to find the answers from me, Lana, Lois and definitely not Kyla."

Heather never liked Kyla, nobody liked Kyla but she wasn't so bad when you got to know her or maybe Clark's opinion was clouded because he felt guilty for what he'd put her through. It didn't matter whether she was argumentative, fiery and _slightly_ unlikeable, nobody deserved to be cheated on.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just glad I got the chance to apologise, I am truly sorry it took me this long to do it"

"I meant it when I said that I never expected or looked for an apology from you, I just hoped one day we could be friends again, yeah you can be a bit of an asshole and you do or say messed up stuff sometimes but you're a good person and a good friend"

"You always saw the good in everyone, Heather, even me, thank you"

"Clark, we had a good two years together, we barely fought, my family loved you, you introduced me to your dad, you introduced me to Bruce, you were my first _everything_ _,_ I wouldn't throw away all those memories because you got scared, I know fear is a massive factor in the things that you do."

She wasn't wrong about that.

"I'll always care about you, Heather, I'll always be your friend"

"Me too, I wouldn't risk going into secret files for just anyone, although I do want to see Al Francis burn, I'm hoping that your story might encourage the FBI to look into it"

"What else do you know about him?"

They spent the rest of their lunch catching up; talking about Al Francis, their jobs, their families, about Heather's relationship with Steve, reminiscing about their colleges days and they'd both promised to arrange for the three musketeers to reunite, possibly in Metropolis. Clark felt genuinely happy that he'd met up with Heather and cleared the air. He was grateful that they could remain friends despite how things ended and the year they'd gone without speaking.

She was different, although she would deny it, it wasn't a bad kind of different, it was the good kind. She was much more confident and she had matured, whether that was of her own doing or partly because of her relationship with Steve, it was a good thing. It was beautiful to see someone Clark cared about so much doing well; he wanted that for Lana too.

As they went their separate ways, Clark back to Metropolis and Heather back to work, they shared a hug, although Clark couldn't physically feel it, he emotionally felt it. He felt the emotion behind it, he knew Heather was over him but she told she would always hold a soft spot in her heart for him and if he needed anything else to call her. It made him feel warm inside but it also made him feel sad too because he was still lying to her. He was still lying to everyone. He trusted her with Clark Kent's life, the same went for Bruce, but trusting the both of them with Kal-El's life was a different story.

* * *

Clark waited at the train station on Saturday morning with two coffees and a pair of sunglasses on. It was a nice day and Clark was in a good mood. He'd met up with one of the names on the list on Friday afternoon, who gave him some good information that he was looking into. He'd also made plans to meet up with the most important name on the list in Gotham next week, he was the brother-in-law of Al Francis. He hadn't seen Lois much due to her being busy due to her increased fame over the Lex Luthor story but he didn't care too much as he was busy too. Cat had offered to get one of her connections to look into Al Francis' bank accounts over the years and to see how many back accounts he had abroad too. It was all coming together and to top off the good week, his father was coming to visit.

It'd been over 3 years since his father had left Smallville, so it was an opportunity for Clark to show him around and it would also prevent Clark from leaving if things became difficult for him because they were going to be in his home, in his city. It felt odd talking about another woman in the house that Ma lived, loved and died in, so Metropolis was a better option for the conversation they needed to have. Clark had to be open, he had to be forgiving but he also had to ask for forgiveness. It wasn't going to be easy.

They were going to drop Pa's stuff off at Clark's apartment, afterwards they were going to take a walk around Metropolis, possibly visit a Museum, Clark had bought two tickets to watch the Metropolis Comets and later on they were going to one of Clark's favourite restaurants. He'd gone food shopping last night after work so he could make his father a massive Sunday breakfast before he had to get his train at 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

Clark could hear Pa getting confused on how to get out of the station, which made him laugh out loud which drew attention from walkers-by. Pa had run his own farm for over three decades but he couldn't follow simple directions and he certainly hated asking for help. He insisted that he didn't need glasses too but he was just being stubborn. They might not be biologically related but they shared a lot of traits, which was one of the reasons why they clashed so much.

Eventually Pa found his way to Clark, again finding it difficult to spot him despite Clark being the tallest person in the station.

"Hello son, it's good to see you" Pa smiled, giving Clark a firm hug

"You too, Pa… I'm glad that we could do this"

"Yes, me too, it's the first time you've invited me to Metropolis, the city you love so much you rarely come home"

Clark rolled his eyes, "Pa, I invited you to my _beloved_ Metropolis so we can spend some quality time together, talk, have fun, possibly come away with a clean slate, we can't do that if you take sly digs at me the whole day"

Pa sighed then rested his hand on Clark's shoulder, "Sorry, I promise not to take anymore sly digs at you son, I want this weekend to be fun and for us to talk without it ending in an argument"

"Yeah, I promise not to get so defensive with you, as long as you don't start preaching at me"

Pa laughed heartily, "I don't preach"

"Whatever you say, _old man_ " Clark smirked, beginning to walk off

Pa quickly followed behind, "What have I told you about calling me old man?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, it was difficult to write, I'm not going to lie I'm not _crazy_ about this chapter myself, but I finally got it done and can move on finally. Reviews as always are welcome, thank you for the reviews so far and for being so kind/helpful. **

**Next chapter will feature a talk with Jonathan and Clark because it's about time they sort out their differences isn't it, and it's about time Clark gets his shit together so an Amazonian Princess can come back. Until next time, guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Pa had a huge smile on his face, which meant that Clark was happy. Sure, they hadn't had their big conversation yet, but they were having fun. Pa was having fun and that was the most important thing to Clark. It made him think about after Ma passed away and how sad Pa was for months/years afterwards, it was nice to see him smile so much. Maybe Laura made him smile like this, if she did then Clark could possibly learn to accept it, liking it was a whole different story but he could come to accept it.

Clark didn't want all the details but he did want to know how their 'relationship' started and what Laura meant to Pa. He needed to know how serious it was so Clark could prepare himself for combined Christmases. That would mean getting Lana to forgive him but he didn't have any solutions to that situation right now but he knew Pa would ask him about it. He was hoping Pa would have some ideas on how to make it up to Lana, instead of nagging him about what he did do. He was young, foolish and _hurting_. He was still all of those things but Pa had to see that he was working on it.

"You can't afford a car, son?" Pa asked, as they hopped on the bus to Clark's favourite restaurant

"My rent is pretty expensive, but I could probably get a decent car but I don't think I want one, I don't see the need for one"

"I guess in the city, you have all the transportation you need"

"Yeah, the traffic is always bad too, it's just easier to get train or bus, sometimes I'll ride my bike or walk"

"I can tell how much you love it here, I never understood why you love it so much until today, it's a beautiful city"

"I know you would've liked me to stay home and marry Lana…"

Pa interrupted, "No son, I always believed your life wasn't going to be in Smallville, I was just a little lonely and being selfish after Martha passed and I wanted you at home with me, I apologise for making you feel like you were deserting me because you went to college"

Clark smiled, "I should've come home more often, I _should_ come home more often"

"I would really like that, I miss having you around, I lived at that farm for a long time before you came into my life, but it wasn't til after you came along that it felt special, I hope that after I pass, you never sell it"

"I could never, but none of that talk, you're going to be around for another 25 years"

"I won't crush your dreams, son" Pa smiled.

* * *

As they got to the restaurant, Pa's face lit up again. He really thought Clark was a city boy, but he was always going to be a country boy who just happened to be living in a city.

"I thought you were going to take me to one of those fancy restaurants, you know them ones where you're still hungry after you've had three courses"

"Nope, I've been to those kind of places, mostly with Bruce or Lois and I like them but my favourite restaurant in Metropolis is this diner, the couple that own this place remind me a lot of you and Ma, it reminds me of home plus the food is so good."

Pa smiled, allowing Clark to enter before him. It reminded him of Laura's diner back home, it was why Clark loved it so much. He was sure Pa wouldn't agree but the food was almost as good, the only thing that they couldn't beat was the desert. Laura made the best deserts in the whole country, her vanilla cheesecake with blueberries was still the best thing he'd ever tasted.

"Oh, Clark, it's lovely to see you, we haven't seen you for a week, I was starting to get worried" Mrs Duhart stressed, giving Clark a warm hug

"I'm sorry Mrs Duhart, I've just been so busy with work, but my dad is in town so I thought I would bring him to my favourite place in Metropolis" Clark replied.

Mrs Duhart's face lit up at Clark's comment, she then turned to greet Pa with the same warm hug she'd given Clark.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Mr Kent, you've raised a marvellous son"

"Please, call me Jonathan"

"This is so lovely, Mr Duhart will be out in a second to introduce himself, he's a little swamped right now but if you both take a seat and I'll be with you in a minute."

Clark led Pa to his favourite booth, the one he sat in each time he came, unless it was already taken of cause. It had a perfect view with the streetlights dimly lighting the street ahead, it was a relatively busy area with many other small, family-owned restaurants so Clark often came here alone to think and to people watch. It was one of the few places that made Clark feel entirely calm and at peace so it was a big deal that he was sharing this place with Pa, considering he'd never brought anyone here, not Lana, not Bruce, not Heather, not Cat, not Lois.

"It seems as if you're popular here, Clark"

"I've been coming here since I was in college, although it's changed location as they could no longer afford their rent in the spot they had closer to the city"

"Okay so you're a loyal customer, the food must be outstanding"

"I would say it's almost as good as Laura's food"

Pa sat back with a smirk, "That's a big statement there, Clark, I'm looking forward to trying this food now"

"It won't disappoint, look I know we just sat down but I do want to say I owe Laura an apology and I will apologise to her"

"I think you owe Lana an apology first-and-foremost"

"Yeah, I know, I owe her an apology and so much more, I just don't know where to begin with her, Pa"

"You have to be honest with her, Clark, even if you know what you're going to say will hurt her feelings or hurt your own"

"Honesty isn't easy" Clark sighed

"I know that, son, I'm the one who kept my relationship a secret from you for more than six months"

"I don't blame you for keeping it a secret, look at how I reacted, you should've kept it from me longer" Clark joked, but Pa wasn't laughing

"How can I expect you to be honest with me and not keep secrets from me when I'm doing the same to you? I need to be the example"

"I don't want to keep secrets from you anymore, Pa, but it's hard not to when I feel like you're judging me all the time."

Before Pa could respond, Mr Duhart approached the table to greet Clark and introduce himself to Jonathan Kent. It was brief, he apologised as he was swamped but Clark asked him if he could make two of the specials Clark loved so much. He knew Pa would love it too.

Mr Duhart left, leaving Pa to respond to Clark.

"Yeah, I know I can come across a little judgemental, it's just that I want the best for you, son"

"Yeah, I know, it just seems like we have differing views of what is best for me"

"You want to fit in, I understand that, I do, but you weren't born to fit in, you were born to stand out"

"I don't want to stand out, I want to live a normal life, I want to be normal"

"You aren't, Clark, but that's not a bad thing, you have the ability to change the world, that is something so special, I'd give up this 'normality' to have the power to change the world"

"I don't want to change the world, I just want to be a part of it."

Clark began to feel frustrated. Nobody understood what that kind of pressure could do to a person. As far as he knew, he was the only person like him out in the world, he didn't want to journey into the unknown on his own. The world didn't like change, they liked what they knew, the only time they liked change was when it came to new technology but other than that, the world was stiff as a board. Clark used capitalism for an example; more people suffered under it than flourished, they had the numbers to change it, but it was all they knew and the other option communism had been tainted. Change wasn't the way of the world and Clark's abilities signified the world changing in a way that would scare them beyond belief. If Pa thought that the world would happily let an alien go around playing God, he was wrong.

"Martha and I grew up believing that sometimes we all have to serve something bigger than ourselves. We don't want to do it, we'd give anything not to have to do it… but we do it anyway. We square our shoulders and we get it done, don't let fear keep you from getting it done"

"I have good reason to be fearful, Pa, I'm a friggin alien, we're not talking about something small here" Clark whispered

"I know, Clark, it would be easier for the both of us if you blended in, deny who you are, at least then I would never have to worry about you, but I'm not selfish and I didn't raise you to be neither, I sleep well at night knowing you're in Metropolis safe but I'd sleep even better knowing that my son was fulfilling his purpose, your life has a purpose, whether you like it or not, you can go on denying it, son, I can't force you to do anything but just know you can't deny it forever."

He knew he couldn't deny it forever – the people around him would start getting older and Clark would remain the same. He just decided to think about that time when it came.

"Do you really think Ma would be disappointed in me?" Clark asked, remembering what Pa had said to him last time they saw each other

"No, son, I should have never said that to you, it was wrong of me to use Martha against you, she would be disappointed in me for saying that to you"

"I miss her so much, Pa"

"I know, me too, life can be cruel sometimes, love can be cruel sometimes but it doesn't mean we stop trying or we give up"

"Are you in love with Laura, Pa?"

"Yes, when I'm with her, Clark, I don't feel lonely anymore, I've felt so lonely for a long time, even when I was around people, in fact that was when I felt the loneliest but now that I have her… let me stop, you don't want to hear your dad talk like this"

"No, it's nice, I'm glad you've found someone you care about so much"

"Martha is and always will be the love of my life, Laura knows that, but I realised that there are only two options – to live well and joyfully, or to live long and painfully. Martha would want the former, and in her honour, it is my duty to live my life as well as possible"

"You are right, Pa, I'm sorry for the way I reacted, it was just that Laura is so close to the family, it made me feel like you both always had a connection that Ma and I never knew about, that you were betraying her"

"When I began to notice I had feelings for Laura, I felt like I was betraying the both of you too, I thought that maybe I was attracted to her behind Martha's back without even realising it and it made me feel disgusting. I sat down, thought about it and realised that love is unpredictable, you can be friends with someone for years, never have romantic feelings towards them, then something happens and the love you had for each other as friends changes into something deeper"

"What changed for you? What made you begin to have feelings for Laura?"

"She saw me when I was rock bottom, when I was at my lowest point and when you are able to share that moment with someone without them making you feel embarrassed or ashamed, you know they're special."

Although Pa was talking about himself, Clark was noticing that some of the things he had said applied to him. The loneliness amongst a room full of people, the ability to be vulnerable around someone… they both applied to him. He thought about the women in his life, as much as he adored each of them in his own way, he couldn't fight the feeling of isolation or loneliness. He was alone, he was the only one of his race left, nobody would ever understand how he felt. Lana knew his secret and she thought it was cool, but she would never understand all the cons that came along with it. He could hear the world's pain 24/7, he had to hold back with everyone he knew in fear of hurting them, he couldn't even feel _anything_. His whole life was going to be like that, he'd find a human woman, he would love her and she would love him, he'd share his secret with her but she'd never fully understand. He'd have to watch her die. He'd have to watch everyone he loved die but he would continue living.

Pa shook Clark out of his own thoughts, "One day you'll find someone that you couldn't hide yourself from even if you tried, I believe we all have one love of our life, a soulmate, but even if we lose them, eventually we realise that we were privileged to spend any amount of time with them, no matter how small."

* * *

They left the restaurant an hour and a half later, feeling full and peaceful. They'd continued talking about their lives; Clark finally told Pa that Lois had dumped him, Pa's reaction was similar to the one Bruce had given him. He'd expected it, he knew they wouldn't last and he didn't want them to either. Lois didn't share the values that Pa had raised Clark to uphold, sure, Clark didn't uphold them himself most of the time but Pa accounted that to him being young and feeling lost. They'd even spoke about Heather, Pa was happy to hear that she was doing good and Clark expected Pa to moan at him for letting a good one go but instead, he told Clark that it was obvious that she wasn't the one, she was just _one_ of his loves. The conversation eventually turned lighter, with some reminiscing about Clark growing up, Clark's job and Smallville gossip. Clark felt like this was the start of a new leaf for the two of them, that evening at the house was their rock bottom and the only way was up for them now.

Clark heard a familiar heartbeat, everyone had an individual heartbeat and he only needed to hear someone's once for his memory to remember it. It was close, super close and this meant that this was his moment. He didn't need to see her face to know it was her. His heart jumped in his chest from a combination of nerves and excitement. He'd thought about what he would say when or if their paths crossed again, he'd practiced a couple of times and had a dream about it once too but it was different now that the moment had actually come.

"Pa, I just saw someone in that restaurant that I need to talk to for a second, do you mind waiting?" Clark could barely hold back his excitement _or_ his nerves.

"No, of cause not, I'll wait inside though, it's a little too chilly for me to be standing outside."

Clark patted Pa on the back, both of them making their way into the Thai restaurant. It was fairly run down and empty, but he had heard good things about the food, he just never got a chance to try it. He waited at the door with Pa for a little bit, preparing himself. A waiter came over to seat them, but Pa told him that they weren't staying, Clark was just here to speak to someone for a moment or two.

He couldn't let his nerves or excitement mess this up. He finally could get answers to the questions he had since they met–was she attracted to him? Had she been interested in him? Did she want to go on a date with him? He hoped that the answer to all of those questions was 'yes' but women were rarely that straight forward.

He never expected this moment to come so soon, in fact he never expected to see her again because as Pa said before, life can be cruel sometimes.

"You okay, son?" Pa asked, noticing that Clark hadn't moved

"Yeah, it's just, I met this really beautiful, amazing girl over a month ago, I never expected to see her again, but here she is, I'm a little bit nervous"

"Oh, the last time I saw you like this was when you were preparing yourself to ask Lana to prom, I'll tell you the same thing I told you then, relax, be yourself, be respectful and use that Kent charm you inherited from your old man, women can smell fear, Clark" Pa laughed

Clark smirked, "I'm glad you're finally embracing the nickname"

"It's grown on me, what can I say?" Pa shrugged, "Now, go talk to this beautiful, amazing girl."

He began to walk over to her, she had her back to him so he had the element of surprise in his favour. He would be able to tell if she liked him or not by her initial reaction to him, at least he hoped so. She wasn't easy to read, he was sure Bruce would have difficulty figuring her out too.

"Would you like a drink refill?" Clark spoke as he approached the table

"I'm fine than… Clark Kent." Diana recognised him – that was a start.

* * *

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	9. Chapter 9

**EVERYONE CAN WE PLEASE JUST TAKE A MOMENT OF SILENCE FOR THAT NEW BATMAN V SUPERMAN TRAILER. WE ARE NOT WORTHY. WE HAVE BEEN BLESSED.**

 **Here is Chapter 10 for you all.**

* * *

She gave him a dazzling smile; Clark couldn't help but to smile back. It was probably a goofy smile but he couldn't help it. She had her hair pushed back with a black headband, with her long hair tied into a fishtail plait. God, she was so beautiful, he wondered if anyone could ever tire of her beauty. It astounded him the same way it had when he'd first met her and it would probably astound him the next time he saw her – if she wanted to see him a next time.

He'd never wanted anyone so bad, which was making him extra nervous. There were too many things about this beautiful woman sat in front of him that made him feel nervous. She had the ability to make him feel like 16-year-old dorky Clark asking Lana to the school dance with just a glance, how was she able to do that?

 _Be smooth, Clark_ , he said to himself. He had to be smooth, or at least a little bit charming. This wasn't the time for fumbling, messing up words or stuttering. At this moment in her life, the world was her oyster and her beauty meant that she would be in demand wherever she went – he had to show her that he was worthy her time.

"Hey Diana, it's nice to see you again" Clark greeted, hoping that she felt the genuinity of his words

"You too… have you come here for something to eat?" Diana queried

Clark shook his head, "No, I just ate at the diner down the street, I was on my way home and I spotted you in here, I thought I'd come and say hello"

"Oh, I was going to recommend a dish to you, but it's okay, it's very nice of you to deter from your original route just to say hello"

"Is it okay if I sit down or is someone coming back?" Clark asked, pointing towards the empty glass across from Diana

"They've just stepped outside for a moment so you're free to sit down" Diana smiled , gesturing for Clark to sit down.

He immediately wondered who Diana had been here with as she hadn't said a name. If it had been Artemis, she would've just said Artemis so it had to be someone that Clark didn't know? Was it possible that she was on a date? She was wearing a casual outfit; jeans, a crop blue jumper and black boots but it was possible it could be a casual date considering this Thai restaurant wasn't the nicest of places. It didn't matter anyhow, he'd fine out sooner rather than later, either by Diana's answer to his date proposal or if the mystery person made a re-appearance in the next couple of minutes.

Clark sat down, moving the empty glass aside, "How have you been?"

Diana took a moment to think of an answer to the question although it wasn't a difficult one, in fact it was a standard one. Normally people replied with "I've been good/ok/fine" but Diana was concentrating hard as if he'd asked her an impossible math equation. He sensed that a lot had taken place in her life since they last met but he wasn't expecting her to share that with him.

"I've been very busy, I suppose you could say I've become a little more integrated into American life, what about you?"

"That's good to hear, I've been good thanks, it's just really nice to see you… I'm going to be honest with you, I've been thinking about you a bunch since we met"

Diana looked slightly shocked, "Me? Why is that?"

"A lot of what you said that night resonated with me, you intrigued me, I meant it when I said that you were special… and beautiful, ever since then, I've been hoping that we'd cross paths again so I could get to know you better"

Diana smiled, but then her smile was replaced with a look of confusion, "I don't understand, why did you wait and take the chance that you would see me again when the fates may not have been kind to you?"

"I'd just got out of a relationship that morning, I didn't think it was appropriate or respectful if I jumped into something with someone else, no matter how remarkable the person is"

"That is understandable."

Silence followed with both seeming to study the other. Clark wished that he had the ability to read minds; he'd give up heat vision for that in a heartbeat. Clark was being pretty straight forward, getting straight to the point with barely any small talk and as he noted before, Diana was different to all of the other women he'd attempted to date. It was possible that she didn't like his direct approach, but it was also possible that she did. She was too difficult to read, which meant the power was all in her hands.

"I apologise if I'm coming on a little strong, I don't want to come across as an intense creep because I'm sure you've encountered a lot of those in your lifetime"

Diana gave him a coy smile, "I don't think you're an intense creep, Clark… a lot of what you said that night stayed with me too and it has helped me during difficult situations, and I suppose you intrigued me too."

Clark wanted to do his happy dance so bad right now, but he kept his ass firmly planted on the chair and a careful smile on his face. He was going to remain calm, or at least try to but how could he? He had intrigued Diana, she actually thought he was interesting, he wasn't sure what her definition of intrigue meant but if it was the same as his then she was attracted to him, physically and mentally. _He_ felt special, that someone like Diana who could easily have rich billionaire playboys hanging off her every word was interested in him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you want to date me?" Diana asked

"Yeah, I'd love to take you out and get to know you a little better"

Diana smiled "I would love that…" Her smile quickly disappeared, as if she remembered something "But my life is very complicated at the moment, I don't have the time to become involved with anyone, I don't think it would be appropriate either."

Clark's smile left his face quickly. She'd picked him up high off the ground, only to throw him back down again. It wasn't a nice feeling. It felt like a sucker punch to the gut, but he understood why she'd turned him down. He understood, but he could help her. It couldn't be easy settling in a new city, let alone a new country, he could show her around the city and teach her things like American phrases so she wouldn't have to use out-dated ones like 'the bomb'. He could also be someone she could talk to about her loss considering he understood how painful losing a loved one was.

He was just about explain all of that to her when a man, a little taller than Clark, with a blonde buzz haircut and strong, distinct features appeared in front of the table. He was dressed in a big, brown overcoat although it wasn't that cold outside, a white tank top, black trousers and heavy black boots. If Clark was a normal guy, he'd be intimidated but he wasn't so he had no fear. Was this who Diana had been sitting down with? He wouldn't jump to conclusions, as she said she didn't have the time to become involved with _anyone_. He looked over at her with a raise eyebrow, then back at the guy who was staring Clark down with a fierce look.

"You're in my seat, pretty boy, so I suggest you get out of it" He snarled, in a heavy British accent

Clark chuckled, "I've never been called pretty boy before, are you going to introduce us, Diana?"

Diana seemed shocked by his reaction to this guy, she was probably expecting him to be intimidated, scared, nervous or a combination of the three but he remained calm, he was smiling in fact. Diana made him feel more intimidated, scared and nervous than this tall, butch guy did.

"Clark, this is my half-brother, Lennox, Lennox… this is my friend, Clark" Diana introduced the two, taking a sip of her drink

"He's still in my seat" Lennox growled.

They were related? Clark wasn't expecting that, as they looked nothing alike but Diana did say they were half-related so it made sense. It was clear that height ran in their family, Artemis was probably considered 'small' in their family. Clark remembered Diana saying in the club that Artemis was 'all she had left', but that wasn't true because the living proof was standing over Clark snarling. She wasn't exaggerating when she said her life was complicated… but that didn't mean Clark was turned off. She was the kind of person you put up with a bunch of crazy shit for, whether it be a sex-crazy, brash cousin or a aggressive, powerhouse of a brother or some other shit that was probably going on in her life.

"Nice to meet you too," Clark muttered sarcastically, "Could you _please_ give me another 5 minutes and then you can have your precious seat back?"

"I don't like your attitude" Lennox retorted

Clark shrugged, "I did say please…"

"Just give him another 5 minutes" Diana contributed, her tone was firm and direct

"Fine, but I'm standing right here" Lennox said defiantly, crossing his large arms as if to further intimidate Clark

"I don't need you to watch over me" Diana asserted

Clark smiled, "It's okay, Diana, I don't mind," Clark turned his attention to Lennox, "I understand you're looking out for her, I know some dudes see a beautiful woman and forget their manners, I see it all the time, but my dad is sat over there and he'd run over here and hit me before you even raised your fist if I disrespected Diana."

Diana and Lennox turned their heads to look over at Pa, sat in a booth by the window sipping on a glass of water and talking to one of the waiters. Pa was so good at making friends, he could talk to just about anyone, unless it required asking them for help then he wouldn't bother.

"That's your father" Diana said, although it wasn't a question, it was probably because they looked nothing alike, but Clark didn't want to get into the whole 'adopted' thing right now

"Yeah, Mr Jonathan Kent, he's left Smallville for the first time in years to visit so I've been showing him around the city, which is something I'd like to do with you"

Diana smiled softly, preparing to open her mouth to reply, but Lennox beat her to it.

"So pretty boy, you want to take my sister out" Lennox spoke

"Yeah, I think she wants to go out with me too, but something is holding her back…"

Lennox looked over at Diana, but her full concentration was on Clark and his on her. Her heartbeat was a little elevated, and his too but for different reasons. He was nervous that she wasn't going to change her mind, it looked likely that Clark would be leaving with no number, no date and no chance to see Diana again. He would get over it but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that she was supposed to be in his life.

Lennox opened his mouth to reply, but Diana interrupted him again.

"Lennox, if you open your mouth one more time…" Diana threatened, which seemed to shut him up immediately, "Clark, as I said before, my life is complicated right now and I don't have much time to myself right now, I'm truly sorry"

Clark sighed, "I think you're great, Diana, I really do, but I understand, look, I'm gonna leave my business card so if you do change your mind and you want to spend a night where you're just a 21 year old girl having fun, then you can call me."

Clark got up out of the booth, sticking his hand in his pocket and placing his business card on the table in front of Diana. She looked down at the business card with a sad expression which irked Clark. It was clear that she wanted to go out with him but something in her life was holding her back. It was possible that she needed time, just as he had after he broke up with Lois, so he'd patiently wait. He also had to consider _and_ accept the fact that she might never call.

"Bye pretty boy" Lennox spoke, unfolding his arms to shake Clark's hand.

His grip was a little tight, but it wouldn't make anyone built like Clark wince. It seemed like Lennox had actually warmed to him… or he was just happy to see him leave.

"Bye Lennox, it was nice meeting you, I guess… bye, Diana" Clark announced

"Bye Clark."

Clark walked over to Pa, letting him know that he was ready to leave, Pa said bye to his new friends that he'd made and they were gone. He knew there was a possibility that Diana would turn him down, he just had hope that she wouldn't. It was extra frustrating that she did want to go out with him, but the timing wasn't right. Time wasn't on their side.

He decided to be a little nosy and listen in on their conversation after he'd left. It wasn't something that he did often, he barely did it at all but curiosity was killing him so he promised he'd only listen until they got in the cab.

* " _I think he was probably my favourite of the guys who asked you out today, he didn't even flinch when I shook his hand" Lennox laughed_

" _Clark is… I'd rather not speak of this with you and don't you run back to tell Zola_ _ **or**_ _Artemis otherwise I won't hear the end of it" Diana snapped_

" _I forgot for a moment that you have a right temper on you" Lennox muttered underneath his breath_

" _I heard that" Diana sniped_

" _Well, like father, like daughter, I'm guessing you're just as stubborn as him too"_

 _Diana sounded furious, "Never compare me to_ _ **him**_ _again"_

" _Okay, I got that, but listen to me for a minute, I can't believe I'm going to say this… you're 21, living in a place you've always dreamed about and pretty boy would be a good person to show you around, sure you're not in the ideal situation to date someone but it's not like you're going to marry him, it'll just be some fun which you need, all work no play is not a way to live, Diana"_

 _Diana sighed, "He goes against everything I was brought up to believe in"_

" _Well, your mother didn't honestly believe in what she brought you up to believe, so I wouldn't worry about that"_

" _I don't know, Lennox"_

" _Life doesn't have to be so serious all the time, little sis." *_

* * *

Clark entered his apartment, with Pa following shortly behind. He'd kept his promise and not listened to their conversation after they'd hailed a cab. What he did hear was interesting nonetheless… Diana had a temper _and_ she was stubborn. He would've loved to find out those things about her himself, and more… actually, maybe not the temper part. He'd love to see what she looked like angry, but not if the anger was directed at him. She also seemed to have a hatred for her father, whoever he was and Clark had dated girls with _daddy_ issues before. Girls with daddy issues were on Bruce's list of 'girls to stay away from' although they had made that list in college, he was positive Bruce still lived by it. Clark, on the other hand, didn't follow Bruce's list, much to his own peril as daddy's little princess was also on the list, which Lois was the definition of and that hadn't ended well.

He still wanted her to call though, it seemed as if Lennox was fighting for his corner and he hoped he proved to be successful. He hoped Artemis and Zola, whoever Zola was helped champion his cause too.

"I didn't get to see the girl you were talking to, but the way you were looking at her, I knew she was pretty" Pa said, pouring himself a glass of juice

"Yeah, she really is, her name is Diana, she recently moved here from Greece, I told you that I met her over a month ago but I'd only just broken up with Lois so I didn't ask to swap numbers or anything because I wasn't in a good place then I recognised her heartbeat whilst we were walking, I couldn't let the opportunity pass me by"

"Oh wow, what a coincidence… are you sure you didn't know she was there beforehand?" Pa questioned, with a teasing smile

"No, I didn't, old man, that would basically be stalking" Clark chuckled.

He'd thought about using his hearing to find her, but he wasn't going to tell Pa that. He wasn't sure if he'd actually have done it, but he'd thought about it… a lot.

"Okay, sorry son, so what is she like?"

"I don't really know that much about her, but I feel a connection to her"

"Are you sure it's not just because she's pretty, Clark?"

Clark rolled his eyes, but it was a sensible question. He talked about her beauty so much that people could assume that was the only thing he saw in her but that wasn't true.

"No, Pa, the first night we met, we were in a club and she was talking to me about world issues, poverty, oppression and she seems to passionately care about those things even though she's drop dead gorgeous, 21 and could easily use those two things to bag a dying billionaire… I don't know, she's interesting, she's a breath of fresh air"

"She sounds like a respectable young woman, so I'm guessing you asked to take her on a date?"

"Yeah, she turned me down though… I think she likes me too but she said that her life is complicated at the moment and she doesn't have time to be involved with anyone but I left my number with her so fingers crossed, she changes her mind"

"If it's meant to be, then she'll call you, I still think it's a little bit soon to start dating again and I can tell by the look in your eyes when you were talking to her and when you're talking _about_ her,that you're smitten even though you've only met her twice…" Pa swallowed, "But your life, your choices"

Clark laughed, it must've been hard for Pa to say that, he probably wanted to do some preaching about how Clark jumped into new relationships too quickly but he held his tongue. They were making progress already…

"It's highly likely that she doesn't call, Pa, it doesn't really matter how 'smitten' I am, which I'm not by the way" Clark said, trying to play it cool but he could tell by Pa's face that he wasn't believing that for one second

"Yeah, we both know that's the truth, I haven't seen you like this sin-"

Clark interrupted, "Lana, and then you were gonna tell the story of how my heat vision kicked in when I saw her in that polka dot dress, you're so predictable, I have had other girlfriends _beside_ Lana, you know that right, and the fact that you're dating her mom now just makes it weird"

"I'm sorry, I don't really have much stories about your other girlfriends to refer back to, if it bothers you so much, I'll stop with the Lana references"

"Thank you, kind sir" Clark bowed mockingly.

* * *

Pa left the following morning; after Clark made them the massive breakfast that he'd promised. He was a pretty good cook, Pa had to admit, he was better than Pa but Pa would never admit that. Clark wasn't going to lie; he had been checking his phone all day in hope that Diana would call. He wasn't _expecting_ her to call; he was hoping that she would. Bruce had called him earlier; it was the only time he'd been disappointed to hear Bruce's voice. He was formally invited to a party thrown at the Wayne Manor next week; it would be the first time visiting Bruce's home since he was 19. It probably didn't look any different, Bruce liked flashy things but he was also very sentimental. He would never renovate Wayne Manor unless it was falling down; it was always going to look the same as it did when he was a boy.

Clark was due to go to Gotham next week for an interview to do with his big story but on a weekday and the party was on a Saturday. He could arrange to meet the brother-in-law on Friday evening and just stay in Gotham overnight. He could just a train back to Metropolis or fly home, but staying overnight was probably the best option. He could maybe check out some of the rumours he and Cat had heard about Gotham, including the reopening case of Thomas and Martha Wayne's murder. He might even invite Cat with him seeing as she had more connections in Gotham than he did. He'd make sure to keep his phone close too… just in case, you know, Diana called or whatever.

* * *

 **I'm such a tease, I really thought Diana and Clark would get together in this chapter but when I was writing it, I decided to drag it out a little bit more.**

 **Okay, so another significant character has been introduced and another being referenced to. As you guys see, this story is New 52 inspired, but obviously a lot of things will be different. Not sure what the next chapter will be, I don't know whether to focus on Clark's POV, give you a tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny preview of what's going on in Diana's world or give you an even tinier one of what's going on in Bruce's world so reviews will be very helpful.**

 **I'm still recovering from that Batman v Superman trailer if I'm honest, but it has inspired me to write my next chapter quickly so expect it soon.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, this isn't as long as I wanted it to be but I promise the next chapter will probably be the longest one I've written thus far. I'm excited for the next chapter, it took me a long time to figure out what I was going to do with the Gotham/Batman aspect of the story because it's not my focal point and it does need to tie in with Clark. I hope you like this one although it is a bit filler-y, reviews/opinions are always welcome.**

* * *

"I wonder how many more nights like this I'll have to bare witness to" Alfred sighed.

Bruce stumbled off his bike to be greeted by a worried Alfred; it'd been a difficult night for him but it was a part of the job. He took more damage than he liked to but he always completed the task he set out for himself and fear was spreading in the criminal underworld.

"Probably many more but I _always_ get the job done" Bruce said in a stern voice, not an ounce of cockiness in his voice, just fact

"I'll get the first aid kit, you're expecting guests on Saturday, including Master Kent, you don't want to be limping"

"That doesn't matter, I need to be okay for tomorrow, it's not safe out there for..." Bruce winced as he tried to bring his leg up on the table, he couldn't even finish his sentence due to the pain

Alfred shook his head, "You definitely won't be okay for tomorrow, Master Bruce, you're a fool to think you will be."

* * *

Cat agreed to travel to Gotham with Clark, only because of the party that Bruce Wayne was throwing, there were always stories coming out of Wayne Manor whenever a party was thrown. Clark wouldn't know, because he was never invited but he took Cat's word for it. There were a lot of things that could make Clark question his friendship with Bruce but he decided to ignore them because Bruce was his best friend. He did wonder why Bruce had invited him to this party of all the ones he'd thrown previously? It was possible that it was because he knew Clark was going to be in Gotham around the same time, but that idea didn't quite stick with him.

Cat also agreed to help Clark investigate the rumour about the Wayne murder case, not for the Daily Planet but for his friend. He hadn't spoken to Bruce about it yet, but by Saturday night, he would probably know whether it was true or not and they could talk about it over Sunday morning breakfast, if Bruce wasn't too hung-over. Clark had originally booked a cheap-ish hotel in a rougher part of Gotham but Cat wasn't having any of that and had them upgrade to an expensive hotel in the centre of the city. Gotham had its reputation and Clark understood why Cat didn't want to stay in that part of town. She told him over the phone that princesses don't stay in hotels like that and especially princesses that wear $750 Jimmy Choo's. His eyes popped out of his head a little when he heard the price of her shoes, but she got paid way more than him so she could afford it.

She was being a little excessive, Clark had to admit, she had antibacterial hand wipes by the dozen and was wiping down everything before she touched it. He had to remember that she was a good friend when she did annoying stuff like this, otherwise he would waltz off and leave her stranded in Gotham. She could be annoying when she wanted to be, but he guessed it was the same with him… but antibacterial wipes… antibacterial wipes. He had to repeat it to himself, because he was still confused as to why she'd brought so much antibacterial wipes as if she was going to catch a deadly disease from a door handle to a café. A café in the nicer part of town too, if she would've seen where he met Norman, Al Francis' now ex-brother-in-law for their breakfast interview, she would've probably had a meltdown and began wiping down the whole place with antibacterial wipes including the guy who cooks the food.

The hotel they were now staying at was much nicer, Clark had to admit that but it was expensive and he had to dip into his savings to afford it. He liked nice things, Pa used to get onto him about being materialistic (although compared to his friends, he was frugal) but this place was ridiculous. It was excessive but Cat had taste that exceeded that of Bruce. Her taste was fancy for the sake of it while Bruce's taste had _class_. Clark took a deep breath, she really helped him out with the Lois situation, so he owed her his patience and his kindness.

"Clark, someone from GCPD wants us to meet him at his house in this rough part of town this evening to give us something…" Cat said, apprehensively

"You don't have to come, Cat, you've done enough"

"No, I want to come, but Gotham gives me the creeps, that's all"

Clark rolled his eyes, "You've only been here for a couple of hours AND this is the nice part of Gotham"

"Nothing about Gotham is _nice_ , Clark."

* * *

 **Back in Metropolis**

Diana was pacing in her bedroom, with that business card waving about in her hands. He was a writer, which added to the many things Diana found interesting about Clark. She had read a lot of books on Themisycara growing up and loved writing herself, she would love to know how he had come to do it as a career, unfortunately she wasn't going to get the chance.

Things had been calm for a while now, but she knew that a moment of weakness could be costly, especially when it came to her life in particular. She was being _deadly_ serious when she told Clark how complicated her life was, but she knew he wouldn't understand _how_ complicated and she didn't want him to either. It could possibly put his life in danger just as Zola's life was constantly in danger. She let Artemis coerce her into going out the last time which had been the night she met Clark, she promised her everything would be fine but when she returned home Zola was gone and it was a rollercoaster ride to get her back. Diana almost became the bride of Hades, God of the underworld, that was not the life her mother had envisioned for her but she knew that _dating_ in Man's world was not what her mother had envisioned for her either.

It was a difficult situation to be in but Diana had grown up being independent and kept her thoughts to herself, mostly because those thoughts were about the world outside of Themisycara. She had friends on the island but no one she could really confide in and most of the Amazons ridiculed her with the name 'clay', Artemis still called her by that name despite knowing that she was not of clay. Philippus always told Diana it was because they were jealous of her abilities but that didn't stop it from hurting.

She felt isolated on her own island, which made her yearn for the outside world as a teenager and a young adult. She'd even been a little jealous of Artemis when she had been exiled, but now her home was all but empty and ruined… she missed it.

She missed her mother more than anything. She had a good relationship with her mother as a child, but it had soured severely as Diana got older. At the time, Diana thought Hippolyta couldn't deal with the fact that she was growing up and she wanted to lead her own life, when in fact she was trying to protect her. Eventually Hippolyta had paid the price; unfortunately the whole of Themisycara had paid the price along with her.

In a way, Diana was paying the price too. She had been pulled into a game she did not want no part in all because of Hippolyta and Zeus' one night of betrayal. Diana wanted to spend her time on Mans world sharing her abilities that they clearly needed; but instead she was protecting Zola and fighting off her power-hungry family.

She didn't dare voice these concerns, as she didn't want Zola to feel as if she was a burden. Zola was her only friend, as Artemis only helped because she liked a fight, outside of fighting, their relationship was bitter, and Diana was still building her relationship with Lennox. He seemed to love infuriating her _and_ comparing her to Zeus which didn't help.

"Diana, can I come in?" Zola asked.

Diana quickly put Clark's card under her pillow, once she knew it was hidden, she sped over to open the door for Zola. It still amazed Diana how much Zola continued to grow in width. She had no envy of Zola's position right now, as she always moaned about the baby kicking or swollen feet or simply not being able to get out of bed. Pregnancy was something new to Diana, as she had been the only child on the island and had never seen a pregnant woman, not even in the books or magazines that some of the older Amazons snuck in from Man's world. It was beautiful that Zola held life inside her, but the _life_ inside her was the focus point of all Diana's problems.

"Hey, Zola, is everything okay?" Diana asked, lending Zola a hand and leading her over to her bed to sit down

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you… about what Lennox told me"

Diana huffed, "I thought we both agreed that I was doing the right thing and that was the end of it"

"No, you _told_ us that you were doing the right thing and stormed off, there's a difference, Diana"

"I am doing the right thing, Zola" Diana asserted

Zola sighed, "You're _not_ , it's true what Lennox said, all work and no play makes a very boring life, you barely leave the house unless it's related to me or you're going to the grocery store, don't you want to live a little?"

"I can't afford that luxury right now, Hera still wants your head and she has people who are prepared to give it to her, I must stay by your side, Zola, I care about you and the baby, I must protect you"

"I care about you too, Diana and I think this would be good for you, if Clark is as gorgeous as Artemis says he is than it will be _very_ good for you"

"Looks are not everything to me, Zola, I've made up my mind."

Diana knew she was stubborn, but only when she knew she was right and she was right about this. The three of them didn't seem to understand that Diana _wanted_ to go out with Clark, but Zola and her safety were the most important thing to Diana. Duty won over anything.

"Okay, if you've made up your mind, where is the card that he gave you with his number on it?"

Diana stuttered, "W-what? That doesn't prove anything"

Zola smirked, "Just call him already, Diana, you want to so take a chance… if I have to, I'll waddle along on your date too."

Diana couldn't help but to laugh at Zola, losing the stern look and replacing it with a smile. She found that she didn't get a chance to smile that much anymore.

* * *

 **Gotham**

Clark and Cat arrived in the neighbourhood a few hours later, it was dark outside and the neighbourhood was rough, they had to bribe the cab driver to wait outside for them. It was turning out to be an expensive trip for Clark.

It'd been a difficult drive for Clark, seeing the pain and people's daily struggle carry on for miles and miles. There was more bad in the city than good, which was something he couldn't say was the same in Metropolis. He wondered how Bruce did it? How Bruce could stand to watch the city he loved with his entire being be so corrupt and downtrodden. Bruce had money but there was only so much _money_ could do when the issues were so deeply rooted. Growing up, Clark always heard stories about Gotham, including the Wayne murder, he couldn't decide whether it had gotten better, worse or had just stood still.

Clark knocked on the door, with Cat standing extremely close to him, her chest pushed up against his back and her hands gripping onto his right arm. He was becoming slowly immune to her dramatics.

"Clark Kent and Cat Grant?" A middle-aged man appeared at the door, with a nervous expression

"Yeah, it's nice to mee…"

He was interrupted, "Come in, please."

Clark and Cat were hurried in, he noticed that there were several locks on the door, which made Clark think that this was something deeper than it initially seemed.

"We didn't get your name, officer…" Clark asked

"Willis Todd, there's no need to call me officer Todd, I'm not in uniform."

He took a huge swig from a glass of whiskey, offered the two a seat and excused himself for a moment. It was a fairly nice place, basic, mostly empty but it was clean. There was nothing in the place that made it feel homey, except a large picture of Willis Todd, a woman and a small baby. He returned to the room with a bunch of files, handing them over to Clark and Cat.

"I'll need those files back, so it's best you take notes" He spoke.

"Is it okay if we ask you a few questions?" Cat asked, taking out a notepad and pen for Clark to take notes.

Clark knew Cat would force him to take notes, but it was because everyone in the office knew Clark was a fast writer.

"Yeah, but I don't want my name anywhere near this, I just… I need people to know about this"

"I thought the GCPD were going to open the case again?"

"We tried, I tried, but we all know Gotham is corrupt, the media, the GCPD, the attorney's office, the idea that the Wayne's murder was not the action of a lone wolf is one that Gotham doesn't want to think about, but they need to"

"I don't understand, why would you talk to us, share this with us, if you know it's a dangerous situation? Why didn't you leak it on the internet?"

"I don't have the skills to leak it on the Internet, you called, I answered, the people have a right to know but no one in Gotham would _ever_ take this story on"

"Mr Todd, we had no intention of taking this story on either, Bruce Wayne is a friend of mine and we were just investigating whether the rumours were true or not" Clark stopped writing

"What? This is not happening, you can't…" Willis stood up, pacing the room, "Now you know that the rumours aren't true and the _nature_ of this story, you have to change your mind, I'm not asking you to investigate the murders but if a newspaper as big as the Daily Planet leaks this story, it might make other people get involved"

"Wouldn't we be putting ourselves in harms way?" Cat asked, with a nervous look on her face

"I'm putting _myself_ in harms way, just to do the right thing, don't you journalists EVER believe in doing the right thing?" He was becoming angry

"It says here that it's possible that Lew Moxon had something to do with the murders…" Clark said, in shock.

Everyone knew of Lew Moxon, nothing came in or went out of Gotham without him knowing about; well… that was what Clark had heard. He was an important figure in Gotham, and powerful enough to cover something like this up.

"Clark, I think we should leave now" Cat whispered into Clark's ear, upon hearing Lew Moxon's name being mentioned

"I've been doing this for years, I've made mistakes, my biggest one was the Wayne case, I just want to do the right thing" Willis muttered, although he was looking at Clark and Cat, it was as if he was talking to himself

"This is something that is way too big for us, I'm sorry, Mr Todd" Cat spoke clearly, walking towards the door.

Clark wanted to help, but he'd have to talk to Bruce first as it was something that was bigger than Clark had expected. He could publish this story anonymously to keep people from asking him questions, which could in turn keep Willis Todd safe too. This was dangerous territory for anyone involved.

"Cat, wait… I'll leak the story, Mr Todd, only after I speak to Bruce this weekend because his friendship is important to me and this is _big_ , I could come back on Sunday evening if you don't want to talk over the phone to let you know what the outcome of that conversation is"

"I'll make sure to be at home, and if you could, don't mention my name to Bruce Wayne, I'd prefer it if he didn't come looking for me"

"You have my word"

"Thank you, you're a good kid"

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get this new information from?" Clark asked

"A guardian angel dressed in black" Willis grinned, taking another sip from his glass.

Clark didn't know what that meant, but he was sure he'd find out on Sunday when Cat wasn't pulling on his sleeve.

"Let's go, Clark, now" Cat frowned

"I'll see you on Sunday, okay" Clark reaffirmed

"I'll be here waiting… and call me Willis"

"Bye Willis" Clark smiled.

Clark and Cat hopped back into the cab, much to Cat's relief. Clark believed he was doing the right thing, although Gotham wasn't his playing ground, he understood Willis' need to right his wrongs. How Bruce was going to take all of this he didn't know? How was Clark going to explain this to Bruce, especially when he knew that his parents was a sensitive topic? All these questions would soon be answered, although he'd probably have to wait until Sunday, as it wouldn't be appropriate to ask him these questions at his party. He could possibly go to the Wayne Manor before the party, but he didn't want to upset Bruce before his big, fancy party.

"I don't know why you offered to help, Clark, you're going to get yourself in trouble or hurt or worse, Gotham isn't like Metropolis, we don't understand this place and we never will!" Cat exclaimed

"It's not about understanding Gotham, it's about doing the right thing" Clark explained

"Unfortunately in Gotham, doing the right thing will get you killed" Cat stated

"I know what I'm doing, Cat, don't worry" Clark nudged her, trying to lighten the mood with a smile

"Nope, that cute smile doesn't work on me, at least not now, you've lived a protected life, Clark, bar losing your mom, your life has been perfect, you don't understand this life, you haven't _really_ seen it, I'm not saying I'm an expert on it, I've seen things in my time but not anywhere near _this_ , my point is… you don't belong here, I don't belong here, the way you see things doesn't fit in here, you are a dreamer, you dream of a day when things are better for everyone, no one in Gotham can afford to dream, they just _survive_."

An awkward silence floated around the cab for a while. Cat just stared out of the window pouting her lips and Clark was staring straight forward, trying to understand what Cat was saying. What was the relevance of her point to him just trying to _help_ someone? He didn't quite understand.

Just when he thought he didn't understand, he heard a sound that made him understand.

* * *

 **A/N: How did I do? I'm trying to show the similarities between Clark and Diana, despite their very different situations. I don't want to explain it too much, but I hope you guys can see what I'm doing.**

 **As I said up there, I'm trying to incorporate Gotham/Batman's story with Clark without making it a part of the focal point. Cat was basically me talking when she explained to Clark that he doesn't belong in Gotham. When people always say "why didn't Batman just call Superman?" whenever some bad stuff goes down, it's because I truly believe Superman/Kal/Clark doesn't belong in that world and he would stick out like a sore thumb. Gotham doesn't need a Superman, they need a Batman. I don't want to go into it too deep because it's something I'll explain a little bit more next chapter through the characters dialogue and possibly further along down the story. Hope you're sticking with me guys, and I'm not losing you lol.**

 **Now this isn't about my story..**

 **When I had slightly calmed down over the Batman v Superman trailer, the Suicide Squad one was released. There is much to say about the two trailers, obviously with the main points being Battfleck, Wonder Woman, Harley Quinn and the Joker. I'm excited about the prospect of Red Hood being seen in this universe (the burnt Robin costume with the bullet hole), and I love how Superman is being held accountable for his actions, yes, he was saving the world but many people died due to his inexperience, possibly something Wonder Woman could help him with in the future if she's not too busy smashing those gauntlets together and creating an explosion lol.**

 **I love how they're making this as close to the real world as possible despite the fact that we have a Kryptonian God, a demi-god, a human who can battle against the Kryptonian God, and we'll soon have a speedster to come, a guy who creates things with his ring, a guy who can control sea life and a guy who is mostly a machine.**

 **Suicide Squad is a movie that I have always dreamed about, because DC villains are the best around. I'm a fan of David Ayer too, and most of the actors/actresses in the movie so it's an exciting prospect. I love anything remotely dark that requires you to think about things on a deeper level or require you to think in order to keep up and understand while watching rather than you just stare at the screen mindlessly. Suicide Squad seems to be just that. I can't wait to see the live-action version of the Harley Quinn and Joker relationship too, it's all just too exciting.**

 **I could go on forever, but I've got a long chapter to write for you all.**

* * *

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope everyone has been good, thanks for the encouraging reviews, they really do help me push on when I feel doubtful about my story so as always, reviews are welcome. This chapter has _quite_ a bit of drama in it, hope you like it.**

* * *

Clark had never felt so helpless in his life, he didn't know what to do at this moment in time, everything seemed to happen so quickly. He made sure to get a good look at the shooters; there were 3 of them, they didn't even have masks on, that was how confident they were that they wouldn't get caught. He had no doubt that Lew Moxon was involved in this and they'd purposely waited for Clark and Cat to leave. Clark could see Willis' body on the floor, no heartbeat, no life, a shell left behind for the world. There was nothing for Clark to even try and salvage. He was dead. He'd only been there less than 15 minutes ago, he could've saved him, he could've done something but now an innocent man was dead. Cat's words kept ringing in his head and he was finding it hard to block everything out; he could hear a mother cry, a young boy scavenging in a dumpster, a family being terrorised… it was all too much.

"Stop the cab" Clark said calmly

"Clark, are you okay?" Cat asked

Clark took a deep breath, "Yeah, I just need some fresh air."

Clark got out of the cab, and began walking away, far enough to let Cat know he needed a moment on his own. He doubted she would follow anyway as they were still in a rough part of the city. The feeling of helplessness turned into anger and he knew his eyes were showing that. He didn't know Willis as a person, but Clark knew that he was a man just trying to do the right thing. He wished he understood the situation a lot more, but all he was left with was a dead body and unanswered questions.

He remembered the picture Willis had on the wall, with a woman and a baby. This man had a family, who would now have to bury and mourn him. A child who would have to grow up without their father, all because he was trying to be a good man in a city that wasn't good. _Unfortunately in Gotham, doing the right thing will get you killed._

"Shut up, Cat" Clark hissed, quiet enough only he could hear, but expressive enough that people driving past looked at him through their car windows.

Clark couldn't understand what had just happened and how fast it had happened. It just didn't make sense to him but at the same time it made the most amount of sense. When this story hit the newspapers, if it did, he was sure Cat would be on the phone to him with a 'I told you so.' He didn't want to think about that now, all he could think about was the fact that Willis had died alone, that Clark and Cat were the last people he'd seen before he died and they were not significant to him. It just didn't make any sense. Clark had just saw him…

Death was so easy, so simple, but he was invulnerable so he had never been able to wrap his head around it.

Clark wanted to punch something, he hadn't been this angry in a while, and the cries for help in Gotham were not helping. He was a coward, possibly the biggest coward the world would ever see. He tried to deny it, but it was the truth. How could someone with so much power be so _weak_?

The cab began beeping at him, Clark remembered that this trip was costing both him and Cat a hefty amount but he needed some air. He called GCPD to report the shooting, although he could barely find his voice to even utter the address. They told him they'd look into it, thanked him for his call and that was it. He knew the identities of the shooters, although he wasn't sure that it mattered to them if Lew Moxon was involved but he was going to tell them anyway. He just wasn't sure how… whether he should go in person or send a detailed sketch or written description. He slowly walked back to the cab, he knew that Cat was watching him very closely so he had to play it cool, he had to lie. It should feel so normal to lie now, it could be argued that he was the world's best liar, but he never felt entirely comfortable with it and he wasn't sure he ever would be.

"Are you okay, Clark?" Cat asked, with concern

"I don't feel too well, I need to lay down," He mumbled

Cat began to rub his back softly, "It's not like you to be unwell, anyway, we'll be back at the hotel soon… I'm sorry for getting angry at you before, I'm just being a concerned friend but you are your own man and a good reporter"

"It's fine, I understand" Clark sighed, he was still finding it difficult to talk.

He needed some time alone in a dark room, because all he could see was Willis Todd's dead body and he was forced to face the fact that he could've done so much more.

* * *

The next morning's sunrise was a breath-taking display of radiant colours. Bright streaks of red, pink, and orange slowly overcame the dark blue and purple of the twilight sky. The sky resembled a prism; all the colours blended perfectly into each other. The sun itself was just peeking out of the horizon, and its brilliant rays already shined brightly and began to warm the air.

The feelings of last night hadn't been subdued, although Clark had done a good job of pushing them just beneath the surface. If he kept those feelings just beneath the surface then at least they wouldn't bubble over and affect others, they were at a point where Clark could handle them on his own. He rolled over, trying to ignore the sunshine creeping through the curtains but he couldn't fight the sun. He could only watch helplessly as it dragged him into a day, which he would happily skip. That was the coward in him speaking.

What did he have to face? Nothing, really. He hadn't lost a partner, a dad, a friend, a work colleague but the world had lost a good man, which was enough to make him mournful. The world lost good men, women and children every day, Clark reminded himself.

Clark realised that he didn't handle death very well, probably because it was always going to be a staple in his life. He was going to have to watch everyone he loved die one by one and there was nothing he could do. How was he going to handle that when one person that he loved died and he still hadn't come to terms with it? It was possible that he was thinking too deeply about this, but it was bothering him nevertheless. He should be able to mourn the guy, ask Bruce about the article and move on but there was something about the situation that he couldn't shake.

Clark eventually got dressed around mid-afternoon, Cat hadn't bothered him once, probably because she could tell that he was in a real bad way last night. He faked a really bad headache, she gave him so pain killers he pretended to take and they went their separate ways.

He stared at the suit hanging on the outside of the wardrobe for a moment, he really didn't feel like putting it on. He didn't feel like going to Bruce's party and fake smiling in his face, but he also didn't want to go to the party and bring up the information he knew. Pa would encourage Clark to tell Bruce the truth and Pa was normally right about most things. Bruce wouldn't be angry at him for keeping the information to himself, Bruce was understanding and level-headed, he would understand that Clark wanted to double check it was the truth before bringing something so painful up to him. He wasn't afraid of Bruce being angry at him but he _was_ afraid of Bruce saying no about the article and Clark would have to respect his wishes.

It was a sticky situation, but first and foremost, Clark was going to head to the city, get some stationary and sketch out the descriptions of the 3 hit men. He was going to anonymously send drawn and written descriptions to the news outlets in Gotham and GCPD. He wanted to do it the old fashioned way but it could possibly arouse too much suspicion, as he had called in the shooting and was now claiming to have seen the shooters. He wasn't sure if anyone had seen him and Cat arrive then leave the house so it was best that he kept Clark Kent's name out of the investigation. If he was to publish the article, with Bruce's blessing, then he didn't want his name coming up too much either.

It felt all too sneaky for Clark, and it felt very rushed. A man was shot in cold blood last night, the next afternoon Clark was out shopping for coloured pencils to hand in an anonymous drawing of the shooters. He'd heard Lois speak about situations she'd been in, such as being held at gunpoint, being locked in an office with a businessman who tried to bribe her with money to avoid the story she was writing being published but he had never been in any similar situation. He knew journalism could be dangerous, but this was something much deeper, this was something that could shatter Gotham at its core, whether that was a good or bad thing, Clark had no clue. He felt like this was an episode of those bad, drama shows but the flashing images of Willis Todd's body reminded Clark that this was no show, it was real life.

Just as he was leaving, Cat appeared running down the corridor from her room in a white towel and her hair in a messy bun. He found that he liked her the best when she was like this.

"Clark, have you seen the news?" Cat asked.

She looked a little shaken up, which meant that Willis Todd's shooting had actually made the news. Clark looked into Cat's room and saw the story playing on the news. Willis Todd was a well-known officer it seems, once being a Lieutenant but he'd recently had a demotion due to misconduct.

Clark shook his head, not trusting himself to lie so convincingly.

"That officer we met last night, he's dead, someone shot him!" Cat exclaimed, grabbing onto Clark dramatically

Clark had to feign surprise, "What?"

"I was right to tell you not to get involved, they say a couple of people called it in around 9-ish, which means that it was soon after we left, what if they'd pulled up when we were there? God, this is why I didn't get involved with domestic news, celebrity gossip might not change the world, but at least my life is never in danger" Cat babbled

"A man is dead, Cat, and we are alive, this isn't about us" Clark stated

Cat sighed, "I know, it's just scary… do you think someone shot him because of what he knew? What _we_ now know?"

"Lew Moxon has something to do with this, only a man of his power would have the confidence to take out an officer, it's all too convenient for it to be anyone else"

"I knew that story was messy, please tell me you aren't going to publish it still… please."

"I don't know, Cat, that isn't important right now"

"But…"

"Just let it go"

"Fine."

Cat stormed off back to her hotel room, she didn't like it when he shut her down like that as she was used to being listened to but he didn't have the patience for her right now. She would forgive him later on, right now he had other things to worry about besides Cat's hurt feelings. He was still figuring out what to do about Bruce, the story he sort-of promised Willis Todd and how to navigate these anonymous letters.

* * *

 **Later…**

The chair rocked as Clark lent back into it. He was unconsciously placing too much of his weight on it as he stared at the anonymous letters he'd now enveloped with addresses. He made sure to leave no traceable fingerprints on any of them, just in case anyone wanted to know where they had come from. He was going to send them off on Monday morning, he knew how fickle the media were when it came to stories so if they had become bored of the story by Monday, Clark's descriptions would possibly spark interest again. It might force the hand of the GCPD to investigate the crime properly because Clark's descriptions were not something anyone could brush aside. He had detailed everything, from their hair colour, tattoos, facial features, clothes and shoes. He even made sure to include the license plate, those fools were probably so confident of not being caught that they were still driving around in the same car.

Cat was ready, and he had to admit, she looked stunning. She had on a long, asymmetrical, black, gown with a considerable amount of cleavage yet she still managed to look elegant. She had turned off the news and replaced the sound with music from her iPod, softly dancing around the room as she finished off her makeup. She was going to turn a lot of heads tonight.

He understood that she was scared _for_ him, she was being a concerned friend and he didn't have much of those. He was rude to her despite the fact that she was only stressing her concerns to him but she hadn't seen the body just laying there. It was hard to think about himself, Cat, even Bruce, when all he could see was Willis Todd.

A quick shower and a small amount of grooming later, Clark was suited up and ready to show his face at Bruce's party. He made his way to Cat's room, he could see she was waiting for him although she would lie and say she wasn't because she was still angry. He could tell she was still angry by the way she was shaking her foot, it was an odd thing to notice, but when Cat got angry she couldn't stay still. He'd learnt that about her when her and Bruce had the first of their many heated debates. It was always funny to watch because Bruce loved to get under her skin and she tried to hide that he did but she became fidgety which gave it away.

Her relationship with Bruce now? They didn't talk, in fact, they hadn't seen each other since graduation. He used to think it was sexual tension but it wasn't, they just disagreed on a lot of things and Bruce always took her on. Clark would normally back down but Bruce loved to test how far he could get with people. He was a pusher, but then he'd slowly pull away. It was what made him so successful with girls in college.

"I was just leaving" Cat sniped, as soon as she opened the door

"Cat, I'm sorry about earlier, I know you were just being a concerned friend but Willis Todd's death hit me, the story wasn't on my mind, I was just stuck on the fact that a man died trying to do the right thing"

"I don't want you to think that I don't care that a man is dead, because I do and I know you think I'm dramatic, which I am, but it's not on purpose, I just started seeing those people coming after you and I…"

Clark stopped Cat, "You don't need to worry about me… but thank you for doing it anyway"

"I'm the same as you, Clark, I don't like to talk about my feelings all that much, but you mean a lot much to me so I'll always worry about you"

"Thanks Cat, you mean a lot to me too"

"Enough of that now, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready, you look beautiful by the way"

"You too, handsome, but I'm getting tired of telling you how handsome you are all the time, you might think I'm in love with you or something"

"I think if you were in love with me, I would know about it, especially with that big mouth of yours"

"You really think I have a big mouth?"

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

They both stepped out of the black car Cat had rented for the night, and Clark couldn't help gaping up at the large mansion that set beyond the sidewalk, towering over him as if attempting to intimidate him. It was as spectacular as Clark remembered it, he would never understand how someone as down-to-earth as Bruce could live in a place like this.

As they stepped onto the walk leading up to the entrance, Clark noticed a marble fountain sitting towards the right side of the lawn. It hadn't been there the last time he visited and it was a beautiful addition. An angel holding a flower was perched on the top, looking up towards the sky. Water spurted from its other hand, which lay gently out in front of it, as if waiting for someone to take it in return. The water fell gently towards the crystal blue pool beneath it, causing ripples to form and wave out until they were no more.

The bushes were trimmed into all sorts of animals, people littered the parts of the lawn that was not taken up by the fountain. It seemed as if Bruce Wayne hadn't opened the door for his guests, which was odd as Cat had moaned the entire way there that they were late. Clark didn't want to invade Bruce's privacy, but he wanted to double-check he was okay so he took a look into the mansion. Bruce was sat in a study on one of the higher floors drinking alcohol… out of the bottle. That was not a good sign. Whenever Bruce drunk alcohol out of the bottle, it meant two things; one, he was looking to get wasted or two, he was pissed off. Clark preferred the first one of the two because the second option always led to him getting wasted and a pissed off, drunk Bruce Wayne was unpredictable. Those nights normally ended in Clark pulling him away from a fight or having to join a fight to defend him although he never needed the help. Bruce Wayne was an impeccable fighter; it made sense when you lived in a city such as Gotham.

A couple of minutes later, Alfred eventually opened the door, ushering all the frustrated, cold guests in. He didn't care too much for the scenery at the moment, although it was beautiful. Alfred didn't see him but he would have a chance to say hello later, first he had to talk Bruce and get that bottle away from him.

Clark pulled Cat to one side, "Cat, I'm going to check on Bruce, it's not like him to be late to his own party and leave people outside"

"Go on, I'm going to start hounding the celebrities from now, I know there'll be other journalists here looking to snatch my scoop from me."

Clark quickly hurried off, he knew going up the main stairs was not an option as Bruce had hired a lot of security so he would have to take a longer way. Clark wanted to say the Wayne Manor was huge, but that was an understatement. It would at least take him 10 minutes to get to Bruce at normal walking pace. Bruce probably had secret cameras all over the place so Clark didn't want to chance it by picking up the speed. It would give him an opportunity to appreciate the décor and the paintings Bruce occasionally bragged about.

He finally got to Bruce, who was still drinking directly from the bottle although he wasn't sure he'd be able to much longer as it was almost finished. Bruce had a high alcohol tolerance but drinking straight liquor the way Bruce was would be able to fuck up people with the strongest levels of tolerance.

"Bruce" Clark announced, as entered the room.

He didn't want to go straight in with the lecturing, he wanted to give Bruce a chance to talk to him rather than forcing him to listen. Clark could tell by the fire in his eyes that Bruce was drinking from the bottle because of the second option.

"You aren't supposed to be up here" Bruce growled

"It's not like you to be late for a party, let alone your own, I wanted to check up on you… I can see you're drinking straight from the bottle"

"I bet you've already figured out that it's the second option too, although it doesn't take a scientist to figure out that I'm _pissed_ " Bruce slurred

"Talk to me, Bruce, what is up with you?" Clark asked, settling himself in a seat opposite to Bruce

"You know I'm not one to talk about my feelings"

"Yeah, I _do_ know, but that doesn't answer my question."

Bruce shrugged, taking another gulp from the bottle. Clark grabbed the bottle from Bruce, becoming increasingly frustrated with his dismissive attitude. He quickly downed the rest of the bottle, although there wasn't much left and dropped the empty bottle on the floor.

"It's nice, right? That bottle cost me $480, I'd say it was worth it" Bruce said with a straight face

"Talk, Bruce"

"Do you know why I liked you so much, Clark? You've never tried to pry into my life, you let me get on with what I'm doing and you don't ask any questions"

"Oh, I thought you liked me so much because of my farm boy charm, my great wingman abilities and my cooking skills" Clark replied sarcastically

"Willis Todd, does that name ring a bell to you?"

Clark lost his smile immediately now that the conversation was now going in a more serious direction.

"Bruce, I-"

Bruce interrupted, "Did you really think that I didn't know? Gotham is my home, yet you thought you could keep that level of information from me and run around my city investigating the story for your newspaper"

"It's not like that, I had no plans to publish the story until Willis Todd asked me to, but I was always going to ask you first"

"What were you investigating for? Me? Do you expect me to believe that, Clark?" Bruce chuckled

"Yeah, I was, Cat told me and I said that I would investigate it before telling you just in case it was a lie and I upset you"

"Also, do you expect me to believe that you honestly thought I would have no idea about something that involved my parents?"

"You've known me for almost 4 years, I've shared _a lot_ of things with you that I haven't shared with anyone else, but yet you're going to sit here and accuse me of lying to you"

"You don't share _everything_ with me though, do you Clark?"

Clark was slowly becoming furious, "You don't share _anything_ with me, so it's better not to play this game with me, Bruce."

It was silent for a while, as both men sat there fuming at each other. Clark hadn't expected this conversation to go the way it had, he hadn't seen Bruce this mad at him before. They had their disagreements in the past, but they had never been about anything as serious as this. Bruce genuinely thought that Clark was lying, which both angered and upset him.

"Have you thought about what your involvement meant for Willis Todd?" Bruce snarled

Clark shook his head in disbelief, "Are you trying to say that I am the reason he is dead?"

"You lurking in the shadows looking for a killer story to get one over on Lois made him a target, I don't know how you can't see that."

Clark was in shock that Bruce would actually lay the responsibility of an innocent man's death on his shoulders when the cowardly shooters than ran up on Willis Todd at his home were running around the city free as you can be. Clark had to get out of this house, he had to get away from Bruce otherwise he was going to end up saying words that he couldn't take back.

"You're upset, Bruce, I don't know what about exactly but I don't for one second believe that you have faith in every single word that has come out of your mouth so I'm gonna get Cat and leave before you push me into saying things I can't take back"

"I'll follow you downstairs, I'm due down there anyway."

Bruce walked in front of Clark while he lagged behind. He didn't really want to walk any closer to Bruce and give him an opportunity to talk some more shit. Clark knew Bruce well enough that he didn't really believe the words he was spurting; he just wanted to be angry with someone. He guessed that Bruce was feeling responsible for Willis Todd's death although he had no reason to be. Willis Todd was trying to right the wrong he did by Bruce all those years ago when he sentenced an innocent man that he possibly knew was innocent and was murdered because of it. One thing Clark and Bruce had in common was that they didn't deal with death well, albeit for different reasons but the similarity remained. Clark could understand that Bruce was hurting over Willis Todd's death and wanted to take it out on him so Clark was going to be a good friend and let him have his moment.

He would have to wait for Bruce to calm down to get him to _really_ talk to him, but then again, Bruce was so secretive, he began to wonder whether he would ever talk to him about how he felt. Clark wasn't the most open person, you could ask any of girlfriends, but Bruce was completely closed. He allowed Bruce to be that way because he was such a good friend to him, but was Clark being a good friend to him by not pushing him to talk about his life a little more? It had to be stressful; running a billion dollar company at 22 in a city that could be mistaken for hell, no parents, no girlfriend and no friends. Did Bruce truly enjoy this isolated life he had carved out for himself?

He always appreciated Bruce's words of wisdom and advice but never thought about whether Bruce needed his advice despite never asking for it due to his stubbornness. Clark had always been scared that if he pushed Bruce, he would lose him but it was possible that Bruce needed some pushing but not at this moment in time, right now they needed space.

They both entered the large, lively hall that was full to the brim with socialites, celebrities, politicians and businessmen/women. Clark immediately searched for Cat and found her glowing in a sea of men. He knew she was going to turn a lot of heads tonight but unfortunately their night was going to be cut short. He navigated his way through the crowd and finally got to Cat.

"Excuse me…" Clark repeated, as the guys swarmed around Cat just stood there.

They probably thought Clark was trying to muscle in on Cat but Clark wasn't in the mood right now for this.

"I tried to be polite… now I'm not going to be so polite, move out of my way!" Clark bellowed, catching the attention of a few people in the hall.

As soon as Cat _heard_ and saw him, she knew something was up and her concerned friend look made an appearance.

"Sorry boys, I'm needed" Cat apologised to her new friends, "Clark, what is wrong?"

"Bruce and I had a fight, not a physical one, but it wasn't pretty, we need to leave" Clark rushed, hoping that Cat didn't put up much of a resistance

"Oh my gosh, what did you both fight about and was it so bad that we _really_ have to leave?" Cat pouted

"Trust me, I'm so sorry to cut your night short, I know you-"

Clark was interrupted by Bruce's voice through the speakers that a couple of seconds ago were playing some classical song. Bruce was not in the right frame of mind to talk on a stage right now, he wondered where Alfred was but in reality, Alfred had no power over Bruce, no one had power over Bruce and that was the way he liked it.

"Apologies for being late, it's not like me to be late, my father always told me that it was important to be on time if you wanted to be taken seriously in this city, one of the many wise words of advice he gave me before he was savagely taken from me, most of you remember that night… hopefully? Gotham has never been the same has it… seething with corruption, people who want to have their cake and eat it too, poverty and a lot of other bad stuff. I won't go into the bad stuff too deeply, because you all have come here to have a good time, drink all my liquor and boast about all the money you make to people you don't care about, I'm not judging, honestly I'm not, because I planned this party so I could have a good time, drink my liquor, boast and I definitely don't care about any of the people in this room so I check all the boxes to be a rich snob just like all of you… anyway, I can see Alfred approaching the stage, he's probably gonna try and tear this microphone away from me, so before I cause a scene, I'll step down and join the party, if any beautiful women, married, in a relationship or single want to join me for a drink… wait a second, is that Cat Grant at the back there? Don't you look amazing, I would invite you upstairs to my bedroom but I don't do sloppy seconds… ok, I'm coming down now, Alfred, turn the music back on!"

Clark couldn't believe that he actually stayed to listen to that speech and didn't drag him off that stage, at least for Cat's sake because the horrified and hurt look on her face was too much for Clark to handle.

"I'm ready to leave." Cat said firmly, dragging Clark through the swarm of gossiping people towards the exit.

" _Thomas would be so disappointed in Bruce, I've never met anyone so disrespectful"_

" _He is destroying his fathers legacy, it is sad to see"_

" _How rude of him, he might be a rich snob but my daddy worked extremely hard for the money that I spend"_

" _I would leave in protest but the champagne is far too nice"_

" _How long will it be before Bruce Wayne admits himself into a rehab facility? I put $1000 on a month, what about you?"_

Clark never thought he would ever mutter these words about Bruce, due to his vast wealth and beautiful mansion, but he felt sorry for him. He truly felt sorry for Bruce, and it overpowered the anger he felt towards him over his accusations and disgusting words regarding Cat. Clark hoped that Bruce woke up with not just a heavy hangover but also a heavy conscience.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor**

As Wayne Manor cleared out, Bruce stared out at the departing guests, driving off in their beautiful cars, most likely gossiping about Bruce's speech early on in the night. None of them left straight after his speech though, they all did just as he said they would – drink his champagne and boast about their net worth. The rich and powerful were far too predictable in Gotham, even the ones who believed they weren't, in a way it made his job as Batman that little bit easier but that didn't mean he was perfect at his night job. He failed Willis Todd, in more ways than one.

"Master Bruce, did this night go as you planned?" Alfred asked, as he entered the room

Bruce sighed, "Not as well as I hoped but I think I upset Clark enough that he won't be interested in Gotham for a while, I don't need him being concerned with or involved in what is going on here"

"You do plan on rebuilding the friendship soon, Master Bruce?"

"I know you like him, Alfred, so I won't leave him in the dark for too long"

"Of cause I like him, but more than anything, I like him for you, he would be a good friend for you, Master Bruce, if you allowed him to be… I'll be off, I'll make sure the cleaning staff are out of here before 2am so you can go on your nightly errands"

"Is that what you're calling it now, Alfred?"

"I suppose calling it that helps me sleep better at night."

* * *

Clark and Cat returned to Metropolis the next afternoon, he saw the look of relief when Cat stepped on the train that would be taking them away from Gotham. They hadn't spoken about his fight with Bruce or Bruce's comments towards Cat in his speech, although Clark had tried to but Cat was still fuming. She already disliked Bruce but his comment about her was icing on the cake and he guessed that she didn't want to speak about him ever again. She had even pretended to be asleep for most of the train journey to avoid the conversation Clark so desperately wanted to have. Cat was the only person he could talk to about this specific topic, he could call Pa and talk about it to him, but that required a lot of explaining and Pa didn't know Bruce that well so would probably advise Clark to ditch him as a friend. Cat would probably advise Clark to ditch him as a friend too, but he would never do that. Cat wasn't someone Clark would take advice from when it came to friends when most of her friends were fake, superficial and downright no-good.

He thought about calling Heather to discuss it, but he knew that she would just worry and probably seek Bruce out even if he asked her not to. Heather had been his girlfriend, but Clark could tell that at this moment in time, Heather's loyalties lay with Bruce. It made sense – as Clark hadn't spoken to her for a year prior to their last meeting whilst Bruce made it a habit to call and visit her. Clark couldn't help but question the extent of Bruce's feelings towards Heather, as Bruce barely liked anyone throughout college and now in his adult life but he treated Heather differently. It was a conversation they would eventually have but right now, it wasn't one of Clark's top concerns.

He dropped Cat off at her apartment around 4pm, and then decided on taking a long walk around the city. His mind was clouded with thoughts of Bruce, Willis Todd, Cat and Diana. Not only was he hoping for a call from Diana, but Bruce was also added to that least. He wasn't expecting a call from the two any time soon, he wasn't expecting a call from Diana _ever_ , but he had to have hope. The blow up with Bruce meant that he wasn't able to carry out the favour Willis Todd had asked of him, which was weighing heavy on his mind and his heart. He felt guilty that there would be no positive outcome from his murder, only anger, tears and a funeral. He still had the descriptions of the killers in his bag… although he wasn't sure what that would do at this moment in time. For once in his life, Clark felt tired but it was more mental than physical.

 _It will pass_ , Clark told himself, _everything will work out the way it is supposed to._ He really wanted to believe that was the truth, but it seemed as if every time he made it through the mud, there was another obstacle course waiting for him. He'd only just come out of his Lois-inflicted rut and made peace with Pa, now Diana, the girl of his dreams, had rejected him, he had to deal with Bruce and his mind was heavy with thoughts of Willis Todd. Clark wasn't heavily religious but he had got to the point that he silently prayed to whoever was _up_ there to give him a break. _Ma, put in a good word to whoever you're up there with._

* * *

 **Clark can't quite catch the break he is looking for, it might be karma or he might just be unlucky. I've already started on the next chapter and it spells more disaster for Clark but there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. There'll be no Bruce in the next coming chapters, but there is someone to replace him *wink wink***

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, this was a quick update but I had a good time writing this chapter, it's much more positive than the last one. Initially, I was going to have Cat and Clark fall out over an article Cat wrote about Bruce's 'breakdown' at the Wayne Manor (which was inspired by Bruce Wayne's speech to get his house guests to leave in the Batman Begins film) but I've spent too long of a time building up Cat and Clark's friendship to ruin it. I was going to send Clark back to Smallville for a day but decided not to although I love Pa. I also teased that there was going to be a lot more bad luck for Clark but I felt in a good mood so I changed my mind. As always, thank you for the reviews, the response to my last chapter was really encouraging and I hope to write another long(ish) chapter soon.**

* * *

Clark found himself in a cheap bar downtown at 6pm after work with a few of his colleagues on Friday. Ron, Steve, Janice, Meg, Jimmy and Cat had coerced him into coming out with them by claiming they wanted to celebrate his Al Francis article, which had come out that morning but he knew they had made plans to go out on Friday early on in the week. He decided to play along with it though, as he had spoken to Pa on the phone mid-week and he had encouraged Clark to get out more, but added just not as much as he used to.

He'd been throwing himself into his article for the whole week, mostly because he wanted it to be perfect but also because he was trying to distract himself from thinking about what happened in Gotham. Bruce hadn't called, which was not a surprise. He thought about calling him but he wanted to see how important his friendship was to Bruce, also because he was stubborn like his old man. It felt stupid _and_ petty that their friendship had come to this; he hoped that Bruce felt the same, would pick up the phone and call so they could talk this out. They had never fought like that before, Bruce had never been so spiteful to him and it had to be for a reason.

"God, Clark, we didn't invite you out so you could have a sour puss look on your face the whole night, you still upset about Lois?" Steve teased

Clark laughed sarcastically, "No, I'm over that, did anyone invite Lois?"

"No, we did not" Cat smirked

"I asked Janice to invite her," Jimmy said, pointing over to Janice

"I don't know why you would put me in charge of 'invite Lois' duty" Janice deadpanned.

The office wasn't exactly in favour of Lois, she made it tough for people to like her although Clark knew that was an outer shell she had to protect herself. Jimmy got on with Lois, Steve liked to hit on her, Ron was indifferent towards her but the women didn't like her at all. Janice and Meg were there before Clark and Cat arrived, they didn't like her then and they didn't like her now so he couldn't even blame Cat for that.

"You guys should invite her next time, she is a _little_ different outside the walls of the Daily Planet building" Clark suggested

Meg raised her eyebrow, "Why are you being nice about her? Didn't she promise to destroy your career?"

Clark bowed his head, "Cat… you told them."

It was obvious that Lois and Clark had a bad break up, the tension could be felt in the office whenever they crossed paths but nobody except Cat knew about Lois' vendetta against him. Lois wasn't one to spread her personal business around the office so it had to come from Cat. She had the biggest mouth in the world and she didn't even know it.

Cat titled her head, "I'm sorry, Clark… it just kind of slipped out"

"I didn't believe her… did Lois actually say that to you?" Jimmy asked

Clark sighed, "I don't want to talk about it"

"No shame, buddy, it means that you put it down _so_ good that you turned the chick crazy." Steve lifted his hand to high five Clark.

"I'm not going to high-five you Steve, can we change the subject now?" Clark suggested, taking a large gulp from his drink.

Clark liked the people he worked with; but they were the physical proof that journalists were the nosiest people on the planet. It seemed as if they took a special interest in Clark's life as nobody else's life came up more than his. He had to stop telling Cat things about his relationship with Lois in the early days because her big mouth would spread it around the office and on their Friday night bar crawls whatever he had said would always come up. Lois stopped going to the after work outings for a while when that was an on-going theme as she was a very private person. It didn't help Cat and Lois' already brittle relationship either and it became an all-out war afterwards. Steve had once said that the Daily Planet was one huge, dysfunctional family.

Ron was the quiet, intellectual type but he could be charming when he needed to be. He was one of the few that didn't care for gossip or the gossip about Clark's life which meant Clark hung out with him more than anyone in the office besides Cat and Jimmy. Only Clark and Jimmy had met Ron's 5-year-old son, Sam who spent weekends with him.

Steve was the loud, self-centred type who would hit on anything with a pulse. It was a running joke that he had hit on every woman in the office and been turned down. It wasn't anything to do with looks, but everything to do with his approach. Clark wasn't that close to him, they'd seen a few games together but they rarely spent time alone if it didn't involve sports. Steve was a nice, funny guy when he wasn't trying so hard to be a dirt bag.

Janice was the extremely sarcastic, dry-humoured type who acted like she hated everything and everyone but in reality, it was the complete opposite. Clark had never met anyone who had the ability to be sarcastic about anything and everything. She and Clark often bonded over music, but then she would deliberately call him the wrong name so he wouldn't think that she liked him or anything which he thought was cute. She was super cool and crazy talented, although she didn't talk herself up as much as the rest of them did.

Meg was the confident, strong and outspoken type who had been at the Daily Planet the longest. It was a shock to everyone but she got on insanely well with Janice, they bonded over Janice's hate for everyone and Meg's hate for men. Meg got married young, it didn't work out and she was still hurt. Clark didn't take offence when she went on her man-hating rants, in fact they were quite informative and he learnt a lot of stuff about women through them.

Jimmy was the nerdy, hilarious, kind-hearted type who would replace Bruce as Clark's best friend if he decides to never call. Okay, that wasn't true, nobody could replace Bruce, but Clark considered Jimmy a close friend. If you didn't like Jimmy then it was just because you were a sad, bitter person with no heart who was bound to die alone. It was impossible to dislike Jimmy Olsen; he was the definition of a good person and he had the biggest heart known to man.

* * *

"Are you mad at me, Clark?" Cat asked, as she followed him to the bar.

The bar was busier than it'd been an hour ago; also Cat had already downed 2 drinks and a couple of vodka shots, which meant she was shouting incredibly loud.

"I'm not mad at you, Cat, I just wish that I could tell you stuff without you telling the whole world"

"I wasn't going to tell them about what happened with Bruce, I promise, but anything that makes Lois look bad, I have to tell them"

"I'm not going to get involved with whatever rivalry you and Lois have going on" Clark said, but it was more like a reminder to himself not to get involved with their petty games

"I don't want you to be involved, I just want you to take my side, she has been unnecessarily rude to me since I got the job, I have more in common with her than I do with Janice and Meg so you would think that we could at least be civil but she's not a nice person, Clark, she's-"

Clark could hear his phone ring, which meant that he was going to escape having this conversation with a slightly intoxicated Cat. She was such a lightweight and the fact that the drinks at this bar were so cheap was not helping the situation. It was probably going to be another one of those 'tuck Cat into bed, leave a glass of water, an aspirin and bucket near her bed' nights.

"Cat, I have to take this, I'll be right back."

No, he wasn't. He was going to try and drag out this phone conversation for as long as he could to avoid Cat.

He quickly stepped outside and answered his phone just before it went to voicemail. He didn't like missing calls, especially on his work phone.

"Clark Kent speaking."

"Clark, it's Diana."

Clark's face went slack, his mouth slightly open, body unmoving as his eyes immediately went wide. His body froze up to the point where you could hardly see that he was breathing. He opened his mouth to speak, only to snap it shut again. He was in shock, as he hadn't expected to hear from her again. It hadn't completely left his mind, as he was always going to have hope but he had a gut feeling that she wasn't going to call. He was thankful that his gut was wrong in this occasion.

"Clark, are you there?" Her silvery voice asked.

He took a large, deep breath and scolded himself for making her wait for so long _just_ to let her know he was on the other line. This girl took all of the confidence out of him the last two times they'd spoken but the fact that she had called gave him some of that confidence back.

"Yeah, I'm here, hi… I'm sorry, I thought you were never going to call so I'm in a little bit of shock" Clark replied

"I did try and throw away that card you gave me numerous times"

"Did you? What stopped you from throwing it away every time?"

Clark _really_ wanted to know the answer to this one.

Diana giggled, "I think this is one of those moments where I'm supposed to boost your ego by complimenting you"

Clark joked, "Yeah, I think it _was_ , but the moment has passed now, you have ruined it, you could've just said that you found it impossible to throw the card away because I'm funny and pretty then I would've asked you out on the date for the second time but you don't like to make things simple"

"Funny _and_ pretty? That is rather presumptuous"

"You don't think I'm funny and pretty, Diana?"

Diana paused for a second, he could hear her trying to hold back laughter on the other end and remain composed.

"If my mother could hear this conversation…" Diana muttered to herself, she had tried to cover the microphone with her hand but he could hear her loud and clear.

"I do" She responded, it came out of her mouth so quick that someone without super hearing might've missed it

Clark's grin got even wider, "I think we should do something tomorrow, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Isn't that a little soon?"

"I don't think so"

Diana paused, "Could you hold on for one moment?"

"Sure" Clark replied.

She was doing the hand covering the microphone trick again, but he was determined not to listen in this time. He could hear voices, he recognised Lennox, Artemis and Diana's voice but there was another voice he hadn't heard before. It sounded like Diana's home was a busy one.

"I'm back, Clark" Diana announced her return a minute later

"So… is tomorrow okay for you?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine… so how does this work?"

"I'll pick you up from your house at 1pm and make sure to wear flat shoes as we'll be doing a lot of walking"

"A lot of walking? What is it that you have planned?"

"I'm not going to tell you, but I hope you like it"

"I trust your decision, although I would feel better if you just told me"

"I thought you said you trust my decision" Clark teased

"I do, it would just be nice to know"

"No chance"

"It would make sense for you to tell me"

"First dates are supposed to have an element of surprise, trust me"

"I understand that, but-"

Clark interrupted with laughter, "I'm not going to tell you, Diana"

"Fine, it's not very often I concede defeat so count this one lucky victory"

"Oh, so you're used to getting your own way?"

"That makes me sound spoilt"

Clark raised his brow, "Are you?"

"No, I am not spoilt in the slightest"

"Hmm, I guess I'll find out tomorrow"

"I am not spoilt, Clark" Diana said defiantly

"Ok, I sort-of believe you… so I'll pick you up tomorrow at 1"

"Yes, I am looking forward to it, do you need my address?"

"No, I have a crazy good memory, plus I'm familiar with that area because my friend lives round there"

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, just a quick tip before we hang up, covering the phone with your hand isn't as helpful as blocking sound as you think it is, the person on the other end can still hear you, see you tomorrow, Diana." Clark had to tease her one last time.

Clark couldn't wipe the grin off his face, he really needed this after the weekend he had. His article was being well received and talked about on social media and the girl of his dreams called him. The conversation had gone better than he thought it would, the fact that he was seeing her tomorrow was a testament to that. He really wanted to see her so he just asked if he could see her tomorrow, there was no point in waiting until next week as he saw that as wasting time. She was so interesting and _refreshing_ to talk to, he could see himself really liking this girl if he wasn't careful and he hadn't even been on one date with her.

He knew the type of date he wanted to take her on since seeing her in that Thai restaurant, although initially when he met her, he thought she would be the fancy restaurant, wine-and-dine type of girl but he was wrong. Diana is unique and young but the way she described her life, it seemed as if she didn't get much opportunity to just be young so he was going to give her one.

He was going to have to head into the bar, listen to Cat's intoxicated rant about Lois in hope that she would borrow him her 2013 Ford Fusion whom she referred to as her husband so he could pick Diana up tomorrow. It was her baby, her life, her love; these were all words that she'd used to describe her car so Clark wasn't feeling entirely confident.

There was no chance in hell he was telling her about Diana; otherwise he wasn't going to hear the end of it. He knew she would also tell everyone else, because then it would travel back to Lois and Cat would have the satisfaction of seeing Lois be jealous. Clark decided on his story; he was just going to tell her he wants to follow up a story and it's a little drive out of Metropolis. She was going to be too hung-over to get out bed tomorrow let alone leave the house so there would be no chance of her seeing him out. It was a flaw-proof plan; it was just the convincing part he needed to do first.

He re-entered the bar, queued up for another drink then re-joined his colleagues at their booth. Steve had disappeared, as usual; he was probably off trying to chat up several women in the bar. He was the only friend that started the night with them and never ended the night with them. They always had to wait until Monday morning to hear the stories from his night, it was likely that he wasn't even in the building anymore but Clark didn't care that much to check. His focus was on Cat and her husband/car.

"You were out there for ages, Clark, I stood at the bar waiting for you" Cat yelled over the bar noise.

She was so loud, Ron stuck a finger in his ear but that wouldn't help. Cat was loud even when she wasn't drinking, but add alcohol to the mix and they could probably hear her voice in the Suicide Slums.

"Sorry, it was an important contact, seems like there is another story for me" Clark lied

"You are on a roll, C.K" Jimmy congratulated him

"Thanks, Jimmy… Cat, is there any chance that I could borrow your car tomorrow to investigate this story?"

"You want to borrow _my_ baby?" Cat responded dramatically, as usual

"Yeah, you know I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate"

"Okay, but you'll have to do something for me"

"Have sex with her?" Janice joked, with her dry-humour as usual

"No, I've been there, done that."

Clark shook his head, Cat had done it again, she had opened her big mouth and revealed something that everyone didn't need to know. Clark was just thankful that Steve wasn't around, otherwise he would try and high-five him again. You'd think he would've gotten used to her big mouth by now, but she never seized to amaze him. Her comment was met with a succession of 'What', 'When', 'Wow', 'How' and a 'Now I know why Lois hated you' from Meg.

"We were in freshman year of college, it's not that big of a deal" Clark tried to dismiss it.

He wanted to flash Cat his angry eyes but he wanted her car more so he would save the moan for another time.

"If we would've went to the same college, we wouldn't have been friends, this confirms that you were one of the popular boys on campus although I don't know why I needed any more proof when I have your face as proof" Ron stated

"Yeah, he was popular on campus and yeah his face had a lot to do with it, but he was also popular because he was nice to everyone, he was an occasional asshole to his girlfriends but he was a good friend, if you would've been at Metropolis university with us, I guarantee you both would've been friends" Cat informed Ron

"C.K is the best guy I know" Jimmy added

"God, why don't you all just marry Clark" Janice said sarcastically

"You guys sure know how to make a grown man blush" Clark responded.

* * *

The night did end the way he thought it was going to – walking Cat into her apartment, placing an aspirin and glass of water next to her bed. He was going to put the bucket there too but she said she wouldn't need it. She gave him her car keys, she mumbled that she wanted her baby back by Sunday with no scratches or dents and he could treat her to a home cooked breakfast on Sunday at her apartment. He looked in her fridge to check what ingredients she had so he knew what to bring but all she had was takeaway boxes, ketchup, yogurts and a trillion 500ml bottles of water. Clark would never understand how she was able to live like this but Cat had her own system. He would just make sure to bring ingredients from his own house or go to the grocery store down the road before bringing the car back on Sunday afternoon. She did say breakfast but Cat never woke up earlier than 12pm on weekends so basically she meant breakfast food in the afternoon.

He decided to drive the car to his house tonight, rather than pick it up in the morning as alcohol didn't affect him and it would save him a bunch of time tomorrow. As soon as he got in, he messaged all his colleagues to check that they got home fine. He got responses from Ron, Jimmy and Janice who answered for both her and Meg as Meg was too drunk to even unlock her phone. He made a promise to them before the night was done that he would join them on more of their nights out as he had so much fun. They were fun to hang out with and he'd been neglecting them because of his own shit but he realised that hanging out with them distracted him from the shit in his life.

He was going to have to wake up early in the morning to drive to the mall so he could get everything he would need for his date with Diana. He checked the weather, it was stupid of him to not check the weather before asking her out but he was thankful that it was going to be a hot day tomorrow. He looked around his closet for a bit to figure out what he was going to wear, but more importantly what was she going to wear? He truly believed that she would look stunning in just about anything. Clark figured he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight so it was convenient that he didn't really need it.

* * *

 **For anyone asking for more Diana, well she is back and she is sticking around for a while. I hope you liked the chapter, and enjoyed meeting Clark's work buddies.** **Next chapter will be solely Clark and Diana fluff so get ready for it.**

 **I also wanted to know, who has been your favourite secondary characters or least favourite secondary characters so I know who to include more or less of.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	13. Chapter 13

**APOLOGIES FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES, I AM TOO TIRED BUT I WILL CHECK THEM WHEN I WAKE UP.**

 **Hey guys, this is the date chapter, I hope you all like it. It seemed like the last chapter went down well, I think that was mostly because Diana made an appearance (finally) but I really like Clark's work friends so I'm hoping to bring them back soon. Just a heads up, Artemis in this story is quite different to the Artemis we are used to but she has a backstory which I don't want to reveal just yet, so I hope you don't find her role in this confusing.**

* * *

Diana made a shocked noise, just as Clark hung up the phone. He seemed to enjoy teasing her and oddly enough she liked it. It meant that he had heard her conversation with Lennox and Zola who had all insisted on being in the room while she called Clark, Artemis just strolled in uncaring. He probably thought she was a child having to ask permission to go out with him tomorrow but she had only asked because she had to make sure that both of them could watch Zola for the day. Diana originally felt uneasy about the thought of leaving Zola but constant hounding by Zola and her phone conversation with Clark eased her fears.

Diana had met her match in Zola, who was just as persistent as she was and it showed with how many times she brought up Clark in a day although she had never met him. Artemis barely said anything other than he was beddable, Lennox dropped it after a day or two, but Zola wouldn't let it go. Zola felt like she was holding Diana back from exploring the world she had always dreamt of, all because of prophecies about her unborn child. Diana didn't see it that way after something Clark had told her; _you have your whole life ahead of you, there is no rush to figure out your purpose._ She tried to explain that to Zola numerous times but she continued to pester her about calling Clark.

Zola had won, eventually Diana caved in and she was glad that she had. It wasn't entirely about Clark although she was intrigued by him, it was about finding out what it was like to be a girl of her age in America and have a day where her duty to serve wasn't the first thing on her mind. It made Diana feel selfish to _want_ those things, but Zola explained to her that it was normal to want things for you sometimes and that it wasn't selfish. Diana was wise in combat, weaponry and strategy but she wasn't wise when it came to _life._

"Can I peek outside the window tomorrow to see what he looks like?" Zola asked

"Why is what he looks like so important to you, Zola?" Diana asked in return.

Lennox decided that it was his cue to leave the room, so left silently.

Artemis chuckled, "Diana, it never seizes to amaze me how obtuse you are"

"What are you talking about?" Diana frowned.

She seemed to be at the butt of Artemis' jokes frequently and she didn't like it.

"You have been in Mans World long enough to know that it is superficial. These people place importance on material possessions, physical appearance, and physical prowess"

"Zola isn't superficial, Artemis, so I don't understand what your point is"

"Artemis isn't entirely wrong, the world does place too much importance on superficial things, I guess everyone is a little superficial, I am a sucker for a good looking man, how do you think I got into this situation?" Zola pointed to her large stomach

"Isn't the content of a man's character more important than those superficial things?" Diana asked

Artemis began doing that mocking laugh that she saved for Diana and Diana only. It was really starting to annoy Diana, especially when she was very serious about this topic.

"Yeah, definitely, but you aren't attracted to someone's personality when you initially meet them, the personality part becomes important afterwards or sometimes you might not be initially attracted to someone but their personality makes them attractive to you, it's important to remember that attraction is subjective, I might find not find Clark attractive although you do" Zola explained

"Trust me, you'll find Clark pleasant to look at" Artemis chimed in

Diana ignored Artemis, "Have you ever remained in a relationship with someone you believed to be attractive although their personality was unpleasant?"

"Yeah, but he tricked me, people can trick you, his personality was great in the beginning, he was kind, caring, thoughtful, he made me fall in love with him, then he showed me who he _really_ was"

Diana reached over to Zola and softly rubbed her back, "I'm sorry to hear about that, Zola, you'll find someone who is deserving of you"

"Thanks, anyway this conversation took a left turn, I'm glad you _finally_ listened to me and called him up, he seems to make you laugh, that's a really good thing, I can't wait for you to come back tomorrow night and tell me _everything_ "

"I do not wish to be a part of that conversation," Artemis stated

"Are you not excited for her, Artemis? You have watched her grow up and now she is going on her first date"

"Why would I be excited? She is opening up herself to a man, just like Hippolyta, and we all know what chaos was born from that," Artemis ridiculed

"Do not bring my mother's name into this and besides you have been with _multiple ._ men since I arrived, what is different about me spending one day with Clark?" Diana responded

"It is very different, _princess_ "

"Do not use my title to mock me… explain to me why it is different, Artemis?"

"I am not obligated to explain anything to you"

"No, I suppose you are not, but I do find it odd that you're only making it clear now that you have a problem with me spending a day with Clark or is it that you just wish to argue with me?"

Artemis opened her mouth but seemed to decide against saying anything and stormed out of the room, leaving a fuming Diana and confused Zola.

"That was… something" Zola spoke

"I do not understand, she has not once voiced her concern about me spending time with Clark, I don't think she has the right to either when she left me with Clark that night she went off with his friend"

"It's possible that she is just nervous about you going out on your first date, but doesn't know how to express it? It's easier to have casual sex with people, than it is to date someone because when you're dating someone, feelings are involved from the beginning" Zola questioned

"Artemis doesn't care for me, she blames me for her exile although I didn't know the real reason why she had been exiled until I came here, she purposely makes me feel unwelcome in her home and a burden on her life, I would stay with Lennox in London if you didn't like Metropolis so much"

"You both need to sit down and talk about your issues"

"I have no issues with her, but Artemis would not willingly sit down and talk about her feelings, especially not with me"

"I can make that happen, remember that I am very persistent"

"I don't think your persistence will work with Artemis."

* * *

There was nothing more Clark loved than these hot summer afternoons. The flecks of golden sunshine mingled with the few wispy clouds in the sky. There looked to be no signs of rain. It was the perfect weather for what he had planned to do with Diana, he was glad she was Greek as this kind of sunshine wouldn't bother her and he wouldn't have to worry about her catching sunburn as he had when he was with Lana and Lois. He could tell by how naturally tanned Diana was that she had no problem under the sun. For someone who was powered by the sun, Clark didn't look like he was kissed by it as much as Diana.

Clark pulled up outside her house a couple of minutes before 1 o'clock, he would be eternally grateful to Cat for letting him borrow her car. He wasn't going to use it all day, as what he had planned for them wouldn't require a car for most of the day but he didn't want to pick her up on the bus or in a cab. He wanted to make a good first impression; it was also easier for Clark. If she asked, he wasn't going to lie and say it was his car. Honesty was going to be the only policy when it came to Diana… that was a lesson that he had learnt from his relationship with Lois.

He barely got any sleep, due to a combination of nerves and excitement but he had managed to get everything for the date – two A4 sketchbooks, pencils, a bunch of rubbers, sharpeners and a plastic crown which were all stuffed into his Nike backpack. He forgot how peaceful it was at the mall in the morning, the teenagers and families who normally filled the place with noise were still in bed asleep and it was practically empty so Clark was able to peacefully stress over which sketchbooks to buy. He even had time to buy a blue denim jacket, which he had decided on wearing over a loose fitted white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and sneakers. He thought about wearing something more on the casual formal side but it was too hot to be squirming in a button down. He felt relaxed and comfortable in his outfit, which was the most important thing considering what they were going to do.

It had been a relatively calm morning for him, other than the stress over the sketchbooks. Everything had gone to plan so he hoped the rest of the day followed the pattern of his morning. He knew the city like the back of his hand; he had planned everything carefully at 6am so it would take an unnatural occurrence to mess the day up for the two of them.

The clock in the car read 1pm and which meant it was time to knock at her door. He felt like a 16 year old picking his date up for prom, it was a nice feeling though because Clark's relationship with Lois made him feel older than he was. He wondered whether Lennox was going to come to the front door and do the 'threatening big brother' routine. Clark wanted him to, Lennox told Diana to call him and it seemed as if he eventually won the battle so it would be nice to see him and ask him how he was doing. Clark liked the guy and not just because he advocated for Diana to go out with him but because he looked like the kind of guy who had a lot of stories to tell and Clark could envision the two of them going for a friendly drink.

As Clark approached the house, he noticed a woman with a small, heart-shaped face and a blonde pixie cut peeking out of the upstairs window. Clark took a guess that she was the other voice he had heard through the phone yesterday. He took his hand out his pocket and gave her a small wave. She returned with one of her own and then disappeared from the window.

Immediately after the blonde woman disappeared, Diana stepped out with her usual dazzling smile. The first word that came to Clark's mind as soon as he saw her was _legs_. Clark was unable to decide what made them so amazing, was it the toned beauty of her legs or the fact that they seemed to go on forever. He was just going to go with both options. She was wearing a white, v-neck, loosely fitted shift dress which hugged her figure perfectly, it stopped mid thigh and her long legs led to thin strapped gold gladiator sandals on her feet. She had left her long, wavy, ebony hair down but had neatly tucked it behind her ears. Clark honestly believed that she had no idea how alluring she was, just a blink of her eyes, allowing her eyelashes to flutter like the wings of a butterfly made her that little bit more captivating. Her eyes were simply spellbinding, much more appealing than his own, the gleam from the sunshine only enhanced their beauty. Clark felt that static again, that crackling in the air that always happened whenever he was close to her. Clark realized he was standing there staring at her with his mouth slightly open like some fool.

"You look beautiful, Diana" Clark said, as he gave her his nervous, lopsided smile.

"Thank you."

He led her to the car, opening the car door for her so she could get in. _She is too good to be true_ , Clark muttered to himself as he walked over to his door. As soon as he got in, Diana looked over at him with that smile again as he started the engine and began taking them on their journey.

"Can you tell me what we are going to be doing today now?"

Clark laughed, "You couldn't wait to ask me that, could you?"

"No, so are you going to tell me?"

"Are you going to keep asking me until I do?"

"Yes, I can be very persistent, Clark"

"I'll admit defeat this time round then… do you see that Nike backpack on the backseat?"

"Yes, should I pass it to you?"

"I need to keep my eyes on the road, but you can open it."

Diana reached over to grab the Nike backpack, accidentally hitting Clark on the arm with it as she tried to bring it in front of her. She apologized in a soft, innocent voice that he hadn't heard from her before and she stared at his arm for a couple of seconds as if to check if she had actually hurt him. She zipped open the bag; next she began taking out the contents of the bag and placing them on her lap.

"A blanket, there are a lot of tools for drawing in this bag, I loved to draw as a child," Her hand found the crown and she immediately asked, "What is this for?"

"Um- I know you've been in Metropolis for a while, so Artemis might've already shown you around, still I thought I would take you to my favorite places in Metropolis, but to make it a little bit more interesting, I thought we could draw each of the places and whoever has the best drawings wins this $2 crown, what do you think?"

Diana's smile returned, "Oh, well Artemis hasn't shown me around, I travelled around a little on my own when I first came here, but I haven't seen much of Metropolis since as I have been quite busy, so this is a wonderful idea and very thoughtful of you"

"You're cool with the drawing thing too? You don't think it's lame?" Clark knew he sounded like an insecure teenage boy, but it was important to him that Diana liked the whole idea.

"I don't think it is _lame_ at all, I think it is an amazing idea, although who will judge our art?"

"I was thinking we could ask random people, so it remains objective"

"Okay, I think it is best that I warn you, I am quite competitive"

"I'm not an overly competitive person but I really want that $2 crown."

Clark reached over, took the crown from Diana's lap and placed it on top of his head without taking his eyes off the road.

"Don't you think it suits me?" Clark jested

"It is rather small for your head"

"I couldn't find any plastic crowns for adults so I had to buy this one from the 4 and up section in a toy store in the mall"

Diana tried to talk, but she was in fits of laughter. Clark had to take his eyes off the road for one moment to watch her. It was the cutest thing Clark had seen in the longest; he wasn't even trying to be funny though. He actually walked around a children's toy store looking for plastic crowns.

"I wish to win this $2 crown much more now, I will show no mercy" Diana said, when she'd finally calmed down.

The journey to the first destination took longer than Clark was hoping it would due to traffic. He parked the car in a car park close to the majority of destinations, he thought about driving to each of the places but then he had to think about parking and it was a nice day to walk around. The first stop on their date was the Metropolis Museum of Art.

"This is my favorite museum in Metropolis, not just because of the beautiful art inside, but I find the building itself really beautiful, I think it was inspired by Grecian buildings"

"Yes, I can see that, this building reminds me of a modernized version of the buildings back home"

"Do you think you'll ever return home or are you an American girl now?"

"I hope to return home someday, hopefully in the near future but for now, I am just trying to understand American culture although it is very confusing at times"

"Yeah, American culture can appear complex at times but it's quite simple at its core"

"Does that saying apply to you too, Clark?"

Clark had to think about that question for a couple of seconds as Diana patiently waited for his response.

"No, I think I'm the other way around, simple on the surface but complex underneath"

"I suppose that makes for a more interesting person" Diana smiled

Clark felt himself blush a little, "Are you ready to go inside?"

Diana nodded and they both made their way into the building.

They had walked around the whole of the museum, giving each other their opinions of the art and talking about random things. Diana seemed to really like the European statues, especially the Grecian and Roman ones. She spent quite a while studying a lot of them, although she frowned at a few. Each frown came with a different story about bad things that the person depicted in the statue had done, although Diana wasn't the best storyteller in the world. She had even frowned at the statue depictions of Zeus, although Clark thought that he was the favorite and most popular of all the Greek Gods. Diana didn't give Clark a story to go with that frown though and they moved on.

Diana also seemed to take an interest in two different photography exhibitions; one was based on poverty in the world including America and the other on strong women. Her face lit up when they had got to the exhibition about strong women and her face became somber when they reached the one about poverty. Clark hadn't seen the two exhibitions either and they were incredibly fascinating to him. _If Jimmy was around, he would be in awe of the photography_ , Clark thought. He would ask Jimmy if he wanted to come with him to the museum in the week if he hadn't seen the exhibitions himself.

As they exited the museum, Clark took out the two sketchbooks, pencils and rubbers so they could draw the outside of the museum. He thought about getting them to draw a part of an exhibition in the actual museum but he eventually decided that drawing the museum itself was in a way them taking a picture. He was going to give her the sketchbook after their date so she could keep it as a reminder and if she wanted to see him again, maybe they could fill it up some more.

"Should I time us or is that too much pressure?" Clark asked

"I work very well under pressure" Diana smirked.

Clark took his phone out of his pocket and set the timer for 5 minutes and 30 seconds, showing it to Diana before placing it in between them. They were sitting on the steps directly outside the Museum, with their heads turned at a weird angle but Clark could draw the building with his eyes closed.

"Time starts… now" Clark announced.

5 minutes and 30 seconds later, their time was up and both reluctantly placed their pencils on the floor next to them. Clark had taken a sneaky look at Diana during the time but he hadn't looked at her drawing. He wanted it to be a surprise because if his reactions weren't genuine then it would take the fun out of their little competition.

"Okay, we'll show each other our drawings on the count of five… 1…2…3…4…5" Clark counted.

They both turned their drawings to each other at the same time and Clark had to admit, he was impressed with Diana's one. It reminded him of the drawings that used to be on the cover of Roald Dhal books; Clark believed the name of that artist was Quentin Blake. She had even done some shading with the pencil, how did she even have time to do shading?

"Your picture is very detailed and much neater than mine" Diana confessed

"I really like yours, your technique reminds me of a illustrator I loved as a child, have you ever heard of the book 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' or 'Matilda'?"

"No, I haven't, but if they are books you recommend I read, I will add them to my list"

"They are children's books but I still enjoy them as an adult"

"I will add them to my list" Diana smiled

"What happened to your competitive side? I didn't expect you to be so nice about my drawing, I was expecting a scathing review"

"I still want to win, I still want that crown, but your drawing is very good"

"Thank you and yours too, are you ready to ask someone who is the winner?"

"Yes, I think we should ask that elderly couple trying taking that picture, they look very friendly and happy" Diana suggested

"Yeah, they do, let's go over there and introduce ourselves."

Clark picked up the two pencils and placed them back into his Nike backpack. Diana was busy brushing off her dress, he checked for any marks but there was none. They both began to walk over to the elderly couple, they were busy trying to work their camera and Clark saw his conversation opener.

"Hey, do you want me to take the picture for you both?" Clark asked in his most polite voice

"Oh, that would be lovely, thank you" The elderly women replied.

Clark quickly took a few pictures for them with Diana smiling at his side as the elderly couple did about five different poses. Clark thought it was cute, he would love to have something like that one day down the line but the whole him not aging like normal humans aspect made growing old with someone mostly impossible.

"Thank you so much for helping us out, I was hoping someone would take the pictures for us as we are not that great at taking selfies" The elderly man thanked them both

"No problem, is it okay if we ask you both for a favor?"

"Of cause, but not without introductions, I am Bert and this is my wife, Julianne"

"I'm Diana and this is Clark" Diana introduced the two of them

"What a lovely couple you both are" Julianne gushed

"Oh, we aren't a couple but we are on our first date" Clark corrected Julianne

"You're a lucky boy… you are an exquisite young lady, Ms. Diana" Bert complimented.

Bert didn't have to tell him twice, he knew that he was possibly the luckiest guy in Metropolis at the moment or at least he felt that way.

"Thank you, Bert" Diana answered

"Now, what is this favor you two wanted of us?" Julianne asked

"Well, I'm taking Diana to some of my favorite spots in Metropolis, I made up this idea where both of us draw each destination we go to, ask people whose drawing was better, tally up the results at the end of the day and the winner wins a plastic crown" Clark disclosed with the lovely couple

"Oh, that sounds like fun, can we see both of your pictures?"

Clark and Diana both turned their pictures at the same time, looking at each other before watching Bert and Julianne's reaction.

"Oh my, you both are extremely talented but I think that the lovely Diana's picture has won my heart"

"I agree, honey," Bert added

"Thank you so much, you're both very kind, I honestly didn't think I would win this round but I am one step closer to the crown" Diana celebrated

"I hope you both have a wonderful rest of your date."

They both said their goodbyes to Julianne and Bert. If that was the caliber of judges they were going to have today then it was going to be a really good day. Their next destination was just under a 10-minute walk away from the Metropolis Museum of Art so Clark thought it was best to leave the car where it was. He would pick it up after his third destination, as the fourth destination was not in walking distance but was only a 15-minute drive at most.

"You win the first round, Diana, but all that means is I have to step my game up for the next round and I will" Clark bantered

"I am feeling confident at this moment, Clark, your words do not strike any kind of fear into me"

Clark laughed, "Next place we are going to is Glenmorgan Square"

"I have been there once before with Artemis, in fact it was the first place I went to when I came to Metropolis, after Artemis' house of cause"

"What do you think about it? If you don't like it, we can skip it and go to the next place?"

"No, I find that it is very beautiful, I had never seen anything like it in my entire life, it is probably my favorite place in Metropolis"

"It is one of my favorite places in Metropolis too, although it is normally swarming with tourists"

"Why is it on your list of favorite places?"

"Same reason as you, I had never seen anything like it in my entire life when I first moved to Metropolis."

* * *

They stayed at Glenmorgan Square longer than Clark expected them to as loads of people swarmed around them to watch them draw and talk to them. They had a crowd of people waiting to tell them whose was better, rather than they had to go pick people. It was a close round but Clark took it although he thought Diana deserved it. It was at Glenmorgan Square that Clark noticed how much attention Diana got; people's eyes held her gaze for a split second longer than other peoples as their brains registered surprise and strangers gazed at her when she was unaware. He even saw a teenage boy trip over his own legs as he stared at Diana with wide eyes. The people that stayed behind to talk to them were really nice, although they were just as nosey as his friends, asking Diana questions about Clark and Clark questions about Diana. He was surprised that Diana was so brilliant with larger crowds, she didn't give Clark the slightest hint that she was uncomfortable even when one woman asked her to take a picture with her baby because she thought Diana was a Victoria Secret's model. Diana didn't end up taking the picture with the baby but the woman wasn't offended, that situation ended with the woman asking Diana out for dinner. They both left Glenmorgan Square laughing hysterically.

The next place they went to was Chinatown, as it was one of Clark's favorite places to eat and there was always a brilliant atmosphere. He took her to his favorite Chinese bakery and bought a bunch of vanilla cupcakes and pork buns, she wasn't crazy about the pork buns but she loved the vanilla cupcakes. They both decided on drawing the signs of the restaurants but it had to be in a unique style, Clark gave them both 10 minutes for that one. Diana drew the signs of the restaurants in a Tetris style although when he asked her if Tetris inspired her, she didn't know what that was. Clark had drawn his in the style of pop art, although he had originally started doing it in the style of Henri Matisse but that proved a failure about 3 minutes in. It was safe to say, Diana deservedly took that round.

Next, they both took a walk back to the car and Clark drove them down to Metropolis Harbor although parking was a nightmare. They didn't stay as long as Clark had originally hoped because they had spent a lot of time in Glenmorgan Square. Diana seemed to appreciate the views and they met another sweet, elderly couple from Central City that insisted on being invited to their wedding.

A quick walk in Centennial Park was next; the largest park in Metropolis and the apartment he shared with Bruce was only a 5-minute walk. He didn't realize he had gotten caught up in thoughts about Bruce until Diana asked him why he had been so quiet for the last couple of minutes. He told her that the apartment he used to share with Bruce during college was only a 5-minute walk and she immediately deduced from the tone in his voice that he had some kind of disagreement with Bruce. He didn't elaborate what the disagreement was about or the current state of their friendship and she didn't push him to either. She just gave him a reassuring smile and changed the subject although there was a look in her eye that made Clark feel like she hadn't put that subject entirely to rest. There was no way they could walk around the whole park, but Clark took her to his favorite bench that gave them a beautiful view of the skyscrapers of Metropolis. It even gave them a beautiful view of the Daily Planet building, which was going to be their last destination. Diana took that round too, which meant that she was 3-1 up and Clark had no chance of winning but he didn't tell Diana that, as he wanted to keep the competition going until the very end.

They reached the Metropolis Botanical Gardens at around 10 to 6, the closing time was at 6 on the dot but the security guard was so star struck by Diana that he allowed them in for the last 10 minutes. It led to a quick run around the Gardens, they didn't get to see the whole thing but they did get to draw their picture although they had to do it in about 3 minutes. There was no surprise that the security guard chose Diana's picture as the winner, giving her a win of 4-1. It was at that point she realized that she had won despite Clark telling her they had one more round but she was already extremely happy with herself. They shook hands and Clark told her that the best person won, which was the truth. As soon as they got back in the car, Clark placed the crown on her head and funnily enough, it suited her.

They were now stood outside the Daily Planet building at their final destination. He knew the building would be open and he had checked to see if anyone from his close friend group were in the building but there was barely anyone. Clark's favorite security guard was working too, so taking Diana onto the roof would not be a problem.

"I have never seen this building up close, this is where you work?" Diana asked

Clark nodded, "Yeah, I only started working here last year, but I love it"

"It is nice to hear that you love your trade, I hope to read something that you have written soon"

"Do you want to read something now?"

"Do you have a writing in your bag? I didn't see it earlier when I went through the bag" Diana inquired.

She was doing that cute head tilt again and Clark responded with the wide grin that he had been wearing for most of the day.

"I don't have a newspaper on me but I was thinking we could go to the roof as the view is beautiful from up there and I'll pick up Fridays newspaper from my desk"

"I would like that very much, Clark."

They made their way through the building easily and Clark even got an opportunity to show Diana exactly where he worked. It felt odd to see the office so empty and to hear it so quiet as it was normally buzzing with life and lots of noise. Diana seemed to be in awe of the big Daily Planet sign and even more amazed by the view. They both leaned over the side; staring across at the city they had just spent the day exploring.

"Thank you for bringing me up here, this is beautiful" Diana expressed

"It's okay, Diana, I think this is my all-time favorite place in Metropolis, I don't think I will ever tire of this view." Clark sighed happily

"Something I have noticed today is that you love this city a lot and you're greatly proud of it too"

"Yeah, you're right, I don't see myself leaving Metropolis… ever, the only time I would leave is if my Pa was unwell and needed me to look after him"

"I think Metropolis is beautiful, but I would love to travel, if I get the chance"

"Your life too complicated to travel right now?"

Diana smiled softly, "Yeah, I need to stay in Metropolis for the time being but I'm not too sad about it"

"I'm not too sad about it either" Clark smiled over at Diana.

They stood in a comfortable silence for a while; just appreciating the view that was on display to them and sneaking looks at each other. This was one of the best dates Clark had been on, if not the best and they still had a dinner left. He wondered where this date ranked for her but he wasn't too chicken to ask. He was hoping that over dinner he could delve a little deeper into whom Diana was as a person but before that, they had one last drawing to do.

"Diana, you ready to do one last drawing before we go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, could I keep this sketchbook?"

"Of cause, it is yours now to keep"

"Thank you, are you going to set your timer?"

"5-minutes and 30 seconds starting from… now."

* * *

 **I've been waiting forever to write this chapter but it was incredibly nervewracking as it is their first date and I wanted to get it right. The date isn't over and it continues in the next chapter with their chat over dinner. I don't know how I am going to play that one out but I'm hoping to get it up for you guys by the end of the week.**

 **Just a quick note; Artemis thinks Clark is attractive, but doesn't believe in becoming emotionally invested into men. That will be explored soon, as the next few chapters will each have a Diana POV, until Bruce decides to pick up the phone and call Clark lol. Maybe, Diana will convince Clark to be the first to call... who knows?**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the final part of their first date. I rewrote this a hundred billion times but I hope you all like the final product.**

* * *

The sky was turning from blue to pink as the sun neared the horizon. There was a slight warm breeze and clouds began to flow around, as the color of the clouds became orange and pinkish. The cloud cover brought different colors to the sky, consisting of blue, white, pink, orange and purple. It was pleasant weather and Clark found it to be quite soothing and refreshing. Diana was walking beside him telling him a story from her childhood, she sounded like a confident, zesty child and Clark would've been intimidated by her then just as he was intimidated by her now. He wasn't sure whether intimidated was the right word to use, but he felt somewhat in awe whilst being around her. He truly believed that she was the walking embodiment of perfection. It wasn't solely about her looks, but in the way she carried herself, she spoke about herself and the ideas she held.

Clark remembered how she handled herself in that large crowd at Glenmorgan Square, how she didn't seem to let people staring bother her and she had the ability to talk to anyone without an ounce of self-uncertainty. He tried to believe that she had some imperfections but then she would open her mouth and say something clever or witty and he was back to square one. He remembered Pa's words and he was ready to admit he was most definitely smitten.

"Clark, why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" Diana questioned, with a puzzled look on her face

Clark stuttered, "N-no, there's nothing on your face, s-sorry"

A light bulb seemed to go off in Diana's head, "May I ask you something? You do not have to answer it if you do not wish to"

"Yeah, ask away" Clark replied nervously.

He already knew that he wasn't going to like this question.

"What motivated your interest in me? You've made remarks about my beauty each time we have met, is physical appearance important to you, Clark?"

Clark stretched his arm to scratch his neck, as he always did when he was nervous, it was just a habit he wasn't able to kick.

"Physical appearance isn't necessarily important to me, _attraction_ is more important to me and attraction is made up of a bunch of things," Clark paused, "I didn't ask you on a date solely because I think you're beautiful, Diana, is that what your question is about? You think I'm only interested in you because of what you look like?"

"I'm sorry if I have offended you in anyway, I am just trying to understand why people place so much importance on physical appearance"

Clark smiled, "You didn't offend me, Diana, I just don't want you to think that I'm only interested in you because of what you look like… the only reason why I've mentioned your beauty each time we've met is because the women I've dated prior to you like to hear that they look beautiful but I guess you're different"

"There a lot of things I don't quite understand yet and it makes me feel inane"

"There are going to be a lot of things you may not understand or you won't understand _yet_ , I wouldn't beat yourself up about it, spending the day with you has shown me how intelligent, quick-witted and good-natured you are, you have no reason to feel inane or childish"

Clark could see a slight blush forming on Diana's cheeks, "Thank you, Clark, whilst at home I never doubted myself, I suppose it was because I was comfortable and I understood our way of our life and the role I played, but being here, I feel plagued by self-doubt frequently."

Clark halted the both of them to a stop. They were in front of the restaurant but before entering he wanted to calm Diana's fears, he hadn't seen her look so _vulnerable_ and it sort of humanized her. She doubted herself the same way he did albeit in different ways, although Clark envisioned her as this walking, talking embodiment of perfection. She didn't see what he could see, or what anyone else could see. When people stopped to stare at her, or attempted to talk to her at Glenmorgan Square, it wasn't just because of her face _or_ her legs, it was because of her beautiful aura that always seemed to emanate a sensation of bright vitality, honesty, self-confidence and neatness. He wasn't sure how to explain that to her without coming off too strong – it was only their first date after all.

"You are brave, I don't even know you that well but I know that you are one of the bravest people I have ever met, you've lost _a lot_ and you've had to move to an entirely new place with a completely different way of life than you are used to but you're adapting far better than I ever could… it's normal to doubt yourself, I doubt myself all the time, but it's important you don't let those self-doubts cloud your view on the achievements you have made and stop you from progressing on to more achievements, that was something Ma once told me"

"Ma?" Diana asked

"Oh, my mom" Clark clarified

"Your mother sounds like an exceptional woman… she raised an exceptional son too, thank you for being so understanding and helpful."

Clark felt himself blushing again, when she spoke of him like this, it felt much more weighty than if she had told him he looked handsome. He hadn't ever had a conversation of this sort on a first-date, same way he had never had a conversation in a club like the one he had when he initially met Diana. He had tried to explain to Pa, although he hadn't done a good job but she was an interesting character that had so much depth to her which intrigued Clark and had him wanting to know more and more about her.

"Yeah, she was… um, are you ready to go inside now?"

"Oh, we have arrived, I was wondering why we had stopped."

They entered the restaurant Clark had chosen as the final destination of their date. The lighting was dim and the air was thick with the scents of so many different foods. A waitress signaled to the both of them that she would be with them in a moment as she carried a large tray of food dishes. It was quite busy but Clark was a familiar face at the restaurant so he was hoping that they wouldn't have to wait too long for a table in the heated outdoor area. He should've made a reservation but he wasn't sure what time they would be done with the sight-seeing so decided he would just have to wing it. Bruce had initially introduced him to this place, but Clark occasionally visited with Cat and some of his colleagues after work. Bruce would never have to wait for a table and Cat would've already made a scene about not being seated but Clark was a lot more low key and was going to ask if the owner, Baz was in the building politely.

A little under 15 minutes later, Baz himself was seating Clark and Diana in the outdoor garden. The Daily Planet was a supporter of the restaurant so Baz always showed him, Cat and any of the Daily Planet workers love whenever they came for a drink or meal and he especially showed love to Clark because of his connection with Bruce. Whenever Clark came to visit, Baz always asked him when he was going to bring Bruce Wayne but this time, Baz was too fascinated by Diana to ask.

"Are you sure you aren't a model?" Baz asked, as he pulled out Diana's chair for her

Diana watched Baz with confusion, "I could've pulled out my own chair, but thank you and I am very sure that I am not a model"

"Okay, well I'll leave you two to continue your date, if you need anything more then please do not hesitate to call me, Miss Diana."

Baz bowed in front of Diana, shook Clark's eyes giving him a wink as if to congratulate him for being with Diana and then walked away.

"I feel as if the word beautiful has come out of my mouth many times today, but this place is truly beautiful, did Baz decorate it?" Diana asked.

The food was incredible, the atmosphere was always lively and the heated outdoor garden was beautifully decorated. It felt like a good place to go to on a first date and Diana had told him earlier that she hadn't tried Moroccan food so it would be something new for her to try.

Clark passed Diana a menu, "Yeah, this place is his baby, I once asked him about the décor of this place and he spent 30 minutes just explaining the fabrics used on the furniture"

"I think it is wonderful when someone is extremely passionate about something, especially their work"

"Yeah, I've noticed that when someone talks about something they are passionate about, whatever it may be, their eyes get bigger and light up and they start bubbling over with words… it's how I know that you're _truly_ passionate about helping people."

Diana opened her mouth to reply, but a waitress asking the two of them if they wanted to order any drinks interrupted them. Clark loved the taste of their wines, but he was driving and to keep up appearances he chose water. Diana chose a small pitcher of Baz's famous Moroccan Sangria, which consisted of red wine, flavored with a variety of fruit, spices and orange blossom water. The waitress told the two she would be back with their drinks and to ask if they were ready to order their food. They both thanked the waitress and Diana returned all of her attention to Clark.

"About what you were saying before," Diana began, "I am passionate about helping people, I have been from a small child, I'm not in the best position to help the way I want to at the moment but I truly believe it is my purpose, to give others the knowledge my mother gave to me."

Clark could see Diana sadden as soon as the word 'mother' left her lips, he felt the urge to comfort her just as he had when she spoke to him about the loss of her family in the club. He wasn't sure that a busy, buzzing restaurant was the right place to have a conversation about her mother but he hoped to have other opportunities to talk to her about it. It was possible that they could both help each other out because Clark hadn't entirely made his peace with Ma's death.

"You're definitely a people person, so I know whichever way you choose to help others, people will be receptive to it"

Diana smiled softly, "I should've guessed you were a writer"

"Why?"

"You're extremely good with words, they seem to come easy to you"

Clark laughed, "You really think so?"

"I would not be here otherwise" Diana smiled

"It's funny that you think that, because there's a running joke amongst my close friends and my dad that although I write for a living, I'm not very good with words"

"Oh… well, they know you better than I do"

"I find it really easy to talk to you though, I don't know, it should be easy to talk to my friends and my dad but it's not for some reason"

"I felt like that about my mother, but I think it's because they are so close to us, they mean so much to us, we care about their opinion of us so much so that we refrain from telling them things to avoid negative feedback or a response that we wouldn't like"

"You're… right"

"I wish I understood that earlier, because I carried a lot of burdens on my own, when perhaps I never had to"

"Same" was all Clark could muster up.

The waitress returned with their drinks and asked the two what they would like to order to eat. Clark ordered assorted olives for the both of them to share, the harira soup and spring lamb couscous for him whilst Diana ordered the house salad and lamb tagine. Diana began pouring some of her pitcher into a glass, when she took a sip of it, her face immediately lit up.

"Clark, this drink is amazing!" Diana exclaimed

"Everyone loves Baz's sangria"

"Before we leave, I must ask for the ingredients he uses to make this"

"I think Baz would definitely share his special ingredient with you" Clark smiled, taking a sip of his water

"I hope so, I have to say my favorite thing about being in Metropolis is experiencing other people's cultures, there is a lot we can learn from one another"

"Smallville, where I grew up, was very _American_ in every sense, so it was nice to come to Metropolis and meet people from all different walks of life, try new cuisines and I find myself learning new things everyday"

"My village had a set culture too, probably much stricter than the one in Smallville and they would not bend due to years of tradition"

"Did you ever visit the cities in Greece although they are still different to the cities in America, I think there would be a few similarities"

"No, I wasn't allowed to leave"

"Do you mind me asking why?"

"No, I don't mind, my village looked down on those in the cities so did not want to mix with them, it was simple as that"

"Whoa… that is crazy"

"I appreciate this experience, despite the fact that a lot of things haven't gone the way that I wanted them to"

"Oh, yeah, I remember you telling me that you were spoilt"

"No, I never said that, Clark, I said," Diana paused and noticed the playful look in Clark's eyes, "You are teasing me, aren't you?"

"Yep, I don't think you notice but your accent becomes a little stronger when I tease you, it's cute"

"Does it? Lennox told me it becomes stronger when I'm angry or annoyed, but not when I am being teased"

"It's probably because he doesn't tease you enough… how is Lennox by the way?"

"He is fine, why do you ask?"

"He seems like a cool guy"

"He said the same thing about you"

"Tell him I said thanks"

"I will let him know"

"So I know you and Lennox didn't grow up together? He has a British accent, which makes it obvious but now after you telling me that you were banned from leaving your village, I feel as if you both didn't even know each other as kids"

"No, I only found out I had a half-brother a couple of months ago, I grew up with my mother and he grew up with his"

"What about your dad?"

"He is not in our lives."

Clark could tell by the tone in Diana's voice that she did not want to talk about her father anymore. Clark took a guess that he hadn't been around whilst Diana was growing up and she resented him for that. It was a sensitive topic for her, he could tell by the flashes of irritation on her face so this wasn't one of those occasions where Clark could offer advice. It would do more harm, than it would do Diana good. He knew it was time to change the subject and possibly lighten the mood but Diana changed it before he got a chance to.

"I feel as if we have spoken about _me_ a lot today, especially my childhood, what about yours? I would like to know what you were like as a child"

"I certainly wasn't confident and zesty like you were as a child, in fact I would've been intimidated by you, I was shy, indrawn and I found it difficult to make friends"

"I wouldn't have guessed, you seem to be so confident now"

"Sometimes the people that appear the most confident are really the most insecure," Clark absently confessed.

A silence fell between the two, as they both seemed to digest what he had just said.

Diana broke the silence, "Why did you find it difficult to make friends?"

"I felt different as a child, when all I wanted to do was belong and fit in"

"I completely understand, I'm sure you had _some_ friends"

"There was a girl called Lana, she was my first friend but I had the biggest crush on her"

"You had a crush on her?" Diana seemed confused by that phrase

"Oh, I really liked her"

"Did she ever become more than just your friend?"

"Yeah, she was my first love"

"This is wonderful, what happened?"

Clark laughed, "You are wondering why I'm sat here on a date with you and not with her?"

"Yes, I want to know why things didn't work out"

"We outgrew each other, we both realized that time had changed us and we weren't the same 16 year olds who thought life and relationships were so simple"

"When did things end for the two of you?"

"When I was 19, we remained friends… you don't think this is weird that I'm talking about an ex-girlfriend right now, I thought this was in the handbook of 'topics women hate to talk about on dates'"

"I have never heard of such handbook, I am interested in your story because I have never felt that way about someone"

"You have never been in love?"

"No, is that a bad thing?" Diana responded to Clark's incredulous tone

"It's not a bad thing at all," Clark reassured her, "Pa always told me that you don't rush love, it will happen when it's meant to happen"

"Whenever I ask anyone about love, they always have painful connotations attached to it, I thought love was something…" Diana paused to find the word, "innocent."

By watching his parents, Clark understood that love was culmination of many things.

"I think it's because love is such a beautiful, irrational thing, in fact it's the most beautiful thing this world has to offer and that's what makes it so painful to lose"

Diana shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose it is something I won't entirely understand"

"Yeah, it's not something you'll entirely understand until you fall in love, a lot of people have written about love but I think it's different for everyone."

This dinner was going just as Clark wanted it to. Earlier on in the day, they had joked with each other but now it was time for the more serious topics and for Clark to find out more about Diana. He had found out quite a lot about her, more than he thought he would and it only made him like her more. Her honesty and candidness was refreshing, she was definitely unlike any girl Clark had dated.

No more than 25 minutes later, their food arrived hand-delivered by Baz who insisted on giving Diana another one of his Sangria pitchers free of charge as she loved it so much. She hadn't even finished her first, although she was making her way through it pretty fast.

"I hope that you like your food, I made sure they made you a larger portion of house salad" Baz grinned

Diana smiled, "That is very kind of you, thank you"

"It is my pleasure, if you need anything else, do not hesitate to let me know"

"Before you go, Baz, I was wondering what is it that you put in this drink, if it is a secret then I will accept that, but I just want you to know that this is now my favorite drink and I must congratulate you on creating something so delicious"

"You are too kind, Diana, Clark is a very lucky man, I will write down the ingredients for you and send them over."

That wasn't the first time Clark had heard that today.

They ate their food in a soft silence, speaking occasionally to make a joke but Diana's full attention was on the food in front of her. She did not leave a single piece of food on her plate, even though Baz gave her a full size house salad. She occasionally moaned when she put a new forkful of food in her mouth, which made some people at the surrounding tables look over. It did sound _incredibly_ hot, Clark wasn't going to lie, but he was just happy that she was enjoying her food.

After they finished their food, they ordered desert – a slice of basbousa each. It also gave them an opportunity to talk a little bit more and Diana seemed intent on asking him a few more questions.

"What age did you move to Metropolis?"

"18, I moved here to study journalism at the University of Metropolis"

"You were living on your own in a new city at eighteen, were you scared?"

"No, I was glad to get away, Smallville didn't feel the same without Ma around and I fell in love with Metropolis instantly"

"You know what you said about when someone is talking about their passions earlier and their eyes fill with light, I see that when you talk about Metropolis"

"I care about this city and the people in it, that is why I make sure to write about them or expose people who are looking to take advantage of them"

"Like that man in your article?"

"Yes, exactly"

"That is very admirable, Clark, you must let me know each time a writing of yours is going to be in the paper and I will buy it"

Clark gazed across the table at Diana, "Thanks… but I don't have your number to let you know"

"I'll give it to you."

Diana whipped out an old Alcatel flip phone, and swapped numbers with him. He hadn't seen one of those flip phones for a long time, but it was kind of endearing that Diana didn't care about material things. It made Clark feel a little bit more confident, as wealth wasn't an important factor in whom she chose to date and either was physical appearance, which meant Diana liked him for his personality. Lois had initially sought him out for his looks and enjoyed showing him off like her trophy boyfriend, but Diana actually liked him for his personality which he thought wasn't that great. She seemed to see something in him that he couldn't see in himself.

* * *

On the drive back to Diana's house, they were playing a game where they asked each other questions and there weren't allowed to be double questions. Clark had learnt that Diana was taught sword fighting as a child, which meant that she was someone not to be fucked with and he also learnt that the blonde woman who had waved at him in the window was a family friend who was staying with Diana and Artemis for a while. Diana learnt that Clark was adopted and she was so interested in that topic that she used most of her questions on it, although she had used one of her questions to ask Clark who his closest friends were to which he replied Bruce, Cat and Jimmy. Regardless of the state of their friendship at the moment, Bruce was still his best friend. He wished they were cool at the moment because he wanted someone to talk to about Diana, his next option was Pa and it wasn't quite the same. He wasn't ready to share this with Cat and Jimmy wasn't the best person to talk to about dating as he had been with the same person since he was 18.

As they pulled up, Clark volunteered to walk Diana to her door, she said it was fine but he insisted. They had already swapped numbers back at the restaurant but he hadn't asked her when he would be able to see her next. He didn't want them to leave it too long as he enjoyed spending time with her and he was hoping they could really make a _thing_ of this.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you today, Diana"

"Me too, I haven't been able to explore Metropolis much recently, but all of the places you took me to today were beautiful and the food at Baz's was delicious, I am so glad he gave me the recipe to his sangria"

"Yeah, he adores you, normally he asks me to bring Bruce to visit but now he is going to keep asking me for you"

"I think I would like to go back there again, possibly try his capitol punishment cocktail"

"Those are deadly, I warn you"

"It's okay, I can handle myself."

They had reached Diana's door, and both were standing awkwardly outside it on the small doorstep. They were forced close together and Clark kept glancing down at her full, rosy lips while Diana seemed to avoid his eyes. He knew there wasn't any chance in hell that he was going to kiss Diana tonight, but he was _certainly_ dreaming about it in his head.

"I want to see you again, if you want to?" Clark asked nervously

Diana gave him that dazzling smile that always made that goofy smile of his appear.

"I would like to spend some more time with you, if you call me on Monday, we can arrange it"

"I'll definitely call you on Monday, maybe we could go bowling in the week if you aren't busy"

"I don't know exactly what bowling is, but I'm sure I would like it"

"Ask Lennox or Zola, they'll know what bowling is"

"I'll ask them, well goodnight Clark, and thank you again for a wonderful day"

"No problem, thanks for calling me in the first place."

Clark began walking backwards to the car, watching as Diana inserted the key into the door and walked in. She turned around to wave one last time and then it was closed. The night was over, and although Clark felt optimistic and happy that it had gone so well and she'd agreed to meet him again. He also felt a bit sad that it was over and he missed her company a little. It was stupid as he'd only just said bye to her but as Pa said, he was _smitten_.

* * *

 _ **Diana**_

As soon as Diana closed the door behind her, Zola came waddling over to her with a huge smile on her face and bag of chips in her hand. Lennox was sat in a chair and Artemis was probably upstairs being anti-sociable as usual.

"How was it? Did you have fun? Where did he take you? Artemis was right, he is _really_ handsome," Zola blurted

Diana sighed, "His car hasn't even driven off and you're bombarding me with several questions"

"I'm sorry, I just can't wait, so can you put me out of my misery and tell me everything already" Zola begged.

Diana linked her arm with Zola and led them upstairs to her room, as she knew Lennox didn't like to be disturbed when watching television. He had basically moved in for the time being, he wasn't the _easiest_ person to live with but it was a relief to have him around. Artemis wasn't exactly happy that he was now sleeping on her sofa, as the place was already cramped for space before he arrived but she allowed it for the time being.

Zola stretched out on Diana's bed "Okay, I want _every_ , small, tiny, little detail"

Diana sat next to her with her legs folded, "I'm not sure I can tell you about my day in as much detail as you would like."

Zola remembered that Diana hadn't done one of these girly, boy talks before and had to be patient with her.

"It's fine, just tell me what you both got up to."

Diana told Zola about the drawing competition, the people they had met, she described each place they went to and gushed about the food from Baz's for at least 20 minutes.

"It sounds like a good date, but what about Clark? Do you like him? Are you going to see each other again?"

"Oh, well yes I do enjoy being in his company and he said that he wants to take me bowling during the week, also before I forget, he told me to ask you what bowling is"

"It's a game where you throw a ball to knock down some pins... Diana, liking his company and liking him are two different things, do you _like_ him?"

"That sounds like a very fun game, yes, I do like him, at the door when he was saying goodbye, I thought he was going to kiss me and it wouldn't have been unwelcomed"

"Oh, I would advise you not to kiss him until your third date"

"Why? I don't understand"

"It's in the dating handbook, but don't you worry about that because you have me"

"Clark mentioned such handbook tonight too, I would like to read it as it seems to be of importance"

"No, it's not an _actual_ book"

Diana mumbled, "Oh… but why would you all refer to it as a handbook if it's not actually a book? There is so much I still don't understand"

"It's a figure of speech, anyway as I said, don't worry about that because you have me to help… so what is he like?"

"I feel odd talking about someone like this," Diana paused for a couple of seconds to think of her answer, "He is funny… caring… talented… charming… understanding, and he definitely has a way with words... he is also quite comforting"

Zola began clapping her hands frantically, "This is exciting, you might get yourself a boyfriend, Diana"

Diana blushed, "It is too soon to be thinking about him being my boyfriend, Zola"

Zola sang, "Diana and Clark sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage"

Diana began uncontrollably laughing, "D-d-did you just m-make that up? It is a really, really bad song"

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Do you like Diana and Clark's relationship so far? What do you think of them as individual characters?**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a shorter chapter than the past two have been, but I wanted to update it for you quickly. Thanks for all the reviews, and positive feedback on Diana and Clark's first date. I can't believe I'm at chapter 15 already, I'm guessing it's going to be a long story as the stuff I have planned for you all... anyway.**

* * *

Clark made his way up to Cat's apartment, holding two heavy bags of ingredients for breakfast foods as if they weighed nothing. He did go a little overboard in the supermarket and bought a bunch of other stuff for Cat's house, mostly meals that could be microwaved or took 5 minutes to cook because there was no point in buying ingredients that required cooking. Clark gave up on teaching Cat how to cook a long time ago. It was his way of saying thank you for letting him borrow her car, and it was also to sweeten her up so when he asked to borrow it again during the week she wouldn't think he was taking the piss.

He hadn't realised how hard it was to date without a car, as Lois had her own car and when he was with Heather, they were in college and nobody had a car. It was going to be the last time he borrowed it though, on their third date they would either get a cab or the bus. Clark was already thinking about a third date, although they hadn't even arranged their second one. He told himself not to rush things with Diana, although Clark had rushed into every relationship, following Lana; it was one of his trademarks that Bruce ridiculed him about. She was so incredible too, which made it exceptionally hard not to think about a future, which included her being his girlfriend.

"Clark, what took you so long?" Cat sassed, as soon as she opened the door.

She was stood at the door with a frown, her usual semi-inappropriate, semi-transparent baby doll nightwear dress and Sunday messy bed hair.

Clark apologised, "I'm sorry, I got what you asked for and some other stuff"

Cat rolled her eyes, "Oh God, you aren't going to try and teach me how to cook again, are you?"

"No, I have given up on you, Cat" Clark chuckled

"Thank God."

Clark immediately set everything up in the kitchen and began getting to work on what was going to be an epic breakfast meal. For someone who didn't know how to cook, Cat had the best and most attractive cooking equipment money could buy. He knew it was for image purposes and it just seemed like such a waste. Most of the time they were sitting in her cupboard, gathering dust when they could be at Clark's apartment being used and cared for. They'd had that conversation several times before, but Cat was not one to be debated with. Once she started, there was no stopping her even if her argument was weak.

Cat hovered around as she usually did, asking questions and gossiping about her friends. It was the usual 'I think she was throwing shade at me' or 'I think she's been talking about me to the others behind my back'. Clark pretended to be engaged as he usually did, when in fact his head was somewhere else. Today, his mind was on Diana. He couldn't remember ever feeling this good after a first date.

Cat disturbed his beautiful thoughts, "Clark, are you even listening to me? I'm getting the feeling that you aren't listening to me"

"I'm listening" Clark reassured her

Cat began, "Okay, well as I was saying Zoe rang me and told me that Mia told her…"

Clark drifted back to his thoughts of Diana.

* * *

After they had eaten, they lounged around watching television for a while and then decided to take a walk. As they passed Cat's car, he remembered that he had to ask to borrow it again. She was going to ask him what for and he was going to stick to his story about the possible story a little way out of Metropolis.

"Cat, I wanted to ask you a huge favour, I was wondering if I could borrow your car one day this week after work?"

"You want to borrow my car again? What for?"

"You know that story I'm chasing, I need to get out of Metropolis again to talk to someone else, but I'm not sure which day yet"

Cat began laughing, "Clark, I'm not stupid, what girl are you trying to impress?"

"I thought I told you I'm going to stay single for a while" Clark lied

"If you don't tell me, you can't borrow my car" Cat huffed

Clark frowned, "That's not very fair"

"Ha! So there is a girl," Cat grinned, "I don't know why you thought you could hide _this_ from me"

"It's nothing serious, so I don't want to discuss it with you… and I don't want it spread around the office either" Clark said firmly, giving Cat a look to let her know he wasn't joking

"I can't help it, Clark, the words leave my mouth before I even get a chance to think about what I'm actually saying"

Clark raised his eyebrow, "That is your excuse?"

"No, it's the truth, look, I'm sorry, okay… I am sorry, so don't look at me like that"

"If you're actually sorry, then can I count on walking into the office on Monday morning without our colleagues asking me who my new girlfriend is and when can they meet her?"

"Is this girl your girlfriend already? Clark, you move fast." Cat looked up at Clark with shocked eyes.

"No, she's not my girlfriend, it was an example of what will happen if you tell everyone tomorrow before I even leave home"

"Oh, I promise not to tell anyone"

"Good, so is there any chance I can borrow your car?"

"Yeah, of cause, can I at least know her first and last name?"

"So you can get one of your people to look her up? No way"

"What if she has a criminal record? What if she has a really low credit score? What if she has a weird sordid past that…"

"I'll take my chances."

* * *

It was Monday morning and Clark was counting down the hours until he could call Diana. He promised Jimmy that he would have lunch with him, which meant that he couldn't call Diana until after work. It'd been quite a while since Clark felt like this, since he had such eagerness to speak to someone. It was scary, but exhilarating at the same time. All these feelings despite Clark having felt them before, they felt so new. He forgot that he had done it all before, he forgot the homogenous blandness of countless first dates rolled into one deflated feeling of wanting to go home and the getting-to-know-you script he'd read so many times your eyes hurt; he forgot it because this was the first time, the first real time, and he was going to be right there. He really felt like 16-year-old Clark again, and he wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing. 16 year old Clark wrote love letters, he sat around daydreaming about one girl all day, so much so that he barely got anything done, his world revolved around one girl and ultimately he made promises he couldn't keep. Yeah, reverting back to 16-year-old Clark was not the best thing to do.

After distracting himself with thoughts of Diana and 16-year-old Clark, he eventually returned to work. He was working on a follow up article about Al Francis to post on the Daily Planet website. It was receiving a lot of interest and there was talk of the FBI picking the case up for investigation. It was good to get on his feet once more and get Lois off his back. She was still being difficult about working with him, only speaking to him when she wanted to make snide comments. She had now replaced him with an intern, named Benjamin who followed her around everywhere. He wished them both the best, whatever the nature of their relationship was.

Clark noticed out of the corner of his eyes, a man in an expensive suit holding an extra large bouquet of pink oriental lilies, pink large-headed roses, cerise germinis and pink lisianthus tied with gypsophila, aspidistra leaves, eucalyptus and salal. The guy also had a bottle of really expensive champagne in his hand, Clark knew of it because it was Bruce's favourite champagne. When the man stopped at Cat's desk, he knew that Bruce was behind this. He guessed that this was Bruce's apology to Cat for what he said that night, and it was an extremely good one. He looked into the bouquet of flowers and saw a handwritten note

 _'I know you've always thought I was an ass, and a lot of the time I am one, but I overstepped the line big time and I'm sorry... you looked really beautiful btw, I'm sorry I cut your night short'._

He could tell by the look on Cat's face that Bruce was forgiven before she had even read the card. Everyone in the office was looking over at Cat, probably wondering what rich boyfriend she'd bagged this time. A few nosy people walked over to have a look but Cat shooed them away easily and she ushered Clark over with her hand.

"This is from Bruce" Cat whispered, picking up the bottle of champagne to make sure Clark could see

"I kind of guessed, this is definitely his style"

"It's so beautiful, I wish I actually had the time to look after flowers, and this bottle of champagne is _expensive_ … wait, you didn't know he was sending these? He didn't tell you?"

Clark shook his head, "No, we haven't spoken since our argument"

"I didn't ask what happened, and I still don't want to know because it's your business but you should call him, he obviously sent this stuff to our workplace, instead of my home so you could see, maybe he's ready to talk, he just doesn't know how to reach out to you"

Clark started laughing, "A bouquet of flowers and some expensive champagne and you're team Bruce now?"

"I know you miss him but whatever. Do what you want." Cat dismissed him.

Clark walked back over to his desk and thought about what Cat said. He didn't think Bruce sent his apology flowers and apology champagne to the Daily Planet because he wanted him to see as he could've easily been out of the office for the day and Bruce wouldn't have known that. Cat was right about one thing – he did miss him. Things were picking up from Clark – work was good, his relationship with Pa was improving, he had cleared the air with Heather and Diana. The only clouds casting a shadow over Clark's true happiness were Bruce, Lana and Lois. Yeah, Clark had reached out to Pa after their spat but that took him a long time and that was Pa. Clark knew deep down that Pa would forgive him for anything, and this situation was very different. Bruce was in the wrong, and if he didn't know he was in the wrong then they had a bigger problem on their hands. He wasn't going to lie, it was pride stopping him from calling and it was most likely the same for Bruce.

* * *

 _ **Diana**_

"Is that all you've got, _clay_?" Artemis taunted, as she threw a high kick in the direction of Diana's face.

Diana ducked and simultaneously swept her foot across the floor to take Artemis down. Artemis fell backwards but rolled out of the way before Diana's foot could be placed on the centre of her throat. Diana didn't understand why Artemis continued taunting her whilst they were training, as it had no effect on her anymore. She had heard worst things come out of the mouths of the _Gods_ when speaking of her so words could no longer throw her off.

Diana could see that she frustrated Artemis and used that to her full advantage. Artemis curled her hand into a fist and aimed for the front of her nose, the blow felt too sluggish and Diana easily caught her hand, next she hit Artemis on the chest _hard_ with three perfectly placed kicks, the last being a spinning kick which knocked Artemis off her feet. She quickly recovered, charging at Diana with faster punches and landed with an elbow. Diana leant back slightly to avoid taking the full brunt of Artemis' anger which gave Artemis an opportunity to attempt a takedown by throwing both legs into the stomach of Diana. She was growing tired of this and decided that the sparring session was over. Diana knew she could get up quicker than Artemis could, as soon as she was up on both legs, Artemis was up one leg. Diana caught Artemis' head in a scissor kick and held her on the ground with her legs wrapped around her head.

"Uncle?" Diana suggested, with a smirk on her face

"We both know I will never say that, you have bested me, take your victory" Artemis grumbled.

Diana stood up, offering a hand to Artemis and she rejected it as she usually did. She stormed off, as she usually did too. Diana wondered if their relationship would ever be _ok_. They weren't close before Artemis' exile but now they were the only two Amazons left _for now_ and she thought that would bring them closer together but it only pushed them apart further. Artemis blamed Diana for everything, for her exile, for the state of Themisycara, for the chaos in her life due to the Gods' involvement.

Artemis was going to keep the shower to herself for at least half an hour so Diana decided to remain in the basement. She hadn't really worked up a sweat but she liked to shower after a workout. There wasn't much room in Artemis' basement but there was enough for them to spar and she had it set up as her training room prior to Diana's arrival. _You can take the girl out of Themisycara, but you can't take the Themisycara out of the girl._ Zola had taught her that saying, and Diana found it to be very accurate. No matter where they were in the world, they were Amazons.

Now, she was an Amazon dating a man. She wasn't just dating a man… she _liked_ a man. It was a lot for Diana to handle and she spent most of Sunday thinking everything over. Zola told Diana that dating wasn't that much of a big deal in America, but it was a big deal for Diana. She was sharing things about herself with a man that she had only shared with her sisters, and Zola, she had shared her insecurities about not understanding Man's world with him and that was a big deal. Zola warned her about opening up to men quickly, but he was very easy to talk to and always knew what to say. It also didn't help that his eyes were so blue, so comforting, so open, so reassuring. They were mesmerizing and she found herself getting lost in them repeatedly during their date on Saturday. She remembered blushing a few times too, which she'd only done previously when her mother had embarrassed her. It was all new to Diana, but she found all these new feelings exciting and she couldn't wait to explore them further.

* * *

Clark finally got to his apartment a little past eight, as he stayed an extra 2 hours and a half to get the follow-up article done for Perry. Jimmy stayed behind for a while to keep him company, but also because he and Chloe were having a few problems at home. They spoke about it over lunch, there seemed to be trouble in paradise and Clark didn't like it. They were the golden couple and if they broke up then Clark had no chance of a successful, long-term relationship. They carried the hopes and dreams of every single person in the Daily Planet on their backs and he wasn't going to let Jimmy throw it away so easily. Clark advised him to talk to her, instead of letting their problems continue until they weren't fixable. Jimmy wasn't one for confrontations but if he loved Chloe as much as he said he did, he was going to have to fight for her.

The first thing that he did when he closed the door to his apartment was take out his phone and dial Diana's number. He stretched himself out on his sofa, waiting for Diana to answer. It rang for a long time until a voice that _wasn't_ Diana's answered the phone.

It was Artemis.

"Hello, Clark"

Clark swallowed, "Hey Artemis, how are you?"

Artemis completely ignored his question, "How did you know that I wasn't Diana?"

"You both have different tones to your voice and her accent is stronger than yours, it's not that hard to tell the difference"

"Aren't you a clever boy?" Artemis replied sarcastically.

Clark didn't know how to respond to that so silence followed.

"Is Diana around?"

"Am I boring you?"

"No, I just need to talk to Diana"

"Of cause, before I let her know you're on the phone, I want to warn you, Clark Kent, I've been in the _real_ world longer than Diana has so I know how you men work, if I have an inkling that you're taking advantage of her or you do anything that I think is disrespectful, I have a beautiful sword hanging in my basement that has your name on it."

Just as he was about to reply, she took the phone away from her ear and took it to Diana. She clearly didn't want to hear his response, probably because she knew what he was going to say as most guys said the same thing but he meant it. He knew he had the ability to be an asshole, he'd been told enough times, but with Diana, he was going to make sure he was on his best behaviour.

After what seemed like forever, he heard someone nervously clear their throat and he knew that it was Diana.

"Hello, Clark" Diana sounded happy to hear from him

"Hey, Diana, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine thank you, and you?"

"Yeah, I'm good… sorry I'm calling a little late, I got caught up at work"

"It's not late, in fact I was getting ready to go for a walk with Zola"

"Oh, should I call back later or tomorrow?"

"No, I can talk, so what caused you to get held up at work?"

They spoke for over an hour, Diana seemed genuinely interested in his life and his job, asking him questions about the follow up article and what his next article will be about. The conversation flowed nicely, he even got a chance to talk to Zola who seemed to like him much more than Artemis did. Diana shared her day with him too, he found out something else about Diana – she couldn't cook. He told her that if she still wanted to see him after their third date, he would teach her how to make a three course meal.

Clark was going to pick her up at 6.30pm on Wednesday to go bowling and they would probably get something to eat there. She was really excited about the prospect of besting Clark at something else and he was looking forward to her true competitive streak coming out. Everyone got competitive during a game of bowling, even those who weren't necessarily good at it. There was no way he was going to lose a game of bowling to someone who didn't know what bowling was until Saturday, but with Diana, he was never quite sure.

* * *

Clark was laying in bed around 11pm, watching Parks and Recreation on his laptop when he heard his phone ringing in the living room. He saw that it was Pa and he wondering why he was up so late. He probably had date night with Laura, that was the only time Pa was up past 10.30. Why he was calling Clark so late, he didn't know. When Clark left for college, for the first year and most of the second year, he used to check on Pa _every_ night before he went to bed. He didn't even tune his hearing to listen out for Pa anymore in fear that he might hear Laura and him... doing stuff. He'd had enough of that growing up and he certainly didn't want to hear it now with Lana's mom.

He rushed over to the phone, making sure to pause Parks and Recreation as he didn't want to miss a moment. Jimmy told him about it, and he'd been hooked ever since making his way through the seasons quickly.

"Hey, Pa, what's up?" Clark answered

"Son, I need you to come to Smallville Hospital, Lana has, Laura is, I don't know, son... I don't know what to do" Pa sounded defeated, lost and exhausted.

"Give me 10 seconds."

Clark immediately hung up the phone and made his way to the hospital.

* * *

 **Ok. So not much happens.**

 **I just want to put out a warning, the next chapter is going to be full of sensitive topics.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I made sure it was a long one. I just want to say in advance that this chapter has some sensitive themes, and I don't want it to trigger anyone in the SM/WW family or anyone who reads this story. This was a very difficult chapter to write, just because I wanted to handle it correctly. It was dark to write too, as it's something close to my heart. This story will be explored more, if you don't think it's been clarified enough or I didn't place enough focus on Lana herself.**

 **God, this is so nerve-wracking. I just want to say beforehand that even though this is a SM/WW fic, it is mainly a Clark/Kal/Superman story although I haven't got to explore the other two parts of him yet. There will be a lot of twists and turns to come.**

* * *

"Alfred, I've got them" Bruce almost pounced out of his chair

"You've found the men who killed Willis Todd?" Alfred asked for clarification

Bruce turned to Alfred. "Yeah, they're some small time hitmen, no direct connection to Lew Moxon, he probably paid them upfront to do his dirty work, I'll find out by the end of the night"

"What will you do with them after you're done questioning them, Master Bruce?"

"I'll drop them off at the GCPD, it seems as if someone sent copies of the description to all the Gotham outlets, it won't take me a long time to find out who, what it means is GCPD will _have_ to charge these guys, even if they don't want to"

"You should let Master Kent know this information after these men have been apprehended, he must be carrying around some guilt about the situation and especially after the things you said to him. This might not make news in Metropolis, plus I think the news would be better received from your own mouth."

"Maybe."

It was the only answer Bruce could give Alfred at the moment, his mind wasn't focused on Clark or his life as Bruce Wayne. When out on the streets, his focus had to be on the mission ahead, if his focus wavered for a moment, it could be costly. Each and every night when he was out on the streets of Gotham, his life was on the line. He was fighting guys with guns and years of violence on their record, with only his bare hands, a few gadgets and just under a year of real experience. Focus was everything.

* * *

Clark held his head in his hands as he waited for the coffee machine to dispense three cups of coffee. He didn't know what time it was, but it felt like he had been sat in that hospital corridor with Pa and Laura for days. He didn't know what to expect when he first arrived, Pa had asked him to come but he wasn't sure how Laura was going to react to him. She was distraught but she still managed to hug him and accept his apology. Laura was a good woman; the fact that she was being so polite to him despite everything he put her daughter through was a testament to her character. He could see why Pa adored her so much; they made a very cute couple, even in their old age.

Lana was still unconscious and they still weren't allowed to see her but Clark was giving Pa and Laura frequent updates on her condition. It was _hard_ to see her like this, so weak, so frail, so cut up… so broken. This wasn't the Lana he knew and loved. She had lost a lot of weight, her hair was thin and her skin was pasty. He should've been looking out for her, he promised her he would always be there for her but he was a liar. He thought that she needed space, that she needed time but what she really needed was a friend. Even after the hours of sitting in the hospital, he couldn't wrap his head around what had happened. He didn't want to rush her, as he knew it was going to be difficult for her when she woke up, but he wanted to know what had pushed her to this point. Had he played a part in this? What was going on in her life? Was there anyway that he could help? Was there something he should have done?

"You've been gone for a long time, son, I'm sure the coffee machine doesn't take _that_ long" Pa appeared, resting a reassuring hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I got distracted" Clark mumbled

"How are you holding up? You haven't said much since you got here."

Clark bowed his head, feeling his eyes water up. "I remember the way she looked at me the last time we saw each other, she needed me, I could see that she needed me, but I convinced myself that what she needed was space so I didn't have to confront my mistakes, I was selfish, I am selfish."

Clark took a few deep breaths, and wiped away the individual tear that had fallen from his right eye. Pa, on the other hand, was weeping rapidly, looking on at Clark with red, swollen eyes. He had been tempted to run, just like he normally did whenever he was faced with hardship, but Lana needed him. He had to be there for her, just as she had been there for him when Ma had died. She was one of the few people on this planet that Clark knew would do absolutely anything for him despite everything that had happened between the two of them. She was once his _everything_ , and vice versa. You don't just lose a relationship like that, even if they weren't in love with each other anymore, they would always love each other. Clark would always love Lana, and he had let her down.

Pa finally calmed himself to open his mouth. "Do you know how much it upsets me when I hear you talk about yourself like that? Lana didn't do what she did because of you, Clark _that_ is selfish to think so; she is her own person with her own life and her own problems that doesn't revolve around you. Your presence alone couldn't have stopped her from doing this. You can't save everyone, and you especially can't save someone from himself or herself. What goes on in someone's mind is a battle that you can't fight."

Clark took the rest of the week off work, although Perry wasn't happy about it but the success of the Al Francis article was working in his favour, and Perry allowed him the week off. Cat called at around 10am, she knew something was up because Clark was never late to work nor did he ever miss a day. If he was out of the office, he always told her so she called him in a panic. He told her that Lana had been in an accident and he was going to take the week off, which made her panic even more. It was funny how he was the one sat in the hospital, waiting for his friend to wake up but he had to calm Cat down. After she had calmed down, she begged him to call her with updates and he begged her not to freak out the next time he called. They agreed on the terms, and Clark went back to watching over Lana, Pa and Laura. Pa and Laura had been so determined to stay awake, but Clark knew they wouldn't hold up forever and eventually they both drifted into a quiet sleep.

The doctor came around every hour to check up on Lana, but Clark knew that she was going to be okay. Physically, he knew she would recover but it was going to be the mental side of things that would prove to be the most difficult. Laura told Clark that she thought Lana had depression, that some days she wouldn't get out of bed but then the next day she would be her usual perky self. Some days she would barely eat anything, but then the next day she would be waffling down some pancakes. Some days she wouldn't want to work in the Diner but then the next day she would be eagerly greeting customers at the door. Laura was a mess, she couldn't stop crying and Pa wasn't sure what to do or what to say. Through Laura's tears, Clark came to a realisation about something.

He now understood why Laura hadn't been angry with him when she initially saw him, why she had been forgiving _and_ loving towards him. It was because she didn't blame him for one second, she blamed herself. She had cried for at least an hour about how she should've taken Lana to see someone sooner, how she should've read into the signs and not listened to Lana telling her that she was fine. Pa tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but she wasn't hearing any of it. She was prepared to take full responsibility for this, and it was destroying her from the inside. Clark realised that blame wasn't going to help Lana recover from this, as it could possibly make her feel guilty and upset her. It wasn't his place to tell Laura that though, she was devastated at almost losing her daughter and she was allowed to express her emotions in the way she wanted to. He knew Laura was more vital to Lana's recovery than he was because she knew her daughter like nobody else. Laura and Lana had a beautiful relationship, and they were often called the dynamic duo of Smallville. They were never far away from each other, and Clark knew that if Laura had lost her daughter, she would be broken beyond repair.

Lana woke up on **Tuesday** morning, her green eyes slowly taking in her new surroundings. She looked so drained, and lost. _This was probably not the place she was expecting to wake up to_ , Clark thought. He carefully woke Laura and Pa up, letting them know that she was awake and that he would go find Lana's doctor. Laura didn't even wait for him to leave his seat before she burst into Lana's room, already a sobbing mess.

"I'll get the doctor, you go in there and just make sure Laura doesn't stress Lana out" Pa patted Clark's back, and walked off to find a doctor.

As soon as Clark entered the room, Lana's eyes found his despite her mom placing wet kisses all over her face. Her eyes were searching for something… he couldn't figure out what. It made him look away, and Lana's attention returned to her mother.

"Mom, can you stop that now? I'm fine, I'm here" Lana groaned

Laura placed two hands softly on both of Lana's cheeks, "You've been telling me that you're fine for months but look at you, look at where you are… I'm so sorry, my baby, I'm so, so sorry."

Laura began breaking down in tears again, and Lana looked uncomfortable. She looked over at Clark again, this time with pleading eyes. It was like he could hear her saying _save me_.

"Hey, Laura, why don't you take a moment and calm down outside? We don't want to stress Lana out, do we?" Clark suggested.

She meekly nodded and left the room, he could still hear her crying loudly. It was heart-breaking to watch, but not as heart-breaking as seeing Lana in this hospital bed.

Clark took the seat next to Lana's bed, "Hey"

"Hey" Lana replied.

It was silent for a couple of minutes, as Clark wasn't sure what to say next. Lana didn't take her eyes off of him though, as if she was trying to figure him out.

"Clark, don't be scared to talk to me."

"I'm not scared, I'm just not sure what to say."

Lana's doctor came in the room and asked Clark if he could just check Lana over for a second. He stood up to give the doctor some room, but there was no way he was going to leave this room. He stood next to Pa, who gave Lana a little awkward wave. She returned it with a weak smile, which was more than enough for Pa. Clark couldn't help but to notice that Pa looked exhausted, and was hunched over. He would offer to drive Pa home so he could get some proper sleep, but he wouldn't want to leave Laura and Clark understood that. Anyone could see that Laura needed him, just as he needed her after Ma died.

"Where is Laura?" Pa asked, finally noticing her absence. He was so tired that he hadn't noticed that she wasn't in the room.

"I told Laura to take a breather," Clark informed Pa, "She's in the restroom right now, throwing some water on her face, trying to calm down"

"I'm not sure how to handle this _situation_ , Laura is very different to Martha, sometimes I forget that and think that all women are the same, that all women are like Martha, she was strong-willed, she was tough but Laura is… sensitive, emotional and gentle" Pa whispered

"You spent most of your life with Ma, so it's understandable, but you love Laura and _this_ is her rock bottom, she needs you, not motivational speeches, all she needs is you."

The doctor left shortly after, leaving the three of them alone in an uncomfortable silence. Laura was still trying to gather herself in the bathroom, so he wasn't expecting her return for a while. He wasn't sure what to say, and looking over at Pa, he knew Pa had no clue either. Lana was looking at him with pleading eyes, she wanted him to say something but he didn't know what was appropriate.

"Um, did you dye your hair?" Clark asked, walking over to the seat beside her bed once more

"Yeah, I knew you weren't going to like it, but I just needed a change"

"That is understandable."

The conversation died down again, and Pa left to check on Laura who hadn't come back. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but it was too soon for that and he would wait for a better opportunity.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, you know" Lana whispered, avoiding Clark's eyes by staring straight forward at the old television hung on the wall

"What happened?" Clark responded, in a soft tone

Lana ignored his question completely. "Can you believe for a moment I thought 'maybe death won't be so bad'?"

Clark felt tears come to his eyes. "Lana, I-"

"I feel guilty for thinking that, I feel guilty because for a moment I thought about leaving mom, Jonathan, Pete and _you_ behind, I even thought it might be a good idea… I've always moaned at you for holding things in, and keeping things to yourself, about being dishonest but I've been battling this for so long and I hid it from everyone I care about. I need help, Clark." Lana sobbed.

Clark grabbed onto her hand, although he couldn't feel it himself, he hoped it would be comforting to her. "We're here for you, Lana. We'll get you the help you need."

* * *

Tuesday hadn't been the easiest of days, but **Wednesday** looked to be a little better. Laura was much more calm, and the atmosphere in Lana's room felt calm too. After her confession to Clark on Tuesday morning, she insisted on talking about _anything_ other than why she was in hospital and Clark would abide by her rules for now. He wasn't going to rush her, he was there to support her. It was difficult to watch her make jokes, and smile at everyone when those bandages on her wrist were a reminder that she was not okay. He knew she was dealing with this in her own way, and he had no right to judge. He had no idea what was going on in her head.

Clark ventured downstairs to get something for Pa to eat at the cafeteria. He wasn't hungry himself, in fact his mind was distracted by a certain person. _Diana._ They were supposed to go on their date later on in the day, but he couldn't leave and he wasn't going to leave. He didn't know how to explain the situation to her, they had only been on one date and he didn't want to scare her away with the truth. He had spoken about Lana to Diana before, and he didn't want her to think that his heart still remained with Lana. He wanted to be honest with her, but he just wasn't sure if he should. Pa would tell him to just tell her the truth, but he didn't know how dating and relationships worked now. It was far more complicated now than when Pa and Ma got together. As Clark ordered some food for Pa, he saw Pete Ross walk in with a bouquet of flowers. Nowhere near as elaborate as the flowers Bruce gave to Cat but it was a beautiful arrangement nonetheless. He was here to see Lana most likely, he didn't know if there was anything going on between the two of them but he heard Lana mention his name yesterday in the list of people she cared about.

Pete and Clark didn't have a good relationship as kids or teenagers, Pete had bullied him as a child, then during their teen years he had tried to pursue Lana several times although he knew that she was with Clark but he wasn't one to hold grudges. When Ma had passed away, Pete had been surprisingly supportive and before Clark left for Metropolis, they had a mutual respect for each other. He knew Pete had always cared for Lana, it wasn't about the two of them being the two most popular people in school and that they were supposed to be together as if their lives were some kind of low-budget, predictable High School movie. He genuinely cared for her, and vice versa, but Lana just cared for Clark that little bit extra.

"Pete!" Clark called out.

Pete looked around trying to find where the voice had come from, his eyes eventually found Clark and he walked over to him. He was wearing the usual Smallville uniform – a plaid shirt, a pair of jeans and timberland boots. All the men in Smallville wore this year around, in summer they might swap the plaid shirt for a thin t-shirt and in the winter, they'll invest in a big parka but other than that, this was the Smallville uniform. Pete left Smallville when Clark did, but he attended a college in state and after he graduated from college, he moved back to Smallville to care for his parents. The Ross family owned a couple stores in town, so Pete managed them.

"Hey Clark, I was just on my way to see Lana… I-I picked up some flowers on the way but I'm not sure if they're appropriate?" Pete stuttered.

"She'll love them, Pete"

"When I heard… how is she, Clark? If anyone knows how she _really_ is, it would be you." Clark could hear the emotion dripping off his voice; it was a mix of jealousy and concern.

"I don't even have a concrete answer for you, Pete. I think she is feeling a mix of so many different emotions, and she is unsure on how to handle them."

"Okay, I'm going to head up now, I hope we get a chance to talk after I see Lana?" Pete asked. Clark knew Pete had something on his mind, and it most definitely had something to do with Lana.

"Yeah, I'll be around."

Clark fought the urge to listen in on Pete and Lana's conversation. It wasn't any of his business but the fact that Pete had requested a moment alone with Lana made it clear to Clark that something was going on that he didn't know about. Why would he know? They hadn't been close for a long time, the love was always there but they weren't close anymore.

20 minutes later, Pete left the room looking more distressed than he had when he walked in. Laura immediately jumped out of her seat, and walked into Lana's room. Clark looked into the room, and saw that Lana was crying. He walked a couple of steps to where Pete was standing, knowing that he would get more out of Pete than he would Lana.

"Pete, do you want to have that talk now?" Clark asked.

Pete shrugged it off. "No, there isn't any point, it's always going to be you, isn't it, Clark. I'll never…"

Pete stopped, and stormed off. Clark wasn't sure whether to follow him or not, and was at a loss for words. It all but confirmed that something was going on there, and it might have played a role in why Lana was laying in the hospital bed. He didn't know how to help her, he didn't know if he could help her. He looked over at Pa, who was sat there looking just as confused as him.

"Pa, do you know anything about this?" Clark felt like he was asking everyone a lot of questions today.

"I suppose Pete spends a lot of time at the Diner, but I never suspected anything was going on"

"I want to ask her, but it isn't my business and she's so… fragile right now"

"All you need to worry about is being there for her."

Clark nodded, and the two of them re-entered Lana's room.

A couple of hours later, Clark excused himself from the room to call Diana. It was 5pm already, and he had planned to pick her up at 6.30. He had left it late, and it was likely that she had already begun to get ready but Lana hadn't stopped crying for ages. His head was all over the place, and his emotions were not entirely in his control either. It was a lot to take in at the moment, but he knew that if he didn't at least call Diana then it was highly likely she would never want to go out with him again.

"Hello, Clark" Diana answered. She sounded so happy, and it made him wince slightly.

"Hey, Diana. I-I um… I can't make it tonight"

"Oh… is everything okay?" He could hear the concern in her voice.

"It…" Clark paused, "It's complicated"

"You don't have to explain to me, I understand more than anyone about the complications of life"

Clark smiled softly. "Thank you, Diana"

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Thank you for being so understanding, it means a lot to me, more than you know"

"I… I'm sorry, is it okay if I excuse myself for one moment?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

He heard Diana place her phone down, taking his advice and not covering the microphone with her hand this time but he could still hear.

" _Why are you waving your hands at me like that?"_

" _What is going on? Is he cancelling on you… an hour and a half before you were due to go out?" Zola asked, her voice in utter disbelief_

" _He said it is complicated," Diana paused, taking a small amount of time to take in Zola's facial expression, "Am I supposed to be angry at him over this?"_

" _I wouldn't say angry, but I would be suspicious, especially if he hasn't given you a good explanation. It's either one of two things – something better has come up or it's a power move, he's probably seeing if he can cancel on you and still get you to go out with him" Zola advised Diana._

No, Clark kept repeating in his head. It was neither of those two things, and Zola was not helping the situation. Diana was more likely to believe Zola than him, as they were friends and it was obvious that Diana trusted her opinion. He wanted to tell her where he was and why he was here, but it was a conversation that couldn't be had on the phone and he wasn't returning to Metropolis until Monday. He knew guys that had bailed on dates due to those two reasons Zola had listed, Steve Lombard was a perfect example. Zola had clearly messed with too many Steve Lombard types, and believed that there was a definite rule when it came to guys cancelling dates.

" _He sounds genuinely pained about something, Zola, I think you're wrong about this" Diana defended Clark_

" _Okay, look, he is still on the phone, so after you finish talking to him we'll discuss this thoroughly, just make sure you don't promise him anything."_

He heard Diana sigh as she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Clark, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." Clark could hear the frustration in his voice, and he was wondering if Diana could hear it too.

"Apologies for that, Zola needed to speak with me for a moment"

"Yeah, that's okay, look… Diana, I want you to know that I was looking forward to our date and I would be there if this _thing_ wasn't so important"

"I understand, Clark, I was looking forward to our date too"

"I'll be back in Metropolis on Monday, I'll call you, is that okay?"

"Yes, that is fine, I will be expecting your call"

"Have a nice rest of your week, Diana"

"You too, and I hope that whatever hardship you're going through right now, you work through it, I can hear pain in your voice."

Diana was just as perceptive as Bruce it seemed, he had attempted to put on his okay/happy voice for her but he couldn't cover it up well enough. This Lana situation was beginning to overwhelm him, and he promised Pa he wouldn't enter his 'emotion shutdown' mode, as Pa liked to call it, anymore.

Clark could hear his voice falter. "Thank you, Diana, I'll talk to you on Monday."

As soon as Clark ended the call, he let out a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

 **Thursday** was a bad day for everyone at the hospital as Lana sunk back into that dark place and she wouldn't eat, talk or do _anything_. Laura couldn't stop crying, so much so that Pa advised her to leave the room if she felt like she was going to cry, to avoid upsetting Lana. It was hard to look at her, because her eyes were so empty and dull. Her body was so stiff and cold. The only time she spoke was to ask for water, other than that you were lucky to get a head nod. He wasn't sure which was one scarier to watch – fake perky Lana or lifeless Lana.

He tried to call Pete Ross a couple of times, guessing that his conversation with Lana had something to do with the change in her mood, but he wouldn't answer. Clark could see that Pete was at home, purposely ignoring his phone calls. It didn't look like Clark was going to get any answers from Lana or Pete anytime soon, so the only person that would know was standing right ahead of him ordering a sandwich.

"Laura, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Laura immediately turned her head slightly to look at him, and gave him a weary smile. He knew that she was tired, but it had been bothering him all night and Laura was his best chance at finding out what had been going on.

"I'm all ears, honey"

"Is there or was there something going on with Lana and Pete?"

Laura seemed to pause for a couple of seconds. Her heart rate went up slightly and she avoided Clark's eyes for a moment.

"I don't think it is my place to say, Clark"

"Lana wont tell me, and Pete isn't answering any of my calls, please."

Laura signalled for Clark to join her at one of the tables in this cafeteria.

"We both know that Pete has always loved my little girl, but you were still a looming presence even after the two of you broke up… in the past year or so, they have been seeing each other, but things didn't work out"

Clark was afraid to ask. "Why?"

"I suppose it was a combination of things and other things I'm not entirely sure about… he asked her to marry him, you know." Laura smiled sadly when she mentioned the marriage part.

Clark couldn't lie, he was slightly shocked about that. "Wow, I can't lie I'm a little shocked… did she say yes?"

"She said yes, but maybe a little over two months ago, she called it off, she knows that he loves her but she realised that he proposed so he could keep her from ever running back to you, that isn't a reason to get married… and she also realised that her reasons for accepting his proposal were the same as his, to keep her from ever running back to you"

Clark shook his head in disbelief. "Lana and I will always be friends, but she isn't in love with me anymore."

Laura laughed softly. "She is still in love with you, honey, even if you don't feel the same way. She believes you are destined to be great, greater than you even know"

"I want her to be happy, Laura, I _know_ I can't make her happy… maybe Pete is the person to make her happy, or maybe he isn't, but I know that person isn't me"

"Deep down she knows that too, Clark, but a girl has gotta have dreams."

* * *

On **Friday** , Clark was dealing with the after effects of his conversation with Laura. He couldn't lie, it was a little shock to his system. He knew that they would always love each other, but he didn't think she was still in love with him. They broke up three years ago, and he'd been in 2 (and a half) relationships since, but it wasn't about him. It was about her, and the only person he knew of her being with since him was Pete. He had treated her terribly; Pete would never treat her like he had, but yet she was still in love with him. She was prepared to throw away a good relationship with a good man over an oversized man-child. Sure, he'd matured a bunch since he broke up with Lana, and especially a lot of the past couple of months but that doesn't change the fact that he was really shitty to her. It made everything _a lot_ more confusing.

Clark heard his phone ring, and excused himself from the hospital room. He had spent so much time in that room since Monday night that it was starting to shape shift into his Metropolis apartment.

"Hello" Clark answered.

"Clark, it's Bruce" He immediately knew that Cat was behind this.

"Cat put you up to this, didn't she?"

"She called me yesterday, she told me that Lana was in the hospital and that you took the week off work. Then she went on to berate me over my behaviour for over half an hour"

Clark smiled softly, "Any chance to criticise you, Bruce, she'll take it"

"You're right about that, and she was right about everything she said. I'm not very good with apologies, but I am sorry, Clark"

"I'm sorry too, for not coming to you sooner"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, anyway this isn't the time for a heartfelt reunion, how is Lana?"

"Cat told you?"

"Of cause, she wasn't called big mouth Cat in college for no reason"

"You aren't wrong," Clark sighed, "I've never seen her like this and there isn't anything I can do, I've just been sat at her bedside all week, watching her stare off into the distance… there is just so much going on right now"

"I wish I knew what to tell you, I'm just glad that she's still here"

"Me too, Bruce, I don't even want to leave her like this but I was lucky to get this week off as it is"

"She'll be fine, Clark. As you said there isn't anything you can do, this is her journey from this point on"

"I missed you" Clark admitted.

He could almost hear Bruce's eyes roll. "When you start getting all sappy, that means I have to go, but you'll see me around soon, maybe I'll take you and Diana out for dinner"

"How do you know about Diana?" Clark was genuinely shocked. Nobody knew about Diana, he hadn't even told Pa yet.

"Cat told me you were seeing someone but wouldn't say, I put two and two together, and I know you wouldn't break your dating ban unless it was Diana"

"You should be a detective or something, you know that"

Bruce laughed. "Maybe"

"Bye Bruce"

"See you soon, Clark. Tell your dad I said hi too."

The Bruce and Clark duo were back in business, he felt happy for a moment until he returned to the room Lana was in and her eyes brought him back down again.

"Bruce just called, he said to say hi to everyone" Clark announced as he re-entered the room.

"Bruce? Who is that, honey?"

"Bruce Wayne" Pa replied

"You're friends with Bruce Wayne, Clark? You never told me this, Lana" Laura genuinely sounded shocked.

"I didn't know they were still friends," Lana mumbled

"We met in college, and he's been my best friend ever since"

"Oh, he's your best friend? Isn't that wonderful, although I've read some very questionable things about him"

"He isn't bad, I know he has a bad boy reputation, but he isn't, not many guys at 22 could run a multi billion-dollar company and stay sane"

"As long as he is a good friend to you, that is all that matters." Laura smiled.

"Yeah, we have our moments, but he is definitely a good friend to me."

* * *

 **Saturday**

Lana seemed to be a little bit more upbeat than she had over the past couple of days. It wasn't the fake perky Lana, but it wasn't the normal Lana either, she just had a little bit more life about her than previous days. She was talking a lot more, and she had even attempted to eat some of her breakfast. He knew she was going to have more tough days, and he wouldn't be there to sit by her side but he had faith that she could fight through the more difficult days. There was talk going around that they would release Lana from the emergency ward in the next couple of days, and place her on the psychiatric ward. Laura wanted to take her home, but the doctors and Pa were trying to convince her that it wasn't the best option for Lana.

"Who's conversation are you listening to?" Lana asked

"I'm making that concentration face again, aren't I?" Clark awkwardly laughed

"Yeah, it's cute though" Lana smiled weakly, "So, tell me whose conversation are you listening to?"

Clark felt a little bit uncomfortable about the _cute_ comment, but he ignored it. "Laura and your doctor are talking about what's next for you" Clark

"Ugh- do you think that I'll get a say in that?"

"I don't know, do you know what you want to do once you get released from the emergency ward?"

"I don't think I'm ready to go home"

"You have to tell your mom that, she'll understand"

"The only other option is the psychiatric ward, I heard the doctors talking about it when they thought I was asleep… I don't know how I feel about that either"

"You still have a couple of days to decide, but promise me, you'll do what is best for you and not what you think is best for anyone else"

"I promise, Clark, I think it's time I put myself and my mental health first"

Clark gulped. "Yeah it is. You've always put everyone else first, you're just _that_ selfless, but remember that putting yourself first isn't selfish"

"I've lived my whole life putting others needs in front of my own, I don't know how to just care for myself but I'm willing to learn"

"Have you ever thought about moving out of your mom's house?"

Lana sighed. "I have every day for the past 4 years, but I never went through with it because I knew that she needed me. Then when she told me she was with Pa, I realised that maybe it was my chance, and I almost got a place with Pete but that fell through." Lana paused, taking a deep breath. "There is no point me hiding it anymore, although you probably know after his exit on Wednesday and my mom probably told you, I was with Pete for some time but it didn't work out"

"Yeah, I kind of guessed after I saw you crying as he left, but your mom made things a lot more clearer for me. She also told me about the engagement and why things didn't work out between the two of you"

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way, or if it made you uncomfortable, she should've never said anything to you"

"No, it's fine, I just don't understand why, Lana, after everything I put you through, you still chose me over a man who loves you and has loved you since we were kids"

Lana shrugged. "I don't know, Clark. I don't want you to worry about that, or even think about it. You have let me go, and letting you go is a part of _my_ journey"

"Do you think you and Pete will get back together?"

"Probably not. I think I need a fresh start, a clean slate, he is in love with the girl I was in high school, and the girl I was in high school only had eyes for Clark Kent"

"You know I'll always love you, Lana, I want you to get better, more than that, I want you to be happy"

"I'll always love you too, Clark, and I want you to be happy too."

Quickly, a genuine smile turned to tears, and Lana held tightly onto Clark's hand.

"Promise me you'll visit me when I'm in the psychiatric ward, please… don't forget about me"

"I could never forget about you, Lana."

* * *

 **Sunday** was a sad day for Clark, as he knew couldn't stay any longer. His life in Metropolis was calling him, and he had to answer to it. Lana didn't seem too upset though, and they both agreed on a once a week visit, but he was going to watch over her, just as he promised when they were 17 lying together in the barn. This time, he was going to keep the promises that he made to her, he owed her that much. He knew she had a long journey to recovery, and it wasn't going to be an easy one either but she had the best mom she could ask for. She was going to make it through and be a stronger person after this. He was just grateful that she was here with them now so they actually had the opportunity to help her. They could only help her to an extent, most of it would be down to Lana and Lana only but at least she knew that if she fell, the three of them would be right behind her to help her up again. This was their little family, Clark wasn't afraid to admit that. It was an odd, little family but they were family nonetheless.

Pete came by too, this time without flowers and a more dishevelled look. Clark couldn't be the one to tell him, but someone had to tell him to let Lana go. Lana wasn't ready to have that conversation with him, but someone had to tell him. His love for her was destroying him, and his confidence. It was sad to see, and Clark could see that it upset Lana too. She hated the feeling of letting someone down. He didn't stay too long this time around, he just came to apologise and left but Clark could see that he was waiting for her to beg him to stay but she never did. Love was _not_ easy, and Clark had learnt that loving someone doesn't equate to a successful or good relationship. Sad thing is, you can still love someone, and be wrong for him or her.

Before sunset, Pa and Clark took a short drive down to where Ma was buried and laid some flowers Clark had picked up on their drive. It'd been a while since Clark had visited her grave, mostly because it reminded him of when they had first buried her and he had looked into the grave. It was a depressing sight, it stayed with him for a long time, and it kept him away from her grave but now he was older and just a _little_ bit more mature, he found it peaceful. Pa gave him a moment alone, and he spoke to Ma, telling her everything that was going on in his life and his heart felt lighter afterwards. He knew she could hear him, and he knew she was with him. Pa paid his respects too, as he normally did. Pa laid flowers every Tuesday, which had been the day that she passed on. Laura even joined him sometimes, and paid her respects too with her own flowers. _Ma would be so proud of us_ , Clark thought.

* * *

Clark returned to work on **Monday** , and as soon as he entered the office, Cat ran over to him and gave him a big hug. She was _so_ dramatic, but he was happy to see her and she was happy to see him. It caused unnecessary attention, and it would probably fuel some office gossip. He had some people talk about the possibility of them two getting together sometimes, and how she had been the reason he split with Lois. It seemed as if people didn't believe that a man and a woman could be just friends. Perry shouted at them to get back to work, and they agreed to go for lunch just the two of them later on.

He could see Lois staring at them whilst Jimmy stood next to her, asking her opinion on some shots for an article she was writing. He was going to find a way to make it up to Lois, because a simple apology wouldn't be enough for her. She thought too much of herself to be won over by a simple 'I'm sorry'. Clark felt like he was in that 2009 Matthew McConaughey film 'The Ghosts of Girlfriends Past', where he was visited by his all his ex-girlfriends ghosts and has to learn things on the way, except all his ex-girlfriends were alive. His relationship with Lana was still a work in progress; he had cleared the air with Heather and last but not least was Lois. He wasn't expecting to have a good relationship with her, not even a friendship but he had to at least let her know he was genuinely sorry.

He called Pa to check up on Lana around 10am, as he could see from his desk that she was having one of her bad days again. He wanted to fly over there after work but Pa convinced him that it was best he stay in Metropolis as there was nothing that he could do. In a dream land, she would see his face and be okay, but it was deeper than that. They were even talking about putting her on some medication, as they had now officially diagnosed her with depression. It was difficult to watch her from afar, and at the same time sit at his desk and pretend everything was okay. He promised her he wouldn't worry about her too much, but it was difficult.

A couple of hours later, Cat sauntered over to his desk and sat on the side of his desk, repeatedly clicking a pen to get his attention.

"Yes, Cat?" Clark turned his head away from his computer and looked over at her.

"It's lunch time… are you okay? You are doing that puppy dog eyes face that you did when Lois was being mean to you"

"Yeah, I'm fine, so where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Somewhere that does cheap cocktails"

"Cat…"

"One drink at lunch isn't going to get me drunk, let's go to that little French place, we haven't been there for a while"

"Okay, can I make a quick call first?"

"Ugh, well can you hurry up because I'm thirsty… and I don't want Steve to see us leave, otherwise he'll invite himself"

"I'll be super quick."

"You better be, because if Steve comes, you have to buy me my meal and _two_ cocktails" Cat warned, and sauntered back to her desk.

Clark quickly dialled the number.

She answered the phone after a couple of rings,

Clark started, "Hey"

"Hello, Clark." She sounded slightly out of breath.

"Have I caught you at the wrong time?"

"No, I can talk for a moment"

"Okay, well I was just calling to ask if you want to go for a walk with me today?"

Diana paused for a moment, "Today?"

"Yeah, I finish work at 6 so I could pick you up… there's no pressure, I'll understand if you can't, it's just that I would really like the chance to see you and catch up, I know you mentioned you and Zola go for walks, she could come too"

Diana paused again, "That is fine. I will ask Zola if she would like to accompany us, what time will you be here?"

"Is 7.30 okay with you?"

"Yes, so I'll expect you at 7.30"

"Thank you Diana, I'll see you later"

"Yes, I will see you later."

* * *

 **God, so what did you guys think? I can't believe we are at Chapter 16, and there is so much left to be explored. Lana is going to play a _sizeable_** **role in this story, and she might be a little (aka a lot) OOC although I hope I nailed her love for Clark on the head. The next couple of chapters will be Clark/Diana fluff; Lana scenes and Bruce will be making a return. I rewrote that chapter so many times, so please tell me what you think.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I can't believe we're at Chapter 17 already, I know for a fact this is going to be a long one as I've got so many ideas for this story. We haven't even seen Hera, War, the Robins (Dick first, of cause) and plenty other characters yet. God, we haven't even seen a slight glimpse of Superman yet but trust me we'll get there. You guys have probably never read a slower story than this one, but drama and action will find it's way into this story down the line. I've even decided on the ending, and it'll be frustrating for most. I'll stop teasing now.**

 **There is plenty of Diana in this chapter, and plenty of fluff if that's what you like and it's definitely much lighter than the last chapter. I just want to say thank you for all the reviews, I get so happy when an email pops up to say I have a new one and they're always so encouraging and helpful. I want to thank ManSinha for consistently reviewing works of SM/WW writers, including this one, they are always helpful. And thank you to phyrephly too for the reviews.**

 **And in response to sram15's review - thank you, and yeah he really needs to overcome this cowardice to be honest, I think the people that know what he is capable of (so only Pa and Lana at this point really lol) know that he could be so great, but he doesn't see it himself. I think not even Diana can make him see that on her own, it's something he has to see himself but she can _help_. He has lived as Clark Kent, without the disguise for so long, another thing he has to overcome is how to transition into being that great thing without sacrificing his life as Clark Kent.**

 **And to ShadowRiptide, there will definitely be more Clark and Bruce friendship coming soon. I have always loved their relationship, and it something I hope they get right in the DCCU, after they're finished beating up each other lol. Bruce is definitely really important in this story, from his friendship with Clark to his night with Artemis in the earlier chapters. He might just be starting out as Batman, but he is on his way to becoming the best detective in the world. It might take him a longer time than usual, but Batman always gets there in the end. Did I give too much away?**

* * *

Clark arrived at Diana's house twenty minutes earlier than the time the two of them had agreed on over the phone. He didn't expect the journey to take so quick as he normally had to wait over 10 minutes for a bus, sometimes even more as they were mostly packed after 6pm with workers and he also had to take into account the usual Metropolis traffic but everything was running surprisingly smooth and he was early.

He was looking forward to spending time with Diana, and if Zola came along, getting to know her too. The past week had drained Clark, and he knew that once he saw Diana's smile, he would feel a lot better. _That smile could turn around anyone's bad day_ , Clark thought. He wouldn't be able to describe it to anyone, verbally or written, it was something you had to see to understand. Her smile was somehow sensual and alluring, but pure and innocent at the same time. Clark knew it would be _so_ easy to fall in love with her, the 'I want to marry you, although we've only been dating for six months' type of love so Clark had to be careful around her. He wasn't entirely sure how she viewed him; if she even wanted to be seeing him six months down the line so he had to protect himself and his heart. It was the first time since Lana that he had started looking at a future with someone so early, he was twenty two now and not 15 anymore, so he knew that this kind of thinking would only get him hurt. One thing he knew was that Diana would never intentionally hurt him, but feelings and emotions were unpredictable. One day they like you, the next it's the 'it's not you, it's me' speech. He'd never been on the receiving end of that speech, but he had given it a few times which made him feel like karma was on its way and who better to dish it out to him than the girl of his dreams.

Clark swallowed down his nerves, banished his deep, superstitious thoughts from the forefront of his mind and knocked lightly on the front door. Artemis appeared at the door just over 30 seconds later, carrying a kitchen knife. Who answers their door _with_ a kitchen knife in their hand? It could've been a salesman, or worse, an innocent child. Clark knew he was staring at her with wide eyes, but he couldn't help it. He could see that she was cooking but she could've easily left it on the counter. The knife couldn't physically hurt him in any way, but Artemis herself was a little scary.

"I will get Diana for you, I don't want to _bore_ you again" Artemis smirked, before closing the door in his face.

 _She hates me_ , Clark whispered to himself. He wasn't sure whether she was _just_ being an overprotective cousin or Bruce had pissed her off and she was taking it out on him or she genuinely just didn't like him. It didn't matter why she didn't like him, because the fact that she was connected to Diana meant that he wanted her to like him and he was going to at least try to get a genuine smile out of her. It didn't seem like Artemis and Diana had the best of relationships, but they were family therefore Artemis was important to Diana and that was enough for him to try to make an effort with her.

Diana came downstairs less than a minute later, and Clark knew that goofy smile was on his face again. She had her hair tied up in a high ponytail, and she looked _stunning_ as usual. She was dressed in workout gear – a pair of tight, black training capris, a black, sleeveless crop top that showed off a teasing amount of her toned abdomen and a black hoodie tied around her waist. Clark had seen countless women in workout clothes, but he never thought of it as sexy, he thought of it as practical but on Diana, it was definitely all kinds of sexy. If this was what Diana wore on all her walks with Zola, then he might have to start making it a habit to join them.

"Hey, Clark, you're early" Diana smiled

"Yeah, I miscalculated the amount of time it would take me to get here"

Diana shrugged softly, "It's fine, I was ready an hour ago, I took Zola on a walk around the block not too long ago, I did ask her if she wanted to join us but she thought it was best to give us some time to talk, just the two of us"

"Aren't you going to invite him in, Diana? I want a face-to-face introduction" He heard Zola call from the top of the stairs.

Diana smiled awkwardly at Clark, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't _really_ want to invite him in. Clark couldn't understand why, as the house was tidy, Lennox was sprawled out on the couch, Artemis had returned to cooking and Zola was at the top of the stairs – and she was heavily pregnant. He hadn't noticed _that_ before, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. He had met Lennox and Artemis already, and he'd spoken to Zola on the phone so he wasn't sure why she didn't want him to come inside and say hello. It made Clark's head become busy with thoughts – did she not want her family to become familiarised with him? Did that mean she was thinking of this as short-term?

He knew they had only been on one date, and people don't normally meet friends and family until they are officially a couple but he'd already met her family (plus friend) and it wasn't as if he had invited himself over for dinner, it was just a quick hello which had been suggested by Zola.

"Come in, Clark" Diana pulled the door open a tad bit more, and stepped aside. She still looked awkward, and it was starting to make him feel awkward. Zola began making her way downstairs, whilst Diana and Clark were standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her.

"I remember when I could get down a flight of stairs in less than 5 seconds… it is nice to meet you in person, Clark."

Clark laughed softly, "It's nice to meet you too, Zola, I have to say, you are glowing"

Zola burst out in laughter, "You have the nerve to say that to me whilst I'm standing next to her," She pointed at Diana.

"Is that pretty boy's voice I can hear?" He heard a loud, London accent carry through the house. Lennox.

Zola immediately wrapped her arm around Clark's own, "Follow me into the living room."

Clark smiled down at Zola, before taking a look behind at Diana who was putting on a pair of trainers. She looked up at him, and gave him another one of those awkward smiles. He wasn't sure whether he should ask her about this or just let it go. It sounded obnoxious _and_ cocky to admit, but this was the first time Clark was at odds over a girl, as he never had to do the chasing before. He didn't count Lana in this because placing notes in a girl's locker can't be considered chasing at 22, and both Heather and Lois had been the ones to ask him out on a date while his relationship with Kyla had come from a few chat up lines at a party. This whole experience was new to him, and he didn't want to do anything that could jeopardise a future relationship between the two of them so early on. He was going to have to play things cool, even when he didn't feel cool. _I like her way more than I thought I did, I'm totally screwed,_ Clark thought to himself.

"You've come to take my sister out again, after standing her up last Wednesday ay?" Lennox glared, although Clark wasn't entirely sure whether he was being serious or he was teasing.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't want you guys to think I stood her up. I respect Diana, and I would never cancel plans that we've made for stupid reasons, like trying to exert power or because I had better things to do, it was a family emergency and I was in Kansas the whole of last week" Clark explained.

It seemed as if his answer had satisfied Lennox, who gave him a reassuring nod and a slight smile.

Zola was smiling too, "Diana was right, you _are_ good with words… sit down, make yourself comfortable, do you want a drink? We don't have much, but we have water and beer from London."

Clark sat on the couch opposite the one Lennox was sprawled out on. "No, I'm fine thank you."

Zola sat next to him, and he caught her motioning with her eyes for Diana to come and sit down too. He hadn't realised that she was still standing in the doorway, was she really that uncomfortable by the fact that he was sat in her living room?

"Diana didn't tell me where you were from, although I could that you weren't a Metropolis-native because of your accent. Where in Kansas did you grow up?" Zola asked.

Diana came and sat down in the empty space next to him.

"I grew up on a farm in a small town called Smallville" Clark shared

Zola smile turned into a toothy grin, "I grew up on a farm too, but in Virginia. I love where I grew up but I love the city too, next time you plan on taking Diana on one of your sight-seeing dates, let me know so I can waddle along with you"

"Of cause, I also want to say congratulations, do you know what you're having yet or are you planning on keeping it a surprise?"

"Zola… keep anything a surprise," Lennox scoffed, "She is more impatient than Diana and Artemis combined, and that is saying _a lot_ , mate"

"Diana and Artemis combined? That is the biggest exaggeration ever and you know it, Lennox" Zola huffed

"I'm not impatient" Diana whispered, crossing her arms.

He turned to her, raising his eyebrow to let her know he heard her. In return, she playfully rolled her eyes at him.

Artemis emerged from the kitchen door, this time without the kitchen knife.

"I heard my name," She turned her head to look at Clark, giving him the same up and down look she had when she had opened the door, "Oh, you're still here?"

"Yes, Clark is a welcome guest" Zola scowled at Artemis, before turning to Clark, "What was your question again? Lennox made me forget"

Just as Clark was about to open his mouth to ask the same question, Artemis spoke first.

"I think you have all forgotten that this is my house, and you're all guests… and not even welcome ones at that," Artemis growled

"You sound like a broken record, Artemis. I don't think there isn't a day that goes by that you don't moan about us staying with you, but I know you _like_ having us here so quit it because you aren't fooling anyone"

"I like having you all here? Is that what you all believe? Do you think I like having this large, useless man sleeping in my living room every night? I barely have a social life anymore, because of all of you" Artemis ranted

"Useless? You're having a fucking laugh, sweetheart" Lennox chuckled

"I have warned you before about calling me sweetheart. I am not your sweetheart!" Artemis shouted.

Lennox stood up and began facing off Artemis who looked as if she had a fire blazing in her eyes. He wasn't sure whether this was untamed anger or sexual tension?

Clark wasn't sure where to look but weirdly he didn't feel uncomfortable. This was probably why Diana didn't want him to come inside, not because she felt embarrassed by him or because she didn't want him to become friends with her family, it was because of _this_. She felt embarrassed by them, but she had nothing to be embarrassed about, in fact it made Clark feel special that he had bared witness to her dysfunctional family. No family was perfect, including his own, but all that mattered was that they were good people and they were _all_ good people, including Artemis despite how rude she was to him.

Diana stood up, "Clark and I are leaving now. Thank you all for this splendid hospitality."

He could hear the sarcasm in every word that came out of her mouth. She was most definitely pissed off.

"Lennox and Artemis, it was nice meeting you both again, and Zola, it was nice meeting you for the first time. My question was do you know what you're having yet?" Clark asked, standing up to follow Diana out the door

"I'm having a boy, I think I'm gonna call him Zeke, thank you for asking" Zola gave him a soft smile

"That is a lovely name, I like the Z theme too, I hope to see you again soon, and if Diana is okay with it, I can arrange to take you both around Metropolis again, you are all welcome if you want to come"

"Don't bother inviting those two, I'm not sure whether they could survive a day out together, it would either end in them two killing each other or having sex in a public place" Zola jested.

Artemis seemed to snap out of her stare-off with Lennox when the word 'sex' came out of Zola's mouth. She didn't say anything else, but immediately disappeared into the kitchen, slamming the door behind her.

"Women, you can't live with them but you can't live without them, am I right, Clark" Lennox smirked.

Clark wasn't sure what to say to that one, so instead said his goodbyes once again and made his way outside where a fuming Diana was pacing.

"You ready to go on this walk now? I know a nice-ish park not too far from here" Clark spoke, trying to get her attention

Diana sighed, and then turned to him, "I'm sorry about _that_ in there, I was hoping they would be on their best behaviour once they invited you inside"

"It's fine, I didn't feel uncomfortable at all, I know more than anyone that no family is perfect, plus I really like yours, Zola and Lennox are hilarious, and I thought Artemis didn't like me personally but it seems like she doesn't like anyone"

"Oh, it's just that Zola explained to me that dating in America isn't that serious, but then she invited you in and we've only been on one date…" Diana paused

Clark finished the sentence for her, "So you weren't sure whether it was appropriate that I sit down with your family? And then they started arguing…"

"It isn't easy for me to share my… insecurities with someone" Diana smiled sadly

"Some people might not take dating serious, but it isn't a countrywide consensus. I take dating serious, in fact every girl I've ever been on a date with has ended up being my girlfriend, except one" Clark paused, realising what he just said, "I-I-I'm not saying that will, um, happen, um, for us… it's not like I wouldn't want that to happen, but you know if you don't want it to happen, or, um, I'm just, you know, trying to make a point, I…" Clark paused again, "I like you, Diana, me watching your family argue isn't going to make me _stop_ liking you, in a weird way it has made me like you more, I just want to take things slow with you, I normally have difficulties doing that, but I don't want to mess this up"

"I understand the point you were making, Clark… but what I don't understand is how watching my family argue has made you like me more?"

"I don't know how to explain it" Clark said, scratching the back of his neck

"The words have escaped the writer?" Diana mocked

"I told you I wasn't anywhere near as good with words as you think I am"

"Maybe not, but you're good enough" and there was that glorious smile that was as dangerous as it was wholesome.

Clark could almost hear the danger alarm sound in his head. He could also hear his brain telling him to run 1000 miles in the opposite direction, abort the whole mission but he couldn't even if he tried. He had to at least see where this was going, and where it ended it up. It was too much of a tempting opportunity to miss out on because of fear. He had a lot of fears that he chose to run away from, or ignore, but this was one he was going to approach head on.

"Clark, are you with me?"

That was a loaded question for him at this point, but he knew what she meant. "Yeah, sorry, I'm here with you 100%"

"Okay, so are you ready to go on this walk?"

"Of cause."

* * *

Clark returned to work the next day, feeling a lot better and more focused on his work, mainly because the walk with Diana had lifted his spirits but also because Lana was having a much better day. She was definitely going to be transferred to the psychiatric ward before the end of the week, so when he went to visit her at the weekend, she would've already met the other patients. He knew it wouldn't take her long to make friends, old or young, she was a people person.

"Clark," Cat said, as she approached his desk, "I forgot to tell you yesterday, but the guys who killed Willis Todd have been caught and charged"

Clark sat back in his chair, "They've been charged? As in they'll get a jail sentence?"

"Yeah, although with _that_ guy involved, do you think they'll even get to trial?"

Clark hadn't thought about that. He didn't want those guys to get wacked, but he wanted to see them punished for what they did. "I never thought about that."

"Remember what I said about Gotham being a different playing ground. Here, in Metropolis, we can be slightly trusting of the law, but in Gotham, it's almost impossible to put your trust in the law"

"It has to change, Bruce once told me he doesn't believe that it'll be the way it is forever, the people of Gotham deserve better"

"Well, they'll need a miracle and more."

Cat gave him a quick wink, and walked back to her own desk.

He hadn't forgotten about Willis Todd, and he hoped the next time Bruce came to Metropolis, they could sit down and talk about it. Bruce was most likely going to tell him that Gotham or Clark himself, wasn't ready for the after effects that the story would have. He knew Gotham better than Clark did, but what was he supposed to do with this information? Just forget about it, just as Cat had suggested he do?

"You look troubled," Lois appeared, almost out of nowhere with a smirk.

She normally didn't approach his desk to make snide comments, instead she only did so when they passed each other but he guessed that she was bored or had no leads.

"Lois, when are you going to talk to me? I mean _really_ talk to me?" Clark sighed.

"So you can do what? Give me one of your insincere apologies again?"

"My last apology wasn't insincere, but it wasn't the apology you deserve. One day, when you're ready, I hope you'll let me take you out to lunch so we can talk"

"You'll be waiting a very long time for that lunch, Clark. I came over here because I think we can help each other"

Clark raised his eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I heard there is a big story coming out of Gotham, and you have more details than I can get my hands on, but I have the celebrity that can push the story far"

"You're talking about the case regarding Bruce Wayne's parents, right?"

"Yes, and the dead man who tried to investigate it. I heard through the grapevine that both you and Cat visited him before he died"

"Yeah, we did, but you know Bruce is my friend, Lois, and I won't publish anything regarding him without his full approval"

"So get his approval?" Lois said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world

"It's complicated"

"So just tell me what you know?"

Clark began chucking quietly, much to the annoyance of Lois. "Bruce would know I told you, Lois, and secondly, why would I help you when you swore to ruin my career?"

"Because you owe me, Clark"

"You're right, I do owe you, Lois, I owe you an explanation and an apology, but I don't owe you a story that could ruin the relationship I have with my best friend"

"Fine. I'm an award-winning journalist for a reason, I'll figure this one out on my own" Lois said confidently, and stormed off.

He had no doubt she would, if Cat had her leads, then Lois would most definitely find some of her own, possibly the same ones as Cat. It meant that he had to tell Bruce that Lois was catching onto the story, so he didn't think he was the one who told her everything. Maybe Willis Todd would get his final wish, but Clark wouldn't be the one to fulfil it for him. He would keep an eye on Lois, her investigative skills got her into a lot of trouble in Metropolis, but Gotham was a whole different kind of trouble that he wasn't sure she was ready for.

* * *

He saw Diana again that Thursday, as they both rescheduled their original bowling date. He had to admit, she was amazing at it, considering it was her first time playing. She was poised, determined and mostly accurate with her throws. Clark's method to bowling was speed and sharpness, but Diana was graceful, he even noticed the people on the aisles next to them watching her every time she threw the ball. It had been a close match, closer than he had expected, but he had won in the end. She made him promise that they would go bowling again next month, and she promised that she would win next time. He wasn't complaining though, as it had been a lot of fun and it meant she was thinking about future dates for the two of them to go on. She was definitely the most competitive person he had ever met, but he liked it, mainly because it brought out a teasing, sexy side to her. She had so many layers, and he was only at the surface.

They went to the arcade afterwards, not caring that they were the oldest people in there, in fact they made some teenage friends whilst in there. Most of them just stood by to ogle Diana, but he had to admit, watching her shoot zombies dead in their chests, arms up, concentration all over her face was hot. She would probably make the most mundane tasks look hot. Diana was almost perfect at the shooting games, her aim was crazy good, but she was absolutely terrible at the driving games, although she tried three times. A few of the kids that were following her around tried to show her, but she was hopeless and they eventually moved on. It was the _only_ thing she was hopeless at though – she happily showed Clark up on the dance stage fusion arcade machine and on a couple of fighting games. She _loved_ the fighting games more than anything else. They played a couple games of Air hockey, but then Diana told him she was hungry so they left to finish off their date with something greasy. As they were leaving, one of the boys was confident enough to step forward and tell Diana she was beautiful, and then the rest of them chimed in with their compliments. These boys all had to be under 14, and they were a lot smoother than he was at their age so he had to give them props. They were respectable too, none of them said anything that made Clark want to step in so he stood by the door, crying with laughter, as Diana thanked her new admirers and as they left, he noticed she was blushing. It was the cutest thing he had seen in a while.

They finished off their date in a diner-type restaurant, it wasn't his favourite one in Metropolis, he wasn't ready to share that place with Diana just yet but it was still a good place to eat. Clark got an opportunity to talk about Pa, and even told her that he was now dating Lana's mother. He wanted to show her that no family was perfect, but as long as the love was there, then perfection didn't matter. She told him that her house was a constant war-zone, and she was hoping to keep it separate from what she had with Clark but as he had already sat down with them they would be expecting to see his face again. She was annoyed about that, but Clark didn't mind at all.

He saw her again on Saturday, this time it was a day date as he told her he had to catch a train to Kansas in the evening. She hadn't asked what the family emergency was, and he doubted that she would, instead she would wait until he was ready to share the information with her. Lennox had said that she was impatient, but she had only been patient with him. which made him more determined to be patient with her. He wanted to know more things about her, to delve deeper into her life, but he would take a leaf out of her book and instead of asking, he would wait until she was ready to share.

For their third official date, they had a picnic in the park, with a blanket, sandwiches, fruit, wine and a music playlist Clark made especially for their date consisting of all of his favourite artists. There had been a song that stood out to Diana, by one of Clark's favourite new bands and she requested him to stand up with her and dance. He had been so excited, he almost forgot himself and used too much power when holding onto her waist.

 _Oh, invest time in me_

 _'Cause I am risk free_

 _We can make this work_

 _That's my guarantee_

 _Oh, show you how to love girl,_

 _So we can go far_

 _We can make it work_

 _Yeah, we can make it_

He could see people watching them but he didn't care, instead he sighed happily and continued dancing. She clearly didn't understand that he was supposed to lead, but he was gentle and instructed her on what to do. She was a quick learner, and eventually she followed his lead. Diana seemed to be having fun, a bright smile plastered on her face and Clark was more than content.

 _If your love is with me,_

 _You'll be my baby_

 _Oh, yes you will_

 _Oh, yes you will_

 _If your lips are near me_

 _You'll be my baby_

 _Oh, yes you will_

 _Oh, yes you will._

Diana didn't break apart when the song finished, instead she looked up at him with dreamy eyes and parted lips. He could've kissed her, he should've kissed her, he _wanted_ to kiss her but he lost his nerve and sat back down, asking her if she wanted another drink. It was so quick that he almost missed it, but he saw her pout quickly then joins him sitting down, replacing the pout with a smile. He wanted to kiss her when he dropped her off at her front door, but Zola opened the door and the moment was gone before Clark even had a chance to seize it.

Zola was trying to pressure Diana into allowing Clark to take them all out on a day trip, but she wasn't getting anywhere. She had tried to recruit Clark, and tag team with him against Diana but he only joined in lightly as he knew she wanted to keep her family life and her dating life separate. It was her life and he was in no position to tell her what to do, in fact Diana seemed like the type of woman that no man could ever tell her what to do. Clark liked strong-willed women, as one of Ma's best traits was the fact that she was strong-willed. All of his ex-girlfriends were strong willed too, it was attractive to him. It meant that Zola was on her own on this one, but it was possible that she could pull through. She had revealed to Clark that it had been she who had pressured Diana into calling him, although she had told them she wasn't going to despite keeping his card. Zola was another strong-willed woman, and it was possible that she could triumph against Diana's original wishes again.

He landed in Smallville on Saturday evening, he knew that Pa was staying over at Laura's house so he had the place all to himself. He ate the Chinese takeaway he had picked up on the way to Smallville while watching some old re-runs of the US Office on the TV. Pa called to check up on him, and told Clark that he would bring him some breakfast in the morning before he visited Lana at 12pm. He was only allowed to stay for two hours, as it wasn't like the emergency ward where visiting hours were from the morning until the night. The psychiatric ward had strict visiting hours which Clark knew upset Laura, as she was finding it hard to be away from Lana, that was why Pa was over there.

When it hit 2am, Clark went up to his old room and got some sleep. Diana invaded his thoughts just before sleep hit him, and he mentally face palmed again about missing out on the opportunity to kiss her. He knew he couldn't physically feel it, but he had learnt to take pleasure out of kisses without the physicality now. It was more about the connection, that was what made sex with women okay for him too. He just had to look at it from a different perspective, and when he did it was almost a little bit satisfying.

* * *

 **Next chapter, some father and son talk, another appearance by Lana, Bruce in some shape or form and of cause, Diana. After the next chapter, I think there'll be a little time jump, maybe a month or two.**

 **A quick question, would you guys like me to continue writing fluff and scenes of Diana/Clark getting to know each other or start doing time jumps to speed things up?**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Everyone seemed to be good with the fluff, so here is another chapter mostly full of it. Again, thank you for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it.**

* * *

Bruce was coming to town. Clark got the text early Sunday morning, he was surprised Bruce was awake so early as whenever Clark called before 2pm on a weekend (and sometimes on the weekdays), he got no answer or Alfred answered. He wanted to have dinner with him and Diana on Saturday. Bruce did let him know last week that he wanted to take the two of them out for dinner, Clark just didn't think he would be free this quick. There were a lot of things he had to think about, and consider with Bruce meeting Diana.

Bruce liked the most expensive, elaborate places, and he also liked ordering for the people he took to dinner and paying because he was a freakin' billionaire. He wasn't sure how Diana would react to that, and he didn't want her to come to the wrong conclusion about his and Bruce's friendship. That Clark was the pushover, and Bruce was the dominant one. He knew that shouldn't matter, but oddly enough it did to him.

Bruce also hooked up with Diana's cousin, and he wasn't sure how or if Artemis told Diana about their night. He just hoped Bruce had been respectable enough, despite Artemis' rough play so Diana wouldn't want to punch him when she saw him walk in. Sure, Clark and Bruce shared their sexual endeavours with each other, as best friends often do, but he hadn't elaborated much about his night with Artemis other than his broken penis. Clark laughed even thinking about it.

Lastly, Bruce was a major flirt, and Diana wasn't receptive to men flirting with her off the bat. She found it superficial and annoying, she told him. She told him she preferred conversation, rather than overt flirting. He would have to remind her that all of his flirting was harmless, and not meant to be disrespectful to either of them. He would also have to tell Bruce to be mindful, as sometimes their banter wasn't the most female-friendly. They were never disrespectful, but talk about certain things that happened in college might be a no-go area and talk of sex was off limits. Clark had a small inkling that Diana might be a virgin, only because she alluded to barely having any experience with guys. It wasn't confirmed, and it wasn't a big deal to him at all, but Clark didn't want her to feel uncomfortable at any point during their meal.

The first time Bruce met Heather, he told her a story about the time they streaked in the girls' dorm halls as a dare, one of the guys they hung around with at the time even flashed a few girls. Heather found it hilarious, in fact she had heard about the incident herself from a friend when it happened. He wouldn't mind if Bruce told Diana that story, but there were other ones he didn't want shared.

Clark immediately thought of a good idea, and quickly sent Bruce a reply.

 _Why don't Diana and I cook for you instead of going to some fancy place where you can boast about your knowledge of wine? Can you still bring some wine, though?_

It was the perfect idea, as Clark did say that he wanted to show Diana how to cook, as she admitted to not being able to boil pasta. He thought maybe she had been surrounded by a large family, so she never had to cook, but then she said that Artemis was all she had and she'd only found out about Lennox's existence not long ago. He didn't understand people who didn't know how to cook for themselves - Cat, Bruce and Diana for example. Cat lived off takeaways, yogurt and diet shakes, Bruce had Alfred but how did Diana survive without knowing how to cook, especially at 21 years old. She didn't talk much about her life before she came to Metropolis, and maybe that was for a reason. What if she had her own Alfred back in her village? Clark shook his head; he was going off topic as usual.

His table wasn't big, but it had enough room for three people and it was much more informal than going to some restaurant, so it would be a much more relaxed first meeting. It also meant that Diana would step foot in his home for the first time, and he was going to make sure everything looked perfect. He was a tidy guy anyway, and he decorated his apartment in a style that was both modern and represented his home back in Smallville. He was proud of his small place, but there were a few things that could do with some changing. He thought about asking Pa if he could borrow the fine china he kept in a cupboard in the dining area just as a little extra touch.

It was a lot to think about, and he felt a combination of nerves and excitement. Bruce and Diana had met before, of cause, but this was different and the two of them would actually have to engage in conversation this time. He was interested to know what Bruce would think of Diana by the end of night; no doubt he would let Clark know just as he usually did. He trusted Bruce's opinion, and he tended to be right about every girl Clark had been with in the past. It was going to be an interesting weekend; first he had to tell Diana. It gave him an excuse to call her later, but he had things to do and people to see first.

* * *

Pa set out the breakfast food that he brought to the house on the table – nothing beat a Smallville breakfast, and that would never change. He thought Laura was going to join the two of them, but Pa told him that she was extremely tired and decided on sleeping in. It was giving them a chance to have a one-on-one conversation, about Lana, Laura and Diana. They were in need of a serious catch-up session, they were both getting better at sharing things with each other and Clark underestimated what a relief it was to talk about things with someone, to share his insecurities and his thoughts and feelings.

"Are you sure I ordered enough waffles? I know how much you love waffles" Pa asked, handing Clark a plate from the cupboard

"Yeah, everything looks so good, thanks"

"No problem, it's just nice to get some quality time with you, last week was so hectic and tiring that we didn't get a chance to talk much"

"How is Laura doing?"

Pa sighed, running a hand through his thinning hair. "She's doing better. She still gets into a panic and she's been having nightmares, but she's doing better. She just misses having her little girl at home, you know how close the two of them are"

"Yeah, but I think time apart might do Lana some good, you know she always puts everyone before herself. I suggested that she travel after she gets out"

"I think that would be good for her, I think Laura would agree, although initially she would be devastated"

"You have each other, and she knows that you aren't going anywhere so she doesn't have to worry about being lonely anymore. Lana might decide to stay in Smallville, but it would be good for them to create a little space between each other… maybe you and Laura could move in together?"

"You would be okay with another woman living in this house?"

"She makes you happy, and vice versa. I have no problem with her moving in here, you both could get married if you wanted to"

"Speaking of marriage…"

Clark dropped his fork, "Are you being serious?"

"No," Pa chuckled, "I'm not even sure if I want to get married again, I'm happy with our relationship just as it is but thank you for your blessing. Anyway, how was your week back in Metropolis? You definitely look a lot less tense" Pa observed, stuffing half a waffle into his mouth

"I've had a good week, a _really_ good week actually. I didn't get a chance to tell you, but Diana called and we've been seeing each other, I took her out three times this week" Clark confessed, stuffing his own mouth with food.

Pa smiled, simultaneously raising a knowing eyebrow, "Diana. The lovely young lady you said you _weren't_ smitten with, right?"

"Yeah, that's her. I really like her, Pa, I'm like, really determined not to mess things up with this one"

"Wow. You are really serious about this girl?"

Clark nodded, taking another big bite from his plate.

"Do you know how she feels about you?"

Clark thought back to Monday evening when they were talking outside and he told her he liked her. She didn't say it back, but she had been concerned about his reaction to her family. It was enough for him, for now.

"We haven't had that conversation yet, I don't want to put any kind of pressure on her, I'm just enjoying spending time with her"

"I understand, I just don't want you to get hurt, Clark"

"Yeah, I know, _I_ don't want to get hurt either"

"Anyway, let's not be a pair of negative Nancy's. Tell me things about her, what she's like, and what you like about her?"

Clark smiled softly, "She's 21, she's from a small village in Greece, I think she lived a really isolated, rural life and this is the first time she's been away from her village. She lost her mother a couple of months ago, which is why she left her village and came here to stay with her cousin. She's thoughtful, smart, friendly, funny, unmaterialistic, independent, honest and her smile, Pa. She has a smile that can turn around anyone's bad day, it's so warm and inviting, whilst being sensual." Clark cleared his throat, remembering that he was talking to Pa and not Bruce. "Every time we go out together, she always manages to make friends and people get caught up in her spell so easily, but it doesn't faze her. Her beauty is otherworldly, but she is so humble and I don't think she even realises _how_ people see her, how I see her."

Pa gave Clark a knowing look while chomping down on some of his food. If he needed any more confirmation that his son was smitten with this girl, there it was. It wasn't just the words he was saying, it was the look in his eyes.

"She sounds wonderful, Clark, in fact she sounds perfect for you. I hope I get to meet her sometime in the near future, and see that smile for myself"

"Maybe. I don't know. Hopefully. Bruce is coming to Metropolis this weekend and he's gonna spend an evening with the two of us"

"That will be interesting, is he the first person from your life you'll be introducing her to?"

"Bruce was there the night I met her, but he was too busy trying to... never mind, but I guess you could say he is the first person from my life I'll be introducing her to"

"I think it is a good opportunity for you. Bruce can interrogate her a little on her feelings towards you, and you can see how she acts around your best friend. I know you said she was from an isolated village, but she probably knows who Bruce Wayne is by now"

"Yeah, she probably does, I don't understand how that is relevant though?"

"Some women see a walking pile of cash and…"

Clark interrupted, "Diana isn't like that Pa, I already told you, she isn't materialistic in the slightest. Also, Bruce already… you know…. with her cousin"

Pa raised his arms, "Okay, say no more. Nevertheless it'll be a good for you, Bruce will give you his opinion of her and I know you care about his opinion"

"Yeah, I do, that's why I want him to like her. He has been right about all my previous relationships, so I need him to like her"

"Bruce isn't some kind of oracle, so don't focus on him predicting you and Diana's relationship, focus on the fact that you want your best friend and the girl you are dating to get along"

"Yeah, you're right. I just hope it'll be fun night"

"It will be, if you don't overthink it too much"

"Okay, no overthinking it. Oh yeah, is there any chance I can borrow your china?" Clark gave Pa his best puppy dog impression.

Pa drove him to the hospital, and they planned to wander into town later on. Most of the shops wouldn't be open but there were always people around and plus, Clark hadn't really taken the time out to walk around Smallville for a while. Smallville and Metropolis couldn't be any more different, and Clark felt privileged that he could call both his home.

It'd been a long time since Clark had seen some of the town folk, he wondered about Mr Gant from the post office, Jolie Summers who used to babysit him but now had her own clothing store in town, widowed Mrs Wyatt who owned the drycleaners and so many others. Metropolis had a tendency of consuming his life, which meant Smallville, and the people in it occasionally took a back seat.

The ward seemed nice enough, it was clean and most of the workers gave Clark a smile as they crossed paths. It didn't help that he could hear everything they were saying about him. He even recognised a few of them as older students from his years at high school. He wondered how Lana felt about that, sharing her problems with people she once kind-of knew. It made him think about all the people he went to high school with and if they were doing okay. Lana was the only person he still spoke to from his years at high school, as he wasn't the most popular. He only started to rise in popularity a little after his 16th 'birthday' but by then, he didn't care much about being popular. He lost Ma a year after and he almost didn't care much about high school but he left with good grades and got into Metropolis University with no problems.

Lana, on the other hand, decided to stay in Metropolis with her mother but she told everyone it was only for a year. After her relationship with Clark came to a disastrous end, she stayed another a year. In the end, Lana never found it in herself to leave. He guessed that there was always something forcing her to stay.

"Hey handsome," Lana greeted him.

If it had been someone like Cat or Meg or even Heather greeting him like that then he would happily smile and reply with his own greeting because he knew that none of those women were in love with him. Lana was still in love with him, and he couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry, that wasn't appropriate, considering..."

Clark raised his hand to stop her from continuing, "It's fine, so tell me how have you been? How have you settled into this place?"

"I've been fine, they've already assigned me this therapist called Carol and I've met most of the other patients, even made a new friend"

"I knew you would, you've always been good at making friends, what is your friends name?"

"Her name is Jenny, and she's really funny, super helpful too"

"That's good, and what about your therapist? What is she like?"

"She seems nice, we're just getting to know each other right now, nothing too serious"

"Do they have you on anything?"

"I know Pa already told you, Clark, but I don't want to talk about my medication. I didn't once ask you how you've been throughout the whole week you were here with me"

Clark smiled softly, "Life is good. Everything is good right now, I don't want to jinx it, but everything is good."

He remembered how low he was almost two months ago – he was lonely and he felt like had nobody. A lot had changed since then, and obviously not all of it had been good but he was through most of it. His relationship with Pa had returned to how it was pre-Ma's passing, he had cleared the air with Heather, he was working through things with Lana and he truly believed that Bruce and his friendship would be stronger after what happened in Gotham. His friendship with Cat was better than ever, he was hanging out with his co-workers a lot more, especially Ron and Jimmy and work itself was going good. Things were going great with Diana, and he could see a future with her. Life was most definitely good.

"You don't have to be so vague, Clark. I know it's been a long time since we've really sat down and talked, but I'll always be here for you"

Clark nodded, "I know, Lana. You know I'm here for you too, but it'll take us _both_ a while to feel entirely comfortable talking to each other again. I'm sure you aren't ready to talk to me about Pete, same way I'm not ready to talk to you about Lois"

"Yeah, I get it. I'm sorry that you both broke up by the way"

Clark shrugged, "It's fine, I cared for her, but there was always something missing between us"

Lana frowned, her eyes full of sympathy and it was directed at Clark. "I suppose there will always be something missing with us human women. I know love is not purely physical, it's about connecting with someone deeply but I can't imagine how it must feel to never be able to fully _lose_ yourself in somebody"

"Yeah, it is difficult sometimes… I have to hold back with _everyone_ and I hoped it would get easier as I got older, but it hasn't. It's not even about the sex; it's about having to be careful all the time, you know, I can never really be spontaneous. I can never really be fully present with someone. I'm always away in my head, trying to imagine feeling their touch or trying to make sure they don't really feel the brunt of mine."

Lana always had a way of getting him to talk, even though he just said he wasn't entirely comfortable talking to her about his life, let alone his love life. She could list that as a superpower.

"Do you think you'll ever meet someone like you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I'll be in this world a very long time."

* * *

Clark picked Diana up on the Saturday at just after 2.30, as Bruce said he was going to get there at around 6.30 and he wanted to the food to be done before he arrived. He had already bought all of the ingredients - and come up with a three-course menu but he hadn't pre-prepared anything, as he wanted to share the entire process with Diana. He was also a little excited about showing off his cooking skills to Diana, because it normally won him some gold stars with women. That was how Ma convinced Clark to join her in the kitchen for the first time, _every girl loves a boy who can cook_ , she told him. He picked up the basics of cooking in less than two weeks after she told him that.

Diana wore all black, just as she did on their bowling date and he decided that Diana in all black was his new favourite thing, although Diana in all white was a close second. Oh, and Diana in red was something too. He had taken her out for dinner on Wednesday evening to ask her about today and she wore this red dress. It was subtler than the one she wore on the night he met her, but it was just as appealing to the eyes. She turned every head in the restaurant, but was oblivious to it, as she always was.

Spending time with Diana was definitely the thing he looked forward to the most, even talking on the phone with her was fun for him. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about and he was starting to see that she had a silly side. She rarely let it show, but when it came out, it was beautiful. He looked over at her, she was so beautiful, it was actually starting to worry him how much he liked her.

"You have a lovely home, Clark" Diana complimented, after receiving the short tour of Clark's apartment.

He didn't show her his bedroom, as he didn't want her to think he was up to anything fishy, so it was a short tour indeed.

"Thanks, it's really small but I've grown to love the place"

"Size doesn't matter, Clark. Did you decorate it all on your own?"

"Well, yeah, when I moved in here, it was really modern _and_ also quite boring but I tried to incorporate some of my personality into the place"

"You have done a good job of that"

Clark grinned, "Thanks again, do you want anything to drink or something to snack on? Come look in my fridge, I have a ton of stuff."

Diana nodded and walked over to the fridge. It felt natural to have her in his apartment. She seemed to like his place, and he wondered if this was something they could do regularly. He could see them cuddling on his couch after a long day at work, watching the television in a comfortable silence.

Diana took a packet of grapes out, "Could I have these?"

"Yeah, sure, let me put them in a bowl and run some water over them for you"

"Thank you, so how long have you lived here?"

"A year. Before then I lived with Bruce in his apartment not too far from here."

Clark passed Diana the bowl of washed grapes. She thanked him and went to sit on the other side of the kitchen bar while Clark prepared the kitchen.

"I am looking forward to talking to Bruce, I can tell by the way you talk about him that he is important to you"

"Yeah, he is."

Clark didn't want to talk about Bruce, as it wouldn't help his nerves. He just wanted to enjoy cooking with Diana, and enjoy having her in his apartment.

Clark changed the subject, "So are you ready to be a student in the Clark Kent cooking masterclass?"

"Yes I am, Zola and Lennox have a $5 bet about the outcome of your masterclass"

"What do you mean?"

"Lennox presumes that I will leave today no better at cooking, while Zola thinks I'll learn to make a simple meal, that requires actual preparation"

"I'm siding with Zola. Cooking really isn't that difficult, and I'm a very patient teacher"

"I'm not very patient when it comes to instructions within a kitchen. How does anyone find cooking exciting, let alone engaging?"

"It soothes me and I get this proud feeling once I've finished making a dish, especially if it's for other people. Pa once told me that food brings people together, and he is right. I'm not saying that food can fix all of humanities problems, but occasionally it can be that bridge between two differing worlds. Food definitely solved all of my problems, or at least most of them when I was growing up. Any time I felt sad, Ma would come in with a plate of food, it could be pie, a slice of cake or mac and cheese and I felt a lot better, I know it sounds stupid but the fact that she spent her time baking just to make me feel better was… comforting"

"No, it doesn't sound stupid, Clark. I enjoy it when you speak of things you're passionate about or things or people that are close to you, it is very attractive."

Clark blushed immediately. It was the first time Diana had referred to him as attractive, and the smile on her face while saying it made him blush even more.

"Have I embarrassed you?" Diana asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. He noticed that she did that when she was confused about something.

"No, you haven't embarrassed me, so do you want to get started on the cooking? I think we should start with the meat because it takes the longest to cook."

"Yes, I am ready" Diana said, jumping up off the stool and walking towards Clark.

He could feel that static again, that crackling in the air whenever he was close to her.

* * *

Bruce was near enough now, he was only about 10 minutes away and Diana was just finishing with the dessert. He had to admit – Diana was a fast learner. He saw glimpses of her impatience at times, he didn't say this to her but she was cute when she frustrated, her accent became heavier and her forehead creased up a little. He heard her speak in her native language for the first time too, although it was under her breath. Now they were at the dessert, Diana was much more confident and hadn't muttered under her breath once. She had even offered to mix the ingredients altogether and pour them into the cake tin while Clark kept an eye on the starter – which were bacon wrapped scallops.

She was mixing the ingredients so vigorously that she was getting the mix all over herself, it was in her hair, on her face and a little bit on her clothes. He kept thinking, _a guy could get used to this._ Not the cooking side, but just hanging out with her, acting like a couple, _being_ a couple.

"Diana, what did that cake mix ever do to you?" Clark jested

Diana looked up from the mixing bowl, "Pardon?"

"You're mixing it really… um, enthusiastically and you're getting some mix on your face, in your hair, on your clothes"

"I didn't notice, should I go much slower?"

"No, you've got the right speed, but just a little less… power, just so you don't get the cake mix all over you"

"Okay, I find this mixing soothing, just as you said. I must say, I have enjoyed this afternoon far more than I thought I would, and everything looks very delicious, I cannot wait to try everything"

"Bruce should be here _very_ soon, and then we can finally sit down, and enjoy our hard work"

"What time did he say he would be here again?"

"Oh, he said he would be here at 6.30 and Bruce is always on time"

"He'll be here in 10 minutes, that gives me enough time to pour the mix into the cake tin, then wipe the mix off my face, and out of my hair"

"That doesn't matter all that much, you still look beautiful"

"Oh, Clark. Is this your attempt at being _smooth_ , as Zola calls it, am I right?"

Clark took a step towards her, this was his chance and he wasn't going to miss it. When he had taken her out on Wednesday, again the opportunity didn't arise and he left without kissing her. He was trying to take things slow with her, but right now in his head, all he could think was _fuck_ _slow._ Right now, right here was the perfect moment.

"I'm not trying to be smooth, I'm being honest." He took the cake mix bowl out of her hand, and placed it on the kitchen top next to her. "I know I've told you this before, but I'm gonna say it again. I like you, Diana, a lot. You're smart. You're kind-hearted. You're funny. You're beautiful. You're unique. You're silly too, although you don't show that side of yourself a lot but you should. I don't want to come off strong or anything, but I just want you to know how I feel about you, and I want to thank you for spending today with me."

Clark shuffled a little closer to her, close enough that he could kiss her but he was waiting for her response, waiting for her to say something.

"I'm not as good with words as you are, Clark, and I grew up being taught that emotions such as these are a sign of weakness but I don't feel weak around you. I enjoy your company, I always have fun, I always learn new things and I am glad I met you"

"I'm glad I met you too" Clark smiled.

He was close to her, awfully close. He could hear the soft whisper of her breath as she exhaled. He inched a tiny bit closer, moving a stray strand of hair from her face, then placed his hand on the small of her back and she looked up at him, her blue eyes locked onto his, lips slightly parted as they had been at their picnic date. Clark ran his fingertips up her forearm, leaving a trail of goosebumps blooming in his wake. He brought his other hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb running along the curve of her cheekbone. Diana nestled into his hand.

"Is this okay with you?" He asked, gazing into her eyes.

Diana softly nodded and that was when he leaned in, lips parting slightly, his eyes flitting down to rest on hers. It was soft, slow and delicate. He was going to take his time with her. Clark slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, and Diana brought her arms around his neck, pushing the two closer than they were, if that was possible as their lips moved together. Sure, he couldn't lose himself in the kiss, but he was definitely lost in her. Clark softly glided his tongue against her lower lip but he could hear Bruce's driver pull up.

He pulled away slowly, but she ran her fingertips through his hair, and softly pulled him back in, as if he was fine china so vulnerable that he would easily break. She was most definitely fine china in this equation, but Clark continued kissing her. Bruce was just going to have to disrupt them, as he would do in less than 30 seconds. Their tongues slowly slid against each other, and their lips were still in motion. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come. He wondered if she could feel him smiling through the kiss.

Bruce knocked on the door, disturbing their kiss. Clark slowly pulled away from her lips, and went to answer the door. Not before softly stroking Diana's cheek, and giving her a quick, soft kiss on the lips to let her know that he thoroughly enjoyed that. Being that close to her was intoxicating, and addictive.

"Hey," Bruce said, giving Clark one of his trademark smiles, "I bought two bottles of wine as you requested"

Instead of replying with a hey, Clark carefully pulled Bruce into a bro-hug. It was good to see him in person, and to know that the air was now clear between them. Clark still wanted to talk about that night, but that would come later. Bruce reluctantly hugged him back, he was never keen on displays of affection, unless it involved a model or an actress or just any hot girl.

They broke apart, and Clark shuffled to the side so Bruce could enter the apartment. This was where his nerves started to kick in.

"Diana, it is wonderful to meet you again. I have heard nothing but good things about you" Bruce smiled, placing the two bottles of wine on the kitchen counter and walking over to Diana and placing a kiss on her hand.

"It is nice to meet you again, Bruce. I have heard good things about you too." Diana began smiling, and Clark saw Bruce's eyes soften. _Join the club bro_ , Clark said to himself.

"From Artemis or Clark?" Bruce teased.

Clark bowed his head, hoping Bruce wouldn't venture into sex talk 5 seconds into his first conversation with Diana. They had talked about what was appropriate and what wasn't appropriate to say, and Bruce had responded with ' _I think you're overthinking it, I'm always a good boy'_ knowing that statement was far from the truth.

"Clark. Artemis hasn't spoken of you once," Diana and her honesty. Clark knew she wasn't trying to be rude; she was just brutally honest on certain occasions.

"Oh, my ego is severely wounded" Bruce feigned pain.

Clark stepped into the conversation; "Diana and I have been slaving away in that kitchen all day cooking this wonderful meal for you"

"Don't act like there wasn't any fun involved. You have some lipstick on your lips, which is either from Diana or you're trying something new, Clark."

Diana's face was a combination of embarrassment and amusement. Clark wiped at his lips, seeing some lipstick come off on his hands. He noticed that she still had some of the cake mix on her face, in her hair and on her clothes. Her lipstick was also a bit smudged, but as he said before, it didn't take anything away from her loveliness.

Clark raised both hands, "Okay. You've made your point. Diana, you've still got the cake mix on you if you want to go into the bathroom to wipe it off?"

"Is he a good kisser, Diana?" Bruce asked, stepping closer to Diana as if her answer was a secret between the two of them that Clark wasn't allowed to hear.

"Yes, he is, if you'll excuse me, I'll be back in a moment" Diana said proudly, her eyes focused on Clark, his on hers.

She walked off into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"You look like you've just won the lottery," Bruce observed

Clark smiled, "Maybe because I think I have"

"Remind me why I didn't pursue her instead in the club that night"

"Bruce," Clark warned

"You know I'm joking, but I stand by my statement in the club that night, definitely one of the most beautiful women I've seen in my life. I can only imagine the amount of attention she gets"

"Yeah, everywhere we go, she never fails to be the centre of attention but she doesn't even notice it"

"That's a good thing, Clark, it means that she doesn't realise how beautiful she is, because _trust_ me, if she did, this apartment of yours would be empty right now and so would my pockets."

Diana re-entered the room, clear of all cake mix and lipstick reapplied perfectly.

"Would you join me on the couch Diana? I'm sure Clark can handle serving the starter on his own and I would love to talk to you without Clark hovering" Bruce proposed as soon as Diana approached the two of them

"I was supposed to finish the cake," Diana said, looking over at Clark

"No, it's fine, I'll do the rest, you two get to know each other and _Bruce_ , be on your best behaviour" Clark pointed at his best friend.

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Don't listen to him, Diana. I'm not nearly as bad as he or the tabloids make me out to be."

Diana and Bruce sat on his couch while he began to serve the starter. He could hear Bruce asking Diana questions, and vice versa.

 _Let the festivities begin._

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **This meeting will continue in the next chapter, and Batman might show up, without the cape and costume of cause. It'll make sense in the next chapter.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A quick update, quicker than I thought but I really enjoyed writing this chapter and it was finished before I realised. Thanks to ManSinha, ShadowRiptide and Mask for the support on the last chapter. And, Kairan1979... you couldn't be more right.**

* * *

All three of them were sat at the table. Bruce facing Diana, and Clark sat in between the two of them. He knew exactly why Bruce chose that chair - it was so he could stare at Diana unabashedly. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, but Clark didn't say anything, in fact Bruce was being less flirtatious than usual despite the constant staring. Clark wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing but he would find out later. As soon as Diana was out the door, Bruce would not waste any time giving Clark his opinions on Diana.

Bruce's less flirtatious approach seemed to be working well with Diana though; she seemed relatively comfortable around him and they were getting along quite well. Bruce was making jokes, telling stories and being on his _best behaviour_. Clark had no complaints, although he could do with Bruce not staring at his girl like… _wait_ , he had referred to Diana as his girl.

"Clark, you good? You seem worlds away," Bruce noted, taking a sip from his wine glass

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm here. What did you think of the lamb?" Clark asked

"It was great. Clark, Diana, thank you for this lovely meal."

Clark raised his eyebrow at Bruce. He was acting _too_ good right now and it was suspicious to say the least. Bruce was _never_ this well-behaved, not even around Pa so Clark was confused as to why he was acting like this for Diana.

"No problem, _Bruce._ " Clark placed emphasis on his name to let him know that he was catching on to whatever he was doing. Okay, he wasn't exactly catching on but he noticed the difference.

"Diana. I remember Clark saying earlier that he was teaching you how to cook, do you not know how to cook?" Bruce queried

Diana quickly swallowed the last piece of food on her plate to respond to Bruce. "No, my brother mocked me for not knowing how to boil pasta, but thanks to Clark, I think I have learnt the basics of cooking. He is a very good teacher." Diana gave Clark a quick wink, and it made Clark almost choke on his wine. It was so easy for her to get a reaction out of him, he wondered if she knew that yet.

"I might have to ask Clark to teach me a thing or two, I'm not that good of a cook either" Bruce admitted

Clark scoffed, "Yeah, because you have Alfred to cater to your every need. I don't think you appreciate him enough"

Diana chimed in, "Who is Alfred? If you don't mind me asking?"

Bruce gave Diana one of his signature smiles, "You can ask me anything, Diana," flirtatious Bruce was making an appearance, "Alfred was my legal guardian, but he was my parent's butler and I suppose now he is formally my butler, but to me, he is more than that"

"Excuse me but a lot of these terms are new to me. Legal guardian and butler?" Diana blushed slightly, feeling slightly embarrassed about not knowing these things that seemed so simple to Bruce and Clark.

"It's fine. After my parents died, Alfred was the person who looked after me; therefore he was my legal guardian. I hate to use this term, butler is a nicer, more appropriate version of the word servant"

"Oh, I understand now. I am deeply sorry to hear about your parents, it is never easy losing a loved one, let alone two"

"Thanks." Anytime Bruce had to speak about his parents, or anyone spoke of his parents, he got uncomfortable. Not many people would notice it, but Clark always did. "Ok. There you have my excuse for not knowing how to cook, what is yours?"

"Oh," Diana paused for a moment, "Where I grew up, the community was very close and I never really needed to cook for myself"

"Artemis mentioned that you both grew up in a small, Greek village but she never said where"

"Oh. You wouldn't know it. Can you believe I did not see a computer until I arrived in America?"

"That is crazy. What was life like in your village? I'm sorry if I'm asking too many questions, I can hear Clark has started heavy breathing"

Was he?

"I understand why you would have questions, our lives could not be more different and you can ask Clark, I am always asking him questions"

Clark nodded, and Diana continued. "Where I grew up, we had a set routine, and a set way of life. The three most important things were family, knowledge and strength. My people looked down on _this_ way of living, and for a time so did I but I didn't know any different, being here in America, I have learnt that sometimes change can be a good thing and there is a lot my village could learn from this country, but also vice versa."

Clark took in everything that she had said, as this was the most Diana had spoken about her life prior to Metropolis.

"Yes, I believe we can learn more from each other than we can from anything or anywhere else. Was your village religious?"

"Yes, but we refer to ourselves as spiritual rather than religious"

"I understand. You're an interesting person, Diana, I understand why Clark is so taken with you"

"Hello. I'm right here, or did you forget?" Clark reminded Bruce

"We haven't forgotten about you, Clark" Bruce said, with a teasing tone in his voice

"Thanks. Are you both ready for dessert, now?"

Diana and Bruce both responded with a yes, and Clark began to clear the table to make way for the cake. It was a normal victoria sponge cake, but it had a little kick to it, courtesy of Martha Kent. It wasn't new to Bruce, as Clark would always bake it at their apartment and Bruce would eat slice after slice. He hoped Diana liked it just as much as Bruce did.

Bruce was asking Diana _a lot_ of questions, and it felt like a interrogation but Diana was handling herself very well, and she seemed to not mind the questions at all. Earlier, Bruce had been a lot more jokey and a lot less serious than he was being right now, but Clark knew that he was only looking out for him. He had done the same when he met Heather, Kyla and Lois. It was like he had a 'you can date my best friend' test mapped out in his head, and the only person that passed it out of those three was Heather. Kyla and Lois both got annoyed with the questions, Kyla wasn't much of a talker and Lois was looking for information on him, rather than the other way round. Heather, on the other hand, handled Bruce the same way Diana was.

"Clark told me you're very passionate about helping people" Bruce expressed, finishing off his glass of wine and pouring another one

"He said the same thing about you, he said that we share that in common and if we had nothing to talk about, I should bring that up."

Clark shook his head, he told Diana that as a back up plan just in case there were any awkward silences, not to bring it up to Bruce. Now Bruce knew that he had coached Diana slightly before this meeting.

"Oh, did he? I think we have had a lot to talk about this evening; we share more in common than just our views on the world"

"Yes, we both love Thai food" Diana grinned

"Diana, a lot of people love Thai food, including myself. Bruce is just trying to flirt with you" Clark remarked, placing the cake in front of his two guests

"Don't listen to him, Diana, he is just being jealous. He isn't allowed to act jealous until he makes it official"

"Make what official?" Diana wondered, her head tilting.

"Until he makes your relationship official, until he asks you to be his girlfriend."

Diana didn't know how to respond to that one, her mouth opened and then closed again. Bruce loved to put Clark in tough situations, it reminded him of the time he invited Heather to move in with them without even consulting Clark although Heather was Clark's girlfriend. He couldn't wait for the day that Bruce decided to settle down and finally have a serious relationship so he could pay him back for all the times he purposely tried to place Clark in sticky situations.

"Bruce. I know what you're doing. Stop it." Clark smirked, "Or no cake for you"

Bruce feigned outrage, which made Clark burst out laughing. Diana was sat there watching the exchange between the two friends with the same look of confusion on her face.

"Fine. I'll go back to my original topic. To most people I'm this arrogant, selfish, materialistic lost soul but what they don't know is I care about the people of this world, but especially the people of Gotham, my hometown"

"I don't know you well, but I don't think you're any of those things…"

Clark whispered under his breath, "Yeah, that's because you don't know him well"

"I heard that, Clark! Sorry Diana, continue with what you were saying"

"I have been to Gotham, and I saw a lot of pain amongst the people that lived there, it shocked me"

"Oh, you've been to Gotham? When did you visit?"

"It was one of the first places I visited with Artemis when I initially came to America, it was shocking and ultimately very upsetting for me"

"Yes, Gotham has that effect on most people whenever they come to visit, but if you stay long enough and search through the crime, the pain, the people of Gotham are truly inspiring"

"Yes, I can only imagine. I believe true strength comes from overcoming adversity, rather than running from it. I hope to travel in the future, and Gotham is somewhere I would like to settle for a while"

"Are you sure about that? A beautiful woman like yourself would come across a lot of trouble in the slums of Gotham"

"I can handle myself, and I would never let fear of something that might or might not happen keep me from helping those who need my help"

"In the future, near or far, know that you have a place to stay in Gotham or someone to show you around, Bruce Wayne will be at your service."

Clark rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, that is very kind."

The rest of the evening went smooth. They had their dessert, and Diana definitely loved the cake as much as Bruce. The two of them both had three slices, and Clark made sure to wrap a couple of slices up for Zola, Lennox, Artemis and Alfred in some foil for the two of them to take home. The conversation over dessert was light, Bruce shared some more stories about Clark and Clark, in return, shared a story or two about Bruce. He made sure to pick the embarrassing ones too, as revenge for all of his stories and teasing.

After they finished dessert, Clark whipped out a game of Monopoly and they played for over an hour. It was a loud game – no shouting, but mostly laughter and teasing to try and throw the other person off. Bruce got a chance to see Diana's competitive,impatient and _silly_ side. It was more that she was impatient with herself, as she initially kept forgetting rules of the game but eventually she got the hang of it and that was when her competitive side came out. Bruce was competitive too, so those two were having a lot of fun competing against each other. Diana let her silly side come out too, as she taunted both him and Bruce.

In the end, Bruce won, leaving Clark broke (down to unfortunate luck) and Diana well off but nowhere near Bruce's wealth. Rich boy out of the game, rich boy in the game, Clark teased him. The game ended with a three-way handshake, and another slice of cake for Bruce.

The dinner went much better than Clark had hoped, and he could tell that Bruce liked Diana but how could you not? He just hoped that Bruce liked Diana for Clark, and not just as a person.

Bruce told his driver to drop Diana home, Clark thought to escort her but she said it was fine and she would call him as soon as she got home. He would know if she got home or not, regardless of whether she called, but any excuse to hear her voice, he would take it.

"Diana, just before you go, if you don't mind me asking, I'm just curious that's all. What is your last name?" Bruce asked, after sharing a goodbye hug with Diana.

"Um" Diana paused, before responding "Prince. Diana Prince"

That wasn't a very Greek surname, so he guessed that Diana's father was not Greek and was possibly European/American. He hoped one day she would feel comfortable enough to talk to him about her father, and also about her mother.

"It was lovely to meet you, Diana Prince"

"You too, Bruce Wayne."

Clark walked Diana out of his apartment block, with Bruce's car parked up, waiting to take Diana home.

"Did you have a good time?" Clark asked, moving closer to Diana as she opened the car door but she had no intention of getting in just yet

"Yes, I did, Bruce is nice, inquisitive but very nice and genuine" Diana responded, stepping closer to Clark

"I knew he asked too many questions" Clark whispered

"No, he didn't ask too many questions. He was lovely, it was lovely, Clark. Thank you for having me and allowing me to take part in the Clark Kent cooking masterclass"

"No problem, next time I'll show you how to make something else, maybe something Greece inspired"

"I would love that, Clark"

"I had a really good time tonight, Diana" Clark gazed down at her full lips, then back up to her eyes. She was so beautiful.

"Uh huh" was the response he got from Diana as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her, a soft smile on her face.

This kiss was soft, just as their first one had been, but it was a little more urgent this time around. Clark ran his hands up her back, pressing against her shoulder blades, pulling her even closer to him before they moved up along her shoulders, her neck, and into her hair. He toyed with ends before tangling his fingers in the strands. Her arms moved from his around his neck and held onto his chest, slowly making circles with her fingers.

A group of people walked by and started whistling so he slowly pulled back, and Diana rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed just like that for a minute or two, just basking in each other's ambiance. He felt so content, just holding her in his arms. Eventually she moved her head off of his shoulder, and he looked down at her, her eyes slightly dulled by the night. He gave her that goofy smile, and she returned it with her own dazzling one. He began caressing her cheek, and lifted her chin until their noses were almost touching. He was so tempted to kiss her again, but instead he placed a kiss on her nose.

"If you aren't busy tomorrow, maybe we could go to this Sunday market I know"

"I'm not busy tomorrow" Diana smiled. She kept glancing down at his lips, and it was very distracting.

"Okay, well I'll pick you up around 10am"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Clark"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

She didn't get in the car though, they were still stood there, car door wide open and staring at each other with huge smiles on their faces. Clark couldn't help himself, and leaned in for another kiss, which seemed to be what Diana was looking for.

Another 5 minutes later, Diana finally got in the car and Clark watched it drive off down his street. He stood there for a while, just following the car with his eyes and sighing happily. He had to be the luckiest man in Metropolis right now, he didn't know who else could really compete with him for that title.

He remembered that he had Bruce waiting for him in his apartment, ready to give his verdict on Diana. _Time to face the music._

* * *

 _ **ONE WEEK LATER**_

"Thank you, I appreciate your help"

Heather responded, "You know I would do anything for you and Clark"

"Yeah, I know"

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know"

"You have to tell him, Bruce, he has to hear it from you"

"It's not that simple"

"Then break it down for me?"

"I can't"

"Fine. I'm not gonna sit here and argue with you, I know how stubborn you are and I need to get back to work. Look, just promise me you'll keep me updated"

"Of cause"

"Bye Bruce."

Bruce sat back in his chair, his eyes focused on the screen in front of him. This confirmed everything that he had suspected, but he still had a lot of questions that still had no answers.

Nothing happened in Gotham without his knowing, and he saw Artemis fight something or someone with his own eyes. He had tried to take DNA samples from the scene to confirm whether the thing she was fighting was human or not, but the tests had come up inconclusive.

He still didn't know what exactly she was doing there in the first place, that was another one of his questions he had no answer to. Diana had revealed that she was in Gotham that night too; he hadn't seen her, only Artemis and that thing. He hoped that she would unknowingly reveal why they had been in Gotham, maybe visiting someone they knew that he could get some answers from but she only said she visited and nothing else.

Bruce wanted his answers so after that night, _he_ set everything up, _he_ sent an anonymous invitation to Artemis' address for the club opening which led to them meeting at the club and taking her back to his hotel was also a part of the original plan too. He hoped that she would reveal details that could help him understand who she was and what she was doing in Gotham. She didn't talk much though, so he saw that as a wasted night. Clark clearly didn't think it was a wasted night, as he had met Diana and it gave Bruce an opportunity but he didn't take it. He wouldn't purposely use Clark, he wasn't that desperate, but when he heard from Cat that he was seeing someone but wouldn't say whom, he knew it was Diana. A girl like that, you don't want to share with everyone because you want her all to yourself. The opportunity had fallen straight into his lap, and he jumped at it as soon as he could, at least this way he wasn't the one manipulating Clark. He didn't deserve that, as Clark was a good friend to him. He could tell Diana genuinely liked Clark, but that didn't matter because she was lying to him. Sure, he was lying to Clark too but it was different. Bruce Wayne existed, but he just wasn't who Clark thought he was. Diana Prince did not exist at all.

Heather had helped him with his research and everything on Artemis' database seemed to add up except Diana. Diana didn't even have a database, not in America and not in Greece. She wasn't a real person, according to world records. Bruce knew she couldn't be a spy because the government would never be so careless to not have a real database on an undercover agent, just in case someone checked. So who was she? Did she have ulterior motives for being with Clark? It was possible that she wasn't human – after seeing that thing Artemis was fighting, Bruce knew that it wasn't entirely impossible. He started to think someone _that_ perfect couldn't be human.

Bruce didn't know how or when to tell Clark about what he found about Diana. He wasn't sure _if_ he should say anything, because he knew Clark would not be happy at Bruce for doing the same thing he got mad at Clark for doing. Of cause Bruce hadn't really been mad at him, but Clark didn't know that. He wasn't going to share the other part of his life with Clark, so it made the situation trickier. All Bruce had to do was keep looking into Diana and Artemis, he wasn't going to be steps ahead but he didn't want to be too many steps behind.

* * *

 _ **BACK IN PRESENT TIME**_

"Bruce, you're having _another_ slice of cake" Clark sighed, as soon as he walked into his apartment

"Yeah, I'll work all these calories off in the gym tomorrow" Bruce replied with a mouth full of cake

"Did you have a good time?"

"Is that your way of asking me if I like her?"

"Yeah" Clark mumbled, sitting on his couch

"Okay. Yeah, I like her, Clark, I mean what isn't there to like? You're a good guy, Clark, good morals, good job, good friends, good looks, but even you must know you're punching above your weight with her"

"Oh thanks" Clark responded sarcastically

Bruce began laughing, "It's not a bad thing to punch above your weight, look at what it gets you, a girl like Diana"

"I really like her, Bruce" Clark admitted, running his hands through his hair

Bruce nodded, "Yeah, you didn't have to tell me that. I can tell by the way you look at her, but I'll tell you something else, she really likes you too"

"You think so? I mean, she has told me she enjoys my company and she is glad she's met me but she hasn't come right out and said _I like you_ "

"Maybe that's not her style? The fact that she handled all of my questions well, answering every single one of them, never showing a sign of annoyance, it's a testament to how much she likes you. Not everyone would deal with being interrogated by a guy they're _only_ dating's friend"

"Best friend" Clark corrected him, "What was all the questions about, Bruce?"

"It's my job as your _best_ friend to ask the girl you like questions, I've done it with each girl you've introduced to me and you haven't mentioned it before"

"I don't know. Diana isn't exactly the most open with her life… I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable"

"It doesn't worry you that she is _secretive_?"

"I wouldn't say she is secretive, Bruce. I think you're more secretive than she is"

Bruce sighed, placing his plate on the coffee table, "Yeah, I deserved that"

"Yeah, what was that all about, Bruce? Talk to me this time"

"I felt guilty that a man was murdered trying to help uncover the truth about what really happened to my parents, I took that out on you and I was _really_ drunk too but you already knew that"

"Did you really think that I was investigating the story to put in the newspaper? I've always said that I would never publish a story about you, and if I ever had to, I wouldn't do it without telling you first"

"I guess I didn't believe that you would go through all that trouble to help me out. You put yourself in a dangerous situation, there is not a lot of people who would do that for me"

"You're my best friend, Bruce, I would do anything for you"

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I would rather you stay off the story, Clark, you have close ties with me and there are dangerous people involved"

"Yeah, I understand. I saw the name Lew Moxon in Willis Todd's files"

"He has been the most dangerous man in Gotham for a long time, but not for much longer"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Gotham is changing, Clark, I can see it. There are people ready to challenge him now, for selfish reasons and for good ones"

"Are you one of them?"

"I guess so, but only in the background. So, will you promise me you'll stay away from this story?"

"Yeah, of cause, but I warn you. Lois found out about it, and she asked me to work on it with her, I turned her down but she is adamant on doing it all on her own now. Don't be surprised if she _accidently_ bumps into you in Gotham one day soon"

"Did you tell her it was a bad idea?"

"She won't listen to me, Bruce, and she won't listen to you either. She sees a big news story, she follows it, regardless of the consequences"

"Where there is a will, there is a way, Clark" Bruce repeated twice.

* * *

Diana returned home, and as soon as she opened the door she saw absolute carnage. She knew exactly what had happened. They had come for her, just as she knew they would and she hadn't been there.

"Zola!" Diana called out, although she knew Zola was not in the house anymore

"They took her, Diana" She heard Artemis reply, "Where were you?"

"Who took her?" Diana said, choosing not to respond to Artemis' last question because they both knew where she had been

"Artemis and Apollo came for her, they said that it wasn't personal, but Hera told them that she would give them the throne, if they handed Zola over to her"

"We need to go to Olympus _now_ "

"We tried to contact you, Diana, but you were too busy with your man!"

"I'm sorry Artemis, you can shout at me later but right now, we need to go and get Zola back before something happens to her"

"Don't give me your false apology," Artemis laughed coldly, "You're just like your mother, putting your own wants before your duty and you don't care that everyone else has to suffer because of your actions"

Diana was becoming frustrated with Artemis. She could handle Artemis saying bad things about her, but the constant badmouthing of her mother was something she couldn't stand for. Yes, her mother had made a mistake but she was genuinely sorry about it and she was paying for that mistake dearly. "You weren't there, Artemis! She was trying to save her people, she was trying to save me but there was no reasoning with Hera"

"Save it for someone who cares, _princess_. Your mother knew she was placing the Amazons in danger when she laid with Zeus, she might have tried to save her _people_ in the end, but it was too late!"

Lennox entered the room, with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Artemis told him not to smoke in the house, but after what he'd just been through, he didn't care all too much about Artemis' rules.

"We couldn't handle them on our own, Diana, but we tried" Lennox grunted, blowing the smoke in the direction of Artemis.

Even after what they had been through together, he still enjoyed getting on her nerves. It was a weird relationship to say the least, there was no in between for the two of them. They either looked like they were going to slaughter each other, or rip each others clothes off. Zola always made jokes to Diana about the two of them when they couldn't hear.

"I know, I should've been here, I'm so sorry, are you hurt in any way?"

"My pride is hurt, but physically, I'm fine"

"We have to go to Olympus now, I know we have time to get Zola back. Hera is a talker, she would not just end Zola's life as soon as they brought her to the throne"

"I'm ready!" Lennox bellowed, "When I get my hands on that Hera bird, she's gonna wish she never messed with this family"

Diana looked over to Artemis, who was almost snarling in the corner. Yes, Artemis was angry with Diana, but no one was angrier with Diana than herself. She had a duty to Zola, and she had failed because she was too busy pretending that she could have a normal relationship with Clark. If anything happened to Zola, or her son, Diana would never be able to forgive herself.

"I'm coming, but I'll let you know, I am only coming for Zola and Zola only. Soon, _princess_ , your lies are going to catch up to you."

* * *

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Bruce is catching on to Diana, and he was clued up from the start. Did anyone suspect that? As he said, nothing gets past him, especially when it involves Gotham. I'm not sure how he is going to go about this one, whether he is going to tell Clark or go straight to Diana herself. We will see how this one plays out.**

 **At the moment, Diana has bigger things to worry about. I think Artemis does care about Diana, but she is very angry with her at the moment, mostly because of pride (no Amazon likes to lose a fight).**

 **I've started writing the next chapter, which will be a test for Diana and Clark's budding relationship and Hera will finally be making an appearance. It'll** **hopefully be up in the next few days. Not as quick as this one though.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's been a long time, and I'm sorry guys. I went on holiday, and then I started my new job as soon as I came back, and I'm re-starting university next week so I've had to prepare for that. It's been super busy, but I'm hoping to go back to more frequent updates. I've been struggling with the next few chapters, is it weird that I've mostly written chapter 23, and snippets of Chapter 25/26/27 etc but I hadn't done 20/21/22 etc. I think it's because I didn't end up following my story plan on the last few chapters, so I've had to rethink about the next few chapters. I know it seems inevitable that the two of them will share their secrets with each other, but that wasn't my original intention or not so soon anyway. I guess I'll just have to see where this goes, and I hope you guys still enjoy it. Not much happens in this chapter, another filler, but I'm gonna stick to this until the end.**

* * *

Diana was gone. It didn't make any sense to him, but she was gone. He forgot to make sure she got home on Saturday, as he was busy talking to Bruce and when the car returned, with no call from Diana, he checked the house and there was no one there but there was a lot of damage. It looked like there had been a serious fight, but there were no signs of blood. The living room was a mess, there was a lot of broken furniture and the TV was broken, smashed to pieces. He could see Diana's phone placed perfectly on the broken coffee table, as if there was nothing wrong but _everything_ was wrong.

Sunday came, and there was still no sign of Diana, Zola, Lennox or Artemis. He went to work on Monday, and there was nothing. He contemplated calling the cops, but decided against it. Diana was from a different country, and as much as he wanted to believe that she was in America legally, he didn't want to get her into any more trouble, guessing by the state of Artemis' home, than she was already in.

He hated the feeling that she was in trouble, and he couldn't help. Clark had never felt this feeling before – of complete and utter hopeless. He knew that he could do something about a lot of things, but he just chose not to out of fear. In this case, he couldn't do anything, but it wasn't his choice, he had no say in this. He sat around his apartment, after work; his hearing focused on Artemis' house but there was nothing. All he could hear was the flutter of the upstairs curtains, as someone had left a bedroom window open. It was Diana's bedroom. He hadn't taken an extensive look in Artemis' house before this, he respected people's privacy but now he had, he could tell with his senses which rooms belonged to who. Artemis had a lot of _weaponry_ in her room. It didn't surprise Clark, but it made him question everything he knew about the family. He also checked for passports, the only passport in the house was one that belonged to Artemis. Did that mean Diana, Zola and Lennox had left the country, or the world according to his hearing? It was odd that Diana's passport wasn't in the house, as she would've needed one to get into the country… it was very _confusing_ for him.

He hated it though, he hated it with a passion, he was invading Diana's privacy, snooping around Artemis' place with his enhanced senses but his guilt if something happened to Diana trumped the guilt of snooping through her home. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to her, and he didn't at least look for a way to help. He should've checked up on her, instead he was too busy gossiping with Bruce and worrying about Lois. Clark had learnt to tune the world out when speaking to someone, giving him or her his full attention, and it also allowed him to have a break from _everything_. This time he had made a mistake in doing that; in ignoring his abilities and trying to pretend that he was normal because now, he had no idea what was going on with Diana _or_ the rest of her family. He cared about Zola, Lennox _and_ Artemis too; he was just as worried about their safety as he was about Diana's.

He didn't want to believe that she would just up and leave without saying goodbye, but it was a possibility. He wasn't sure of how extensive his abilities were but he could hear people over in Australia, so he was unsure where Diana could go that he couldn't hear her. She had disappeared so quickly too. It made him remember Bruce's words, _it doesn't worry you that she's secretive_ , he said no at the time but now it was starting to worry him.

* * *

 _ **DIANA**_

"Diana, I've told you before how much I admire your kindness, your open heart and your ability to look for good in everyone or any situation, but just this once, could you be a cold-hearted, vengeful bitch please?" Zola sighed

"Zola, you know I hate it when you use that word" Diana chided

"Fine, but you understand my point. Why would you take her in? After everything she has done to you, to me, to everyone"

"She is now human, probably weaker than you. If we leave her here, who knows what will happen to her and she has no means to survive out in Man's World on her own, also she is the only chance I have at seeing my mother, and my sisters in life form again, Zola."

Zola sighed, and ran her hands through her short hair. She understood that, Diana knew she would. Diana hadn't given up hope of seeing her mother or her sisters once again, and Hera was now so vulnerable that she willing to negotiate. She had been stripped of her powers, yes, but there was a way to return them and Diana was one of the few people that could help her. Her children were of no help to her, and Zeus was nowhere to be found so ultimately she was alone. She needed someone, and Diana was prepared to be that someone.

"That woman tried to kill me and my baby, Diana. I don't think I can live peacefully in a house with that woman."

"I understand, Zola, more than anyone. I do not ask that you live peacefully in a house with her, all I ask is you live in the house with her"

"Okay, only because I care about you and you have saved my life more times than she has tried to take it. How are you going to tell Artemis?"

"I will ask her as soon as we arrive back in Metropolis. If she doesn't want all of us in her home, then we will stay with Lennox in London"

"What about Clark?"

Diana paused for a moment. She hadn't had a chance to think about him, as her mind had been preoccupied but it was something that needed her attention. They had made plans, and she had bailed on them without any kind of warning. When he had his family emergency, he had called to let her know but she hadn't done the same. She could envision him standing at the door, knocking with no answer and it saddened her. It didn't come to her mind at the time, as all she could think about was Zola and the baby. Her duty won over her wants this time around, and it was the way it was supposed to be. Her guilt for not being with Zola when Artemis and Apollo came for her trumped the guilt she felt for standing up Clark. It didn't mean she didn't care about him, because she did, and the feelings she felt around him were confusing most of the time. She hadn't come to understand her feelings for him quite yet, but she made a promise to Hermes and Zola that no harm would come to Zola. If the time came where she had to choose, she would choose her duty, with a heavy heart. It was just how she was raised.

"You are my main, and only concern when it comes to the decisions I make, Zola" Diana spoke, with a robotic tone to her voice

"I appreciate that, Diana, I really do but I don't want to stand in the way of what is going on between you and Clark, anyway we should be relatively safe now Hera has no power in Olympus"

"No, Zola, we cannot afford to think like that just because Hera is powerless. These Gods are unpredictable and power-hungry, and my and your baby's biological connection with them assures me that they will never entirely leave us alone"

"Okay, but you're missing my main point. You feel strongly for Clark. I can see it in your eyes, you want me to believe it would be easy for you to up and leave him in Metropolis, while we move to London, but we both know it wouldn't and you don't have to act like it would be, at least not to me"

"No, it would not be easy, but I made a promise to you, and to Hermes, I cannot and I will not fail you both again"

"I'll never understand the level of pressure that was placed on you growing up, Diana, and I'll never understand exactly how you were brought up but you have got to stop beating yourself up when things don't go to plan, I'm okay, we're all okay, you've not failed anyone tonight so let's go home."

Diana nodded, and they both began walking back to re-join the others.

Diana paused for a moment, "There is something that has been bothering me. Artemis told me, just after I found out you were gone, in regards to my relationship with Clark that soon my lies are going to catch up to me"

"I wouldn't say that you're lying to him, Diana. Everyone has secrets, I can guarantee Clark has secrets too… it takes time to share secrets, especially one as big as yours but you will both get there"

"That might be true, but no real relationship can be built on secrets and lies, can it not?"

"You've never lied to him about who you are, Diana, you have been able to be yourself around him. Not the Princess of the Amazons, not Daughter of Zeus, you've just been Diana, doesn't it feel good? When have you ever been able to be _just_ Diana?"

Diana took a deep breath, "My titles make me who I am, Zola, and they're a part of me. I am not I without them."

"Okay, I hear you on that one, but the truth always comes out, Diana, and you will tell him in the near future when and only when the time is right."

* * *

 _ **CLARK**_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Ron, happy birthday to you… hip hip _hooray_ , hip hip _hooray!_ "

Clark was out on a Wednesday night celebrating Ron's birthday with his colleagues – Lois had even showed up for a change. It was helping to take his mind off Diana, who was still nowhere to be found. He couldn't understand how someone, several people in fact, could get off the grid so quickly. It was a difficult situation for him to be in because he wouldn't be able to be entirely honest with her about everything he knew; he couldn't tell her about the missing passports, the broken furniture, the fact that he couldn't hear or see her anywhere on the planet… the fact that he _had_ the ability to hear and see everything on the planet.

The problem Clark had with Diana was most definitely the type of girl he could be honest about himself to, she was among the least judgemental people he had ever met and she seemed to care about _everyone_ , but it wouldn't be fair on Bruce, on Cat, on Heather, on Lois. She wasn't even his girlfriend and telling her about his background was disrespectful to the people that had been in his life for years, who had looked after him, looked out for him, cared for him, loved him, trusted him. Diana would probably give him some bullshit answer about where she disappeared off to, and unfortunately he would just have to accept it until he could be entirely honest with her and vice versa. He couldn't expect her entire honesty when he couldn't give it to her; also it was so early on in their relationship. He promised himself that he would take things slow, but that was proving to be an impossible task for him.

"Hey, handsome" Cat appeared behind him, wrapping her arms around his back and pressing her face into his back

Clark spun around; Cat's arms still wrapped around him and looked her in the eyes, "Hey, you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, I like this place, I'm surprised we haven't been here yet. I thought we were the King and Queen of Metropolis" Cat joked

Clark smiled, "I think we should save the King and Queen titles for people born and raised in Metropolis, Cat"

"Oh, please. We probably love this city more than most of them. Anyway, how have you been? I thought you might bring your new girlfriend tonight"

"She isn't my girlfriend, and I wouldn't bring her around all of you guys so soon, especially you, so you can hound her with questions and accidently tell her we slept together one time" He scoffed

"I _thought_ we moved past that, besides I did you a favour, Lois wasn't right for you, I saved you from a lifetime of evil and besides, if I didn't accidentally tell Lois then you wouldn't have met this new girl who you _clearly_ like a lot, so much so that you're keeping her away from me but I really want to meet her, I promise to be on my best behaviour, Clark, please…" Cat begged, holding onto him tighter

Clark rolled his eyes at Cat's comments about Lois.

"Look, at some point I'd like the both of you to meet, but right now, things are… complicated" He sighed

"Complicated? Complicated is never good"

"Yeah, I know" Clark didn't know what else to say

"Why are things complicated? On your side, or on her side?"

"I guess on her side, she is complex and she has a lot going on in her life at the moment, and I'm not sure if I'm expecting too much of her, of us… you know I don't know how to take things slow"

"Take a chill pill and relax, before you get hurt or you end up hurting her, nothing good comes from rushing things, you should know that by now."

Cat was telling him what he already knew, most of the time that was the case with the advice Clark received from other people, but occasionally he needed to hear it from someone else's mouth for it to sink in.

"Everyone has secrets, Clark. You should know that more than anyone."

* * *

Clark went on a long walk before going home, to clear his head of all the unnecessary shit on his mind. He thought about what Cat said earlier, and she was right. Everyone _does_ have secrets, including himself, and some secrets are never easy to share or some require time. He definitely should know that more than anyone, yet here he was, stressing over Diana having secrets despite the fact they had only been seeing each other for less than a month. He wanted to blame Bruce for placing the 'secretive' notion into his head, but that would be a cop out. Diana was no more secretive than he was, and he almost certain that whatever secrets she had were nowhere near as big as the one he had been holding back from everyone for his whole life.

She was different to all the other girls he had been with, and in a way that made his head scramble a little bit more than usual but that also made him like her all the more. Clark was used to being in control and knowing what was going to happen next, in fact, he depended on it. That wasn't the case with Diana; she was unpredictable and so was their time together. He didn't know what could with Diana, so he spent time over-analysing everything and the 'disappearance' only added fuel to the fire but right now, he just wanted to know that she was okay and that was all that mattered to him.

Clark woke up out of his light sleep. Diana was back; he knew the moment she came back as he could hear her heartbeat. All of them were back in Artemis' house, and they looked exhausted. Clark noticed something else – there was a new woman with them. She was wearing an elegant, floor-length, white Grecian dress that looked incredibly regal _and_ she was drinking wine straight from a bottle. He wondered if it was another family friend or she was a part of Diana's extended family, either way it looked like she was about to bring more _complicated_ to Diana's life. He already sensed tension among the group, even though tension in the house wasn't new; it was a different type of tension. Not the playful kind between Zola and Lennox or the sexually frustrated kind between Artemis and Lennox, instead it was downright awkward, hate-filled tension and Clark guessed it was because of the presence of this new woman. Zola, Artemis and Lennox did not look happy with her, while Diana had a blank look on her face and her eyes looked empty. Nobody said much, each disappearing off to their rooms while Diana gave up her room for this woman, and slept in the mostly damaged living area with Lennox.

Clark dropped his head back on the pillow, and sighed. He wasn't sure whether to reach out to her first or give her some time to deal with this new development in her life. He wondered how this new person in her life would affect their relationship too. He wanted to know if she was okay, to let her know he was an ear to talk to when she ready and to cheer her up the same way she had when he visited her after returning from Lana and Smallville.

* * *

The next day, Clark called Diana during his lunch break. He was fighting the urge to keep his eyes on the house, to maybe uncover some clues but ultimately he decided that he would wait until she told him herself, instead he focused on work or at least tried to. She didn't answer the first time, or the second time but she answered the third time. He could hear the exhaustion in her voice, and he immediately regretted calling.

He could hear her softly sigh, "Clark…"

"Hey, Diana"

"I'm so sorry that I missed our date, and that I didn't call to let you know. You have been nothing but kind to me and I apologise for not letting you know that I wouldn't be able to see you on Sunday, certain things have happened and I… I hope you aren't too angry with me, Clark"

"I'm not angry with you, I was just worried, I'm _still_ worried, are you okay?"

"There is no need to be worried, although I appreciate your concern, I'm okay"

"What about Zola, Lennox and Artemis? Are they all okay too?"

"Yes, everyone is okay… there is no reason to be concerned, Clark."

Clark paused for a couple of seconds, leaving a semi-awkward silence hanging between them.

"Are we going to talk about where you went or do I have to pretend that I'm not a little bit curious about what happened to you?"

He heard that soft sigh again, "I will explain to you what happened, but I would rather we do it face-to-face… just not today"

"No, it's fine, so when am I going to see you again?"

"I'm going to need a couple of days"

"Yeah, look, it's fine, just… call me when you can hang out or whatever"

"It's not that I don't want to see you, believe me when I say I do, it's just that things are…"

Clark finished her sentence for her, "Complicated… yeah I know".

Another awkward silence ensued. It was the second awkward silence to happen during the conversation, not one of their usual comfortable silences and what Clark would give for it to return to that.

"I'll call you Clark, you have my word."

It kind of felt that she was rushing him off the phone, and he wasn't sure what this meant for the two of them. She had given him her word, but she didn't say when she would call, she only said that she would. He didn't want to ask when, as if he pressuring her but he wanted to know what this meant for the two of them. He had come to accept that she wouldn't be entirely honest with him about her life situation at the moment, it was too early in their relationship for that. He wanted her to be honest with him about them, but he guessed she had more important things to worry about and he wasn't faulting her for it. It was just... he wasn't sure whether they were on the same page.

"When you're ready to talk, I'll be here."

* * *

 **What did you think? It's probably my second shortest chapter, but chapter 21 will definitely be longer. I don't know how you all are gonna take Clark's approach to this situation, but I do wanna say that this a young, _different_ Clark and the same goes for Diana. I think you'll more see the traditional Clark and Diana in future chapters, when they become older (which is a small hint). There is not much else to say about this chapter, except I hope it wasn't too bad. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	21. Chapter 21: Part I

**Hey everyone, I wanted to upload quickly because I really hated the last chapter, although I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this chapter either. I decided to split it into two parts, just so I could upload what I've already written and have a little bit more time to figure out the second half.** **I'm hoping to have part two up by early next week too, although I can't make any promises. Now, in this chapter (and the next), I must warn you I am not a pro when it comes to Greek Gods so it is a little messy and has a few plot holes, so if you want to, you may skip those parts. It is not important to the story itself; rather it is a little bit of action and a further introduction to Diana's dysfunctional family. Thank you for the reviews, and the advice.**

 **Let's get on with it, shall we.**

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK / DIANA**_

Diana, Artemis and Lennox arrived on Olympus ready for a fight, although that wasn't Diana's first plan and Lennox wasn't all that happy about getting into another fight again so soon, especially to the same people who just took a shit on his pride. He used those words himself; Diana wasn't too keen on cursing, especially when there was another less crude word that could be used. She didn't attempt to correct him though, because she was still angry at Artemis for what she said back at the house and if Artemis dared to criticise her once more, Diana would be fighting two Artemis' today.

She was disappointed with herself for putting a man before her duty, all she could think about was the fact that she should've been there and if Hera did anything to Zola and the baby, then Zeus would have to use all his power to lock her away to save Hera from her wrath. She couldn't help but to think where was Zeus, her _father_ , although she didn't want nor need him but he must know of the _hell_ his wife was putting her and Zola through because of his continuous cheating.

To Diana, cheating was the biggest act of cowardice that could be carried out by a person. Would it not be easier to just part ways with that person, as if you are continuously cheating, it is clear you're searching for something that your partner does not have. Diana did not have much experience when it came to relationships but she believed that there was no excuse for cheating. It was possibly why she sympathised with Hera slightly, she would not wish a cheating partner on anyone, but if Hera laid a hand on Zola, then the sympathy would transform into blind rage.

Diana sped up the steps, leaving Lennox and Artemis playing catch-up behind her. She would've normally waited for them, but this was different to the other times. Hera was willing to give up the throne for Zola this time around, it was something she had not done before and it made Diana fear for Zola and the baby's life.

As soon as Diana stormed in, she found Hera sat on the throne with a smug look on her face in one of her usual, golden silk gowns. Diana wanted to hit that smug look off of her face but she was not going to let her anger get the best of her, she knew that the way to get out of this situation with everyone unharmed was not to have an all-out brawl. Hera was easily manipulated; Zeus had been manipulating her since the beginning of time so Diana knew that she would have to talk her way out of this situation. Yes, Diana had been raised to fight, not only by War himself, also by the best warrior on the island (although Artemis would dispute this) Philippus, but she had also been taught the power of words by her mother. ' _Despite what War would have you believe, Diana, you cannot fight your way out of every situation you get yourself into, sometimes words are far more powerful than a sword created by Hephaestus.'_ That was one of the most, if not the most valuable piece of advice her mother had given to her and it was one of the reasons why she had stopped her lessons with War, but that was another story for another time.

"Hello, Diana, I have been waiting for you, I suppose you're done with your man now" Hera grinned, not even bothering to make eye contact with her, instead staring at her nails as if Diana wasn't anyone of importance

"You have been watching me…" Diana said softly, it came as no surprise to her as the Gods had specifically created devices to watch over people on earth, they were a bunch of nosy individuals

"Of cause, I'm always watching you, your man is very handsome, it is not wise to trust men with good looks such as his," Hera pointed at herself, "THIS is what men like that will do to you."

Diana didn't understand why Hera had brought up Clark twice in such a short period of time and she was a little bit worried, not for her but for him. It was one of the reasons why she fought getting involved with Clark in the first place, she didn't want him to become involved in this game the Gods were adamant on playing with her.

Artemis and Lennox finally entered the building, Artemis wielding her favourite sword and Lennox with his fists clenched. They would look intimidating, if the only other people besides Zola in the room with them were Gods. Artemis and Apollo, as serious as the two of them were, started bursting out into teasing laughter. One thing Diana had come to realise whilst living with Artemis is that she didn't like to be laughed at, it was probably why her and Lennox had come to blows a couple of times… among other reasons of cause. Diana didn't need Artemis running blindly into a fight, which would mean Diana would have to join the fight and she needed to concentrate on Hera.

Lennox seemed to be thinking much clearer than Artemis was, and pulled her back from confronting the Goddess of Hunt, forcing her to drop her sword although it was proving to be a battle. Lennox was stronger than Artemis, but Artemis had a fire in her that even amazed Diana at times. It made her wonder how Artemis had lived in Mans World for just over 9 years without killing somebody.

Lennox finally got a strong hold on Artemis, "We haven't come here for another fight, I'm willing to agree on a truce"

Apollo scoffed, "I don't think your woman agrees with you"

"I'm not his woman! I belong to no man!" Artemis bellowed

"She has the right idea" Hera smirked.

Diana felt her plan slipping away but whom was she kidding coming into this situation _with_ a plan. The unpredictable, dysfunctional nature of the Gods meant it was rare that any of Diana's plans worked. If it was just she and Hera in the room then it would be much simpler, but adding Artemis, Apollo, Artemis and Lennox to the equation meant that things were a lot more complicated. When was Diana's life _not_ complicated?

Diana looked over at Zola, who raised her eyebrows when she noticed Diana looking at her. It made a small smile come to her face, although they were in a dangerous situation, Zola always seemed to know exactly what Diana was thinking with just a look in her eyes. They were all going to leave Olympus safe and unarmed, no harm was going to come to her best friend

"Apollo and Artemis said that you are prepared to give up the throne for revenge, what revenge is it that you seek, Hera?" Diana spoke, switching the focus back to Hera and the situation at hand

"Yes, that is the truth, I have enacted revenge on you and I must do the same with Zola, I have not decided what it will be yet but I have come up with a few tempting options"

Lennox chimed in, he had let go of Artemis now, who was fuming with her arms crossed, "I don't think Zeus would be very happy to hear that you are giving up the throne for something so petty"

"Be quiet, bastard!" Hera shouted, pointing at him with utter distaste, "Zeus hasn't been around for months, he has shown that he doesn't care about me once again and this is the last time!"

"That is believable" Apollo mocked

"Oh, silence! Why is it that you people speak to me the way you do? I am Hera, Queen of the Gods and you will respect me!" Hera shouted, as if she was a teenage girl outside a mall who wasn't getting her own way

"Not for much longer. When are you going to abdicate the throne?" Artemis asked, losing her patience with Hera

"When your promise to me has been fulfilled, but it has not yet been completed"

"We brought father's lover, what more do you want from us?" Artemis threw her arms in the air with frustration

"She is NOT your fathers lover, she was one of his many one-night stands, she never meant anything to him, he never loved her just as he never loved any of your mothers!" Hera shouted

"I think we can all agree that is a lie" Lennox scoffed under his breath

"I have had enough, I am done talking. I have decided to lock you three away and I will have Artemis and Apollo watch over you, whilst I spend some more time with Zola and when I decide on my form of revenge, then I will release you so you may watch"

"Great, we are being put on guard duty" Artemis whispered to her brother, rolling her eyes.

* * *

 _ **PRESENT TIME**_

Clark hadn't heard from Diana in almost two weeks. She said that she would call, but nothing. He knew she was busy, Zola had given birth, although there was no sign of the baby and that was the last time he had checked up on them. It was a private time for them all, so he didn't want to impede on that with his super senses. As long as he knew Diana was okay, then there was no need to snoop in on her life, now that would cross the creep line.

The first weekend that passed, he stayed in Smallville with Pa and spent his time visiting Lana who was making a steady-paced recovery according to the doctors on the ward. He had even got to sit down and have the long overdue dinner with Laura. It had been a nice weekend, and with Zola's labour, he had come to accept that it was highly unlikely he was going to hear from her that weekend. That didn't mean he didn't hope she would call, even for a quick two-minute conversation just to let him know Zola had given birth to her son. He liked her family, despite her apprehension to bring him around them. He updated Pa on the situation with Diana, and he agreed with Clark that there was something off with Diana but it was not his place to uncover it, instead he would just have to trust that she will open up to him. He also reassured Clark that she would call, and leaving Smallville on the Sunday evening, he felt like he had a clearer mind.

The second weekend came without any call from Diana and he was starting to get worried. He tried to keep himself busy, he spent Friday chilling with Jimmy and Chloe at their home, although what he didn't know was that Chloe had set up a double date with one of her friends from work. When he arrived, he just thought that her friend had coincidentally been there at the same time as him but as the night went on, he realised that Chloe was trying to set them up together and he had to drop it into the conversation that he was seeing someone. The rest of the night was a little awkward, and Kim left straight after dinner. Chloe told him off for not telling him he was seeing someone, explaining that Kim was a widow who was trying to get back on the dating scene and Clark felt guilty although he didn't know that it was meant to be a double date. After Chloe had finished making him feel bad, she wanted to know all the details about Diana, but by then he wasn't in the mood and took a long walk home.

On Saturday, he went to some club with Cat in an attempt to get Diana and Friday night out of his head but it was no use and he left early. By Sunday, he was starting to give up on ever hearing from her again at this point, and at his lowest point he thought maybe he should've swapped numbers with Kim but immediately regretted that thought, as that wouldn't be fair on her. He just wanted to laze around his apartment in sweatpants, eating junk food. Clark had basically transformed into a heartbroken 14-year-old girl, which was something he had never done or thought he would do, especially over a girl who wasn't even his girlfriend. There was probably no chance of her becoming his girlfriend at this point that was the thought that kept playing over and over in his mind.

It was on the Tuesday evening, when he got a call from a number he didn't recognise. He was busy working on an article, but he picked it up any way, thinking it could be something important.

"Hello, Clark Kent speaking" Clark answered

"Clark, hey, it's Zola, Diana's friend, you remember me right?" Zola spoke.

Clark's face immediately scrunched up in confusion for more reasons than one. She was just a little bit more than tipsy, and she was in a bar in the Suicide Slums. He'd been there before, it was cheap drinks, but it was rare that a fight doesn't kick off in that bar. It was infamous for it; if you are looking for a fight, if you want to let off some steam, if you want to smash someone's head into a jukebox then go to ZeZe's.

"Of cause I remember you, Zola, are you okay?" Clark answered

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've been wanting to talk to you, but I had to wait for Diana to be gone because she doesn't want to mix family and her love life, which I understand but still, I like you Clark"

"Thanks, Zola, I like you too" Clark responded

"Great, that means you'll come to this bar I'm at for a drink or two, I'm here with two people I don't like very much and I want a change of company."

Clark could see that the woman in the elegant dress was there, instead she was dressed far more casually this time and she was with an old man.

"I don't think Diana would like that, and also you're pregnant, you're not supposed to be drinking" Clark knew she had given birth or not, but he was going to play along

"I gave birth, I had a healthy baby boy, but he's not with me right now… I don't even want to get into that"

Clark didn't understand what she meant, but he said "Congratulations" anyway

"Thanks, so are you coming or what? Do I have to beg? I don't have any friends in Metropolis and you are nice"

"As I said before, I don't think Diana would like that, she hasn't called me in almost two weeks, I don't think she'd be happy if she found out I was drinking with her friend behind her back when she's clearly avoiding me"

"Diana can sometimes be a silly, headstrong goose, but we can talk about that over some drinks, I'm at this bar called ZeZe's, I'm sure you can Google the address, do you drive? If not, I'll pay for your cab"

"I don't know…"

"An hour? Diana doesn't have to know"

"That isn't really helping your case, Zola"

"Yeah, it does sound a little dirty, okay, will you come have innocent drinks with me? Like c'mon, I just had a baby, and Diana is my best friend"

Clark didn't know whether to laugh or feel uncomfortable, it seemed to always be in the middle of those two things when he interacted with Diana's family. He hated the idea of going behind Diana's back and meeting up with her best friend, but at the same time, she was avoiding him and it was making him miserable. He knew Zola, despite her being drunk she could give some clarity to the situation, she would know whether Diana wasn't feeling him anymore or whether it was something else, something that had nothing to do with him. His curiosity outweighed his sense in this situation.

"Give me 20 minutes."

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Diana hated the feeling of the unknown and right now, she had no idea what was happening between Zola and Hera. She felt helpless, and Apollo walking up and down outside the cell as if she could actually break free was angering her. She wasn't entirely sure how long she had been in the cell, but it was long enough and she needed to somehow break free.

Her best chance was Apollo and Artemis, they wanted power desperately and Diana didn't believe for one second that Hera would happily hand it over after she was through with Zola. There was no loyalty, no trust, no decency when it came to the Gods and the little games they loved to play. They had been stabbing each other in the back, using each other, being incestuous for millenniums and that wasn't going to change. If Diana could get the two of them, or at least one to see that Hera was playing them and to prove it then the four of them could leave and go back to Metropolis. Zola was extremely close to her due date too, and she dreaded to think what would happen if she gave birth with Hera around.

It was time for Diana to use the power of words her mother had taught her about, it hadn't worked previously due to everyone else butting in but it was just her and Apollo now.

"You think of yourself as a clever person right?" Diana attempted to spark a conversation

"Of cause I am, I am clever enough to know that you are not planning to stay in this cell until Hera comes to collect you"

"But you aren't clever enough to see that you're being used as a pawn in something bigger than yourself" Diana sniped back

"What do you know? You're one of the newest additions to the bastard list, you haven't been in this _family_ long enough to tell me what _I_ do and do not know"

"Hera once said to me that she would not rest until Zola and her baby were dead, she has the opportunity right now, but she is stalling. I've been thinking why is she stalling, if murder is her motive then wouldn't she just do it already?"

"I have known Hera for much longer than you, I have seen the way in which she works, it is not her way to just drive a sword through someone, she wants my father to know of her revenge, to feel it, so that he knows he…" Apollo stopped himself, as if he was finally reaching the same trail of thought as Diana

"I'm a God, I should've known better than to trust that witch," Apollo whispered to himself in anger

"What Lennox said earlier about a truce, do you want to negotiate the terms to that truce?" Diana questioned, seeing an opening to get to Zola

"I am listening."

* * *

 _ **PRESENT TIME**_

Clark got to the bar in just over 20 minutes, just as he said he would but on his journey he was beginning to doubt whether he was making the right choice. He wanted to know why Diana was avoiding him and Zola was offering him his best opportunity to find out why. He thought of Diana as an honest person, so if she didn't want to see him anymore, he believed she would just come right out and say it but she was inexperienced when it came to relationships. Who knew what was going on in her head, but he was hoping to find that out a little bit.

When he entered the bar, it was the usual crowd in there and immediately everyone's attention turned to him. He was a tall guy with a physical presence, which meant that if someone in the bar wanted a challenge tonight, they would try and swing for him. Clark wasn't looking for a fight, and last time he came in here, he was able to talk his way out of one so if that needed to be done today then so be it. He wasn't here for that, he was here for…

"Clark, you're here, I didn't think you were going to show" Zola said, pouncing up out of her seat

"I said I would" Clark smiled

"A man of his word, one of the things Diana likes about you… do you want me to buy you a drink?" Zola grinned

"I never thought I would meet you in person, Diana is very secretive about her life outside of us, although I don't understand why she would want to keep you a secret" The woman sat opposite to Zola stood up

"Ignore her" Zola spat

"Ignore her? Ignore me? I am Diana's step-mother, although I'm not too proud of that title, my husband enjoys sleeping with women beneath me for some reason."

Clark was lost for words, so he just looked over at Zola who was staring at the woman with so much ferocity, he was scared that it would turn into an all-out brawl. Diana was the product of an affair? He was learning much more than he bargained for and he'd only just walked into the place.

"Can we go back to having a peaceful drink?" The old man spoke in the corner, taking a sip from his glass

" _You_ speak of peace? Don't make me laugh" The woman scoffed

"I didn't invite Clark to listen to you two, I invited him to get away from you both" Zola spoke

"You invited him yourself? Oh, Diana isn't going to be happy about that" The woman teased, taking a large sip from her glass of wine

"Why isn't she going to be happy?" Clark asked, he knew the answer to his question but maybe he could derive some more information about his situation with Diana from this woman

"The handsome ones are never that smart, are they? It explains why my husband cheats on me all the time" She spoke sarcastically, which was not the answer Clark was looking for

"Clark is way smarter than you'll ever be, you old bag so watch your mouth!" Zola shouted, that ferocity from a little while ago returning

"It's okay, Zola, it's fine, I'm not offended" Clark reassured her in a calm voice

"Good boy, but I can't say the same about you Zola, are you good at anything? You couldn't even be a good mother for five minutes."

Clark knew a volatile situation when he saw one, and he immediately pulled Zola back from ripping out this woman's hair. Yeah, he definitely didn't make the right choice coming down to the bar.

"Once Diana figures out a way to get her sisters and her mother back, I will kill you, Hera, I will kill you with my two bare hands! You just wait and see, you stupid bitch!" Zola screamed at the top of her lungs

"Take her away, before she embarrasses herself" Hera dismissed Zola with one hand.

This was all becoming extremely confusing for Clark, and his thoughts were travelling to bizarre places but the more he thought about it, it made more sense but… no. Hera, a cheating husband, Artemis, Diana's 'complicated' life, Diana's disappearing act… it was impossible. Diana said her family was dead, but Zola implied there was a way to get them back. As he led Zola outside of the bar to get some air, he couldn't believe the thoughts that were running through his mind. He was an alien from Krypton, which was odd in itself, but Greek _mythology_ couldn't be real and Diana couldn't be a part of it. His analytical mind started to take over, until he saw Zola kick a trash can outside the bar.

"Hey, Zola, calm down, it's okay, I'm sure you're going to be a good mother, don't listen to her, just calm down for me" Clark attempted to reassure her, although he needed some reassuring himself

Zola began to break down in tears, "I'm not a good mother, Clark, I'm useless, I've always been useless, I was stupid to think that being a mother would change that about me, all I've done is doom Zeke to a fate I can't save him from"

"You love your son, don't you Zola?"

"With everything that I have" Zola cried

"I bet you never imagined you could love someone so much, and when you love someone so much, you will never stop trying to be the best person you can be _just_ for them. You'll need help from time to time, it won't be easy but every time he looks at you, or holds onto you, it'll give you that little bit of strength needed to keep going"

"I don't want to fail, Clark, I don't want to… f-fail" Zola blubbered

"You won't. My mom told me it wasn't easy raising me, but she believed it was her calling so she did the best that she could and it was enough. Your best will be enough for Zeke too"

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, I know it."

The long shadows of the evening dissolved into the gathering darkness of the nighttime. The air was cool, and both took a seat on the curb, sat in a comfortable silence, stuck in their own thoughts. Clark was thinking about Diana, whilst Zola was thinking about motherhood. He wanted to ask Zola about what she had just said back in there, but he thought it would be best to give it some time as she was clearly going through something Clark did not understand. There were a lot of things Clark didn't understand, but this Hera/Zeus thing was at the forefront of his mind. It couldn't be possible, could it? He had learnt about Greek mythology in school, mostly everyone did, but they were myths, not _history_.

"I'm sorry for crying, for breaking down like that" Zola apologised, although she was still crying but it was much more controlled

"It's fine" Clark gave her a soft smile

"You're a good person, you know, a good _man_ , I haven't come across a lot of those in my life"

"Thanks, Zeke will be an even better man than me with you as his mother, with Diana and Lennox… even Artemis"

"Oh, please, lets not fool ourselves about Artemis" Zola laughed loudly

"How do you feel now?"

"Like I could use another drink" Zola smiled cheekily

"I don't know about that"

"No, you're right. I don't know why I thought alcohol would solve my problems, I feel much better after speaking with you than I did when I had a fifth vodka shot"

"I'm glad, before we go back inside, if you want to go back inside…"

"Yeah, it is getting a bit chilly, and I promise not to knock anyone out"

"That's good, but before we go back inside, I wanted to ask you something… about Diana, about what you said back in there"

"Yeah, shoot…"

"She hasn't called me in almost two weeks, although she said she would, I started thinking maybe she doesn't want to see me anymore, maybe it is that, I don't know, but you said something back in there, and Hera did too… now, this is either going to sound ridiculous or ridiculous but I have to ask you…"

Just as Clark was about to finish his sentence, he heard a familiar heartbeat approaching the two of them. If he wasn't going to get his answers from Zola, then he was going to get his answers directly from her. He looked up to see her walking down the street, dressed in a tight, tan jacket that was buttoned up and tied around the waist with a pair of black knee high boots and her hair pulled back with a headband. Beautiful, as always, but there was an unreadable expression on her face.

"What is going on here?" Diana asked, with a steady voice and her eyes shifting between Zola and Clark.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Diana, Lennox and Artemis were all free now, with Apollo and Artemis at their side. Diana knew there was a time limit on the truce they had agreed on, as all Apollo and Artemis wanted out of this situation was the throne. As they opened the door, Hera was pacing the room with a half empty bottle of wine in her hand. Zola was still tied up but this time sat in a chair close to the throne although she looked worse than the last time Diana saw her. She looked exhausted, in pain and annoyed. Her eyes lit up as soon as she spotted Diana and she began shuffling in her chair, although there was no way she was going to break loose.

Diana flew over to Zola, just to make sure she was okay, but Hera stopped her before she could reach her.

"What are you doing out of your cell? Apollo! Artemis! Are you both stupid enough to cross me?!" Hera bellowed

"No, it is you that is stupid. You thought we would not see through your lies, yes, us Gods are fickle and mostly untrustworthy but when we have a deal, that deal is set in stone. You are the one with the intention to cross us!" Artemis yelled

"Who told you this? One of the bastards?" Hera scoffed

"I wish you would not lie to us, Hera. It is only sealing your fate"

"My fate? Don't make me laugh, when Zeus returns…"

"That was your plan, wasn't it. How pathetic, Hera, all this time you could've killed this woman, had your revenge, yet you just want the attention of the husband that has never cared about you" Artemis hissed

"He does care! I will tear Olympus down with my bare hands before another woman takes him away from me, I will find him and he will return to me! You think you're worthy to sit on this throne, but none of you are!" Hera shrieked.

Diana felt the floor shake, and understood that she needed to get Zola out of this building. She could hear Lennox and Artemis calling for her, but her focus was on Zola. With a hefty push, Hera flew to the side with a loud crash and Diana quickly went to untie Zola from the chair. Just as she had untied her, Diana noticed Artemis and Apollo coming towards her. _Great_.

"What is going on?!" Zola screamed

Diana was sure the three of them could incapacitate Apollo and Artemis, but she didn't need the distraction. She had to get to Zola, or at least one of them had to but none of them had the power to go against Hera.

"Lennox, get Zola!" Diana ordered.

Diana and Artemis engaged the twins in a fight, while Lennox hurried off to protect Zola but Hera was quick on her feet. Diana wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but she wasn't surprised that the twins turned against her so quickly. They made a deal with Diana on getting her out, but they hadn't agreed on anything after that. It was most likely the prophecy that had caused them to turn against her, but the throne was there for the taking so she couldn't understand why they wouldn't just take it. Just as the twins hit both of them back, it seemed as if Hera had easily incapacitated Lennox and was now dragging Zola out of the crumbling building.

"Apollo, Artemis, the throne is there for the taking, why do you not just claim it?" Diana called out, before charging at them again

"Oh we will, we're just holding you here until Hera does what is needed to be done" Apollo smirked.

* * *

 _ **PRESENT TIME**_

"Diana" Clark said, as he stood up.

He could feel the tension and he couldn't understand why. He wasn't going to apologise for being here, especially when she was avoiding him and she was okay with him sitting around waiting on her. She had to know he was waiting for her.

"I invited Clark here, I don't know anybody else in Metropolis and I needed some decent company. You three went off and didn't even tell me where you were going, considering it involves my baby so I came out with… Aaron, but Hera had to invite herself. Clark saved me from bottling her so you should thank him" Zola sassed

"You went through my phone, Zola, and took his number without informing me" Diana responded, although her voice still remained calm

"You're acting as if I betrayed you, Diana"

"No, but you went behind my back, Zola. I told you I didn't want Clark involved in this, you know what the reasons are so why would you defy me so carelessly?"

"You're talking about me as if I'm not even here, wait, you do remember I exist Diana or did you forget?" Clark chimed in, becoming frustrated that the two women were having a conversation about him with him standing in the middle of them

Diana sighed, "Zola, I need you to wait for me inside, I need to talk to Clark alone"

"Yeah, whatever… Clark, if Diana has her way and I never see you again, thank you for talking to me tonight and I'm sorry you didn't get to finish asking your question, maybe Diana will answer it for you."

Zola walked over, and gave Clark a quick hug before walking back inside the bar without looking back at Diana. He had Diana's full attention now, and guessing by her mood and demeanour he wasn't expecting a heartfelt reunion. He didn't want to argue with her either, he just wanted to ask his questions and find out what was going on between the two of them.

"I thought things were going well with us, Diana" Clark spoke, breaking the awkward silence that surrounded them

"They are, Clark, but I told you my life was complicated when you asked me out the first time. This is the reason why I didn't want to get involved with you in the first place, I didn't want to disappoint you, I didn't want you to look at me the way you are now"

"You regret agreeing to go on our first date then?"

"No! No, I wish I did, but I don't. It's selfish of me, I know" Diana sighed

"I wouldn't say you're selfish, your life is complicated because you care about the people in it, that isn't the definition of a selfish person. I'm just at the bottom of that list, and I'm not complaining, these people are your family, friends, you've known me for a short amount of time, of cause I'll be at the bottom, it's just… you aren't at the bottom of mine"

"I do care about you, Clark" Diana whispered softly, as if she was afraid to admit to herself and to him

"You probably do, or at least you think you do, just not enough to spare me a 5 minute phone call in almost two weeks, just to let me know you're okay"

"I've been very busy, and it didn't cross my mind that…"

"Exactly, it didn't cross your mind that I would be waiting for your call or worried about you"

"It's difficult for me to explain," Diana paused for a moment, as if trying to figure out the words to say, "I was raised to put my duty first, I made promises to people and I am currently falling short on those promises, that is my main focus right now"

"And I am the distraction you could do without"

"No, Clark, that isn't the truth. Spending time with you allows me to forget about all the other mess, but I couldn't keep us safe from _this,_ Gods know I tried"

"What is _this_ you are talking about, Diana? Talk to me"

"I'm sorry, that is all I can give you right now"

Clark sighed, running his hands through his hair, "I met Hera in there, Diana, she's a feisty, elegant woman and she was talking about her cheating husband although she didn't mention his name, but she did say that you are her husband's daughter. It sounds similar to something I was taught as a child, minus your name, and then Hera said in anger that once you figure out how to get your sisters and your mother back, she will kill Hera herself. In my head, things are starting to add up…"

Diana interrupted, her whole body stiff as a board, "What are you saying, Clark?"

"I'm asking you to tell me the truth, to tell me if I'm being irrational"

"This is… This is not the time nor the place to talk about this"

"Come back to my place, or I'll come to yours so we can talk about this"

"I can't, I have something to do… you have to understand"

"You're just gonna leave me hanging again, leave me waiting on you _again_ , when you could easily just answer my question now"

"It's not that simple" He could hear the frustration coming through Diana's voice

"Okay, but I'm not going to do this anymore" Clark whispered

"You want us to stop seeing each other?" Diana spoke, her voice forcing a bland tone

"I think that is a choice you have to make, Diana. I think you're needed in there, Zola and Hera are having a fight or at least they're going to"

Diana looked at him slightly bewildered, "Wait. How do you know that?"

"You aren't the only one with secrets. Have a nice night, Diana."

Clark gave Diana a sad smile, before walking off. His initial plan wasn't to walk home tonight, but he guessed he would need the fresh air. He wouldn't call their conversation an argument, but more a conflict of interests, which had been left unsolved. The two things Clark had left the conversation with was confirmation that there was some truth to his theory and that he most definitely was more invested in their relationship than she was. He didn't fault her for that, they weren't girlfriend and boyfriend and she had a lot going on in her life, it was just frustrating. If he had any sense, he would just forget about her and realise that she was only going to hurt him in the end but she was… Diana, and he also practically just told her his secret or at least that he had one.

* * *

 **I always start stories, but never finish them so I'm determined to finish this one despite how off my story plan I am going. There is still so much to be explored, and a time jump coming very soon.**

 **Part one done, and part two to come.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	22. Chapter 21: Part II

**It's been a very long time, I know, but as you all know, life can keep you busy so you can never find the time for other things. I wrote this over the past few days, and only when I finished did I realise that it was this long but I hope this kind of makes up for my long departure. I don't want to leave it this long again without posting, but I've learnt not to make _any_ promises. **

**Thank you to ManSinha for proofreading this to make sure everything was perfect for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy this epic as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

 _ *** METROPOLIS ***_

Diana was at his front door. He guessed that she had done what she needed to, and was now here to let him know what her decision was. It'd been 4 days since their conversation and Clark couldn't lie – it hadn't been an easy 4 days. He kept thinking about all the things he should or shouldn't have said or whether his ultimatum had ultimately pushed her away. It was painful for him to think about Diana cutting him off but in his eyes, it was a huge possibility. He didn't need sleep, and that was a good thing at this point because he wasn't getting any. His mind couldn't stop working and it was mentally tiring him out to the point where Cat, Jimmy and Ron organised an intervention in one of the meeting rooms at the office.

Cat told him he hadn't been himself for the past couple of weeks and she was worried about him. Cat had dragged both Ron and Jimmy into this, although they both were worried too, they didn't want to get involved. Ron tried to pipe up and say that when Clark was ready to talk, he would come to them but Cat shut him down quickly. She used that night he left the club early as an example and forced Jimmy to repeat his thoughts on Clark's demeanour at that night at his house after Kim left. It was sweet of Cat to care so much but it was added stress he didn't need. He couldn't explain to the three of them the full extent of the situation so he didn't want to talk about it at all. He told them he was having problems with Diana, choosing not to go into further detail but Cat wouldn't drop it. She didn't know how to drop anything, especially when it had to do with his life, which most of the time he was grateful for but in this instance, he wanted her to just leave him to it.

He understood that she was only being a caring friend, and he wasn't mad or frustrated with her, he was just frustrated with himself. His omission of the truth isolated him from the same people he _should_ be able to confide in and share things with. It was frustrating and this allowed him to see that he couldn't live like this forever despite him thinking that he could. It was a tough pill for him to swallow, along with all the Diana stuff. It was weighing him down in a way he had never felt before.

As much as Cat wanted to, she couldn't fix this situation with a speech and a hug. It was nice of her to try, but there was only one person he could get him out of this mood. He told her that and she scoffed in disbelief as in all her years of knowing him, he had never placed so much importance on one girl. He broke up with Heather and two days later, Cat and a bunch of their other friends that neither of them spoke to anymore took him to some house party and he was better than good the next day. It was different this time around and it scared the shit out of him.

Cat was still adamant on trying though, pulling Jimmy and Ron into her 'fix Clark' scheme. She had sent them over to his apartment with beers and snacks to get some information out of him, although he played it off like he didn't know why they were really at his place. Cat was about to score a win though because Jimmy and Ron were going to meet Diana, which meant that they could report back to her, at least on what Diana looked like and their initial feel on her.

She could've called first, but the fact that she came here on her own, out of the blue, meant that whatever she had to say was important and not meant for the phone. A couple of weeks ago, Diana showing up to his place on her own accord would've been romantic to him, but now it only had him thinking the worst. He thought about training himself to hate her if she did decide for them to stop seeing each other, but how could he hate her when she was at his door, with that vulnerable, open expression on her face. It was damn near impossible, and she was wearing all black. He loved the way she looked in all black. _Is there anything I don't love about her?_ Yeah, he didn't love her secrecy and how she seemed to forget he existed occasionally.

"Clark, did you hear anything I just said?" Ron asked, waving his hands in front of Clark's face to get his attention.

 _Ha._ He wasn't sure even if he did tell anyone he had super hearing that they would believe him considering the amount of times he missed what someone was saying. He could hear them, sometimes he just chose not to or his mind was elsewhere. His mind _and_ hearing were on Diana in this case.

"No, sorry. What did you say?" Clark asked, looking up at Ron who was now standing over him

"Do you want to order in or I could run down the street and pick up something from that Thai place?"  
"You guys have barely been here two hours and you're already hungry?" Clark asked in disbelief

"It's almost half three now, and all I've had today is fruit loops, chips and beer" Ron replied, rubbing his stomach

Jimmy spoke up, "Chloe and I went for breakfast this morning, but I could definitely eat something."

That was when the door knocked and all the eyes in the room turned to the door.

* * *

 _ *** FLASHBACK ***_

Diana was done with the games, she was done with the pettiness and she was done with the Gods. She could hear Zola putting up a fight but it wasn't enough as she was being handled by the Queen of the Gods, Artemis as always was the calm, calculated warrior but she was being bested, Lennox was incapacitated on the floor and the very temple Diana grew up idolising was crumbling to the ground. Enough was enough.

"Artemis, get Lennox and get out of here!" Diana called out to her fellow sister.

Artemis took a quick one-second look over at Diana, realising by the serious expression on her face that she was going to do something drastic. Despite their _frigid_ relationship, Artemis trusted Diana as a warrior and as a leader so for the first time in her life; she quickly obeyed Diana's orders and did what she was asked to with no further words.

Artemis and Apollo happily let the two of them go because their egos were so large, they didn't see Artemis or Lennox as a threat to their plans or to Hera's plans. They wanted Diana and they were going to get what they wanted, just not how they wanted it. As soon as Diana knew that Lennox and Artemis were clear, she trusted Artemis to distract Hera from whatever she was about to do which gave her the time to deal with her _siblings_. The only thing they had in common was that they shared blood; Diana grew up believing that was the one thing that tied people together but that was a lie.

"You really think you can stand up to two Gods on your own, Diana" Artemis scoffed, but Diana was in no mood to talk.

She slipped off the small metal bracelets on her wrist, gifted to her by her mother when she was a child being trained by War. For a long time, Diana thought it only symbolised the painful past of the Amazons, but in time she learnt that was her mothers way of not allowing War to see Diana's true power level, for she was fearful he would exploit her for his own personal gain. Diana was equip to deal with the power she was given now, prior to this day she had never seen the reason to use it but they were testing her patience and Zola needed her more than she ever did.

Her eyes turned a blistering white and her fathers thunder surrounded the three of them. This stunned the both of them and Diana saw her opportunity to quickly take them down. Artemis approached her first, fists flying but Diana anticipated her move, twisting Artemis' closed fist behind her back and driving a hard knee into her abdomen. Diana didn't want to give her a chance to recover, tossing her over her shoulder and preparing herself for an approaching Apollo. Her strategy was to incapacitate Artemis first, but she needed to drive Apollo back so she could focus her attention on the task at hand. She used all of her might and gave Apollo a large push, sending him flying through the wall of the temple and far from the battleground.

With Apollo out of the way, Diana turned her attention back to Artemis. She was slowly finding her way back to her feet, again charging at Diana with no strategy or composure. Diana met her charge, with her own punch to the stomach, an elbow to the face, which led Artemis to stumble back slightly but Diana was right on her tail. She caught Artemis in a bear hug and fell backwards, driving Artemis' face into the cold, crumbling marble floor _hard_. A half a second later, Diana had swiftly spun so her pressure was placed fully on Artemis' back and with one punch to the back of the head, she knocked her out and quickly picked up her bracelets before fleeing the building. She felt her heart beating slightly faster than usual, she wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was scared. She would not allow her emotions to cloud her judgement, but it was easier said than done. She needed all the training given to her by War and her mother more than she had ever needed it.

As she stepped foot outside the building, she noticed four figures in the near distance. She could see that Lennox was slowly coming to his senses but he was still out of it. Two of the figures – Zola and Hera were standing dangerously close to the edge of the mount. Diana decided not to shout out Hera or Zola's name in fear that Hera would then do something rash like throw Zola off the edge. Instead, she slowly crept up on the four of them, placing her bracelets back on her wrists so Hera wouldn't see her glowing eyes. She didn't need another reason for Hera to hate her and for the situation to become even more volatile than it already appeared to be.

She wasn't sure how she was going to get all four of them out of this situation but she was going to find a way and everyone would return to Metropolis safely. Diana was taught to never consider the words 'quit' or 'give up', they far surpassed weakness and were the highest points of cowardice. That was what her sisters taught her from an early age, she had also received a lesson of cowardice by War too but looking back at his lesson, her idea of cowardice and his differed drastically.

Diana couldn't help to wonder where War was; he had surprisingly taken a quiet, back seat throughout the disappearance of Zeus, which was very much unlike him. She hadn't seen him since her near-marriage to Hades, although he didn't stick around long during that event either. She wondered whether it was a good or bad thing that he kept his distance – she held a high level respect to him, the only two people she respected more than him were her mother and Philippus but he was unpredictable like the rest of the Gods. She wasn't sure why she was thinking of him at this very moment. A distraction possibly from what was about to come.

"Hera, what are you doing?" Diana asked in a calm voice, as she approached the four of them quietly

"Oh, Diana, I was hoping you would join us at some point" Hera smiled smugly, flicking a strand of her dark blonde hair away from her face

"Hera, I advise you to reconsider whatever devious plan you have next otherwise not even Zeus himself can save you from my wrath" Diana spoke clearly and sharply, allowing Hera to hear the true force of her words

"She plans to throw me off the edge" Zola said, rolling her eyes although Diana could tell by her body language that she was scared.

She was a strong, young woman, out of her depth, but still forcing herself to hold onto her strength.

"You mortals aren't that clever, are you? She knew that already, Diana was only attempting to threaten me but I am afraid it hasn't worked" Hera snapped back at Zola

"I beg to differ, Hera, I heard your heartbeat accelerate when I spoke those words, again I advise you to rethink your original idea" Diana spoke again

"You have already taken away my sisters away from me, Hera, I don't think you want to know what would happen to you if you took Zola from us too" Artemis remarked, her voice cold and threatening

"Oh, that is where you are mistaken, Artemis, I was not the one who took your sisters away from you, it was Hippolyta, do you not remember how coldly she exiled you from the only home you ever knew to cover her dirty, little secret? She forced you into Man's World with just the clothes you had on your back and a bag of jewels, yet you threaten me? Amusing." Hera chuckled mockingly

"I knew that they were alive, breathing, _safe_ , but you have turned them into hissing, cold-blooded snakes which is the second greatest disrespect ever to be brought onto the Amazons. I promise you this, you will pay for what you have done but your punishment will be far greater if you do not let Zola go" Artemis hissed through her teeth.

Just at that moment, a huge bolt of lightening hit the temple that they all had once been in and Hera's eyes lit up, even filling with tears in a matter of seconds.

"Zeus" She whispered, her mocking smile disappearing and replaced with a quivering bottom lip.

Just as she stepped away from the edge of the mount to reunite with her husband, she pushed Zola off the edge and didn't even look back.

* * *

 _ *** METROPOLIS ***_

"Should I get the door?" Ron asked, as he was the one closest to the door

Clark shook his head, "I'll get it."

Clark seemed to be calm on the exterior, he had learnt the art of that from childhood but his insides were the complete opposite. He was more nervous than he could put into words, he even took a quiet deep breath as he reached the door just to internally prepare himself for what was going to come next.

As he opened the door, Diana looked up from the floor directly into his eyes and it wasn't the usual look she gave him, the smile that she normally had plastered on her face when she saw him was replaced with a weaker one. She looked no different than the last couple of times he'd seen her, her beauty was still every bit hypnotising but he noticed fatigue in her eyes. It seemed as if their situation was taking a toll on both of them or maybe she was tired for a completely other reason, one that he hoped she would share with him.

It was silent for a couple of moments, with both just staring at each other. He opened his mouth to say 'hey', but immediately closed it again wanting to give Diana the chance to speak first.

Soon after Diana opened her mouth to speak, "I apologise for showing up unexpected, I know I should've contacted you first but… somehow my legs brought me here, I suppose our last conversation has been weighing heavily on my mind."

He wanted to blurt out 'same', but he wasn't sure where this eventual conversation was going to go so he held that piece of information to himself for now.

"Do you want to come in?" Clark asked softly, moving aside so she could walk in.

Diana nodded, giving him another weak smile and walking into his apartment.

He saw her mouth turn to a slight 'o' when she noticed that there was two people in his living room, one sat on the couch with chips stuffed into his mouth and the other standing in an awkward position, watching her with stunned expressions. Clark knew he didn't have to carry out introductions for Jimmy and Ron to know that this was Diana. His peculiar behaviour probably made all the sense to the two of them right now and she hadn't even opened her mouth yet. Clark had come to realise that Diana was the most beautiful (at least to him) when her mind and heart was on display, either through facial expressions, body language or conversation. She had a way of articulating things that trapped you in her spell.

Clark realised that it had been silent for some time, so broke the ice with an introduction.

"Diana, these are my two friends, Jimmy Olsen and Ron Troupe, I work with both of them at the Daily Planet, and guys, this is Diana."

He realised afterwards that he had rushed through that sentence far too quickly, but from the look of things, both parties caught everything that he said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both, I apologise for showing up unexpected, I suppose it was foolish of me to think Clark wouldn't have guests on a Saturday afternoon" Diana spoke, her smile eternally hypnotising the two men who were now making their way to the front door to shake her hand.

Clark stepped aside so they could greet each other with handshakes and smiles, he caught Ron give him _that_ approval look.

"N-n-no it's fine, it's just nice to… it's nice to meet the girl who-" Jimmy began, reaching out to shake Diana's hand

Clark stepped in that little bit closer and interrupted Jimmy before he could continue, seeing where that sentence was going, "Jimmy is the Daily Planet's top photographer and Ron is our main _and_ best political writer"

Diana nodded, shifting slightly so her body was pointed at Ron, "I have read a lot of your articles, I am not of America so I do not entirely understand your political system but your articles are extremely well written and informative without being too complicated, although Jimmy I cannot say I have seen your photography but I will look out for it from this day forward"

Ron shuffled slightly where he stood as he accepted Diana's compliment, "Thank you, I'm glad my articles are helpful to you, I have a new one coming out in Wednesday's paper about the up and coming presidential race… you know, just in case you want to check it out"

"Thank you for notifying me, I will make sure to pick up Wednesday's paper… and will anything of yours be in Wednesday's paper, Jimmy?"

"My job isn't that interesting, I just kind of follow these guys and take pictures if they need me to, nothing special" Jimmy shrugged

"Images are important, I wouldn't give such little weight to your job as I'm sure people wouldn't buy a newspaper without the images or am I wrong?" Diana genuinely asked, looking at the three men in the room

"No, you're right, plus Jimmy is really talented, I told him he should try and get some of his stuff seen in a gallery or at an exhibition" Ron nudged Jimmy playfully

"I would happily attend one of your exhibitions, Clark previously took me to the Museum of Art where they had two wonderful collections of images, one was on strong women and the other on poverty. I found them both to be very inspiring and ever since then, I have been interested in photography"

"Yeah, Clark took me there in one of our lunch breaks… my stuff is nowhere near as good as those two photographers but I hope to get to their level at some point."

Clark decided to butt into their conversation, "Why don't you guys continue this conversation sitting down? Diana, do you want anything to drink? I have bottled water, orange juice, apple juice and beer"

Diana turned to Clark, "No, I'm fine at the moment, but thank you for asking."

He nodded with a smile, walking to a fridge to get himself a bottle of water. He didn't feel like drinking beer anymore.

"Diana, where are you from if you don't mind me asking? It's just that your accent is really lovely, if you don't mind me saying so" Ron asked

"Thank you, and no I do not mind, I am from Greece" Diana looked over at Clark guiltily when she said that, it only confirmed to him that she wasn't from Greece or at least there was more to it

"That is wonderful, how long have you been in America?" Jimmy asked

"I believe I've been here just past six months, although I feel like I have been here much longer"

"That is so cool, I went to Greece when I was 13 with my grandparents and it is one of the most beautiful places I have ever been to" Jimmy gushed

"Yes, it is a very beautiful country, although I believe Metropolis to be just as beautiful in its own way"

"Really? I don't know about that" Ron chuckled

"I believe every place on this earth has it's own unique beauty, but I suppose I am new to the city so things that have become tiresome and boring to you are still new and interesting to me"

"Yeah, give it another 6 months and you'll change your tune" Jimmy chuckled.

The three of them continued their conversation – with Diana asking about their work at the Daily Planet and their lives in Metropolis. The two of them asked their own questions, about Diana's new life in Metropolis and her Grecian background. Their questions were different than the ones Bruce had asked though, they seemed to be genuinely getting to know Diana and vice versa whilst Bruce's questions felt like an interview. It was just the way Bruce navigated in situations with new people who would be indirectly becoming a part of his life through his association with Clark.

It was sweet to watch three people he cared about a lot getting on so well, but Clark was desperate to get Diana alone. He tried to hint to Ron and Jimmy with his eyes that he wanted to be alone with Diana, but they were too busy laughing with her or explaining something to her to even notice he was there. He wasn't sure how to ask them to leave, as they had come to visit him at his place, giving up their Saturday afternoons to check up on him. He wasn't sure whether there was a nice way to ask them so instead; he sat in his armchair on the left hand side of the couch, watching on sipping on his bottle of water.

* * *

 _ *** FLASHBACK ***_

Diana, without a second thought, jumped in after Zola despite Artemis' frantic calls. She didn't even think of going after Hera to make her pay, she only thought of Zola and dived in right after her. She wasn't sure where they both would end up, but Diana would figure that out sooner rather than later. Diana wasn't sure what would greet them at the bottom, but whatever it was, Diana was sure her body could protect Zola from the fall. Zola was shrieking, frantic tears falling from her eyes shouting the name of her unborn baby. Diana stayed calm in the situation, knowing that if she panicked then Zola would be inconsolable.

"I've got you, Zola" Diana whispered, as she grabbed onto her.

Just as Diana began to turn so her back would meet the bottom of the pitch-black pit they were now descending into, a small feather fell quickly from above. Diana didn't pay any attention to it, as her focus was on protecting Zola but she felt something prick her in her leg. It was sharp enough that a wince left her mouth, but her focus remained on caressing Zola's hair in an attempt to calm her. Within seconds, Diana noticed that she was floating. _Hermes_ – was Diana's initial thought. He had saved them from whatever they were going to meet at the bottom of the mount by granting Diana the gift of flight. She wasn't sure whether it was temporary or permanent, but that didn't matter because she could now lead Zola back to surface level.

Zola didn't seem to notice that they were now floating as she was still shrieking at the top of her lungs. Diana decided the quicker they get back to Artemis and Lennox the better it was for Zola's sanity. As she glided upwards, Zola began to calm down slightly, well the shrieking stopped but she was still in floods of tears. That was when Diana felt something wet glide down her leg and she looked at Zola's eyes red with tears and wide with shock.

"My water just broke," She whispered.

As Diana returned back to the ground, a frantic Artemis and a still half-conscious Lennox greeted her. She immediately placed Zola on the ground who was now wailing loudly, due to the shock of her water breaking and how close she had just been to _death_ or at least losing her baby, which would mean death to her as she couldn't imagine living without her son despite not having met him yet.

"How did you get back up here?" Artemis shouted, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief

"Is Hermes not here?" Diana asked quickly, although her focus remained on Zola

"No, is she okay? What happened? Did you wet yourself, Zola?" Artemis asked

"No. I'm in labour, I'm not due for another two weeks" Zola cried hysterically

"Oh. Um-" Artemis started her sentence, but a loss of words made her shut her mouth.

Diana remained beside Zola, attempting to calm with soft strokes on the head and in a way she was at loss on what to do next. The only person Diana could think of that was close enough and would help them out was Hera's sister – Hestia. She just wasn't sure how to explain it to Zola that they were going to go to Hera's sister for help, only those with knowledge of the Greek Gods knew that Hestia was the most trustworthy God, refusing to become involved with the constant games and pettiness.

"Zola, I know this is not what you had planned, but do you trust me?" Diana spoke softly

"Of cause I trust you, you just saved Zeke and I's life" Zola squirmed, sweat beads finding their way to her forehead

"I'm going to carry you to someone nearby who can help"

"NO! None of these Gods can be trusted, Diana, I don't trust any of them" Zola exclaimed, although Diana wasn't sure whether it was out of frustration or pain

"You haven't met Hestia, she doesn't involve herself in the petty games the Gods play, I need you to trust me on this" Diana attempted to reassure her best friend

"Okay, but once I give birth, I want us to return to Metropolis, I don't want to be in this hell much longer" Zola winced

"Of cause."

Artemis seemed to be in shock at the scene in front of her, they had spoken about Zola's birth but it was different to experience it. Diana had watched a childbirth programme in preparation for this moment, knowing that Zola would need her 100% support in this moment. As Diana softly picked her up, cradling her in her arms, she turned to Artemis who was now helping up a still dizzy Lennox.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Artemis asked

"I don't want to know," Diana shrugged, "I think I can still fly so I'm going to fly to Hestia's then I'll fly back to collect the both of you"

Artemis nodded, "Okay, but I'll begin the walk there because I do not want to stay in front of _that_ building just in case that witch comes back out"

"Okay, I'll look out for you on my way back"

"Good luck, Zola" Artemis gulped

"Yeah, thanks" Zola said sarcastically, although Diana believed it had more to do with the pain than Artemis' actual words.

Diana pushed herself off the ground, steadying herself as she flew higher and higher as she didn't want to strike anymore fear into Zola's exhausted body. Diana had to admit, flying was nice, with the breeze flowing through her hair and she knew that the ability to fly would prove helpful in combat. Diana's mind was always on combat; it was just how she was raised. She was unsure why Hermes had sent her the feather, but chose to not stick around and talk Diana through her new gift. He was the messenger of the Gods, and probably had better things to do but he could've possibly got Zola to Hestia quicker due to him being experienced in flying. Diana knew she was flying slower than she was capable of but Zola's safety was the most important thing to her.

"Are were there yet?" Zola grunted through the pain

"No, but soon" Diana comforted her, or at least attempted to

"I have a baby coming out of my vagina, soon isn't good enough."

Diana immediately increased her pace, she still wasn't pushing herself but it was much faster than her previous pace. Diana took a mental note to test how fast she could really go, when she wasn't holding a pregnant woman in labour.

* * *

 _ *** METROPOLIS ***_

It took almost an hour for Jimmy and Ron to catch on to the fact that Clark wanted to be alone with Diana. His two friends were so immersed in their conversation with Diana that it seemed as if they forgot that he was even in the room. Clark mostly stayed out of the conversation, as he wasn't necessarily in the mood for small talk due to the many things running through his mind. The person that could put him out of his misery was sitting less than three steps away from him, but he couldn't bring up what he wanted to talk about because of Jimmy and Ron's presence.

Clark felt a variety of emotions at seeing the three of them talk, laugh and smile together. Jimmy wanted to arrange a double date as he was certain that she and Chloe would become the best of friends and Ron shared details about his son to Diana. Ron didn't speak of his son to just anyone, which was a commendation to how easy it was to talk to Diana and how she pulled you in. They would definitely want to see her again, but he couldn't promise them that. There was a lot of uncertainty hanging over his and Diana's head that it made Clark feel a little doleful. There was a high level of tension between the two of them, that Diana was playing off for the sake of the guests but Clark wasn't nearly as good as her at playing it off. It was why he kept silent, knowing that he wouldn't be able to pretend as easily as Diana. The anticipation of what was to come, the burning sensation inside of him was too much to hide. He didn't even wait for Jimmy and Ron to enter the lift before closing his door.

She seemed to be calm or at least that was what her exterior and heartbeat was telling him. His own heartbeat was beating a little faster than usual, as much as he tried to calm it. He just hoped that she couldn't see past his calm exterior.

"Is it possible for me to have that bottled water now?" Diana asked politely

"Yeah sure, still or sparkling?" Clark replied, walking over to his fridge

"Still, please. I do not see why water must be sparkling, in fact I think it is a horrible and wasteful invention"

Clark couldn't help but to laugh, "Yeah, it's not all that great, but when you use it to dilute and add a little bit of fizziness to fruit juice, it is actually quite nice"

"Maybe I'll try it someday, but for now, I am happy with ordinary water."

Clark walked over to her, placing a glass and the bottled water on the coffee table in front of her. Diana thanked him, pouring the content of the bottle into her glass and taking two large sips. Her mouth had to be a little dry because of all the talking she had done in the past hour, now here she was, preparing herself to do even more talking.

"I apologise once more for showing up unannounced and disrupting your time with your friends, I must say they're both wonderful individuals, you seem to have very good friends"

"I'm a very lucky guy, " Clark smiled to himself, "No, it's fine, I'm glad that you're here, I didn't know whether I was going to see or hear from you again"

Clark's words seemed to hurt her, "You believe that I am capable of such a cold, heartless act?"

"I didn't mean to insult you, those were just the kind of thoughts running through my head"

Diana sighed softly, "No, it's okay, I suppose actions speak louder than words, and my actions have not been of a good standard"

"Why were you avoiding me, Diana?"

"I wasn't avoiding you, or I wasn't doing it intentionally and that is the truth. It more had to do with the things going on around me, a lot of things that I am here to try and explain to you."

* * *

 _ *** FLASHBACK ***_

Hestia greeted the two of them at the door with a warm smile, eyes brimming with joy that someone had come to visit her. Hestia was seen as one of the least important Goddesses so she rarely received visitors, Diana hadn't seen her since she was a child and was surprised that Hestia immediately recognised her.

"Oh, Diana, I must say that you're more beautiful than I could have ever imagined and who is this you have with you?" Hestia asked, with her silvery tone

"This is my friend, Zola, she has gone into labour and there was nowhere else to go, would it be okay if she gave birth here?"

"Yes, of cause, take her straight through into one of the washrooms, would you wish to have a water birth dear? I have quite a lot of knowledge on water births"

"I just want this baby out of me!" Zola cried, unable to even make eye contact with Hestia because of the amount of pain she was in.

Hestia hurried the two of them in, leading them to one of her many bedrooms. The room was a serene, ocean blue colour with beautiful murals on the wall, hand painted by someone who knew what they were doing. Natural light flooded the larger than average bedroom, which Zola immediately complained about. Hestia rushed over to pull the silk curtains and lit a few candles that were scattered around the room, creating a more calming ambience and Zola thanked Hestia for her help. She then went on to lay a thick blanket over the bed and instructed Diana to lay Zola on the bed. She rushed off to get towels, hot and normal ones and a bucket of water. Diana knew that she was right in trusting Hestia and she trusted her enough to leave Zola alone with her whilst she went to pick Artemis and Lennox up. She was unsure of how Zola would react to that, but she was fearful that if she left Artemis and Lennox out in Olympus that something would happen to them. She still had no idea about what transpired when Hera returned to the castle, if Zeus had returned or it was something else. Diana hoped for Hera's sake that it was the return of Zeus, although she was unsure of how that conversation would go down as Hera had been wreaking havoc in his absence.

Hestia returned sitting on the other side of the bed, wiping at Zola's forehead with a cool rag drenched in cold water.

"Would you like anything to drink, dear?" Hestia asked

"No, I just need these clothes off so I can start pushing, I think I am ready to push" Zola babbled

"I need to collect Artemis and Lennox from where we left them, Zola, would you be okay to push without me here?"

"You want to leave me here? Alone? Diana, have you lost your mind?"

"Hestia is here with you, and you can trust her, she knows more about childbirth than I do, I will be back before Zeke makes his arrival"

"It's not about knowing what to do, I need you here for the support, Diana!"

"I will not be long, Hestia, please watch over her and guide her through this" Diana spoke softly, the guilt she felt at leaving Zola was overwhelming her

"Of cause, I must ask, what is a mortal doing in Olympus? I take it the father of the baby is not mortal too, and is someone of Olympus" Hestia asked

"The father of my baby is Zeus" Zola responded quickly

"Oh, I don't think my sister will be happy to hear of this or does she know already?"

"She is who we were running away from, that is why I need you to promise me no harm will come to Zola whilst I am gone, it will take me no more than 10 minutes but we both know that a lot can happen in 10 minutes" Diana restated

"Yes, of cause, you have my word, Diana, no harm shall come to Zola whilst she is under my watch" Hestia assured Diana.

Diana reluctantly left the room, and flew out one of the open windows. Now she didn't have Zola in her hands, Diana pushed herself to see how fast she could fly, as she needed to get back to Zola. She wasn't calculating her speed, but she knew that she was going _extremely_ fast. When she next saw Hermes, Diana was going to let him know how much she appreciated him. He had been her biggest supporter ever since she was a child and he continued to be her biggest helper. He trusted in her ability enough to ask her to keep Zola safe and although his request had turned her life upside down in ways that she could never imagined, it had also brought Zola into her life and given her a best friend that she could talk about anything to. A best friend who was now going through pain that Diana couldn't even imagine, in a place she had never been to, with someone who she had never met. She had to get back, and with that thought Diana pushed herself even harder and flew even faster.

* * *

 _ *** FLASHBACK / OLYMPUS ***_

Hera walked up to the throne, unable to see who was sat on it through the thunder. She called out for her husband, but he was not responding to her. It was then that she noticed everything around her was changing; the building was no longer crumbling and was now changing from the interior to the shape. She couldn't help to think what Zeus was doing and why he was changing Olympus when he hadn't done so in hundreds of years. It was then that Hera realised that Zeus was not back, someone else had taken her place on the throne of Olympus and they were now changing Olympus to fit into their image.

"Hera, why do you look scared? Wasn't this a part of your final plan?" Apollo mocked, now visible through the thunder

"I thought it was Zeus" Hera whispered.

She wasn't sure whether her heart could break anymore than it already had – but Zeus had outdone himself yet again. Hera wondered when her husband would stop letting her down and mostly, she wondered when she would stop expecting him to care for her the way she did him.

"No, father has decided not to burden us with his presence today. I don't think he is ever coming back, what do you think sister?" Apollo asked, turning to his sister who sat beside him on the throne steps

"I don't care about any of that. Where is Diana, Hera?" Artemis fumed

"I don't know, I threw Zola off of the edge of the mount and knowing Diana, she probably dived in right after her"

"So you did not see her dive in with your own eyes?" Artemis questioned

"No, I rushed back here, why are you asking me all these questions? Am I on trial for something?" Hera snapped

"She got away, Apollo, I know it, she is out there, probably mocking me as we speak!" Artemis yelled

"Calm down, sister, if we have learnt anything today is not to underestimate Diana and run into a battle with her unprepared, also we have a bigger issue at hand, do you not see?" Apollo calmed his sister

"Oh, yeah. _Her_."

Hera looked at the two siblings with wide eyes.

"What could you possibly want with me? You have claimed the throne now and I will happily leave you to destroy Olympus with your arrogance and over-confidence" Hera stated, placing her hands on her hips

"You lied to us, Hera, and for that you must be punished. I am not my father, who will turn a blind eye to your foolish, childish ways or anyone else's for that matter, I will not _stand_ for it, so I'm afraid I will have to make an example out of you"

"An example how?" Hera scoffed, attempting to cover up the impending fear she felt deep within her chest

"I am exiling you from Olympus effective immediately."

* * *

 _ *** METROPOLIS ***_

"I'm not here to judge you, Diana, whatever it is you have to tell me, I won't judge" Clark attempted to reassure her, stopping himself from shuffling closer to her, deciding that he would give her space to talk

"Even if I am the illegitimate daughter of Zeus, King of the Gods?" Diana retorted, with a nervous smile.

He had suggested the theory to her, so it wasn't new to him, but those words leaving Diana's mouth were still powerful. It was a lot for him to take in, and she hadn't even started with the explanation. All those myths he read about as a child were _true_ ; the evidence was sitting less than an arm length away from him. It also meant that as the daughter of the most powerful God in Olympus, she had to have inherited some of that power. Clark had so many questions running through his head, but there would be a time for that. Right now, he had to reassure Diana and allow her to continue telling him her story.

"I won't judge you, _even_ if you are the daughter of Zeus, King of the Gods" Clark reassured Diana, attempting to give her his most comforting smile.

Diana returned his smile with her own before taking another sip from her glass.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning – have you ever heard the story of the Amazons?" Diana inquired

"The name sounds familiar, but I don't remember the story of the Amazons"

"Okay, I will start from the _very_ beginning then. In the days of Ancient Greece, when the myths you once read were taking place, the Amazons were the foremost nation, women ruled and everyone lived under equal, prosperous grounds. One day, Hercules, who you have most likely heard of, he was seen as the strongest man in the world, because of that title his ego was inflated beyond belief and he was stung by taunts that he could not conquer the Amazon women, who were seen as the fiercest warriors of that time so he selected his best warriors and went to the shores of Themisycara. He was met by their Queen, a woman named Hippolyta who challenged him to duel and she won that duel, but Hercules' ego could not handle being defeated by a woman so with deceit and trickery, he managed to secure Hippolyta's magical girdle and the Amazons were taken into slavery."

Diana paused for a moment, taking a large sip of her water and he could tell by her body language that talking of this was upsetting her. Did that mean Diana was an Amazon who was taken into slavery? She hadn't mentioned herself in the story so far, so he was unsure where she factored into this but he could see it was upsetting her.

"Diana, if this is upsetting you, you don't have to continue?" Clark offered when she was silent for a minute or two

"No, no, I will continue. I just needed a moment that is all," Diana paused once more, taking a deep breath, "They became slaves in every sense, they were forced to cater to each and every man who resided on that island, whatever the request was, they had to do it. A lot of the Amazons, a lot of my sisters were brutally raped and Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, who had once supported them, turning her back on them when they needed her the most. These men continuously forced themselves onto my enslaved sisters, only seeing it as a reward of war and not the barbaric act that it truly was."

Clark could feel his eyes turn red with fury and there was nothing he could do to stop them. The hurt on Diana's face and the story itself was enough to make Clark want to travel _back_ to Ancient Greece and deal with Hercules himself. Growing up, Hercules was portrayed as a true hero, an inspiration to all young boys out there but everyone was wrong about him. Clark became rigid with fury, his hands clasped, his fists clenched and his face like thunder.

"Clark, your eyes…" Diana remarked, moving closer to him and taking his face softly into her hands.

As soon as she touched his face, despite not being able to physically feel her touch, his eyes returned to their normal colour. It amazed him that she didn't run across the room from the sight of his red eyes, something that people often associated with the devil but instead Diana reached for him, cradling his face as if she was scared for him rather than of him. He wondered if she controlled her strength just like him in fear of hurting others or breaking things. Again, that was another question he would ask soon but right now, he had to calm down and allow Diana to finish her story.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry if I scared you… I just- what happened to the Amazons, to your _sisters_ , I haven't been that angry in a long time" Clark whispered, focusing on Diana's face to keep calm

"No, you didn't scare me, it's just that your eyes… they turned red, as if they were on fire" Diana noted, her face still displaying her initial shock

"Yeah, my eyes turn red when I get _really_ angry, but I'm okay now, I promise you I'm okay now… thank you for not running from me"

"You say that as if it is something normal. Four days ago, you told me that I wasn't the only one with secrets, what is your secret, Clark?"

"I promise I'll tell you, but I have to let you finish your story first, if my eyes turn red again just ignore them this time."

Diana looked as if she didn't want to drop this subject, just staring at him for a moment or two to see if he would fall under the pressure but when he didn't, Diana continued on with her story.

"Eventually, the Amazons broke free of their slavery and it did not take long for them to overcome their masters – and set sail for another shore, for it was Aphrodite's condition that they leave the world of man and establish a new world of their own. After sailing for many days and nights, they found an island and settled to build their new world. Aphrodite used magic to protect their island from the interference of man and granted them all eternal youth and beauty. Other female Gods who sympathised with them blessed them with other gifts too – enhanced intellect, strength, durability and agility. It was there that they healed the physical and mental wounds the men had inflicted on them through Amazonian training. They valued their training more than anything – the Amazons were skilled in archery, equestrianism, hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship. They believed in peace and solidarity among women, but that didn't mean they did not have conflicts amongst themselves; even leading to an internal divide but eventually, the women came to an understanding and began to thrive under the rule of Queen Hippolyta. One day, she was approached by the King of the Gods, known for his charm and passion and despite her view of men and her past, she found it impossible to resist and she fell victim to his artfulness. Soon after, she fell pregnant and to protect me from the wrath of Hera, she invented a story that I was born of clay and blessed by many Gods, which took 9 months in it's entirety."

Clark sat back, listening to Diana's story intently. His theory was confirmed but it was far deeper than he could've imagined – Diana was a princess. He added her royal status to the many questions he had. Just when he thought the story was done, Diana opened her mouth once more and Clark knew that there was much more to this story.

"I grew up believing this story and so did everyone else, my sisters used to mock me with the word 'clay' and I fell for it every time because I thought that was who I was at my core, just a piece of clay. My mother did everything she could to keep my true birth a secret, even exiling Artemis because she found out about whom my father was and lied to everyone convincing them Artemis was committing treason without listing what her offences were and not even giving her a trial. My mother was a very powerful figure, even as a child I was scared to speak back to her. Eventually, the cracks began to show and Hera found out about my mother and fathers love affair. I found out too and I don't think anyone could begin to understand how distressed and hurt I was, I saw my whole life as a lie and I was so angry with my mother that I pushed her when she came to hug me. Forgetting my own strength, she hit her head on my wall _hard_ ; I hurt her, in more ways than one. I never got a chance to apologise, as when I returned from my time out, Hera had arrived and my mother willingly sacrificed herself to save me. Hera turned my mother into a clay statue to mock the lies that she told and turned my sisters into snakes."

Clark had no words. He couldn't imagine how Diana felt at that moment, even how she felt right now reliving the worst moment in her life. He felt guilty that he had asked for the truth now he knew how hurtful the truth was for Diana. He reached over to cradle her, to comfort her but she put her hands up as if to let him know she was fine. She _wasn't_ fine, but she came from a world of strong, warrior women, she was going to get through this moment without the comfort of Clark.

"I fled my home, and came to find Artemis who took me in once she heard about what Hera had done to our home. That was when Zola was brought into our lives, another woman who had fallen victim to Zeus' artfulness, another woman Zeus had left vulnerable to Hera's wrath. Hermes, the Messenger of the Gods, delivered Zola to me and made me promise that no harm would come to her. It was easier said than done, as I've had run-ins with all of the Gods who believe Zola's baby to be a part of some prophecy. The day I returned home after dinner with Bruce at your apartment, Apollo and Artemis had taken Zola to deliver her to Hera, who promised to give her throne to Apollo if he delivered Zola to her, but she had no intention of giving the throne to Apollo as she expected Zeus to return but he didn't, now Apollo is the new King of the Gods and an exiled, mortal Hera is living with us causing havoc. On top of that, Hermes who sought me out to take care of Zola, stole Zeke from Zola whilst we slept and when I saw you outside the bar, I had come to collect the man sitting in the bar, who happens to be the God of War to collect the baby…" Diana noticing the look on Clark's face stopped talking "Am I talking too fast or is this just a lot of information to take in?"

Clark gulped, "Yeah, it's more than a lot of information to take in, but I'm grateful and humbled that you would even think to share this with me. I'm sorry – about everything that you've had to go through in this short period of time, your mother would be so proud of how well you're handling all this responsibility and change in your life"

Diana blushed slightly, "Thank you for your kind words, I think my mother would've liked you, maybe not at first because of her views on men and how overprotective she was of me but she would've grown to like you."

"Is your mother lost to you forever? What about your sisters? There has to be a way to get them back"

"As long as I draw breath, I will never give up on being reunited with my mother, my sisters and my island. For all the bad Hera has brought onto us, she is the key to seeing my mother and my sisters again, it is one of the reasons why I offered to take her in"

"What were the other reasons?" Clark asked

"Sympathy. For some odd reason, I sympathise with her. I don't think she is a bad person, I think she is a person who has been hurt so many times that the only way she knows how to deal with that pain is to hurt others. She has been doing it for thousands of years, and I have been trying to show her that it is not the only way."

* * *

 _ *** FLASHBACK ***_

Zeke arrived in the world two hours and 37 minutes after Diana returned with Artemis and Lennox. The two of them waited outside the door, sitting on the floor, listening in but both decided it was best if they stayed outside. None of the childbirth programmes Diana had watched prepared her for what it was really like. It was messy, loud and strangely beautiful. When she heard Zeke's first cries, Diana felt her heart fill up with so much love and joy that it overwhelmed her. She felt tears in the back of her eyes, but she didn't dare to let them fall. Amazons did not cry.

Zola couldn't have been more overjoyed at seeing her baby boy live in the flesh. Hestia began crying because Zeke was so beautiful, which he was. He had a tuff of blonde hair and the most beautiful, turquoise-coloured eyes. He was truly a sight to see. Artemis and Lennox agreed with the consensus that Zeke was a beautiful baby; Diana could've sworn she saw Artemis' eyes soften when she set them on Zeke. Lennox saw it too.

"Do you want one of those now, Artemis? I don't mind helping out" Lennox joked

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Don't you have a daughter out there to take care of before you talk of another baby?"

Lennox feigned pain, "That was a low blow, but I know your snide comments are just the way you show you care"

"Shut up" Artemis hissed, but she leaned into Lennox who put his arm around her.

Diana and Zola exchanged looks, realising that they were both witnessing two people falling in love with each other although both parties couldn't see it themselves. Diana could see kids in their future, children running around with silky, red hair or rugged blonde hair and the attitude those kids would have with Lennox and Artemis as their parents, they would be unstoppable. Diana just wanted to see everyone within her inner circle happy, wherever they find that happiness. She knew they had a long way to go until that moment; the unpredictable nature of the Gods reassured Diana that their happy ending was not around the corner just yet.

Diana, Hestia, Artemis and Lennox all left Zeke and Zola to rest up, as they both clearly needed the rest. She wasn't sure how much rest Zola had got over the past couple of days, but from the looks of the bags underneath her eyes, it wasn't enough. Hestia offered them a night at her place, which Diana declined as she knew how bad Zola wanted to get back to Metropolis. After Zola was done with her nap and after Diana, Artemis and Lennox sat down with Hestia for some food, they were going to head back to their home. They had all the things for Zeke at the home – his cot, diapers, baby grows, blankets etc.

Just as they sat down for some food with Hestia, the door knocked and Diana could hear Hera shrieking.

"Hestia, I know you're in there, I need you now more than I ever have!" Hera shrieked, her voice vulnerable and soft despite her yelling.

Diana's initial thought was that she had come back for Zola and Zeke and she sprung into action.

"Artemis, Lennox, I need you both to go upstairs and guard Zola's door whilst Hestia and I see what Hera wants" Diana commanded.

Both nodded and left without hesitation, Artemis making sure to pick up her sword on her way up. Diana felt guilty for everything she had put Artemis and Lennox through in the past couple of days, but if she ever expressed that guilt to them, Artemis would take it as an insult so she kept it to herself.

"I do not wish to fight anyone, let alone my sister" Hestia spoke softly, her soft-nature causing her to hide behind Diana

"I do not wish to fight Hera either, but I will protect Zola at all costs" Diana spoke firmly.

Diana walked towards the door; pulling it open with such force that Hera's initial reaction was fear. Diana could see that Hera had been crying _a_ _lot_ ; whatever had happened once she returned to her throne had upset her beyond measure. It was the firs time that Diana saw Hera for what she really was – a weak, betrayed woman who had lost her soul to a man who did not even care for it. Hera didn't even try to hide her tears from Diana, she didn't even attempt to put on a front, instead she ran past Diana and clutched onto Hestia.

"Hestia, I need your help. I know we do not have the best relationship, but I know you would never turn away someone in dire need of your help and I need you more than I have ever needed anyone" Hera sobbed.

Hestia's expression softened at the genuine, heartfelt confession of her sister and guided her into her longue area. The first thing Hera did was pull the cork off of a bottle of wine that was placed on one of Hestia's many tables and began drinking it straight from the bottle. Diana frowned; knowing that drinking heavily was not going to solve any of Hera's problems.

"What is she doing here, Hestia? Are the rest of them here too? Do you even know half of the things they have put me through?" Hera sobbed, taking another large gulp from the bottle of wine

"As you said, I would never turn away anyone who is in need of my help and Diana was in need of my help"

"Artemis was right. I was wrong to underestimate you, Diana, you are far more powerful than the rest of his bastards, I understand now why many of them fear you" Hera mumbled sadly

"Hera, please do not use that language in my house" Hestia scolded her older sister

"I'm sorry, I suppose I'm just so used to calling them bastards now. Is Zeus' _other_ illegitimate child upstairs resting safely within the stomach of his mother?" Hera asked, although she didn't seem too bothered with the answer

"She gave birth to a healthy son almost three hours ago" Hestia announced with glee.

Diana didn't want to let Hera know that Zola had given birth just in case it sparked something within her but instead, she shrugged her shoulders and continued drinking her bottle of wine. For the first time since their original meeting, Diana was getting to see the _real_ Hera and the real Hera was a broken woman. It upset Diana slightly, although she wasn't going to show it.

"Send my congratulations" Hera mumbled.

Hestia sat next to her sister, pulling the bottle of wine out of her hands with ease and placing delicate hands on her sister's face so that she was forced to make eye contact with her.

"What do you need my help with, Hera?" Hestia asked softly

Hera burst into a fit of tears, "I thought Zeus had returned to me, I thought he had finally come to his senses, but instead Apollo was sat on the throne, remodelling Olympus into his own vision despite traditions. He told me he had to make an example out of me, Hestia, and exiled me from Olympus; he stripped me of my Godhood. I have nowhere to turn to, all of my kids have deserted me, my husband has deserted me and you are the only one out of all of us who has a heart… I need you."

Diana couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Hera's mouth – she had been stripped of her Godhood and exiled from Olympus that meant that she was a mere mortal. A few hours ago she had been the untouchable Queen of the Gods and now she was as powerful as the weakened, sleeping Zola upstairs. Diana couldn't explain why, but she felt sorry for Hera. She wasn't sure the others would feel the same way though.

Hestia couldn't hide the shock on her face, "Apollo is the new King of the Gods and he has exiled you? Does that mean you are-", Hestia dared to ask the question.

"Mortal, yes, I have nothing but the clothes on my back and I didn't even wear my nicest gown today. Hestia, please tell me that you will help me… please," Hera pleaded, resting her head on the lap of her youngest sister.

Hestia began crying, her tears falling on top of Hera's now matted, dishevelled hair. Hestia was a good person with a good soul who cared for her family despite the fact that they did not care for her all that much unless they need something, but she would not defy the King of the Gods. She had the ability to fight, but conflict wasn't her thing and hiding Hera out in her home meant that conflict would find its way to her doorstep. For the first time in her life, she would have to reject someone's appeal for help.

"Hera, I love you, even after all this time, but I cannot defy the King of the Gods. If you had only been stripped of your Godhood then I would've happily cared for you, but you have been exiled from Olympus. You cannot remain here, otherwise you would be putting my livelihood in danger"

"What about my life, Hestia? I have nowhere to go!" Hera shouted, not from anger but from frustration

"Why don't you ask Diana? I believe she resides in the outside world, isn't that true?" Hestia offered an alternative to Hera, although it wasn't one that looked all that attractive to Diana or to Hera.

"As you have put me through so much recently, I would wipe our slate clean if you allowed me to reside in your home, at least until I figure out how to return to my rightful place in Olympus" Hera spoke up, the cocky, self-centred Hera from earlier returning

Diana scoffed, "What _I've_ put you through? My mother is a clay statue and my sisters slither around on their bellies because of you, yet you want to play victim. I feel sorry for you, but not enough to give up my bed for you especially when you do not have the capability to humble yourself"

"Okay, I can make a deal with you, Diana. Once I figure out how to get my powers back, I will lift the spell I placed on your mother and your sister. I know my word doesn't mean a lot to you, but I promise you this" Hera spoke, trying to plea with Diana without sounding too desperate.

"Don't listen to her, Diana!" She heard Zola's voice appear from the stairs.

Lennox was carrying her in his arms down the steps, as Artemis held onto Zeke looking as uncomfortable as she had ever looked.

"What are you doing out of bed, Zola? You gave birth only three hours ago, you need your rest" Diana scolded Zola

"You're not my mother, Diana, we're friends and if I want to get out of bed, I will get out of bed"

Diana ignored Zola's harsh comment, "Why did you agree to bring her downstairs, Lennox?"

"As she said, she is her own woman" Lennox shrugged.

Diana was angry at the fact that everyone had disobeyed her orders without a second thought of what the consequences were. Hera was now a human so she did not pose any physical threat to them, but that didn't mean that they were not at risk. Zola had given birth not too long ago, she was weaker than she would admit and Zeke was a newborn baby who didn't need to be amidst all this disruption and noise. Just as Diana was about to scold everyone in the room for disobeying her simple orders, a flashing light appeared in the room and Hermes had joined the situation. Diana would've been happy to see him earlier, but now his presence only added to the complicatedness of the situation.

"Diana, I tried to get here as soon as I could, but the messenger of the Gods is a busy job. I see you have given birth Zola, I must say congratulations, may I take a look at him up close?" Hermes asked

"Yeah, of cause you can, Hermes, thank you for giving Diana flight and stuff, you saved our lives" Zola thanked him

Hermes smiled weakly, "I will always watch out for you and Diana… isn't he a beautiful baby? What colour are his eyes? Blue like his mothers I'm guessing?"

"Yes, but way more beautiful than mine. I think he looks a lot like Zeus, or at least the human form he took on when we…" Zola began

Hera jumped up in a rage, "Shut up, you little harlot! How dare you speak of your time with _my_ husband while I sit right here? You have no respect."

Hestia pulled her sister back, attempting to calm her down.

"No, Hera, it is your husband that doesn't have any respect for you. I've told you this before, and I'll tell you this again, I didn't know who he was and that he was married otherwise I would've told him to kick rocks and find someone else. I was played by him too, yet all you have done is blame me and try to kill me a bunch of times whilst continuing to play the victim!" Zola shouted back, her body shaking with rage and exhaustion

"I do not need this, I will be upstairs drinking this bottle of wine and crying in peace" Hera shrugged, grabbing her bottle of wine and hurrying upstairs before Hestia could stop her.

"Diana, I recommend you all stay at Hestia's for tonight so Zola can get much needed rest and we can mull over this situation" Hermes suggested

"I don't want to stay in the same house as that woman" Zola fumed

"Hera cannot bring any harm to you or your baby, I promise you of that, Artemis can sleep in the room with you if that will make you any better"

"Excuse me, I do not need anyone deciding what I will or will not do. I do not know you, Hermes, nor did my tribe believe in your Gods so I will not be taking orders from you" Artemis snapped

Lennox spoke in a tone that nobody in the room had heard before, "He isn't trying to order you, Artemis, he is trying to help the situation. You don't have to sleep with Zola, but I know you would volunteer to anyway."

His tone of voice seemed to calm Artemis' fire and she nodded, following the two of them upstairs. Zola did not look at Diana again before Lennox took her upstairs. Diana was tired too, and she was in no mood to entertain a moody, tired Zola so let her leave without another word.

* * *

 _ *** METROPOLIS ***_

Clark had finally got to answer some of the questions he had for Diana, the two things that he mainly couldn't wrap his head around – her power level and her royal status. She confirmed that she was a princess, raised in a castle with people to tend to her every need. It was why she didn't know how to cook – it was because she had many Alfred's running around after her. For someone who grew up _wealthy_ , Diana was humble and unmaterialistic. She told Clark that she was sleeping in the basement of Artemis' house on a blow up mattress but had upgraded to the couch in the living room as Lennox had returned to London, but she didn't mind because everyone in the house was safe. She valued family and loved ones more than anything, Clark guessed that it was because she had lost so many loved ones in a short space of time and was determined to hold on to the ones that she had left.

They also spoke about her power level for a while – and the powers that she had inherited both from her mother and father. She listed all of the things that she had been granted – immortality, strength, durability, speed, agility, divine healing and most recently, flight. He asked her how strong she was all she responded with was the word _very_ and an alluring smile. She was sitting so close to him, he could reach and test his strength on her by grabbing onto her hand without holding back but he still held the fear of hurting her.

"Clark, it is your turn to tell me about your secret now" Diana encouraged him, with a reassuring smile on her face.

This was only the second time he was doing this and he felt nervous, despite the fact that she had just shared everything about her life with him. Diana was new to the world and most of the people in her life knew what she was capable of but Clark had resided on earth since a baby, it was his home as he never knew Krypton and only remembered it through faint memory. None of his friends knew the other side of him, not one of them knew that Clark Kent was also Kal-El. Clark hadn't even come to fully understand that Kal-El was every part of him as Clark Kent was.

He sighed, preparing to share his secret with her, an exchange of trust that he hoped would solidify their relationship.

"Let me just get this out of the way first – I was not born on Earth. I come from a planet called Krypton. I do not know much about it other than they were an advanced people, but despite their advancements, their planet found itself on the brink of destruction so my birth parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van built a rocket to save me. They decided to send me to Earth, because they knew that under a yellow sun, Kryptonians were granted incredible powers. My ship landed on the farm of Jonathan and Martha Kent in Smallville, Kansas. I'll never be able to thank them enough for taking me in, adopting me and raising me as there own despite knowing that I was not of this planet. They raised me with so much love and understanding, it is a debt I will never be able to repay. As I got older, my abilities increased steadily – strength, invulnerability and flight. I couldn't feel a human touch by the time I was 7, I had to be careful around everything and everyone, one awkward step and I could create a massive hole into the ground as if a crater hit it. I broke a table at school _just_ by resting my hand on it with not even my full strength and that has been my life ever since. I guess you could say I hide myself from everyone; the only people who know this about me are my father, Lana, my ex-girlfriend and her mother. Despite all the great friends I have, I have never been able to tell them; I'm still trying to figure out the concrete reason why that is. Yeah, so that is my secret, that I am basically an alien from out of space who just happens to look like an ordinary human."

Diana seemed to be equally as shocked at his secret, her eyes wide, not with fear as Lana's had been but more with fascination.

"I can tell by the way your face tensed up that it was not and still is not easy for you" Diana spoke softly

"No, it was far from easy, all I ever did as a child was wish that I could just be normal for a day, that my parents would let me go to children's parties, that I could control my powers. I eventually learnt how to but I had to accept that I was going to have to live a life holding back from everyone, even my parents in a sense."

Just as he said that, Diana reached her hand across, grabbing onto his and for the _first_ time in his life, he felt someone's touch fully. He could feel her. He dreamt of this moment ever since he was a child, ever since he almost cracked Ma's ribs attempting to give her a hug. He avoided making eye contact with her, he couldn't see that reassuring, open look in her eyes at this moment otherwise he was afraid he could break down in front of her and he didn't want that. She had been strong throughout her story and he had to be strong throughout his. It didn't change the fact that this was a special moment for him, a moment he would never forget, even if he did go on to meet other people like the two of them. This was his first, she was his first - and she would be eternally engraved into his mind. It didn't matter what happened between them after this moment, she would always be special to him because of this moment. He was unsure whether she understood what this moment meant to him.

"Can you feel my hand?" Diana asked, trying to get him to look at her in her eyes but Clark continued to stare down at her manicured hand holding onto his.

"Yeah, I can" He whispered, shaking his head in disbelief as he couldn't believe what was happening.

Diana removed her hand from his and placed them on his face as she had done earlier, but this time he could feel her hands on his face. She guided his face upwards so he had no choice but to look at her.

"That is much better" Diana smiled.

He wanted to tell her how special this moment was to him, how special she was to him, how beautiful she was inside and out but he couldn't find the words so instead they stayed like that for a while, her hands caressing his face and their eyes focused on each other just basking in the intensity of the moment.

"Thank you" Clark uttered. He was finding it hard to find his voice, but he had to let Diana know how much he appreciated her right now, how thankful he was that he met her in that busy club all those months ago.

Pa would say it was fate, but Clark wasn't sure if he believed in fate, destiny or soul mates. All he knew was that Diana was meant to be in his life and that was enough for him.

"Why are you thanking me? I have done nothing"

"I want to thank you for being here today, for sharing everything that you have shared with me, for listening to me, for giving me _this_ " Clark pointed to her hands still on his cheeks

"Thank you for trusting me enough to share your secret with me," Diana paused for a moment, "Can we try kissing again, this time without holding back?"

Clark's eyes lit up at Diana's question, and the excitement almost overwhelmed him. It felt like he was about to have his first kiss again, and in a lot of ways, it was as this was going to be the first kiss he could actually feel.

"You really didn't have to ask" Clark pointed out.

* * *

 _ *** FLASHBACK ***_

Diana was awoken in the middle of the night by shrieking. She recognised who it was immediately – Zola and Diana feared the worst. She tried to stay up, just in case Hera tried anything but Hestia came down to let Diana know that she was going to sleep in the same room as Hera just to be sure although she believed that Hera was too emotionally drained to try and hurt Zola or Zeke. It seemed as if Hestia had been wrong about that.

Diana flew upstairs, bursting into the room Zola and Artemis were staying in to find a shrieking Zola, an angry Artemis and _no Zeke_.

"Diana, Diana, Diana," Zola repeated frantically, "I woke up to check on my boy, I knew something wasn't right, I knew it, I looked at where he was sleeping and he was gone, he is gone, somebody has taken my baby!" Zola screamed, her heart breaking in front of Diana's own eyes.

Less than ten seconds went by before Lennox came into the room, rushing over to Zola who was no huddled up on the ground in hysterics.

"What happened?" Lennox asked

"Someone took Zeke as we were sleeping, I can't believe I didn't hear anything… I was supposed to protect…" Artemis stopped herself, her anger overwhelming her and with that, she stormed out of the room. Lennox went after her, but Diana had learnt that when Artemis was determined about something, there was not a force in the world that could stop her. She was going to the room in which Hera and Hestia slept, to see if Hera was even there anymore. If she had taken Zeke, then she couldn't have gotten far as she was only mortal, unless she lied about that and this was all a part of her plan. Diana didn't believe that, she saw Hera burst into tears over her loss position and beg for help from her younger sister. Hera never begged, so her situation had to be real.

Artemis returned less than a minute later dragging Hera into the room by her hair, her expression as cold as Diana had ever seen it. She dropped Hera onto the floor once they entered the room, with a nervous and bewildered Hestia following right behind and a frustrated Lennox coming in directly after.

"I do not appreciate being woken up, and then dragged on the floor by my hair" Hera snapped, rubbing at her tender scalp

"Where is Zeke, Hera? I'm only going to ask you once" Artemis snarled

"Is the baby not in here with you?" Hera asked, looking genuinely dumbfounded and sleepy

"If Zeke was in here with us, do you think I would be dragging you in here by your hair in the middle of the night?" Artemis bellowed

"Can everyone please calm down?" Hestia begged, unable to handle all the commotion in her own home

"I will calm down once Hera tells us where she has taken or hid Zeke" Artemis argued, her tone still cold and blunt

"Did you not hear me earlier, you imbecile? Apollo has stripped me of my powers, so even if I wanted to hide that baby from you, I couldn't unless you want to check the kitchen cupboards" Hera responded sarcastically.

Artemis opened her mouth to say something, but Diana held her hand up in front of her to stop her.

"I believe her, I believe that she hasn't done anything to harm Zeke" Diana spoke calmly, knowing that raising her voice would only do more damage

"Diana, you-" Artemis began

Diana was not in the mood to be on the end of Artemis' insults, "I don't wish to fight you, Artemis but if you open your mouth once more, I will not hesitate to silence you personally. She is telling the truth, I can hear her heartbeat, so you can stop wasting your energy."

Artemis pretended that she wasn't shocked by Diana's threat, but Diana could hear her heartbeat quicken. Knowing that she was giving herself away, she stormed out the room, slightly turning her head to see if Lennox would follow her, but he didn't. He understood that she was in the wrong and her hot-headedness was not one of her many strengths, but a weakness that she had to change about herself. By following her, he was only playing into her hands so instead he let her storm off in anger.

Zola was still on the floor through this, crying silent tears now and although Hestia tried to console her, there was nothing that anybody could do. Her baby was gone and she wasn't going to be okay until he was returned to her safely.

"The window," Zola whispered, "The window is slightly open, Artemis and I shut the window before we went to bed."

Hera burst out in hysterics, as if what Zola had said was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Diana was just about to tell her to be quiet when she said something that brought clarity to the situation.

"I think you have all forgotten that Hermes is not only the messenger of the Gods, but the God of thieves too," Hera laughed.

Hermes had betrayed them, although Diana was unsure why he would when he had sought Diana out to protect Zola and Zeke himself. The unpredictable nature of the Gods had yet again shocked Diana and she mentally kicked herself for trusting any of them. She even questioned whether they should remain at Hestia's for the night. None of these Gods could be trusted, Hera wasn't one of them anymore but she was still not worthy of any kind of trust from Diana.

It all made sense now – he was the messenger of the Gods so someone else had sent him to ensure Diana and Zola met. He had nothing to do with it, but yet played it off as if he cared about the safety of Zola. He pretended that he cared about Diana, but he was just as corrupt and selfish as the rest of the gods. Whoever had sent him to ensue Zola got to Diana didn't want to be known, which made Diana think it was Zeus but if he cared so much about Zola and her unborn baby at the time, wouldn't he have personally protected the two of them as he is the most powerful God on Olympus but instead he was nowhere to be seen.

Diana was brought back into the room when she heard Zola throw a metal plate that was placed one of Hestia's tables at Hera's head. Diana heard that impact and Hera flew back in pain, confirming that she was no longer an invincible God.

"If I wasn't so weak right now, I would hit you myself, but the metal plate did the job nicely" Zola spat, the flaming hot anger evident in all of her features.

Hestia rushed to Hera's side and removed her from the volatile situation she had been dragged into, leaving Lennox, Diana and Zola to think about what they could do next. They had no idea where Hermes took Zeke, what his plans for Zeke were; they had no relevant leads and were left in the dark. Firstly, Diana needed to get everyone back to Metropolis, that included Hera and then she would return to Olympus to ask the Gods that she was on okay terms with if they had seen or heard from Hermes. None of the Gods had good relationships despite all being related one way or another, but Diana knew that someone must've heard something. Hephaestus was always cooperative whenever Diana visited him, so she would be him first but at the same time, he was an outcast in his own family, nobody ever told him anything and he never left his den. He wasn't the best person to go to, but he could have something for her.

"I promise you, I will not rest until we get Zeke back" Diana reassured Zola, but she was past the point of reassurance. The only thing that could bring her back was her baby safe in her arms, but as she looked over at where he had been sleeping, she was reminded that she was not going to be granted her one wish.

* * *

 _ *** METROPOLIS ***_

Clark wasn't sure whether he had been this happy before, or at least not for a long time. A couple of hours had passed since they had shared their secrets with one another and since then, they spent most of that time making out and talking. He thought kissing Diana the first time was addictive, but now that he could physically feel her kisses, there were no words to describe how happy she made him. He was not just caught in her spell, he was entirely lost in it and he was okay with that. He also gave her a demonstration of his heat vision, his freeze breath and his x-ray vision. When Diana initially heard he had x-ray vision, she unconsciously placed her arm over her breasts but he ensured her that he had never and would never look through anyone's clothes. After that, they made out for a little longer and had been talking since then.

He could feel it when she playfully hit him when he made a joke and he could feel her arm draped loosely across his chest as they lay on his couch just talking. Somehow they had ended up in a close position with Clark sprawled out across the couch, and Diana nestled in at his side. They were both tall so their legs were dangling off the side, but it was more the closeness that made them feel comfortable rather than the position they chose to lay in.

"I have to return home soon, Clark."

A frown was evident and Clark understood why, she had explained to him that her house was a constant war-zone as nobody in the house got along. Hera and Zola hated each other, Artemis hated Hera and Lennox had left a couple of days ago as he and Artemis were going through some sort of lover's dispute which had begun weeks ago. It was not an easy life for Diana, but she didn't like to complain so told Clark that she would figure it out. He offered to help her, but she declined it.

He wasn't sure whether she was still adamant on keeping her family and love life separate despite her telling him the truth about her family. He wasn't going to push the matter any further though, as he sympathised with her and the level of pressure she was under. He didn't want to add to that pressure – he wanted to be a getaway for her, to be the place she could turn when life was becoming slightly overwhelming and to be someone for her to talk to, no matter what it was. He would allow her to make the decision on whether to merge her family and love life together at her own pace.

"I forgot to ask you, how did you get here?"

"I walked here, I have a good memory so I remembered the way easily and the walk gave me time to think"

"I like to walk a lot, you can imagine how chaotic someones head can get when they can hear everything going on in the world so surprisingly a walk helps me clear my mind, don't ask me how that works"

"Everyone has different methods of dealing with things, I work out or spar with Artemis, if she is willing, whenever I feel stressed or overwhelmed… maybe you should try it sometime?"

"I work out occasionally, I don't think it helps me that much"

"What about sparring? I could spar with you, I bet you have never tested your strength, you've only worked on hiding it"

Clark chuckled, "I don't know how getting my ass kicked for several hours would help me"

"You said it yourself, Clark, there will soon come a day when you can't pretend anymore and I am the perfect person to prepare you for that day" Diana pointed out, giving him a firm look

"I'll think about it, is that good enough for you?"

Diana frowned, "Not really, but I'll take it for now."

"You'll take it… for now?" Clark raised an eyebrow

"I am very persistent, and also very persuasive. This is not the last time we'll talk about this."

He _knew_ that this wasn't the last time he would hear about the opportunity to spar, he _knew_ that Diana was persistent and never admitted defeat. She was going to come back next time with a stronger argument or blind-side him into a sparring situation. He saw it as inevitable – they were going to spar at some point in the near future and Clark was going to get his ass handed to him. He thought about letting her know she had won already, but he decided to let it drag out a little longer. On the plus side, he would get to see Diana in workout gear for a second time and he wouldn't be complaining or moaning about that.

Less than an hour later, Clark was walking Diana outside so she could jump into the cab he called for. He suggested the two of them flying to her house, but she said that the way Artemis' house was laid out, it was very likely that the neighbours would see. Instead, they made plans to go to that Sunday market the next day and then fly together afterwards. Clark rarely flew, only on his journeys to Smallville so it was going to be different for him flying with someone else just for the sake of it.

"I'll pick you up around 9.30 in the morning, there is a really nice breakfast place I want to take you to before we go to the Sunday market, what do you think?"

"I look forward to it" Diana smiled, opening the door to her cab

"I know I said this before but thank you for today, I don't think you realise how much all of this meant to me"

"You can stop thanking me now, Clark" Diana rolled her eyes playfully

"Okay, I'll stop" Clark raised his hands in mock defeat, which made Diana laugh

"You're very… _cute_ , Clark Kent" Diana muttered, although now she knew he could hear her loud and clear

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear what you said, could you repeat it for me?" Clark teased, stepping forward so that their chests were almost touching. He saw Diana unconsciously run her tongue over her lips as she smiled, bringing his attention to them. Her attention began to shift from his lips to his eyes, and before they both knew it, they were chest-to-chest, his arms around her waist, hers around his waist, leaning in for a kiss. Clark found it funny how quickly the atmosphere had changed from a funny, light-hearted one to one of a blistering intensity. Just as their lips were about to touch, he heard the taxi driver honk his horn.

"Lady, if you want to make out with your boyfriend, I suggest you close the door and let me pick up another job," The taxi driver complained.

The atmosphere changed back to a funny, light-hearted one as the two of them burst into laughter, embarrassed about the fact that they got carried away. Diana placed a soft peck on Clark's lips before getting into the taxi and closing the door. She didn't even get a chance to wave as the taxi driver sped down the street.

Clark whistled happily as he walked back up to his apartment.

* * *

 **What did you all think of that one?**

 **That concludes Chapter 21 and now we can move forward onto Chapter 22, which will be a slight time jump, Pa will finally get to see that smile for himself and Bruce will be back with the information he found out in Chapter 19. We've still got a long way to go, and a lot more twists and turns so even if my updates are slow, know that I am not going to give up on this story.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, I tried not to leave it too long this time, and although it is mostly fluff, I'm very proud of this chapter. It's not as long as the last one, but longer than my usual chapters. Anyway, I'll catch you all at the end. Enjoy.**

 **Btw, thanks again to ManSinha for the help/support and advice.**

* * *

* **_SIX WEEKS LATER_** *

The night had rolled in over the beach; the breeze was calm, warm and still. There was no need for a blanket, but an elderly couple that lived a few houses away had given it to them anyway. The sea glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of the pale white moon. The moon was a wraith-silver disc hanging in the sky littered with stars. The faint wind brushed against the water's surface, creating a faint, calming sound.

Diana's laugh rippled across the otherwise silent beach they were sat on. It started off timid, stopping and starting but Clark realised that she was far from done; he could tell by the way she rolled her blue eyes to the sky and half bit her lip. From deep inside her chest came a great shaking motion and her face muscles grew tight as she attempted to suppress the laughter once more. Clark folded his arms, his eyebrows arched, waiting. A few moments later, Diana's laugh burst open like a water main, travelling into the silent night and most likely waking up the people in the house a few metres down from where they were sat. Clark wanted to stay straight-faced, after all Diana was laughing 'at' him rather than 'with' him but before he knew it, he was laughing with her. Her laugh was so infectious, that he couldn't help but to join her.

The reason why she was laughing 'at' him was because of a story he told her about something that happened when he was in his early teens. He wasn't very keen on sharing it because the embarrassment still lingered despite the fact that he was now a grown adult but they were both playing a game of 'truth or dare' and she'd asked for his most embarrassing story. Diana didn't entirely understand that the 'truth' side of the game required a question but he let her play by her own rules. He hadn't played truth or dare since college, he never used to enjoy it much as it normally only led to people making out or gross dares, but playing it with Diana, cuddled up in a blanket, on a beach in Fiji gave it a new lease of life.

"Are you finished yet or do you want to continue waking up anyone in a one mile radius?" Clark said playfully, nudging Diana who had only started to calm down

"I am sorry for laughing at you," Diana paused, giving him a teasing smile, "…but you have to admit that story is rather humorous"

"Only because it didn't happen to you"

"I wish I had taken the steps you did, my first kiss was dreadful, I did not kiss anyone for a long time after my first kiss as I assumed that kissing was just bad with everyone"

"Tell me more" Clark encouraged her

"You have to ask me truth or dare first"

Clark rolled his eyes, "Oh c'mon, I know what you're going to do"

"Tell me what I am going to do, Clark? I didn't know predicting the future was one of your gifts."

She was just playing with him now, but he always played along because it brought out the sensual, playful side of Diana.

"I am going to ask you 'truth or dare' and to make me wait for your first kiss story, you're going to say dare"

"You won't know until you ask me" Diana teased, her eyebrow raised and her eyes sparkling, even under the night sky.

Just at that moment, Clark had an idea for a dare. He had been figuring out a way to ask her for a week, but he hadn't found the confidence to just come right out and say it. It was a _big_ thing to ask of her, and it would also mean a _big_ step in their relationship. He didn't want to rush her into anything but she was quickly becoming an important person in his life and he wanted to introduce her to the most important person in his life – Pa. He didn't just want to introduce her to Pa but he wanted to share where he grew up with her, to bring her that step further into his life.

"Fine. Truth or dare?" Clark asked.

Diana took a minute to respond, making cute but fake thinking noises as if they both didn't know what choice she was going to make. She took a sip from her water bottle to waste some time and then went back to making more thinking noises. Normally he would be happy to see the silly side of Diana make an appearance but this time around, he just wanted her to hurry up and say dare like they both knew she was going to before he lost the nerve to ask her.

"After much careful consideration, I have decided to go with… dare" Diana smirked

"Wow. That is a shock," Clark said sarcastically, "Ok. Are you ready? Okay. I dare you to come and meet Pa with me next weekend"

Diana's eyes went a little wider as soon as he said that, as if she realised something, but they quickly returned to normal size.

"You dare me to come with you so I can meet your father?" Diana asked, her eyebrow slightly raised

"Yeah" Clark gulped, reaching over to scratch the back of his neck

Diana seemed to notice that immediately, "There is no need to be nervous, Clark. Is this what you have wanted to ask me all week?"

"Wait. How did you know I wanted to ask you something?"

Diana smiled softly, "I have noticed that when you have something you would like to say to me or ask me, you occasionally become fidgety although I don't think you notice it"

"No, I don't. I haven't had anyone else tell me that before. When did you notice this?"

"I understood what it meant six weeks ago in your apartment, but I've noticed it before, even the night we met."

 _Yeah, I wanted to ask you out that night_ , Clark thought in his head, but she already knew that.

Clark stroked his imaginary beard, "Ah. I guess you're figuring me out"

"I suppose I am, but Clark, I would be honoured to accompany you to meet your father," Diana's smile glistening in the dark.

Clark sat back slightly and let the happiness soak to his bones. He locked eyes with Diana and savoured the moment. He took the time out to savour the day they'd just had. They had spent the day in Fiji, eating beautiful cuisine, getting to know the locals and immersing themselves into a rich, inspiring culture. Diana seemed to be a hit with the young girls in the surrounding area; she got her hair plaited by a girl aged 6 and then a group of young girls taught her one of their traditional dances. It was at that moment that Fiji became Clark's new favourite place – with the sun caressing Diana, a smile as wide as he'd ever seen it and her body language so carefree and happy, Fiji now held one of his dearest memories. After spending the day with the locals, they snuck off to get some alone time on the beach, meeting a couple who gave them a blanket and a lecture on how sex on the beach was not allowed. Following that awkward moment, they just sat on the beach, messing around, playing games in the sand and Diana pushed him in the ocean at one point. Over the past six weeks, Clark realised that he hadn't been this happy since Ma died. He wished the two would've got a chance to meet, but Clark could see what Ma would say about her and how she would act with Diana in his head. It was a small consolation prize.

"What are you thinking about?" Diana asked, noticing that his eyes looked distant

"I was thinking about you actually… and how I wish you would've got a chance to meet Ma, I miss her so much" Clark shrugged sadly

Diana wrapped her arms around him, "I wish I would've got a chance to meet her too, from what you have told me, I know she was a remarkable woman and it would've been my honour to know her, but remember that she is always _with_ you"

"She was the best, she _is_ the best and she would've adored you…" Clark shook his head lightly, as if to clear those thoughts from his head and looked over at Diana, "I'm just glad you're gonna get to meet Pa, you'll get to see where I grew up _and_ my Fortress of Solitude which is what Ma used to call it"

"What is that?"

"There is a barn out back that I used to sit in whenever I needed time away from the house to think or _brood_ , as Ma liked to call it"

"I'm looking forward to the grand tour, I hope that your father and I get along"

"Trust me, if you be yourself, then he will definitely like you… he wants to like you, so that is the most important thing"

"Have you told him everything about me?"

"No, I wasn't sure whether you would be comfortable me telling Pa _everything_ but I did tell him you have powers like me"

"I wouldn't have minded you telling him the things about Themisycara, but I suppose it gives me a chance to tell him myself if he would like to know more about me"

"Your background won't matter to him all that much, although you're welcome to tell him, it's the present and a little bit of the future he cares about"

"I suppose he wants to check that I am suitable for his son"

"A little, but mostly he just wants to get to know you because he knows that I care about you"

"Well, I look forward to getting to know him too, as I know he is the most important person in your life and you're… important to me" Diana smiled softly.

Clark knew that she cared about him, she'd told him before, but to say he was important to her was a _big_ deal for her and it was a big deal for the both of them as a couple. They hadn't had the boyfriend/girlfriend talk, but she was meeting his dad and she'd just told him he was important to her so he saw them as a couple. He definitely didn't want to look at, talk to or be with anyone else.

To show how much he appreciated her trust in him, Clark leant down to place a kiss on her lips. His lips were firm against hers, but the kiss remained soft, gentle and slow. They held it for a couple of seconds, before their lips began to move in perfect sync. Clark moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her long, ebony hair, lightly pulling her closer to him, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss. This kiss felt different than the other ones they shared – it felt hot, heavy and lustful whilst Clark's other kisses with Diana felt sweet, warm and caressing. Before they both knew it, Diana was sat on Clark's lap. It was the kind of kiss that obliterated every thought in your mind – allowing you to only be in the present. Clark forgot that they were on a beach; instead his mind was focused only on Diana.

After what seemed like a long time, they both pulled back for some air but Clark leaned down slightly and softly kissed the tender area at the base of her neck. He continued showering her neck with gentle, soft kisses before returning to her face, spending a moment to study her face. She always looked beautiful to him, but at this exact moment, she had never looked _more_ beautiful to him, underneath the moonlight, hair slightly ruffled, lips plump from the heavy making out and eyes full of lust. Clark enjoyed being this close with Diana, but he didn't want the two to get carried away as he knew she was not ready for that. He knew now that she had never been with anyone in an intimate sense, so he was going to take things nice and slow with her. It was all about her when it came to this part of their relationship.

"I need to get you home" Clark stated breathlessly

"Why? Is something wrong?" Diana asked, her back becoming tense within seconds

"No, no, everything is okay, but Lennox is back, well he is on his way"

Diana immediately relaxed, "He is? Yes, I suppose I need to return home then… but I've had a really pleasant day with you, Clark, I'm not sure I want it to end"

Clark moved a stand of hair away from her face and sighed, "Yeah, me too, but we'll come back here soon… this can be our place, something we don't share with anybody, it's just for us"

"That sounds good to me," Diana beamed.

* * *

They both landed at the Kent farm the next weekend, hand in hand and smiles on their faces. Clark thought he would be a lot more nervous than he was but he felt excited more than anything else. He was excited about the prospect of Diana and Pa meeting and he was also excited about bringing Diana a little more into his life. Smallville was where it all began and although he had deep love for Metropolis, Smallville and the Kent Farm were always going to be his home.

There were a lot of things he wanted to show her but he wasn't sure whether he would have enough time. He wanted to give her a tour of the farm, show her his favourite spots in Smallville, take her to meet Ma and lastly, he wanted to share the ship that he arrived on Earth with her. He thought about the last one intensely for the whole week, as she would be the only person other than him and Pa who would know of its existence, of its capabilities. It was a big step for him, but he was ready to take it with her. He knew everything was moving rather fast, but Clark had waited his whole life to meet someone like her and he wasn't going to hold back in fear of being hurt. He had done that with all the women in his life, even hurting them before they got a chance to hurt him, which was wrong and he didn't want to repeat that with Diana. He was determined to be an open book with her, in every way possible.

"I would like to officially welcome you to the Kent Farm, and to Smallville," Clark announced, giving Diana's hand a little squeeze

"It is beautiful, Clark. I forgot what peace and quiet sounds like; you don't get much of that in Metropolis. Is that your Fortress of Solitude over there?" Diana asked, pointing over at his barn

"Yeah, we'll definitely go up there later, but Pa is gonna start getting anxious if we wait outside here any longer"

"He knows that we're here?"

"I don't know how but he always knows when I've arrived"

"My mother was the exact same, occasionally she would know what I was going to do _before_ I even thought of doing it."

She seemed to slip away for a few moments, until Clark gave her hand a slight squeeze to bring her back.

"Di, if you want to talk…"

"I'm fine," Diana forced a smile, "I don't think we should keep your father waiting any longer."

Clark wanted to stop her, to _make_ her talk to him, but she was right, Pa was waiting and they could talk about this later. Clark nodded and began taking her towards the back door to the house.

As Clark stepped foot inside the house, leading Diana in, Pa was stood there just waiting patiently, smoothing down his pants with his hands. Whenever they had guests, Pa always pulled out his favourite suit trousers that he had bought when he visited Metropolis to see Clark for the first time and a classic white shirt. He wore the same cologne although most people couldn't tell because the smell of the food he was always cooking overpowered it, but not in a bad way. Clark always thought the aroma of the food was much nicer than Pa's Dior Eau Sauvage cologne, Ma always agreed too. She never used to even wear perfume yet she always smelt wonderful.

"You must be Diana. It is a pleasure to meet you" Pa announced, pulling Diana in for a hug.

Diana returned the hug, "Please. It is my pleasure, Mr Kent. Thank you for inviting me into your home, it is rather beautiful, just as Clark described it"

"You don't have to call me Mr Kent, Pa or Jonathan will do, dear. I'm just glad that I finally get to meet you, I have heard a lot of things about you… wonderful things, of cause"

"I have heard a lot of wonderful things about you too, so it is my honour."

Pa smiled, giving Diana his arm to wrap around, "Let me give you a grand tour of the house, we haven't changed Clark's room since he lived here, he still has all his high school pictures up and don't forget to remind me to show you the photo albums, Martha, Clark's mother, never put the camera down…"

* * *

Diana and Pa got on like a house on fire, much to Clark's amazement. Yes, he knew they were going to get along; he just underestimated how much they would. Diana was an old soul and Pa was always going to be a sucker for strong women, something his son had inherited, it was a match made in heaven. Clark could tell Pa had gone all out for the day – he had put together four courses, which meant two desserts and the main consisted of three different meats. The fine china was on the table, set out beautifully and the photo albums were already placed on the floral couches waiting to be looked over and laughed at by both Diana and Pa.

Over dinner, they spoke about everything, from Clark's childhood, his teen years, his life in Metropolis (minus talk of his ex-girlfriends) and Pa talked about Ma for quite some time. Diana shared some things about herself too, about her childhood, her life in America and her mission to influence change in the world. That sparked up Pa's ears, as it was something he had always believed Clark to be capable of, so they stayed on that topic for a while. Diana shared that they were going to begin sparring soon, Clark gave in a week after she initially asked, she also proudly shared that she had been trained to be a warrior ever since she could walk and believed that Clark had spent his life holding back, that he didn't know what he was truly capable of. It was true, but it was because he never had someone or something to push his strength with. He could easily pick up Pa's car outside, that was no problem to him, and he knew he was capable of much more – he just wasn't sure how much more. Diana wanted to help him find the answer to that question. He was _appreciative_ of that, but he also knew that she was not going to hold back on him. She would expect the same, but it would be initially be hard for him as he hadn't thrown a full powered punch in his life and to throw it at his girlfriend was another thing.

As they sat down in the living area after dinner, Diana told Pa the story of the Amazons and her upbringing, Pa reacted in the same way Clark did when he heard of what Hercules and his men subjected the Amazons to, minus the red eyes of cause. It made Clark angry just listening to it again and he wondered how Diana had learnt to tell the story with a straight face, as Clark could barely listen to it again without his eyes turning red. He knew it was the way Diana was raised – that emotions were a weakness, he was sure for all that she had lost, she hadn't cried over it. She'd told him once before in jest that Amazons do not cry, but he knew there was some truth to that. Even in her life in America, she was always expected to be the levelheaded one but when Clark thought he saw small inklings of fatigue, anger or frustration, she quickly hid it from him. She was doing so much for him, teaching him, advising him, supporting him, but she wasn't allowing him to do the same for her. After their talk six weeks ago, Diana had closed up on the talking front. She could be honest about her past, about her islands history, but it was difficult for her to open up about the present.

He knew she felt some guilt for what happened with her mother and sisters; the situation with Zola and the Gods had been tiring, that things at home were stressful, but she never wanted to talk about it. She was carrying so much on her own, when she didn't have to. It wasn't about his pride or having equal footing in her life as she did in his, he just wanted her to understand that it wasn't a weakness to admit she was finding things difficult, to talk about her feelings.

Clark could sense that Pa had a lot to say to Diana, but didn't want to say it because this was their first meeting. Instead he whipped open the family album book, but Clark had another idea.

"Pa, is it okay if I take Diana out back? I know you can't wait to laugh at pictures of me as a baby, but I really want to show her something" Clark spoke, just as Pa opened the first page.

It was getting late and Clark remembered all of the things he wanted to do with Diana, like take her to Ma's grave, make out with her in his Fortress of Solitude and lastly, show her his Kryptonian ship. He still had the chance to do at least two of the things on that list.

"Of cause, son, I'll wrap up some cake for you both whilst you two are out back and I'll wrap up some extra pieces for you Diana so that you can share it with your family" Pa smiled

"They would love that, _I_ would love that, thank you" Diana smiled back, straightening out her dress and standing up to take Clark's open hand.

As they stepped out of the house, hand-in-hand just as they arrived, the cool, fresh air of Smallville filled their lungs. The stars were out, something Clark rarely saw in Metropolis and it reminded him of the nights he spent out here, looking up at the stars, wishing for someone like Diana to come along.

"Are we going to your Fortress of Solitude?" Diana asked

"No, maybe after, I want to show you something first"

"A surprise?"

"Yeah, it's just in here" Clark spoke, leading Diana to Pa's tool barn.

As they entered, Clark let go of Diana's hand and pulled up one of the floorboards, which led them to a flight of stairs travelling down. He allowed her to walk in first, and she reached the bottom, she was greeted with a medium sized, oddly shaped, metal thing. Diana immediately realised what it was and what this meant to him.

"Clark, is this-" Diana began

Clark nodded, "This is the ship that I arrived in from Krypton, this is where it all began for me."

Diana ran her hands over it in amazement, studying it for a few moments. It was unlike anything she had ever seen and she had seen a lot of things in her life.

"I always knew I was a different as a child, I couldn't hug my own mother, I couldn't play normal games with the kids at school, I remember there was a time in class when my hearing kicked in… I could hear everyone, _everything_ , I thought I was going crazy so I ran down the hallway screaming, locked myself in a closet and I didn't come out until Ma came to talk to me, none of the kids at school wanted to play with me after that, not that I could if I wanted to.

Ma fell sick when I was 16, they knew she wasn't going to make it, so they both decided it was time to tell me the truth, that I was adopted. It didn't come as a shock to me, so I wasn't angry at them for holding that information from me, I couldn't be angry at the two people who had been there for me my entire life. I felt resentment towards my birth parents though, but I never shared that with anyone, I just let it eat away at me and then when Ma died, I couldn't hide that anger that I had been holding in anymore. It was at that moment that I learnt first hand that life was unfair, I didn't know how to handle that so I became an angry person.

Pa could see that I was losing myself, I didn't know who I was anymore or who I was meant to be. He took me to see the ship for the first time in his last attempt to help me before I messed up my future, but it only made me angrier – I wasn't just adopted, but I was an alien. My whole life I just wanted to be a normal kid, a normal teenager, but I realised that it was never going to be possible. I was never going to have the one thing that I always wanted more than anything else. Eventually, I came down here on my own and looked around for a bit, that was when it recognised my DNA and a hologram of my father came out. He told me about my planet, that they sent me to Earth out of love, not because they didn't want me, that I was the only Kryptonian left in the universe and I had to be Earth's guiding light so they do not fall on the same path as Krypton did. I met my mother too, she had dark hair like you, beautiful, tall, elegant, just like you. My father did most of the talking, but she told me that she loved me and there was more for me to know when I was ready.

I was not ready. The anger I felt towards them only transformed into fear, fear that I would disappoint them, fear that I would disappoint Ma, fear that I would disappoint everyone. I didn't want to put myself in that position so instead I continued living the way I had, trying to blend in, pretending to be normal, but nothing ever felt real to me. I jumped into relationship after relationship, trying to find something to make me feel real, I pushed away the people who knew both sides of me, hurting them in the process, so I didn't have to deal with their disappointment. Pa needed me after Ma died, but I wasn't there, I was in Metropolis living a lie and I'll never forgive myself for that, even if he has.

Over the past couple of months, things have happened, things have changed and I'm finally seeing that I can't live the way I have been. It's one thing lying to other people, but it's another thing lying to yourself. I don't want to lie to myself anymore, I have to learn to be honest with myself, instead of trying to pave over the cracks. I want to be the man my birth parents know I can be, that Ma and Pa know I can be, I don't think I'm him _yet_ , I don't think I'm even close but I'm working on it. The one thing I know and I take in comfort in is that I'm not scared anymore."

Clark took a deep breath and immediately felt so much better after getting all of that off his chest. He had kept in a lot of that for so long, that it felt like a weight had been lifted, that his chains had been unlocked and thrown away. He felt one tear fall on his cheek and just as he was about to wipe it away, Diana grabbed his arm to stop him and instead kissed it away.

"I'm not sure what to say, Clark" Diana admitted

"You don't have to say anything, Di, you being here, listening to me, is more than enough… you must think I'm such a coward now" Clark jested

Diana swatted him playfully, although it had a little sting to it, "Do not joke, Clark. I have met a lot of cowards in my life, but you are not one of them. Many people, including the Gods believe that being strong is about having a million strengths, but it is about facing and dealing with your weaknesses – that is something I have learnt during my time in this world"

"You really believe that?"

"I would not say it if I did not, you must know that about me by now"

"Yeah, I know, it's just how _I've_ felt for such a long time"

"You're done feeling like that now, so you cannot dwell on it"

"You're right, I just… thank you"

"You do not have to thank me all the time"

Clark wrapped his arms around her, "How else would I let you know I appreciate you?"

"I don't know, with kisses maybe" Diana flirted.

Diana leaned into him, her body pressed firmly onto his and he wanted to give in, but he wasn't done talking. Her delectable, full lips were moving closer to his and his resolve was quivering but he knew what he had to do – not for him, but for her.

"I'm going to have to stop this" Clark forced the words to leave his mouth and placing some much needed distance between the two of them

"What? Why?" Diana had a look of innocence on her face, as if she had done something wrong

Clark immediately moved back to being closer to her, taking her in his arms but making sure their bodies were not touching.

"We haven't finished talking"

Diana's face returned to normal, "Oh, is there more you would like to talk about?"

"Not me, but _you_. Are there things you need to get off your chest?"

Diana didn't say anything.

"You can be honest with me, Di, you don't have to lie to me, there is no weakness in-"

Diana interrupted him, "I trust you, Clark. This isn't about you, or us, it's about me. I'm not ready for that. I'm not ready to open those gates. I know I cannot hold onto these things forever, otherwise they will eat at me just as they did you, but I need more time"

"I don't want it to seem like I'm pressuring you, everyone else, everything else expects things of you, I don't want you to think that I'm asking anything of you. I just want you to be okay, and sometimes I see little glimpses that you aren't okay, you're good at hiding it, I give you that, even better than I was, but I've been there, done it, I see right through it"

"It's comforting to know that when I am ready, I will have you there to listen. I'm needed by too many people right now to delve into those feelings"

"I trust you and I trust that you'll know when it is time to share it with someone, when it begins to overwhelm you, it could be Zola, it doesn't have to be me"

"No, it cannot be Zola, she doesn't need the added pressure"

"Okay, well then I'll be here for you, whenever you're ready to talk."

Diana nodded, and Clark pulled her into a comforting hug. It wasn't the make out session he had planned, but it was far more satisfying for him.

* * *

Clark walked into the restaurant, to find an always elegant, always on-time Bruce Wayne sitting on a nicely set out table in a secluded corner waiting on him. It was a last minute lunch date, which was unusual for Bruce, who mostly made reservations to see people at least a week in advance. He wasn't someone who worked on spontaneity; he was a man of regime and structure that made Clark think that this _visit_ was going to be much more than two friends catching up.

Bruce sent him a text on the night that he was with Pa and Diana in Smallville. He left Bruce a voicemail a few days before that, letting him know the status of his relationship with Diana and that they were going to Smallville that weekend to meet Pa. Clark didn't want everyone to know the true extent of his relationship with Diana, especially Cat although that was inevitable, but Bruce was his best friend and he mostly told him everything.

 _I'll be in Metropolis one day this week, let's have lunch and talk._

Clark was a little surprised at the bluntness of Bruce's message; he expected to be teased with lover boy or some sort of sarcasm but all he said was that he wanted to talk. At first, he thought it could be an innocent catch-up, but Clark had learnt to pick up on Bruce's signs and a blunt text and a quick, unplanned visit to Metropolis meant that something was definitely up with Bruce.

Eventually, Clark came to the conclusion that his day visit definitely had something to do with Clark's relationship status with Diana. He just wasn't sure whether it was going to be a positive or negative conversation. Bruce was a person who got straight to the point; he was not someone who beat around the bush, even if he knew it would spare the other persons feelings. Clark appreciated that about Bruce, _most_ of the time but definitely not all of the time. He wondered whether he would appreciate it this time around.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up at work, Cat and I are working on a big story – where fortune and misfortune combine" Clark announced as he walked in

"I hope that isn't your headline" Bruce smirked.

He stood up to give his friend a quick hug, before sitting back down and calling over a nearby waiter.

"I'll have a whiskey neat, and what would you like?" Bruce asked, pointing over at Clark

Clark shook his head, "There was so much wrong with that sentence, but I'll just have a glass of water, thank you."

The waiter nodded and quickly hurried off, leaving the two friends to continue with their reunion. Clark felt as if every time he saw Bruce it was a reunion, they always left it far too long in between visits.

"Bruce, it's a little early to be drinking whiskey… neat" Clark commented

Bruce nodded, "I know."

Clark waited for Bruce to finish that sentence, but he just continued looking at Clark with a knowing look.

"There is no reason why?" Clark queried

"Oh, there is a reason, I'm just waiting for my whiskey neat to arrive before I tell you what the reason is."

It was confirmed. There was something going on with Bruce, whether it had something to do with him or Diana, it was definitely something that was going to be difficult for him. Bruce liked to drink, but 2 o'clock in the afternoon whiskey neat's were not his thing.

The waiter returned soon after with the two drinks, knowing that Bruce Wayne was a massive client for the restaurant to have. It was a nice place, a little bit up market for Clark to come to regularly but reasonable enough that he would bring Diana there for a date. Bruce raised his hand to stop the waiter from walking off, quickly threw back his drink and asked for another one. Clark hadn't even taken a sip from his glass of water before all that happened. It was definitely not going to be a happy, positive conversation.

"Am I going to have to wait for the waiter to come back with your second whiskey before you tell me what's up?" Clark questioned

"What I have to tell you is something I do not want anyone to hear and something that I need two whiskeys for" Bruce stated.

Clark wasn't worried, but he was becoming anxious as Bruce was dragging it out, which was very unlike him. He didn't look nervous, anxious or scared in any way, his heartbeat was normal and steady but yet he claimed to need two whiskeys. Something wasn't adding up in this situation and Clark just wanted to know what he had to say.

Not long after, the waiter returned with the second one, waiting to see if Bruce wanted a third but Bruce told him that was all and he would signal for him when the two of them were ready to order.

"Clark, it's about Diana" Bruce sighed, looking directly at Clark

"What about her?" Clark calmly replied

"Look, you aren't going to be happy that I did this but I had my suspicions and you are clearly too loved up to even notice that something is _off_ with her"

"Nothing is off with her, but continue…" Clark chided, signalling with his hand for Bruce to continue

"Your _girlfriend_ isn't who she says she is, Clark, in fact I don't know who she is at this point. She told me her name was Diana Prince yet she doesn't exist, there are no records to say Diana Prince exists, not here nor in Greece, where she was supposedly raised. When I asked her where in Greece she was raised, she said I wouldn't know of it, rather than answering the question. I could list many things that made alarm bells ring in my head, including her family."

It made sense that Diana didn't think to have someone create an identity for her, because she didn't think anyone would start searching but getting involved with him has opened her up to many other people. Clark wanted to believe that Bruce's motives behind this was because he cared about Clark and thought he was being lied to, but he wasn't entirely sure that was the full story. Not only had Bruce looked into Diana, but also had looked into her entire family and that was dangerous for everyone. She didn't need anyone from the authorities or the government getting involved and it worried Clark what they would do if they knew what she was capable of. Clark had to think on his toes on how to push Bruce far away from this story, but he also had to convince him he knew nothing of this without throwing Diana under the bus or ruining their friendship. Clark thought it would most likely be something about Diana although he didn't expect this.

"I don't believe you" Clark shook his head, as if he was in disbelief

"I'm sorry" Bruce said, although there was not an ounce of sympathy in his words

"I don't believe that either"

"I know how much you like the girl, but she is lying to you"

"She isn't the only liar, Bruce, you lied to me too. You said you liked her; you acted as if you were being genuine but you just couldn't wait to run back to Gotham and research her, is it because you think she is too good for me? That she has to be unreal for her to even want to be with someone like me? You did say that I was punching above my weight with her, but what about you? Would you be punching above your weight with her, or does it just apply to me, your lowly, farm boy friend?" Clark fumed.

Clark was angry at Bruce for going behind his back and researching Diana, whilst playing off that he liked her and everything was fine between them but he was playing it up a little bit. He felt guilty for lying to Bruce, his best friend, now more than ever but he had to protect Diana.

"You're going to flip this to make it a jealousy thing, okay" Bruce conceded, taking a sip from his glass

"What is it then? Why would you go behind my back and lie to me, Bruce? Have you researched any of my other girlfriends or were they at my standard?"

"I researched Diana because I'm your friend, not because I had to make sense of how and why you got with her. You deserve 1000 Diana's, or at least ones that don't lie about who they really are and you deserve the truth."

Bruce was lying in his first statement, which meant there was more to why he investigated Diana but Clark believed the second line he spoke. He could tell by the pattern of his heartbeat. It made Clark wonder; was his suspicions on Diana raised before they had their first, non-drunk meeting at Clark's apartment or did they stem from that night. There were a lot of questions that he wasn't going to get the answer to, especially when the two of them had clearly gotten in a comfortable pattern of lying to each other.

Clark feigned stress, running his hands through his hair as if he was frustrated. He felt guilty for his Oscar-winning performance at this table and wanted it to be done with quickly.

"I know you're mad at me, for many reasons but I'm not the enemy. Don't you want to know who she really is, Clark? If she's lying about who she is then she could be lying about a lot of other things?"

"Like how she feels about me," Clark noted

Bruce nodded, "Yes, unfortunately, I will always be honest with you, Clark, even if it is painful."

 _Lies. Everything was a lie._

"I don't believe you, not now, Bruce. I bet you got Heather in on this too, made her believe you were doing this for me, but you're doing this for some other reason"

"I guess I can't make you believe me" Bruce shrugged

"No, you can't"

"So, what are you going to do? Go meet your girl after work, play happy families, act like she is real"

"I'll talk to her, Bruce. Not everyone has deep, hidden secrets like the people you hang around with in Gotham, ones that require riches to cover up. Have you ever thought that she might be an immigrant, an illegal one?"

"Do you know that as fact?"

"No, but what were your possibilities? A spy? An assassin or maybe an undercover alien?"

 _You're playing far too close to home with the irony here, Clark._

"You are in love with her."

Bruce said it as a statement rather than a question and maybe he was right, maybe Clark was in love with her but that was not an idea he was ready to play around with in his head quite yet. It was too soon for him to expose himself to that kind of vulnerability.

"I care about her enough to give her the benefit of the doubt, but do you?"

"Care about her? No"

"That was cold, but I didn't mean her. I meant me, do you care about me enough that you can give me the benefit of the doubt?"

"To do what?"

"To figure this out and to not get involved"

"You don't even know what you're dealing with and also, your judgement is clouded"

"So, what do you want me to do? Drag her into an interrogation with you as bad cop, and Heather as good cop?"

"I knew you weren't going to take this seriously, but what you don't know is that things are changing, Clark. Evil is taking a new form and it is prepared to attack good people in new ways. Things aren't as cut and dry, and simple as you think it is, yes, I am rich, white, privileged but I grew up in Gotham and _survive_ in it although I've always had a target on my back… you're a good person and I don't want to see you get hurt because you were raised to follow your heart instead of your head"

"Don't patronise me, Bruce." Clark rolled his eyes, "I hate it when people talk down to me because I grew up on a farm in Smallville, as if I don't understand the world at all, as if I'm naive and I see everything as gold and everyone dancing in a circle, holding hands, I'm not stupid…"

"I'm not trying to patronise you, Clark" Bruce took a deep breath, "Are we going to get anywhere with this conversation?"

"Clearly not, so I think I'm gonna pick up a burrito on my walk back to work" Clark stood up, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and throwing it on.

"I didn't come to Metropolis to have lunch on my own, Clark"

"Maybe not, but I don't feel like staying."

Clark walked out of the restaurant, feeling stressed and he immediately grabbed his phone to call Diana so they could talk about this or at least meet up later to talk about this. He needed some reassurance or some advice or a kiss or two, just _something_ to make him feel better about all of this. Just as he was about to dial the number he heard Bruce make a call and Heather pick up on the other line.

"Bruce, I haven't heard from you since-"

He interrupted her, "He knows"

"Who knows what?"

"Clark knows, Heather"

"He knows what, Bruce? He knows that she isn't real? You finally told him?"

"I told him, but he already knew the truth"

"What do you mean?"

"He knows that she isn't Diana Prince and he knows who she really is"

Heather paused for a moment, "What? Did he tell you that?"

"No, I just know he does. Look, I'll call you when I'm back in Gotham"

"I'm worried about him"

"He's a big boy, don't worry about him, if I've learnt anything during the last couple of months, it's not to underestimate Clark."

* * *

 **Okay. What did you all think of this chapter? Is Clark and Diana's fast-track relationship headed for doom? Will Diana _ever_ open up to Clark about the true depths of her feelings about losing her mother/sisters? Will Artemis and Lennox sort things out? Do you side with Bruce or Clark in this situation? Should Clark just tell Bruce the truth about who he really is? Should _Bruce_ tell Clark the truth about who he really is? Does Heather know that Bruce is Batman at night, and what is the true nature of their relationship. _All_ these questions and answers are coming. **

**I'm going to split Chapter 23 into three parts, as a lot will be happening and there will be time jumps in between each part. There will be a first argument for the lovebirds, another Bruce and Heather partnership, Lois and Diana meet for the first time, an update on Artemis and Lennox's relationship, solidarity in Diana's home (for a small amount of time), Clark's birthday, a death, and a shock decision.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	24. Chapter 23: Part I

**Hey guys, here is Part I to the three part Chapter 23 as promised and I loved writing this one, although it took me a while. I want to thank you all for the continuos support, I always smile whenever I see someone has followed or faved the story despite the fact that I haven't posted for a while. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it, I'll see you all at the bottom.**

* * *

* _**2 MONTHS LATER**_ *

Clark leaned back into his chair, attempting to run his hands through his long, curly hair but giving up in frustration. It was longer than he usually kept it, mostly because Diana _really_ liked it and always found a way to tangle her delicate fingers in it. Cat constantly teased him on his new look, even Lois made a passing comment or two but he was going to keep it for just a while longer so he could enjoy a few more head massages from Diana. Things were going well with Diana; it was an entirely new experience for him to be entirely himself around someone, with no lies and no holding back. The relationship was serious for Clark, but it was important that they have fun and despite their responsibilities, they could both count on the other to allow them to act and feel their age for a time.

Their responsibilities and the pressures placed on them, especially Diana, made them feel older than they were but never when they were together. It was what made their relationship so dynamic and _important_ , the fact that they could talk about the serious stuff but also have food fights, take late night trips to the arcade and spend days in a new country. Diana was slowly becoming more open, Clark finally got to meet Zeke and hang out with Zola as the four of them had dinner at his place one night. Zeke took a shine to him too; he spent most of the evening in Clark's arms and wouldn't let go of his finger. Clark could've sworn he felt Zeke squeeze his finger although Zola said that he hadn't displayed any super strength yet. Clark thought of it as Zeke showing Clark that he understood the need to hold back or maybe Clark was thinking too much into it – he wasn't sure, nevertheless Diana allowed Clark to take a step into her family life.

"Hey, what you looking at?" Cat asked, appearing behind Clark's back, bending over to read whatever was on his screen.

 _Cat_. She finally got her wish and met Diana, but it wasn't something that was planned. Clark knew that Metropolis was a small city and they could possibly run into her at some point, but he didn't expect to run into her at a supermarket _buying_ groceries. Clark looked in her trolley and saw fruits, vegetables, raw meat, potatoes rather than microwave meals and yoghurts. He was so shocked that Diana done most of the talking and somehow, the three of them ended up at Cat's place having coffee and after the first cup of coffee, Cat was inviting Diana to come to all these different parties and events with her. When she called Clark later that night, she couldn't stop gushing over how beautiful Diana was and how the two of them _had_ to be the sexiest couple in Metropolis. It was Cat's way of saying that she liked Diana; she wasn't one for deep talks on personality and compatability. That was something he would usually go to Pa or Bruce for. He hadn't thought about Bruce for a while, despite Diana's numerous attempts to bring him up – it always made his head foggy.

"I'm looking for a Valentines Day present for Diana" Clark sighed, running his hand through his hair cleanly this time

"How sweet – do you know what you're going to do yet? I know the owner of the _most_ romantic restaurant in the city, he owes me a favour too, I also know the best hotel room in the city" Cat winked, perching herself on top of his desk

"I think we're going to spend it in Smallville, but thank you" Clark whispered, noticing Perry leaving his office

Cat's mouth flew open, "What?"

Clark muttered under his breath, "Here we go," as he knew Cat was going to begin one of her trademark rants.

"Unbelievable. That is so _un_ romantic. You're taking her to the farm you grew up on _for_ Valentines Day… I can't believe it, even if you don't stay at your farm, Smallville isn't a romantic place, cute but _far_ from romantic. Valentines day is supposed to be sexy, Diana is _sexy_ , how is spending the day in the house you grew up in _sexy_? I've tried having sex in my childhood home, it's just creepy…" Cat shuddered, as if she was reliving that memory

Clark sighed, "I won't be having sex in my childhood home, and Valentines Day isn't about being sexy, it's about showing the person you're with how much you care about them"

Cat completely ignored his last statement, "No sex on Valentines Day? I've never heard of such a thing."

Clark didn't like the direction in which the conversation was going. He barely liked to talk about his love life, so he definitely didn't like to talk about his sex life _ever._ There was one exception though but again, he wasn't going to go down that road.

"Cat, can you just drop it? I know what I'm doing, but thank you for your concern" Clark said sarcastically

Cat rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll drop it… so what are you thinking of buying her?"

Clark stared blankly at Cat, "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"No, I can't. My love life currently has a tumbleweed just drifting through it so can you let me live through you, _please_?"

"That is hard to believe, when I bumped into you in the supermarket, you had actual food in your trolley and the only time you buy actual food is when you're trying to impress someone… most of the time that someone is a guy" Clark noted

Cat looked at the floor, "My mom came to visit"

"Your mom came to visit? Why didn't you tell me?" Clark said incredulously.

Clark was one of the few people who knew about Cat's relationship with her mother – it was a dangerous one, for Cat. She grew up with nothing, her father murdered when she was quite young although she said she never remembered him as a good man. Her mother, a beautiful, opportunistic woman met a rich, old guy and immediately their families became merged. He had kids older than her mother, who frowned upon them every chance they got and it was probably one of the reasons why Cat tried so hard to fit in with popular crowd, the superstars, the rich of the world. A couple of years later, he died and left them with nothing, as he had never got round to marrying her mother. She began to see Cat as her way of making money, of regaining all that she had lost, pushing her into _many_ uncomfortable situations and onto many paths that she did not want go into. Cat admitted to making a lot of bad decisions, of doing a lot of bad things, in order to help her mother or to get back at her but she never went into detail of what those things were. She got her escape at 18 when she found out that her stepfather had paid for her tuition at Metropolis University and she left without a goodbye. Ever since she got her opportunity, she ran with it and became the successful woman she is today. Clark knew she had scars left from her past, despite her many attempts to hide them.

Cat straightened her back, "You know I don't like people worrying over me, I'm a big girl, I can handle my mother now."

Clark noticed that she added the word _now_ , because he had seen her attempts to handle her mother in the past. He was also one of the few people to see what Cat's mom was _really_ capable of, he saw the outer, superficial layer at first and then saw her for who she really was in a matter of minutes.

"So what did she want?"

"She's getting married again, and she wants me to attend"

"What? She's getting married?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't want me to attend as her daughter, she wants me to attend so I can cover the marriage in the Daily Planet"

"I want to say I'm surprised, but I'm not. Who is she getting married to?"

Cat bent down to whisper, "Tony Gallo"

Clark's eyes flew open, "What the… how did she even meet him?"

"My mother will always find a way to get what or who she wants so I didn't bother ask her for the details."

Clark could hear Perry leave Meg's desk and knew that this conversation was soon to be interrupted.

"Cat, we have to talk about this but here isn't the right place" Clark motioned to the busy office surrounding them

Cat shrugged nonchalantly, looking over her manicured nails, "I told her no, so there is nothing more to talk about"

"Do you think she'll take no for an answer?"

"Probably not, but I'll deal with it if she comes back and _yes_ , you'll be the first person I call if I need someone before you offer your support"

"She has moved to Metropolis and she's come to you specifically to cover her wedding for a reason, there are so many newspapers, magazines, online bloggers in Metropolis she could go to but she chose you for a reason and it's not because you're super talented, which you are… I just don't want you to think you're in whatever mess your mom is trying to create for you alone."

Cat nodded, holding her head high but Clark could see the faint sign of tears forming in her eyes. Just as she was about to open her mouth, he heard a voice bellow across the newsroom.

"Kent, Grant, I hope you're both working on your Valentines Day stories and not standing around gossiping!"

"White, I told you my name is Cat, _not_ Grant, also Clark and I are working on an editorial together for Valentines Day" Cat spoke with her usual confidence and poise

As Perry began walking over to the two of them, Clark quickly closed his gift search tabs for Diana and looked up at Cat. He didn't know why she didn't just say she was asking for a pen and hurry back to her desk, but she hated to admit defeat. He just wondered whether she had an idea to back up her statement.

"What is this idea you both have for me? It better be good, no, it better be better than good!" Perry glared.

Silence followed for a few seconds, and Clark realised that Cat had no idea to back up her statement. He searched his brain for something and an idea quickly formed in his head.

"Everyone has different views on Valentines Day, just as Cat and I have, so we're going to write about our opposing ideas on what Valentines Day is about and what it should be about"

Perry looked down suspiciously at Clark, "That doesn't sound like something you would be interested in writing about, Kent"

"Well…" Clark began

Perry shook his head, "I like it, but I don't want you on it, Kent, just get your other piece done by Monday and Gra-… _Cat_ , find someone else to do this story with you"

"Aye Aye captain" Cat taunted.

She gave Perry a forced smile and strutted off back to her desk, meanwhile Perry took one last glance at Clark and went off to bother someone else.

* * *

Clark made his way home after work; he had no plans to see Diana, he hadn't seen her for a little over a week but she was going to accompany him to Chloe's birthday party on Saturday. It gave him time to work on his article with no distractions – his article was about the small business owners in Suicide Slums. It was taking him longer than usual, just because he wanted it to be perfect. He had met a lot of people through his research, which made him shift the focus from portraying them as victims rather to portraying them as the heroes that they were. They continuously held up their community, persevered despite challenges and cared for their families. They were inspiring to Clark, and to Diana too who had come along to a few of his meetings.

These were the kind of articles in which Clark realised that he thrived as a writer, they weren't the most interesting to most but they were stories that needed to be told. Lois enjoyed going for the big fish, which was important too, as many of these so-called big fish took advantage of their position, exploited thousands of people and allowed their power to corrupt their sense of morality. Someone had to expose them for the crooks they were – that person was mostly Lois. Clark was interested in those stories too – but it was the person on the ground that he took an interest in. Clark couldn't tackle power imbalances with heat vision or super strength, so journalism was a way for him to tackle it.

For a long time, Clark figured that he wouldn't concern himself with the power imbalances of the world, he knew they were there, he could hear the effects they had on people but selfishness or fear or a combination of the two made him turn the other way. It was Lois who mostly changed that for him, although Diana played a role too – Lois was someone who was brought up with privilege, her father a celebrated high-ranked General in the US army, she saw what insane amounts of power looked like up close.

She once told Clark the story of how one night as a child she was sat having dinner with her father and her sister, something they rarely got to do and a call came in for her father, it lasted less than 2 minutes but within those two minutes he sanctioned the bombing of a small town somewhere in order to catch a group of less than 15 men. She couldn't help but to think of the innocent lives lost, just to catch a small group of men who they believed to be a threat to US national security and her father hung up then continued eating his potatoes as if he hadn't just sanctioned the deaths of hundreds of people. It was in that moment that she knew she would use her privilege to expose those who take advantage of their privilege. Lois loved the praise, the accolades that come with the stories she wrote but at the core, it was because she wanted to do the right thing by others.

He remembered what Diana said to him the first night they met.

"… _in order for the good to outweigh the bad someday or hopefully one day eradicate it completely, we must address the bad rather than ignore it in hope that it'll disappear."_

As Clark sat back on his couch, he realised that the statement had changed his life. It was something he hadn't realised up until this point but those words stayed with him more than anything else Diana had said. He was at the point in his life where he was addressing the bad, not just the bad and evil of the world, but his own bad actions. If he wanted to be the person his birth parents, and Ma and Pa knew he could be, he couldn't ignore his bad actions and had to address them – he knew that now and it was Diana's words that started that process for him.

He was about to call Jimmy to arrange a day when they could photograph the locals, when Diana's name popped up on his phone. He wondered if anything was a coincidence for the two of them anymore.

"Hey Di, I was just thinking about you but then again, when am I not" Clark answered with a smile on his face

He could hear Diana roll her eyes, "Did you steal that line from that man in the coffee shop?"

Yeah, Diana got a lot of admirers, some even had the courage to approach her, and some even had the courage to approach her when she was out with him. There was a guy in the coffee shop the other day that saw them together, but still sauntered over and started throwing the cheesiest lines at Diana in hope that he could woo her away from Clark. Clark stood by, amused, same as most of the other people in the coffee shop – he wasn't being disrespectful so Clark didn't feel the need to step in as Diana could handle herself. Diana made it clear to him from the very beginning that she was not someone who needed rescuing or help unless she asked for it.

Clark laughed, "I promise you that wasn't a line or me trying to sweeten you up, it was the truth"

"Well, I have been thinking of you quite a lot over this past week, it is rather distracting, Zola said its because I miss you"

Clark smiled, "I miss you too. Nine days isn't even that long to be apart, but I think it's because we've become used to spending a lot of time together, but seeing each other three/four times a week isn't always doable"

"No, it is not. We have both been busy, you've been working on your article and I took a trip to Olympus, also I've been planning something with Artemis, Zola and Hera but I'll get to that in a moment – how is your article progressing?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't say I'm struggling with it but I want it to be perfect, not for me, but for them… I want it to be perfect for them"

"Clark, you're a skilled writer, you're _very_ good at your job, you genuinely care about every single one of those people and their story, and they trust you enough to not only share their story with you, but for you to write it for the world to see. It will be perfect whichever way you write it."

He was still unsure despite Diana's many compliments, but he was going to keep that to himself. Diana hated it when he doubted himself, he was unsure whether he would ever be entirely free of self-doubt. It had been a part of him for so long, sometimes it drove him to great things and other times it drove him to… this.

"Thanks Di- anyways, how have you been? What was your trip to Olympus all about?"

"It is a surprise… and I know you're trying to change the subject"

Clark whispered, "and I'm not doing a good job of it"

"No, you are not, but I will drop it for now as I need to ask you something"

"What's up?"

"Artemis and Lennox are partaking in a traditional Amazonian commitment ceremony tonight and I was wondering if you would like to join us as our guest?"

"Commitment ceremony? Today? Wait… Artemis and Lennox are getting married!" Clark exclaimed, in complete shock

"It is _not_ marriage, Clark, it's a traditional commitment ceremony from my culture, and it will also be the first time a man and a woman partake in it"

"Sorry, well of cause I'll be there… do you want me to wear a suit or?"

He wanted to ask Diana whether it was too soon for the two of them to be committing to each other as they had been together for less than 2 months, but Pa always said 'when you know, you know'. He guessed that saying applied to this situation and although it wasn't a relationship that made a lot of sense to him, it proved that opposites do attract.

"Hera already made you an outfit, so you can put it on when you arrive"

"She made me an outfit? How did she know my size? How long have you all been planning this?"

"Only for a couple of days, Lennox doesn't know yet"

"Oh, this is what you've been busy with. He doesn't know yet? Well, this will be _interesting_ "

"I know sarcasm when I hear it, Clark," Diana playfully scolded Clark, "He has suggested to her that they get married, but Artemis does not believe in the way heterosexual marriage of this world is presented or set up so she has decided to surprise him with a commitment ceremony which is a joining of two equals, rather than a union dominated by the male" Diana explained

"Yeah, in the centuries before us, even not so long ago and still in some places around the world, heterosexual marriage outrageously favours men, not just through expectations or traditions but by law too and the after effects are still felt in some of the traditions such as your father or male member of your family passing you over to your husband"

"I think I am going to visit the library and read up on the power dynamics of this world and the history of gender, race and the LGBTQ community… there is much I need to learn"

"Yeah, like growing up people would tell me that the past has no influence on the future and to dwell on the issues of the past is putting barriers up on the road to the future… I didn't critique it at the time, but _now_ , I know better"

"We can't run from the past, as it always has a way of showing up in the future."

Clark remained silent as he thought about what Diana had just said – he wondered if it was going to be another one of those things that didn't apply to his life right now, but one day he would look back and realise that it was important.

"What time should I get to the house?"

"In the next half an hour?"

"I'll see you then."

* * *

Clark knocked on the door in the next 20 minutes; he hadn't bothered to change out of his work clothes as Diana had an outfit for him to wear when he arrived. He was anxious to see what Hera had made for him, as he knew the Greek Gods believed in _the less, the better_. He was also anxious about meeting Hera again, as he hadn't had any contact with her since the night at ZeZe's, which was a disaster. He hadn't spoken to Artemis for a long time either, although whenever he picked Diana up or dropped her off, he noticed her in one of the windows watching him. She still didn't trust him or like him, so he wondered how she would react to him being invited to her wed- commitment ceremony. He had to stop referring it to a wedding in his head as it was insulting to Diana's culture and he wanted to encourage her into sharing more of it with him by being respectful and understanding.

"Clark," Diana smiled, as she opened the door.

 _Wow._ Clark looked her up and down, allowing his eyes to drink all of her beauty in. _Wow._ She was a sight to see in an all white, floor-length draped traditional Grecian (or Amazonian) dress. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she was wearing a tiara, something that he hadn't seen before but it suited her. It reminded Clark that she was a princess of an entire island, an island she wanted to get back to, it was that thought that brought him back to reality.

"You look beautiful, Diana" Clark noted, as Diana closed the door behind him and moved closer to him.

He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he noticed Hera lurking around the corner so instead decided to place a soft kiss on her cheek instead.

"Thank you… I haven't seen you in over a week and you greet me with a kiss on the cheek" Diana pouted. _Perfection_ , Clark thought.

"Apologies, your Highness, but your step-mother is hiding behind that wall and I think anything else other than a kiss on the cheek would be a little inappropriate"

"Don't mock my title, Clark and Hera, stop spying on us!"

Hera appeared from the corner with a guilty smile and her eyes focused on Clark. She was dressed in a similar dress to Diana's, although hers was a v-neck and it was a beautiful shade of green.

"I was _not_ spying, I was merely observing you with your man" Hera shrugged

"It is a pleasure to meet you again, Hera" Clark bowed out of respect, although she no longer had the powers of a Goddess, he still thought of her as one.

"There is no need to bow, I am no longer a Goddess," He could hear deep sorrow in her voice, but she quickly masked it with a smile, "Would you like a short tour of the astonishing work I've done to the place in preparation for this wonderful day? I promise to be on my best behaviour"

"Yeah, that would be cool" Clark nodded.

Hera linked her arm with Clark, bringing him into the living area and he had to admit – he was impressed. The furniture had been moved to create almost a chapel-like set up, there were pieces of fabric draping from the ceiling, fairy lights and candles. Hera was proud of her work and she had every right to be, it was beautiful and thoughtful. He noticed a beautiful painting of a golden bird hung up, at an angle it looked like the letter W but it was definitely a bird. He would ask Diana about it later.

Hera spent almost 20 minutes explaining the layout of the room and her reasons behind each thing – she looked genuinely happy, almost childlike so Clark continued to give her his full attention.

"What do you think?" Hera asked, after she was done explaining every detail

"It's beautiful… and intimate, has Artemis seen it yet?" Clark complimented

"No, she is in her room getting ready, I tried to get her to wear one of my dresses but she decided on wearing her armour instead… I don't think I will ever understand that girl" Hera sighed

"Oh yeah, Diana told me you made me something to wear… I just want to say thank you, you didn't have to"

"It was no problem, I spent more time on it than I did on Diana's dress, as a way to… atone for the way I spoke to you the first time we met."

Clark could see a look of shock on Diana's face – he guessed Hera wasn't someone who apologised often… if that was an apology she was giving him.

"You really didn't have to, I was telling the truth when I said I wasn't offended, you had a lot on your plate and you were drunk so it's fine"

" _Wonderful._ Well, I will let Diana escort you to her room so you can change and have that kiss Diana so desperately wants… I can't wait to see my masterpiece" Hera clapped with glee.

Diana led Clark to the basement where she slept and it seemed to also be a training room. He noticed the weaponry on the wall and a blue wrestling mat, which had dry blood on it. He knew from his training with Diana that she went all out, he always came home with cuts and bruises. She always tended to his wounds afterwards, although she didn't need to as they healed on their own within the hour but he liked being close to her. He shuddered when he thought of Diana and Artemis sparring, as they were both similar in temperament, both didn't believe in the word 'quit' and both didn't take loss lightly.

He was so busy taking a look around that he didn't notice Diana holding the outfit Hera made him right in front of his eyes. _Boy_ , it looked short and didn't have a lot of fabric covering the chest. He was grateful that Hera made it for him so he wasn't even going to say anything or complain but he guessed he was going to have to do a lot of _adjusting_ with this outfit.

"It is rather short, I think Hera did that on purpose," Diana giggled

"My chest is basically gonna be all out for your family to see" Clark added

"It is fine, Clark, you will not be judged on your body here – we embrace every human body as it is"

"Thanks for that, but that doesn't mean I'll feel comfortable sauntering around your house with most of my legs _and_ my chest out"

"Do you wish to go tell Hera you will not wear her creation?"

"Of cause not, I might not feel comfortable inside when I put this on, but my exterior will show pride and dignity. I appreciate her gift and the thought gone into it, I do, it's just… a cultural difference, I suppose"

"I suppose, but I am excited to see you in this… I think you'll look handsome."

He wondered whether she was saying this only to make him feel more comfortable in wearing it or whether she meant her words, either way Clark wanted to hurry up and put it on just so he could see her reaction.

"Okay, I'll get changed now and I'll come up when I'm done."

Diana nodded, making her way to the steps leading to the living area when she heard Clark call her name. She swiftly turned around and he had closed the distance between the two of them in less than a second.

"I wasn't going to let you go without a kiss" He smiled down at her, before leaning in and softly placing his lips on hers.

Clark and Diana made out for a little while, not too long to make it obvious what they were doing but enough that they felt relieved of some of the tension they had been building up for each other over the past week. He slipped into his outfit easily, Hera had got the sizing perfect, which meant he wouldn't have to adjust so much. Diana didn't have a mirror, so he couldn't look at himself but he didn't need to look in a mirror to know that he had a lot of skin on show. He was used to wearing suits to hang out or meet with his girlfriend's family so this was an entirely different experience for him. He was also going to watch a traditional Amazon commitment ceremony – something he didn't know anything about but with Diana, he was prepared to try and see new things.

Clark re-entered the living room, where he found Diana and Hera, who had both been joined by Zola and a sleeping Zeke. All their eyes immediately turned to look at him and for some reason he felt self-conscious, he believed Diana when she said he wouldn't be judged on his body but he felt as if he was being judged on his ability to fit in, to adjust to their way of living. Diana's culture was very important to her, especially because it was lost to her at the moment, he'd inducted her into American culture but this was the first time she was bringing him into her world rather than the other way around. He knew that Diana would tell him he was being foolish for thinking this way, but he wanted to impress her.

"By the Gods," He heard Hera sigh under her breath as she moved towards him.

She began fixing it for him, smoothing over the lines on his shoulder before walking around him to do a roundhouse check. As she completed her full circle, she stood in front of him once more but this time her eyes were focused on his chest, just as she began to raise her hand to touch, she was shaken out of her daze by Zola.

"Hera! Keep your hands to yourself" Zola hissed, attempting not to raise her voice too high, as she didn't want to wake up Zeke

"You, Zola, of all people preaching to me about keeping my hands to myself" Hera mumbled underneath her breath

"Did you say something?" Zola asked, only hearing the mumbling but guessing it was something rude

"I said nothing, apologies Clark, it has been _centuries_ , if you know what I mean and you could possibly be the most attractive man I've laid my eyes on, other than my husband and this garment enhances your beauty… it is true, I did create a masterpiece"

"That is one thing we can agree on, Hera – you look wonderful, Clark" Zola complimented.

He was humbled by Hera and Zola's compliments, but it was Diana's opinion that mattered the most to him and she was just stood there, staring at him. She wasn't staring at his face, instead his body and the chiton that covered it.

"Thank you, Hera and Zola, I didn't tell you before, Hera, and I haven't had the chance to tell you, Zola, but you both look beautiful"

"Zola's dress was another one handmade by me, well I had to make two as Zeke threw up on the first one and then Zola ruined it in the wash"

"I'm not the most domesticated person in the world, so I wasn't aware that it was not supposed to go in the dryer"

"I have not laid a foot on the land in which mortals populate for centuries, yet I knew how to use a washer and dryer the first attempt… but let us not argue, I do not want to argue on such a wonderful day"

"Agreed" Zola hissed, although Clark wasn't sure she had entirely let it go.

Hera looked over at Diana, as if she was waiting to be told off for almost starting an argument by bringing up something they had already dealt with but instead she was silent.

"It seems you have rendered the Princess silent, Clark, and that is no small feat" Hera winked at him

Diana seemed to wake up from her daze, "I was simply observing the circus in front of me"

Hera scoffed, "Okay Diana, we believe you"

"Maybe we should give them a moment or two?" Zola suggested

"Oh yes, I'll just be hiding behind the kitchen door _spying_ on you both" Hera jested, before joining Zola upstairs.

Diana walked over to him, excruciatingly slow, it was such a short distance but it felt like it took her minutes to get to him. Her hands ran over the material first, then they found their way onto his mostly bare chest and she began tracing his muscles with her finger. He inhaled a sharp breath as he felt her warm, delicate finger explore his cool, hard chest.

"Does it look okay or…?" Clark probed, as she had been silent for longer than he knew she could be silent for

"You look... You feel..." Diana began, but the words seemed to escape her

"Is it true? Have I rendered the Princess silent?" Clark joked.

Diana playfully hit him, which put an end to her soft caresses over his muscles

"Do not make the name 'Princess' a habit, and I am just rather impressed with Hera's work"

"Does that mean you like it then?"

Diana rolled her eyes, "Yes, Clark, I like it… _very_ much."

He noticed a rather primal, sensual tone in Diana's voice that he hadn't heard before and it was stirring a lot of emotions within him, among other things.

Her tone became softer, "I may not be good at expressing my emotions or feelings through words, but my actions will always display to you the truth, my truth."

* * *

 _ *** SOMEWHERE IN RUSSIA***_

The stories of the Greek Gods were generally known, they were idolised and studied by many. They were also generally viewed as myths by the outside world although some argued that the Greek Gods had been real. Those who resided on Olympus knew every story to be true, although the mortal's version of events occasionally had some inaccuracies but they were mostly accurate. There was one story that was unknown, erased from history by the elder Gods of Olympus. It was a story none were eager to share, especially Hera and Zeus so instead it remained an unspoken part of Olympus' past – it was an event that had doomed Hera and Zeus' relationship from the start, although Hera spent decades convincing herself that one day they would find a way to be happy.

On a day that was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives, a witch came to Zeus with a prophecy. She predicted that their first born child, a son, would one day be sat on the throne of Olympus with the rest of his family's corpses decorating the floor beneath him. Olympus would be under his sole absolute control, with death and destruction his wake. As Zeus himself had vanquished his father, and like his father before him, Zeus feared he would share the same fate and ordered the witch to kill the newborn in spite of Hera's protests.

Seeing Hera's desperation, the witch took pity on the newborn, and rather than kill him as ordered, she spared his life and left him on a wasteland in Somalia. He was then raised by a pack of hyenas and despite never meeting any humans before he reached manhood, the First Born knew he was the son of Zeus and he spent his days attempting to gain his attention without success by performing feats of strength and savagery.

Soon after, he came to realise that he would have to re-enter the human world in order to gain his fathers attention and created a pack of Hyena-men to invade the humans lands, eventually he took control of it all, ruling over a barbaric kingdom but still Zeus refused to answer. Finally, First Born decided that if Zeus weren't going to come to him, he would seek Zeus himself and bring destruction to Mount Olympus. He and his army marched to Olympus with his army, challenging his father to a dual and in response, Zeus sent a tidal wave that crushed the First Born's army and half drowned his son. Zeus finally appeared to him, condemning him and allowing the earth to consume him. After this, the only people he knew of his existence was Zeus, Hera who thought him dead, Poseidon who commanded the wave, Hades who received the First Born's army and the witch, who had the full and only account of the story tattooed on her body.

The ground cracked and a hand emerged – _the past always found a way of showing up in the future_.

* * *

 **What did you all think? I thought I would throw in a little Cat (I changed her BG story too) just to add dimension to her character, some Zola and a lot of Hera, who I enjoy writing. I was going to include Lennox and Artemis' ceremony, but I was so desperate and excited to get this chapter up, I didn't complete it but if it is something you all would like to read then let me know and I will complete it and upload as I love how dysfunctional but close knitted Diana's "family" is.** **Would you all like to see more of Diana's family, or any other character? Just let me know.**

 **The final section is a tease at what is to come, and how this could affect Diana and Clark's budding relationship which has been pretty smooth so far.**

 **Part II to Chapter 23 which will be another two month jump; Bruce will make his return, or rather Clark will return _to_ him. Heather, Lois and Diana in the same room. Secrets are spilled. Armies are gathered. Tension is basically the word to summarise the next part. **

_UNTIL NEXT TIME_


	25. Chapter 23: Part II (Secrets, and Lies)

**Happy New Year, everyone! I think it should be 2016 for everyone around the world now, so I hope that this year brings you all joy, happiness and success in whatever it is you want to do with your life. 2016 is a big year for the DC family too, it marks the true kickstart to the DCEU - Batman v Superman and Suicide Squad. I also want to thank you all for following my story in 2015, I started this story on a whim after a friend encouraged me to, and I've been so encouraged by the support. I have over 20 more chapters planned for this one so I'm looking forward to carrying this over into 2016 with you all.**

 **A quick note on this chapter, it was becoming so long that I decided to split it into two parts, although this is already a second part to Chapter 23 lol. Part three of Chapter 23 will also be split in two parts, it will conclude Chapter 23 (of cause) and mark some big changes in both Clark and Diana's lives.**

 _ **Quick Note: The sections in italics are from Diana's POV.**_

* * *

 _ *** FOUR MONTHS LATER**_ _ *****_

 _Gotham._ The city changes every few minutes – the downtown shifted between affluence and poverty. There are streets of up-market stores, smooth glass exteriors, and fancy names in fancier lettering. The kind of places with perfumed atmospheres made all the more inviting by music and well-groomed subservient staff – exchanging their tokens of the upper class life through the swipe of a credit card. In the next moment, it is run-down pawn shops, liquor stores and dingy supermarkets that are about as wide as the bowling lanes where Clark and Diana regularly went to bowl. It was where the most of Gotham's population resided, those who woke up and fought to stay alive, to keep their loved ones alive as soon as they left that door and Clark interpreted that in more than one way. A few moments more and it was a row of identical houses with neatly mowed lawns and then sometime later, it was the Wayne Manor.

The last time Clark was at the Wayne Manor, his night ended badly and he didn't feel confident that tonight would be any different. He had come up with many scenarios in his head and none of them ended with him leaving the party feeling positive or happy, each and every one of them ended with him being sad or angry. He could handle the attitude, he could handle the snide comments, he could handle the bullshit whoever and wherever it came from but what he couldn't handle was if any of it was directed at Diana. Yeah, she told him she could handle whatever was thrown at her and it wasn't like he didn't believe her, she dealt with immature, childish Gods on a regular basis with ease, it was just that she was important to him which meant that he wanted to protect her. He just never thought that he'd want to protect her from his own friend.

He thought about not bringing her, in fact he had come up with a plan to avoid having the conversation with her on why he didn't want her to come and to avoid bringing her too. It was a good plan – a well thought out one too and it would've worked if Bruce hadn't sabotaged it by sending a personal, handwritten invite to Diana's home a week before his birthday party. Clark realised that Bruce was far sneakier than he could ever be, and it also proved to Clark that Bruce had an unnatural ability to read and understand people, including Clark. He knew that Clark wouldn't bring Diana, so instead took that decision out of his hands and knowing that Diana was a determined person, she would want to find out what Bruce's problem with her was face-to-face. Clark tried to explain to her that his only problem was that she was a ghost on government records, but Diana seemed to think it was far deeper than that, that Bruce's fascination with her could have serious implications for her and her family, ones that she was not ready to deal with just yet. She told him she would accompany him, or she would attend without him.

He wanted to be pissed off with her for going against his wishes, especially when he thought it was not her decision to make but he was more pissed off that Bruce still hadn't got the message that he didn't want him involved in his relationship with Diana. There was no doubt that Bruce wanted to check in on the two of them and decided to go behind his best friends back to make sure things went his way, although Clark assumed that he'd be pass that and want to move forward. He was wrong. He thought about bailing a thousand times, to call Bruce and yell all the swear words he could think of off the top of his head but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The love was still there, and there was a small, _small_ part in the back of Clark's head that believed Bruce wanted to make amends. It was also a loyalty thing – Clark hadn't missed one of Bruce's birthdays since they became friends.

One good thing that had already come out of the night was that he could see Diana in one of Hera's creations again. It was a Grecian inspired, silk, pearl white dress this time around. Her long, ebony hair draped down her back, covering the deep v of the back but you could still see flashes of bronzed skin. He hadn't stopped staring at her since she left the bathroom in their hotel room, when he first saw her he had to raise his hand to his mouth to make sure his tongue wasn't hanging out of his mouth like some lovesick puppy. As they walked through the hotel earlier, Clark and Diana had to listen to every single persons mutterings about Diana – there was a group of guys who were just downright disrespectful, listing things they would do to her back-to-back, probably thought it made them sound cool. He did have to physically stop Diana from going over there and confronting them on their disgusting mannerisms. There were a lot of nice, respectable things said though, a few to her face.

As soon as they exited the taxi, she caught the looks of other guests lingering outside and Clark couldn't help but to appreciate her beauty under the moonlight once more. She looked over at him with that always-damaging smile and for a moment, he thought that the night could be okay, that everything would be alright. An unexpected heartbeat, no, two, made him turn his head away from Diana and onto Wayne Manor. He had been so concerned about Bruce and his motives that he didn't stop to think that there would be other people present who could cause problems for him _and_ Diana.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Diana asked, wrapping her arm around his.

Clark couldn't form any words and instead nodded, allowing her to lead the two of them in. He presented his invitation at the door and was led in by a young lady at the door who seemed to be assigned to escort VIPs into the Manor. She offered to take the both of them to see Mr Wayne, but Clark declined and thanked her for escorting the two of them in.

He could see Heather and Bruce talking on the other side of the room, which meant that was the side of the room he didn't need to be on right now. Lois was on the far right of the room, taking several glasses of champagne off of a tray so he knew that was not where he needed to be right now either. He knew he couldn't avoid all of them for the entire night, but he wasn't ready to face them at the moment.

"Clark, you can not avoid Bruce for the entire night" Diana noted

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want to face him right now so dance with me," Clark suggested, pulling out his hand for Diana to take.

She looked at it apprehensively for a moment or two, but then gave him a soft smile and took his hand. She was going to allow him a moment of fun, because she knew that tonight was going to be hard for him. He appreciated the sympathy – and pulled her in close.

"Just follow me," Clark whispered in her ear

"I am usually the one who leads,"

"Not right now, so just trust me, princess"

" _Clark Kent,_ " Diana warned

"I'm sorry, but we do have to come up with cute nicknames for each other, otherwise are we _really_ a couple" Clark jested

Diana shook her head with a timid smirk, "That is something we definitely will not be doing,"

"How about I call you honey, and you call me… dumpling?"

Diana hit his arm, "I will never… I will leave you on this dance floor right now if you continue teasing me like this,"

He took a quick look around, "I don't think you'd be short of options to dance with, everybody can't take their eyes off of you, _especially_ that old man over there in the corner"

"As tempting as all of that sounds, I think I am happy with my current dancing partner"

"I'm extremely humbled, and glad," Clark paused, his self-doubt and fear began to return to the forefront of his mind, "Just remember that you said that, just remember how you feel right now, okay?"

"Clark, what are you talking about?" Diana questioned, her head tilting as confusion took over her features

"Whatever happens, just remember that in _this_ moment, we were happy, we were having a good time,"

Diana looked at him sternly, "I think you are being rather… I can't find the word…" Diana paused for a moment, "Oh yes, cynical,"

"You said it yourself that Bruce has ulterior motives for all of this, so my cynicism is allowing me to prepare for the unexpected"

"I do not know what Bruce's motives are, or how the relationship between you both will conclude by the end of the night but you considered this man your friend, your _best_ friend. In this case, preparing for the worst is not the same as preparing for the unexpected,"

"When does the unexpected ever turn out to be a good thing?"

Diana didn't seem to have an immediate answer for that one. Clark knew he was right – the unexpected hardly ever turned out to be a good thing. He didn't understand where Diana's optimism about the whole situation was coming from, he wished he could buy into it right now but he couldn't. There were too many factors going against him tonight, Bruce not being the biggest one anymore, he just hoped that the damage was repairable.

"I was wondering who was taking all of the attention away from me, but now I can see why I was no longer the focus of my own party."

Clark turned his head away from Diana, and to the direction in which the voice came from. Bruce was stood there in a sleek, black suit, his hair styled to perfection… and Heather on his arm. She was in a seek, black dress and Clark began to wonder whether they had deliberately chose to match. It was unsettling for him – not because of jealousy, but because he felt like something was going on between the two of them under his nose. They did look like an appealing couple; he would give them that.

"Bruce. Heather. It's nice to see you both,"

"It's good to see you too, Clark, I didn't think you would show up,"

"I almost didn't,"

"I see Diana's infamous honesty is rubbing off on you."

He knew that was a sly dig, and Clark took a second to think about how to respond to that. He knew Bruce could be an ass, but he rarely ever saw that side of him until recently. It didn't make sense to Clark, and if he looked past wanting to punch Bruce in the face right now, he could see that something else had to be going on. There was a deeper reason for all of this.

"Honesty is always a good thing to live by, is it not? I believe that after it is all said and done, your word is all you have," Diana responded

"You're right, and while we are on the topic of honesty, can I just say you look absolutely stunning tonight, Diana, my guests can't keep their eyes off you,"

"Thank you, and thank you for the invite, you have a beautiful home,"

"I would be happy to give you a tour later on," Bruce flashed Diana his best playboy smile, "Oh, I haven't introduced the two women, Diana, this is Heather, and Heather, this is Diana,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Diana stretched her hand out for Heather to shake.

Heather shook it apprehensively, Clark guessed that she was not as good as Bruce when it came to putting on a show, when it came to hiding your true motives or feelings. Clark knew that she disliked Diana, he'd known her for long enough to differentiate her emotions, and it surprised Clark. Heather didn't dislike anyone, unless their name was Kyla, she saw the good in everyone and was always willing to give people second chances. She saw that as a weakness, but Clark thought it was a strength – one that he had taken from her during their time together. It made Clark wonder whether he ever gave her anything, something that she used in her life, a lesson that he'd taught her other than one that involved pain and heartbreak.

"You too," Heather mumbled, pulling her arm back as if it was on fire.

He knew Diana noticed that, but she remained calm and continued smiling. Diana hadn't spoken to Clark about her game plan for this, her emotions and feelings on the whole situation seemed to change every five minutes so Clark had no foot to stand on.

Clark could see that Bruce was fighting not to look at Heather, he knew Clark was watching him intently and instead kept his eyes trained on Clark and Diana, his eyes switching back and forth every second or so. It didn't feel awkward, but it felt tense. There were a lot of secrets within the small circle they had created on the dance floor. Each person held one, or numerous secrets from the other.

"Would you care to dance, Diana? You are entitled to say no, and if Clark dancing with Heather bothers you…" Bruce suggested, taking a hand out of his pocket to place in front of Diana

"I do not mind at all," Diana smiled, lending her hand over to Bruce

"Maybe afterwards we could have a dance, Clark?" Bruce jested.

Clark knew what he meant. He wanted to talk with Clark, one-on-one, at some point during the night. Clark nodded, watching Bruce and Diana waltz off together. She was still trying to lead, he laughed.

"May I have this dance?" Clark asked

"Of cause, are you sure Diana will be okay with this?"

"Yeah, she's not the jealous type,"

"Well, when you look like that, who is there to be jealous of?" Heather mumbled underneath her breath.

Clark pretended he didn't hear that one, because he didn't know how to respond to it. It wasn't like Heather to be so catty, but Clark saw an opening to get answers for a few of his questions.

" _How is your relationship with Clark going?" Bruce asked, after a couple opening jokes to try and lighten the atmosphere_

" _Isn't that a question you should ask Clark, seeing as he is your best friend?" Diana questioned_

" _He adores you so much that I think in his eyes, even if the relationship was bad, he'd still say it was good,"_

 _Diana frowned at that comment, "I don't think that is true,"_

" _Which part? The first or the second bit?"_

" _All of it. I think that statement is rather insulting to Clark's intelligence,"_

" _I don't think it is. I'll let you in on a little secret, Diana, Clark has probably told you he's been in love before, which is not true. Puppy love, yes. The love I see him forming for you, no. He is not walking, but running in uncharted territory with you,"_

 _Diana wasn't sure what Bruce was trying to do here – was he trying to scare her or was he trying to protect his friend? Did he think her to be some otherworldly being who fed off the hearts of good men? Was Clark really in love with her? She knew that he cared for her, as she did him but love between a man and a woman was an entirely foreign concept to her until a year ago. She wasn't sure she was there yet – but that didn't mean that one day she didn't want to be. Clark made her extremely happy, and aroused feelings within her that she never thought she would ever have for a man._

" _I've never been in love before," Diana confessed, as if to show Bruce that if Clark was running in uncharted territory, he wasn't doing it alone_

" _I guess you're used to men falling in love with you, is that it?"_

 _Yes. He definitely thinks I am an otherworldly being who feeds off the one-sided love and hearts of good men._

He noticed that she had her fair share of admirers too, but she was most likely going to spend her night on the arm of Bruce Wayne which meant no man would even dream to talk to her.

"You look beautiful tonight, Heather," Clark complimented

"Thank you, and you look rather handsome tonight, Diana is a lucky woman,"

"Thanks, so how have you been?" Clark asked, as he effortlessly guided Heather across the dance floor.

"I've been good, work is intense, but things are going really well. What about you? I've been keeping up-to-date with all of your articles by the way, and I am impressed but you know I'll always be your biggest supporter."

Clark noted that there was no mention of her military boyfriend, Steve. She didn't mind talking about him the last time they sat face-to-face so it felt weird that she wouldn't mention him now. He wasn't going to bring it up now, but eventually he would. Instead, Clark flashed her a genuine smile.

"I'll always keep that spot reserved for you. Well, life is treating me pretty good at the moment, work is good, my family and friends are healthy, and my girlfriend is amazing… I definitely have nothing to complain about right now,"

"Bruce said you're in love, is that true?" Heather blurted out.

As soon as the words left her mouth, she began to turn red. He guessed that was information that she wasn't supposed to spill, and with that, Clark saw an opening.

"Heather, what is really going on? With you and Bruce? With your reaction to Diana? With that question?"

" _That statement is the furthest from the truth, and it is also offensive," Diana fumed, bringing their dance to a halt_

" _I think you're too good to be true,"_

" _You do not know me, Bruce Wayne. It is incredibly rude to make accusations of a person you've met twice, with the second time being tonight. If you have a problem with me, could we clear it up right now as I do not plan on disappearing anytime soon."_

 _Something in Bruce completely switched, and he went back to his cool, charming persona in a matter of seconds._

" _Apologies if I have offended you, Diana. If you could pardon me for these past couple of minutes, Clark is my best friend and I don't want to see him get hurt."_

 _Diana didn't have the knowledge of their friendship to accuse Bruce of lying about caring for the wellbeing of Clark's heart, but she was not entirely convinced. She was far from convinced, and Diana had interacted with the dead during her time with Hades – his eyes were reminiscent of the eyes of the dead. His smile never travelled to his eyes, and Diana could easily see that he was a much more complex person than he let everyone else believe. It was not Diana's job to figure that out, although she hoped that he found the peace he was looking for, right now Diana was concerned that Bruce's interference would travel further than he and Heather. "Please, let me take you to the open bar and get you a drink of your choice? I know that is not an adequate sorry, but I gave my last Rolex away this morning."_

 _Diana wasn't sure whether he was joking or he was being entirely serious._

"Nothing is really going on, Clark."

That was a lie; he could tell it was a lie without even listening to her heartbeat. For someone who worked for the government, Clark thought she would've learnt to be a better liar by now.

"Heather, _talk_ to me or does your loyalty solely lay with Bruce now?"

Heather frowned, "Don't do that, because that's not fair and you know it,"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I don't want to upset you or make you think that there is a decision to be made, I just want to know what's going on,"

Heather sighed, "There is nothing going on between Bruce and I romantically if that is what you're implying, but you know that I adore him and would do anything for him,"

Clark took a moment to think about what she had just said, and a light bulb suddenly went off in his head.

"So that means whatever _issue_ you both have with Diana isn't about me or your concern about me, it has to do with something else, with him,"

"I didn't say that, Clark,"

"No, you didn't, but you didn't have to… if you could excuse me."

Clark left Heather on the dance floor and made his way over to Diana and Bruce who were making small talk at the bar. She didn't look entirely comfortable being alone with him, but Diana knew how to keep a calm head and she was graceful in everything that she did. He could hear Heather calling after him, she was following him too, but he didn't turn his head to look back. He was almost there, when a familiar face stepped in front of him.

"I was wondering if or when I was going to bump into you tonight,"

Clark sighed, "Hey, Lois, now isn't a good time,"

Lois smirked, "Oh. Are you avoiding me?"

Just as he was going to answer that question with a simple and false answer of 'no', Heather caught up with him, placing her hand on his arm. Lois' eyes immediately looked at Heather's hand and back to Clark – she had never met Heather, never seen a picture of her, so she was probably assuming that she was Clark's new girlfriend.

"Are you going to introduce us, Clark?" Lois piped up, her arms crossed but her face cool and neutral

Clark sighed, "Lois, this is Heather Taylor, Heather, this is Lois Lane,"

Lois took a sip from her champagne glass, "Oh, so you're the one who moved to Washington D.C. to work for the government. It is a pleasure to meet you,"

Heather smiled, "I knew who you were before Clark introduced us, I am a fan of your work so it is all my pleasure,"

Lois seemed to be shocked by that, but she welcomed it with a genuine smile. Clark hadn't seen one of those come from Lois for a long time, only when he was in her presence though. It felt _odd_ for him to be stood in between two of his ex-girlfriends, especially as one directly followed the other. His new girlfriend was only a couple of footsteps away, which made the situation for him even weirder.

"Thank you, I am flattered, so what department of Government do you work in? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I work in the Department of Justice,"

"That sounds _very_ interesting," Lois paused with a devious smile,

"You would think so,"

Lois' ears perked up at that, "I would love to speak with you one-on-one, that shouldn't be much of a problem as Clark told me a couple of minutes ago he couldn't stop to talk to me because it wasn't a good time,"

"I just need to talk to Bruce urgently, I didn't mean for it to sound rude," Clark defended himself

Lois laughed softly, "It's okay, I didn't take it personally – you don't owe me your time, Bruce is someone I would also love to have a word with before the end of this evening,"

"Tonight isn't about stories, or business, Lois," Clark reminded her.

Did Bruce also send her a personal invite? That was another question he needed to ask Bruce – as if he did, it would make Clark rethink their friendship. Bruce didn't even like Lois, so for him to send her a invite, knowing that he had every intention of inviting Diana. Clark's head was all over the place at this point and he needed some kind of clarity, it could only come from Bruce.

Lois scoffed, "Oh, _please_ , none of these people would even show up to this party if it weren't for the chance to watch others, and be seen,"

"Are you one of those people?" Clark asked.

"I would be lying if I said I was here to only wish Bruce a happy birthday, I know he never really liked me,"

A voice appeared from behind her, "What would make you think such a thing, Ms Lane?"

Lois turned around to face Bruce, her back straight and her face cool and calm as it always was. Diana looked over at Clark, giving him a soft smile to reassure him as if she could see that he felt uneasy. He wanted to listen in on her conversation with Bruce as they danced, but his focus was on Heather, and guessing by the small talk he heard them doing earlier, things were okay between the two of them.

"I know being a businessman requires you to be a good reader of people, and so does being a journalist," Lois responded

"Does being a journalist require you to break into parties also?" Bruce questioned.

 _Okay,_ that cleared up things regarding Lois' invite for Clark. He hadn't invited her and it made sense that Lois would attempt to break into this party and to do it with ease, seeing as he knew she was still investigating Willis Todd's death, the re-opened investigation in the Wayne murders although that wasn't public knowledge, Gotham was in her sights right now and Bruce was the crowned Prince of Gotham.

Lois shrugged, "From time to time. I was hoping to talk to you, but if you want me to leave… I know where the door is."

Bruce looked over to see whether that was something Clark wanted. Clark subtly shook his head – Lois would die of embarrassment, and that was something he didn't wish for her regardless of their recent history. He just hoped that he didn't live to regret the decision.

"I won't be giving you any kind of exclusive, but you're free to stay," Bruce smiled

"I think I might be looking at an exclusive right now, would you care to introduce yourself?" Lois smiled deviously in Diana's direction.

Diana was just about to open her mouth, when Bruce began laughing.

"I hardly think my ever-changing dates qualify as an exclusive, also I didn't think that was your expertise, I thought those stories were solely for Cat Grant,"

Lois frowned slightly, then she emulated Bruce's smirk, "I'll have you know that I have received some of my most telling and best information from a woman scorned, and this young lady," Lois turned to look at Diana, "no offence to you honey, is soon to be one,"

Clark was just about to butt in on _whatever_ this was, but Diana beat him to it, "I do not like being spoken for," She looked over at Bruce, and then focused her attention on Lois, "also I am not here in the company of Bruce Wayne, I am here with Clark Kent and my name is Diana, not young lady or honey."

Lois' face fell for a second but as usual she quickly recovered, but not as quick as she usually did. Her face went slightly red and she attempted to take a sip from her empty champagne glass. Her eyes flickered between each and every person in the circle, and it immediately felt smaller than it had before.

"Apologies, I didn't mean to offend you, Diana. Bruce led me to believe that you were here in his company, and nobody chose to correct me."

Clark couldn't but to stare at her – Lois was apologising. Lois did not _do_ apologies. It was at that moment that he noticed that her eyes were also staring at him, although her eyes were much fierier than when she had looked at Diana.

"You didn't give me a chance," Clark responded

Lois completely ignored his response, "If you would all excuse me, my mouth is rather dry from all this reminiscing and meeting new people, so I'm just going to order a drink at the bar, and see if I can get a word from the Mayor over there, your guest list _never_ disappoints, Bruce," and with those final words, she was gone.

Diana looked over at Clark. Her expression was unreadable.

"I don't know what happened between you and Lois, Clark, but that wasn't fair on her, she was led into this situation _completely_ blind and she was clearly embarrassed," Heather frowned.

He could hear Heather talking, but his focus was solely on Diana. He couldn't read her and it was driving him crazy, he knew that she was also led into the situation badly and she seemed annoyed with both Bruce and Lois, although she did not know that it was Lois at the time. Diana was a Princess, she probably wasn't used to people talking for her and talking about her in a disrespectful manner, at least to her face, but mostly Bruce and Lois had been rude, not only to each other, but to Diana. The way they spoke to each other was normal – Lois was being her usual persistent, investigative self and Bruce was being his sarcastic, evasive self. They both would give as good as they got – but Clark felt like it went too far. He had an immense amount of respect for Lois, and for her to meet Diana the way that she did, and vice versa, it wasn't right. Clark felt like nothing about the night so far was _right._

"Could you both give us a moment, please?" Clark asked.

As they walked off, Clark led Diana to a quiet corner, away from Lois who was now schmoozing the Mayor of Gotham at the bar, and Heather and Bruce who had already been stopped by some wealthy looking people. Diana still had that unreadable expression on her face, and it wasn't like her to stay quiet for this long. Clark realised that he had a thing for opinionated, strong women – it showed in each of their interactions with each other tonight.

"I do not understand what happened back there," Diana spoke, hands now placed on her hips like a teacher scolding their student

"Bruce and Lois have a weird relationship… well, Bruce has a weird relationship with mostly everyone,"

Diana shook her head, "I do not understand why you did not tell me Lois Lane was here, if I would've known, I could've handled the situation differently,"

"Yeah, I know, I should've told you she was here,"

"Why did you not?" Her tone of voice sounded suspicious, and Clark didn't want to show her he was nervous, but he felt his arm creep to scratch the back of his neck.

"As you know, Lois was the woman I dated before you, and we are not on the best terms, despite all this time and I… I was worried,"

"What is it that you were worried about? Your relationship with her has nothing to do with me."

Clark almost laughed, but he could see Diana wasn't happy with him and he didn't want to dig himself into a deeper hole.

"Ex-girlfriends and new girlfriends do not mix, _trust_ me, especially when the ex doesn't necessarily like her ex-boyfriend," Clark almost shuddered. He knew this from personal experience.

Diana frowned, "It is most likely because patriarchy pits women against each other, so we see each other as competition, I do not see Lois as competition and it would be presumptuous to assume she sees me as such,"

Clark had no argument against that, so he accepted defeat, "I'm sorry for not telling you, I'll apologise to her at some point tonight, I just need to talk to Bruce first,"

"She does not need nor want your apology, if I took anything from her talk with Bruce it is that she is a strong woman, so all she needs is the truth,"

Clark was confused, "What do you mean by the truth?"

"You are many things, Clark, but you are not obtuse,"

"I don't know whether that is an insult or a compliment,"

"It is neither, it is purely an observation."

* * *

Shortly after, they returned to the centre of the party so Clark could speak with Bruce, but it was his birthday party after all and everyone was falling over their heels to talk to him with Heather at his side, so Clark would have to bide his time. Lois was making her rounds too, probably getting tons of information on Gotham under the guise of care and adoration for the city. Many did not adore Gotham, so the Gotham natives were happy to get compliments from wherever they came from. Diana was still slightly tense, but he got her to join him for another dance. He knew she was not going to let this one rest; she would bring it up once more, either tonight or another time. He guessed that she'd been lied to so much, that she even saw omissions of the truth as lies. Clark didn't think that omissions of the truth qualified as lies, at least not all of the time. If they did then he had to be the biggest liar of all time – hands down.

"We've been dancing for two songs, do you want to get a drink?"

Diana nodded, and they left the dance floor just as the third song began. Bruce hired several different singers to sing on the night, and the woman singing on stage now was definitely amazingly talented. She looked familiar too – he knew if Cat was present she would be able to tell him the name but she had sworn to never set foot in Gotham again after the last time they visited. He didn't blame her, although she would've probably salivated at the drama.

The bartender came to Diana without a second of hesitation, passing many other people who were waiting to be served and the collective sighs could be heard – Diana's was one of them.

"There are many other people who have been waiting longer than I to be served, why would you pass them and come directly to me?" Diana questioned

The bartender, who looked to be a similar age as Diana, began to sweat almost instantly, "Miss, I just- I saw you and I,"

"It's fine, I do not wish to hear any lies, return to me when you have served the others that have been waiting."

The bartender nodded and rushed off to serve the elderly couple that were stood just two people away from them.

Clark was just about to make a joke about Diana's ability to get served quickly at bars and restaurants when a man tapped him on the shoulder. Clark spun around and recognised the face instantly – district attorney, Harvey Dent. Bruce spoke about him a couple of times; apparently he was one of the few good guys that Gotham had left and very good at his job too.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt," His eyes found Diana, "I want to thank you, for doing the right thing, not many people in Gotham know how to do that,"

Diana smiled, "It was nothing, but thank you for your kind words,"

A woman with dark hair and a soft face appeared from behind him, "Hi, I'm Gilda and this is my husband, Harvey,"

"I'm Diana, and this is Clark,"

"Are you a couple?" Gilda asked, and then covered her mouth with her hand, "I'm sorry, that was a really nosey question to ask, I just-"

Diana saved her from her nervous apology, "It's fine, and yes, we are partners,"

"Sorry, I just think that you both are a lovely couple, well I thought you were, which you are, how embarrassing would it have been if you were both brother and sister,"

"As you can tell, Gilda doesn't get out much to socialise with people," Harvey joked

Gilda laughed, "God, you make me sound like some hermit. I'm a sculptor so I spend a lot of time in my studio working, that's all,"

Diana smiled, "Where I'm from, a sculptor is one of the most valued and respected jobs that one could have,"

"I like the sound of that, if you don't mind me asking, where are you from? I'm asking because I might want to move there," Gilda laughed

"I'm from Greece, but a rather small and reclusive village within Greece,"

"That is amazing! So did you move to Gotham or are you just here for this soiree?" Gilda asked,

"I moved to Metropolis, so yes, we are just here for Bruce's birthday party,"

"Don't stay out too late, not all of Gotham is as safe as within the walls of the Wayne Manor, especially for a young, attractive couple like yourselves"

Gilda rolled her eyes, "Harvey, they aren't children!"

"No, it's fine, if the district attorney is telling us not to stay out late, we definitely won't stay out late," Clark spoke

"You know my face? You must be someone important," Harvey questioned

"No, I'm just a budding journalist trying to make it in Metropolis"

"What paper do you work for?"

"The Daily Planet,"

"Clark Kent. I've heard of you,"

Clark laughed, "I don't know whether to be flattered or concerned."

Harvey seemed to pause for a moment, as if he needed the extra time figuring out what the answer to Clark's question was supposed to be. His face became unreadable when he sussed that he was Clark Kent, not just Clark. His heartbeat was slightly elevated. Was this something to do with an article he had wrote or been apart of… or was this something to do with Willis Todd? Clark could see that his wife sensed something was off.

"Good work travels," He finally responded, "Your colleague, Ms Lois Lane, is also here tonight, she seems to think she knows a lot about Gotham's secrets _and_ she is very persistent,"

Gilda frowned, "She would not stop hounding Harvey, although I told her that I made him promise no business talk tonight,"

"Yeah, that's Lois for you, but she is the best at what she does,"

"I bet she is, well it has been a pleasure meeting you both and speaking with you, but I see one of my colleagues has walked in late as usual and I wanted to introduce our wives."

Clark nodded, although he felt as if it was an excuse (a very good one too) to keep away from him. Gilda didn't want to leave, promising to find Diana once again before the evening ended. Harvey and Clark shook hands, and they left to talk to another couple. Clark remembered passing the couple they were speaking to earlier.

"They didn't order their drinks," Diana noted.

* * *

Clark was becoming restless – an hour and a half had gone by since he last spoke to Bruce, who was still swarmed with guests. The party was still busy, actually Clark felt like it had gotten busier as the night went by. He didn't know what time it was supposed to be finishing, Bruce didn't put a end time on the invitation so he guessed that it would finish when Bruce decided he wanted everyone out of his house.

"Clark!" Heather's voice shouted behind a crowd.

He hadn't spoken to her since asking both her and Bruce to give him a moment alone with Diana. He wasn't avoiding her – she was on Bruce's arm the entire night and he was a busy man. He was annoyed with her for being rude to Diana, but he wasn't going to hold it against her and she could be his only way to get answers. Yes, he wanted to talk to Bruce, but he wasn't going to get the truth out of him.

"Heather, you alright?" Clark asked, as she approached him.

She looked a little upset, he could see tears forming around her eyes and she looked distressed.

"I've got to go, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye," Her voice was soft, uneven, as if she was finding it hard to speak

"It just hit 10pm, Heather, and you're leaving already? It doesn't make sense,"

"I've got a flight to catch, so I have to run, okay, but I'll call you," Heather looked as if she was going to hug him but last minute decided not to, "Diana."

She nodded her head at Diana, and then wandered off into the crowd. Clark noticed she took a route that kept her far away from Bruce – had they already said goodbye or was she avoiding him?

"Clark. Diana. I was looking for you both, are you enjoying my party?" Bruce appeared in front of them not too many moments later, two glasses of whiskey in his hands

"You know these kind of things are not my thing, Bruce," Clark replied

"Yeah, I know, so I'm flattered that you showed up, especially with what happened last time," _yeah, how could I forget,_ "It is why I brought a glass of the finest whiskey the world has to offer over to you, I would've brought you one too Diana, but I was hoping to steal your boyfriend for a couple of minutes,"

"Yes, I think you both have a lot to talk about,"

"Are you sure you're okay with me leaving you on your own?" Clark asked

Diana rolled her eyes, "Yes, I will be perfectly fine,

"Okay, we'll be back soon," Clark smiled, placing a soft kiss on Diana's cheek

"Shall we?" Bruce motioned for Clark to follow him.

Clark followed Bruce to a study upstairs, it was a different one to the one they had argued in last time, so that was a good start. They made small talk on the way, it didn't feel tense or awkward, it just didn't feel natural. This was not their relationship; it was not how their friendship worked. They both sat down in chairs opposite to each other, and Clark took the first sip of his whiskey. It was _really_ good whiskey.

"It's good, isn't it," Bruce commented, watching Clark over the rim of his glass

"Yeah, it's really good," Clark paused for a few moments, "Heather left early, she told me she had a flight to catch, but she looked upset,"

"I'm an ass, what can I say?" Bruce shrugged

" _Yeah_ , I know that, but you're never an ass to her,"

"I guess it spreads to everyone at some point,"

"Do you love her?"

"If you're asking me what I think you're asking me, I don't think you'll like the answer,"

The answer was yes, but Bruce confirmed it in his usual evasive fashion.

"Have you told her?"

"No, and I don't plan on telling her. Any more questions?"

"I want to see you hap-"

Bruce interrupted, "I appreciate the sentiment, Clark, but I've made up my mind. Lets talk about Diana now, that's really what you want to talk about, right."

Clark knew that topic was closed for discussion _tonight_ , but they would talk about it some other time.

"Why did you send a personal invitation to Diana?"

"I knew you weren't going to bring her, and I knew that you wouldn't talk to me about her so I knew Artemis' address, knew they lived together and I sent it,"

"I knew that part as soon she brought the invitation to my home, I just want to know why you wanted her to attend?"

"A check-up," Bruce responded quickly with a lie

Clark frowned, "Bruce, don't lie to me,"

"Look, this conversation isn't going to go anywhere if you assume everything that leaves my mouth is a lie, I was honest with you about how I feel about Heather,"

"Okay, so if I take your word as the truth, why did you want to check up on us? Why did you go behind my back _again_?"

 _Diana found herself at the bar once more – the wine in Mans World did not have the slightest effect on her but she enjoyed the taste. She tried a glass of champagne, but it was the most disgusting thing she had ever tasted – possibly after vodka. Zola drank a lot of vodka during the period in which Zeke was stolen by Hermes, and invited Diana to have a glass with her. It was the first and last time vodka would ever touch her lips. To everyone, she was adapting incredibly fast but there were still things about the world that she didn't quite understand. Clark was very helpful, Zola too, but there were some things that they could not teach her. Hiding in the shadows was not the way Diana imagined her first year in the outside world, she also didn't imagine herself at a party full of mostly shallow people who only cared for the price of her dress – yet, here she was. It was not that she was unhappy with her life, everything done was for a purpose and life granted her special people such as Zola, Clark and Lennox but she wanted more. She wanted to do more._

 _Just as she was about to order a glass of wine, she noticed Lois Lane not far away from her, standing alone, observing the party with a glass in her hand. This woman intrigued Diana, she was unlike any other woman she had met since her arrival in Metropolis and she wondered whether that was what drew Clark to her – her individuality. Clark explained the story behind Lois a while ago – about her father and about her struggles with the inequality in power dynamics. Diana felt the same, and believed them to have more similarities than differences. She began walking towards her, but stopped. She thought the same of Bruce when they initially met, but it didn't take an oracle to see that she felt different now._

 _Diana began walking over once more, "Lois Lane,"_

 _Lois turned around, her eyes giving Diana a swift up and down look and then focusing on her face. The height difference was made much more apparent by the way Lois had to tilt her head to look up at Diana. Her voice was blank but Diana knew that she was being studied._

" _I would like to re-introduce myself, I am Diana,"_

" _There is no need to re-introduce yourself, I got your name the first time," Lois snapped_

" _Yes, but I did not know who you were at that time and you had just insulted me not once but twice,"_

" _I apologised about that already, is that what you've come over for? Another apology?"_

" _I am a straight-forward person, if I was looking for another apology I would've said so as soon as I walked over here, but instead I came over to re-introduce myself, to talk to you, not as two people associated with Clark, but two individuals,"_

" _So you haven't come to me asking for dirt about my relationship with Clark, I know that is something I wish I could've done,"_

" _Dirt? I do not understand,"_

" _Oh, details about my relationship with Clark,"_

" _That is not why I wanted to speak with you,"_

" _Uh-huh you said, well I won't play the role of the bitter ex tonight."_

"I'm your friend, even if you don't consider me one at the moment. I wanted to make sure you were okay, I wanted to see you both for myself,"

Clark almost rolled his eyes, "So, what do you think?"

"It's going to end badly, that is all I know for certain,"

"You don't know anything for certain, Bruce,"

"I haven't got one prediction wrong yet and you know it,"

"We both know that your obsession with Diana has nothing to do with the fact you think we're doomed,"

Bruce scoffed, "I wouldn't call it an obsession, Clark, don't be dramatic,"

"I don't know what else to call it?"

"You can call it what you want, but it isn't an obsession. This girl is truly making you lose your mind, you can't even sit and listen to anything bad I have to say about your perfect relationship,"

"I'm not losing my mind, I just like this girl, and I'm trying my hardest not to be cynical, I'm happy, I want to remain happy… with her,"

Bruce sighed, "You're going to get hurt when you find out that she isn't everything you made her to be in your head,"

"I haven't made her out to be anything other than who she really is."

It was silent for a while as both sat thinking about everything that had been said so far. Clark thought about what Bruce had just said – would he be disappointed when he found out that Clark wasn't everything he thought he was? Clark knew Bruce was lying, not about the relationship ending badly, that part was 100% coming from the heart, but his reasons for inviting Diana – all of that was a lie but Clark had to own up to something. He was the biggest liar of them both. He wouldn't say their friendship was based on a lie, but there was a big chunk of Clark that Bruce didn't know anything about. It was the only secret Clark had ever kept from Bruce, but now it was catching up to him. Now, Bruce had learnt from his tricks, and they were both lying to each other back and forth.

Could their friendship survive this if Clark didn't tell Bruce the truth? If he told Bruce the truth about where he came from, the other side of him, maybe Bruce would open up too and they could move forward. It was all Clark wanted to do – move forward. Bruce was important to him – despite the last couple of months. He never had a best friend, not during pre-school, elementary school, high school and the first year of college, not until he met Bruce. It changed his world forever, and he finally had someone other than Pa to talk to – about Ma, about his girlfriends, about his self-doubts. Bruce had been there for him countless amount of times, bailed him out of situations, helped him out more times than he could count – those were the reasons why he never told him.

It was the fear of losing him, especially when he was such a big part of his life, when he needed him so much. He could see now that he was losing him by maintaining the lie but what would happen afterwards? _No_ , how do you even tell someone about what he could do? It was different with Lana, she caught him in the act and it was different with Diana because she had her own secret to tell. How would Bruce react? Bruce was someone with several different personalities – you couldn't be sure which personality would greet you that morning. Clark knew most of them pretty well, so he used to sit around and think of different scenarios in his head. He could make a joke about his powers, he could tell him to fuck off – the possibilities were endless. He could lose Bruce by not telling him, but he could also lose Bruce by telling the truth.

"I'm sorry," Clark apologised,

"Don't apologise, it is-"

"No, I owe you an apology, Bruce. I owe you a thousand apologies, _all_ of this could've been solved if I told you the truth sooner yet I harboured so much hate for you these past couple of months, I tried to forget memories, or change them to make you look like a bad person. All the bad stuff I've done, you've never once made me feel or think that I'm a bad person, you've never once made me think that you believe I'm a bad person but I was so quick to do it to you – Diana, the woman you believe is hell-bent on ruining my life, tried to make me see sense about the situation, instead I tried to turn her against the idea of you," Clark paused, a nervous smile on his face, "This is the most honest I've been with you in a long time, and I don't know if this is the right time to tell you all of this but I don't leave Gotham until tomorrow evening, if you've got the time?"

"I have the time, why don't you come over to the Manor tomorrow, early afternoon?"

"Yeah, that sounds good,"

"What about Diana?"

"What about her?"

"Will she be joining us?"

"No, I think it should be just us two,"

"Okay. I didn't get the chance to say, I'm sorry too, for everything… do you want to have another glass of whiskey with me? No talking, we can save that for tomorrow."

Clark thought it would be best to check up on Diana before joining Bruce for another glass of whiskey – he checked the clock, and knew they'd been up in the study together for just over half an hour. Most of it was spent in silence, but the silence turned out to be good – Clark realised that he didn't want anymore uncomfortable silences between he and Bruce. He was ready to tell him everything, like he should've done a long time ago.

Diana and Lois were deep in a conversation – he wasn't sure whether it was a pleasant sight to see them getting along or something scary.

" _I want to thank you for talking to me tonight, you have done more for my healing process than Clark and his empty apologies have,"_

" _I enjoyed speaking with you, Lois, may the Gods be with you,"_

" _I'm not religious, but thanks anyway… look, before I go, you seem like a good person, new to this side of the world and new to the men who reside on this side of the world. I hope you believe me when I say I'm not trying to ruin your relationship out of jealous rage," Lois paused, "Look all I'll say is, be careful with your heart, he has left a lot of broken hearts behind him, broken promises, told a lot of lies, hurt a few people. Don't become one of us,"_

" _Don't become one of who? I am not following,"_

" _Ask him, if he really likes you, he won't lie to you."_

* * *

 **What do you guys think of this so far? How does Harvey Dent know about Clark, and why did he lie to get away from him? Clark is going to tell Bruce, but do you think Bruce will return the favour? What are his motives? Does he deserve the truth with how he's been treating Diana, and Clark? Bruce loves Heather, but will they get together? Lois - what did you guys think of her in this chapter? What did you guys think of Clark in this chapter? How will Diana react to Lois' advice? Is her advice genuine?**

 **All these questions, and the answers will follow in the next chapter. I want to start responding to reviews, especially as the story is heating up, not sure whether to do them at the end of chapters, by personal DM or in the reviews section. I'll figure that out by the next chapter, so if anyone has any questions/suggestions/ideas - this story is still very much a work in progress so everything and anything is welcome.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	26. Chapter 23: II (More Secrets, More Lies)

**It's been a while everyone, and I just want to thank everyone for the follows, faves and reviews despite the no uploads. This chapter has been mostly done for a long time, but I've just been adding bits here and there, taking stuff out, and all that kind of stuff. This one is going to be a controversial chapter (I think), but I hope I explained my decisions behind everything that happens and it all makes sense, obviously if theres something you don't agree with or don't understand, I will be happy to respond to reviews. This chapter is full of DRAMA, with a lot going on (so keep up) AND its a long one so lets get into it.**

* * *

Clark pulled up at a diner close to the hotel they were staying at, it was in an okay part of Gotham but he felt excessive parking up front in Bruce's Mercedes that he read in an article cost roughly $2 million. He felt weird driving a car that cost more than his entire life, but Bruce insisted he take one of his cars instead of taking a cab back to their hotel. Clark asked him if he could take the cheapest one he had, knowing that buying cars was one of Bruce's hobbies and Bruce threw him the keys to this car – he wasn't sure whether he'd done it to play with Clark or this was actually the cheapest car that he had. He didn't even know why Bruce spent so much money on cars – he barely even drove any of them.

"Why have you brought us to a restaurant, Clark?" Diana asked.

 _So we can talk in a public place where you won't try and stab me with the small sword that you keep strapped to your thigh._ He wasn't going to say that though, because she would think he was joking with her, teasing her when that wasn't true. A public place was the best place to talk about what Lois told her, and he could eat some hopefully good pancakes too. Clark wanted to be angry with Lois, she had no right to badmouth him to his new girlfriend, but he could tell by her heartbeat that she was being honest about not wanting to ruin their relationship out of jealousy and she also had every right to badmouth him. He hurt her, and for all the months since their break up all he had given her since was lacklustre apologies – Diana was right, Lois was a strong woman and she did not want nor need apologies, all she wanted was the truth.

Clark had to admit, he could be a little flaky when it came to the truth. Lois asked him if he had ever had a _relationship_ with Cat, and he was telling the truth when he said he had never had a relationship with Cat but he hid the fact that he had a sexual relationship with Cat at some point. The words were different, but he knew when Lois asked the question, she wanted to know whether he had ever been with Cat, but instead he kept that little bit of information to himself. It was wrong – and when she found out about his omission of the truth and joined with his frequent distantness, it meant the end of their relationship. She was left to pick up the pieces, and he already had someone new in his sights – Diana.

 _Diana._ She'd given him so much, and he saw himself changing into the man he wanted to be with her guidance. He felt things for her that he wasn't ready to admit to himself quite yet, although mostly everyone could see it. He had been honest with her about everything – his childhood, Ma, his once complicated relationship with Pa, his birth parents, his powers, his self-doubts. He had been honest with her about everything, except one thing – his ex-girlfriends. Diana wasn't the jealous type, he wasn't even sure if she was capable of jealousy as an emotion so one day she asked him about his previous relationships, and what it feels like to be in love because she was curious about male/female relationships. The only other male/female relationship she was exposed to was Artemis and Lennox, who were both unorthodox and bizarre, and Zola did not have the best experiences with men so she came to him with her questions.

He answered them, but skipped a few details including his relationship with Kyla and why his relationships ended, instead offering the 'we outgrew each other' explanation. He told her that the reason why he and Lois broke up was because they weren't good for each other – when in fact it was because he wasn't good for or to her. He knew that Zeus' infidelity was what placed Diana in sticky situations, and had her island, her mother and her sisters taken from her – she spoke of him with such disregard that he felt that if she found out about his past cheating ways, she would draw comparisons, feel like he was no different to her father and break up with him. He panicked and kept the full truth from her – but how do you tell your new girlfriend, who you see a future with that you cheated more than once on the same person? Diana was a clean slate, she had never done anything bad in her life, and she always put others before herself, she was the definition of a good person, which made it even more difficult to tell her.

Did she even need to know? He didn't tell Kyla about how things ended with Lana, she found out as she had superstitions and she tried to burn down his dorm room. He didn't tell Heather about how things ended with Lana or Kyla, she found out through meeting Kyla at a party and she stopped speaking to him for weeks. He didn't tell Lois the whole truth about how things ended with Heather, she found out all of that on her own, along with the Lana/Car situation and now she hated his guts. He didn't have a good track record when it came to keeping secrets about his ex-girlfriends from his current girlfriend. He didn't want Diana to try and burn down his apartment, or stop speaking to him, or hate his guts but by telling her – one of those three things could happen. It was just a chance he was going to have to take, as it would always be best if she heard it from him and not somebody else.

"I'm hungry, and I was thinking we could talk,"

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Diana questioned

"About what Lois said to you, I'm guessing that is why you've been so quiet this car journey," Clark responded

"I was using the time to think, and yes, I would like to speak with you about what she said," Diana said, as she opened the car door.

Clark in his suit, and Diana in her show-stopping dress were bound to catch attention from people – Clark could see that the diner wasn't completely empty, but it was empty enough that they could sit at least three booths away from someone. A young woman, who complimented them both on arrival and led them to a booth, greeted them at the door. She brought over two menus, along with a coffee pot, but both of them refused, Diana choosing to go with water and Clark felt like a milkshake. They looked over the menus for a couple of minutes in silence; Clark was not only deciding what to eat but how to tell Diana about his not-so perfect past.

"I think I'm gonna get some buttermilk pancakes, and some cheesy curly fries, what about you?"

"I think I will have an omelette, with the side of fruit and toast," Diana responded

"Okay, cool, the lady should be back with our drinks soon so we can tell her then… so, yeah, about what Lois said to you, I might as well get this out of the way,"

"I know that I said your relationship with Lois has nothing to do with me, but I meant that in the context that your relationship with her has nothing to do with my relationship with her, but the fact that Lois felt the need to warn me about you is rather concerning,"

Clark felt his eyes pop out of his head slightly, "You want to have a relationship with Lois?"

Diana looked at him with an annoyed expression, "Clark, do not derail the conversation, what was she referring to?"

Clark ran his hand through his hair; he hoped that she couldn't see his hand shaking slightly. He shouldn't have said anything about getting it out of the way, he should've at least waited until their drinks arrived and they ordered their food. There was no way he could stall now, she was staring at him with this impatient look on her face and there was no way he could deny the princess what she wanted to know. . He just didn't want it to backfire in his face, but Diana was unpredictable so he wasn't sure how she was going to take this one.

"I… I wasn't entirely _honest_ about my past relationships and what happened," Clark mumbled

"This is why you did not tell me that Lois was at Bruce's party, you were trying to keep us apart, to protect the lies you have told me," Diana accused

 _She's out for blood and I haven't even told her anything yet,_ "No, that isn't the reason why I didn't tell you Lois was there,"

"I don't wish to hear anymore lies, just tell me what it is that you need to tell me," Diana replied, her voice clipped and her arms now tightly folded.

Clark took a moment to calm his nerves, he slightly wished he never said anything now but it was the right thing to do? Right?

"Okay, I'll start with Lana – we grew apart, that part is true, but we didn't have a clean break. I cheated on her with Cat, and then I asked her to marry me because I felt bad about what I'd done, to try and fix things, she said that she wouldn't and couldn't marry me, which was the right thing to do but we continued seeing each other after that on-off, while I started seeing someone else. Her name was Kyla and she was a student at my college, I didn't tell you about her because it wasn't one of my finest moments – eventually both of them found out and washed their hands clean of me.

I met Heather after that, as you know, I was faithful to her, I haven't messed around behind somebody's back since, it was a good relationship but when she left to work in Washington after graduation, I just let her go rather than giving her the departure she deserved. I broke her heart, but Heather is a good person, I know she was cold to you tonight but she has such a warm heart, even after what I did, she forgave me in a heartbeat although it took me a year to apologise – I think I was scared of facing her again but I did it, and I felt better afterwards.

I met Lois shortly after Heather left, and I was completely honest with you about why my relationship with her didn't work out although I didn't tell you that she dumped me because she found out I slept with Cat all those years ago and they have this unnecessary rivalry going on, and obviously I'm close with Cat, and we work together, and Lois thought something must be going on under her nose but there wasn't, I mean there isn't, Cat is my friend and that is it."

Diana was silent, but her eyes remained on him. He felt like he was in an enclosed interrogation room, he felt like he was under study yet her face gave nothing away. It never did. Diana was trained at keeping a calm exterior, even if her insides were boiling past the brimming point. He was good at that, but he was nowhere as good as she was. He wasn't sure whether to continue talking, to apologise to her, or to defend himself but he didn't want it to seem like he was making excuses for his inexcusable behaviour. It was three years ago, and Diana knew that because he'd given her a timeline of his relationships when he sugarcoated them for her the first time.

"I really care about you Di, and I've never shared so much of myself, about myself with anyone so I don't want you to see me as some entirely different person, like there is a side of me that you don't know because there's not,"

"I suppose you _cared_ about them too, Clark. I thought I made it clear that I do not like being lied to,"

"I'm sorry,"

Diana scoffed, "This is not just about me, this is about your view of women and the roles they play in your life, do you believe women are only there to serve a purpose in your life? What gives you the right to repeatedly treat women as if you have not an ounce of respect for them as individuals?"

Clark shook his head lightly, "I respect women,"

"That seems to be a reoccurring theme in the men of this world, they claim to have respect for women but their actions prove otherwise,"

"I have respect for women, I did not have respect for myself, _that_ was the problem,"

"Is that supposed to excuse your actions? You have treated these women as if they are nothing more than crutches in your life, as if they are not individuals with problems and insecurities… they had to suffer because you had no respect for yourself? Why did you not remain on your own?"

"I'll be honest, I was selfish, I didn't want to be alone, I hated the idea of being alone but I hated the idea of fully _giving_ myself to someone too, so I continued jumping from relationship to relationship, hurting people to avoid being hurt myself, it sounds stupid and it is, it's the same idea as throw the first punch, rather than be the first to get hit,"

"You are only making more excuses for your behaviour,"

"No, I'm not trying to make excuses, I'm telling you the truth,"

"You say that you _was_ selfish, using the past tense, yet you lied to me to preserve your own self-image or the image you want me to have of you," Diana fumed

"I didn't tell you any of this because I know what your father's infidelities have put you through, I didn't want you to think that I was anything like him, I would never do that to you, I could never do that to you,"

"Be honest!" Diana warned

Clark sighed, "Yes, there was a part of me that didn't want to tell you because those are the worst things I've ever done and I didn't want your image of me to be tainted, not for some selfish reasons, but because I want to be with you, I didn't want things that I previously did to jeopardise your feelings towards me now,"

"Did you think I would never find out?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't,"

Diana shot him a glare, "Are you attempting to make a joke of this?"

 _What was I thinking making a joke?_ "No, I'm not, I swear…"

"If I would not have met Lois tonight, would you have told me the truth at some point?"

Clark didn't want to answer that question, "You know the truth now, so I don't see how that question is important,"

"It is not your place to dictate what is and isn't important in this conversation, so just answer the question,"

Clark took a moment, "No, I had no immediate plans to tell you."

The waitress appeared at that moment, with the milkshake and glass of water in hand, she asked if they wanted any food, but neither spoke. Clark wasn't hungry anymore and Diana wasn't hungry to begin with. The waitress noticed that there was a lot of tension swirling around the table and announced that she'd come back in the next couple of minutes or so. The two of them nodded, and Diana took a sip from her glass yet her eyes, much more fiery than they were before, were still focused on him. He felt more and more uncomfortable under her stare, but he wouldn't back down. He knew Diana was saying one thing, but he sensed that she was feeling another emotion she was not going to admit to him – fear.

She was from an island of women who had been violated by men, she was raised to believe that men had no morality, loyalty and no respect for women but now she was in the world of Man, as she called it and had to interact with men everyday. She told him that she'd always envisioned coming to the outside world, to spread the positive messages of the Amazons to others but a romantic relationship with a man was something that she'd never thought about as she had grown up only seeing romantic relationships between women. She had no idea what a relationship between a man and woman entailed or if it differed, and if it did, how much so. He was not a part of her plan, yet she made space for him, and she was putting a lot of faith into him. She knew he wasn't perfect; but to hear that he had done wrong by 4 different women in the space of 4 years made her fearful and doubtful of his character. She was fearful whether she had put her faith in the wrong man, she was fearful that she made a mistake putting her faith into a man at all and she was fearfulthat he would hurt her, as he had done the others. It made her doubt everything he had ever told her or anything that he had to say from this point on.

Diana knew that pain was a part of life, but until she found out about her real birth, until her mother and sisters were taken from her, she had only known of physical pain. It was the emotional pain she found difficult to deal with, and she was still learning about that albeit reluctantly. Clark understood all of this, even if she didn't want to vocalise it to him. It was the one situation in their relationship where she didn't have control, and where she couldn't claim it. The feelings she felt towards him were irrational, and she had to find a way to sort them. He knew she was angry with him for treating women the way he had, she was the biggest champion for women and to hear of her fellow sisters being treated wrongly by the man she had instilled so much trust into was disappointing and hurtful.

"You would not have told me, so I would've remained in the dark about this other side of you, for only the Gods know how long," Diana commented, there was no ounce of anger in her voice, she spoke as if it was a statement announced at a press conference

"There is no _other_ side of me, as I said before I have shared more with you than anyone, other than Pa and its because I don't want to throw the first punch with you, I don't want to throw any punches with you,"

"You say that as if it is something to be proud of, do you not see it as a problem that you find it difficult to share with others that love and care for you?"

"Isn't that a little hypocritical?" Clark mumbled

"Excuse me?!"

Her calm exterior had now been replaced with pure rage. He could see it in her eyes, they were fiery before but now they were frantic, squinted and all he could see was red-hot anger. He could see it boiling deep within her system, it churned and it was ready to unleash hell on him. Her fists were clenched, the power she was holding back was evident as the table began to creak and her face was no longer calm, it was contorted and threatening. He wasn't sure whether to back down or not, but how could she not see that there was some truth in his statement?

"Sorry, look, forget I said that," Clark apologised

"Do not back down now, tell me your truth," Diana hissed

"I'm not here to argue with you,"

"Yet you accuse me of being a hypocrite, but do not want to follow up on your accusation?"

"No, I don't want to follow up on what I said, at least not now, not when you're like this, not when we are like this."

Diana was still livid and he knew that the table wasn't going to be able to take much more of her anger so he had to find a way to calm her down. He knew telling her to calm down was not going to help, as no one liked to be told to calm down and Diana was no exception.

"You're right," Clark sighed, "It is a problem that I find it difficult to share who I _really_ am with others, I'm going to fix that, starting with Bruce, I'm going to tell him everything tomorrow,"

"When did you decide this?" Diana questioned

"Tonight. For the first time since Bruce and I became friends, I could see it all catching up with me, I could see our friendship moving further and further away from me and I don't want that, I don't think he wants that either but I've got to make the first step,"

"I am glad you have finally listened to me," Her tone was still clipped and the fire in her eyes hadn't died down

"What about us? Has all the bad stuff I've done finally caught up with me? Will I have to watch you drift away from me?"

Diana shot him a look, "I cannot answer those questions right now, there is much I have to think about… I have not been this angry for a long time, I have not been this disappointed in a long time,"

Clark bowed his head, that was not the answer he wanted to hear, but she was being honest, " _This_ is what I was afraid of, _this_ is why I didn't want to tell you,"

"You are incorrect, _this_ is exactly why you should have told me the truth when I originally asked. Yes, I would have been angry, but telling me truth when I asked for it would have given me some indication that you are not the same person you was when you were adulterous, but it is your _lies_ that have made me question how far you have come, whether you are to be trusted, whether history could repeat itself and I could be-"

Clark interrupted, "I'm not like him Di, I'm not going to hurt you the way he did, I'm not going to hurt you the way he hurt Hera and that's a promise I'll do anything to keep. I've done bad things, made terrible mistakes and hurt people I care about, but I acknowledge everything I've done, I don't shy away from the facts and I'm working on them, working on my relationships with people, I can't change what I've done but I can change things about myself,"

Diana's fists clenched once more, "You are still not understanding what it is I am trying to say, Clark! It is not about you being like my father, I have not once compared your behaviours in my head, which would be unfair to you. This is about _you_ , and your actions… I have come to care about you, I have put an enormous amount of faith, of trust in you, your lies have placed doubt in my mind that this faith, this trust is unwarranted and I was wrong to against my Amazonian teachings,"

"I know you're fearful, upset, angry… all of this is new to you and you're trying to protect yourself, I get it, but I swear to you that I have not lied to you about anything else," Clark paused, "The night that we met, I knew you were something special and I wasn't good enough for you so instead of asking you out, I let you go and hoped that if… no, when we next saw each other, I would be in a better place… even before I knew about your gifts, I promised myself I wasn't going to hold back with you and I haven't, I've been _all_ in from the start,"

Diana growled, "I have been honest with you about things I have never told anyone before, and to know that you have lied to me, it makes me feel… foolish,"

"It was not my intention to make you feel foolish, I was the foolish one for lying to you and trying to sugar-coat everything for you when all you wanted was the truth. Di, I'm not perfect like you, I make mistakes and I'll probably make more in this relationship, but I will never actively try and hurt you, this is me being honest."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Diana snapped

Clark knew he had said something wrong once more, but he didn't know what, "All I was trying to say was-"

She interrupted him, her voice loud, "This is not about me being perfect, and attempting to stand on some sort of moral high ground. Do not place me on a pedestal either, Clark, because you'll be disappointed!"

Diana's fist slammed onto the table and it broke in two under the pressure, causing the small number of people in the diner to turn and look at them, although they didn't look over for long – people in Gotham mostly mind their own business, because life in Gotham was too unpredictable not to. _I should not have added the like you part on the I'm not perfect,_ Clark chided himself. It just came out, but he didn't see a problem with it when he said it, he even thought it might come across as a compliment but he was wrong. Just when he thought he was making some kind of progress, he had only thrown himself 10 steps back on the ladder to Diana's forgiveness. He always referred to her as perfect or perfection in his head, but he had never said it out loud before. She was perfect – no, she was perfect to him and there was a difference. He had to tell her there was a difference and then maybe she'd calm down.

"I'm not trying to turn this on you-"

The waitress from before interrupted Clark, "What is going on over here? That is at least three, maybe four hundred dollars worth of damage,"

"I am extremely sorry for the damage I have caused, I will send you the required funds for the damage, you have my word," Diana apologised, her eyes and voice calmer

"I'm gonna have to ask you both to leave,"

"If you do not mind, I would like to help you clean up this mess," Diana offered

"No, it's fine, I can do it on my own, you both clearly have some issues and I would much prefer it if you worked them out somewhere else,"

"Okay, we'll leave," Clark reached in his pocket, "Here is thirty bucks, for the milkshake and water, plus a tip… it's all I have right now, I'm sorry,"

The waitress groaned, turning to reassure the man behind the grill that everything was okay. Clark noticed the guy had his hand on a shotgun hidden underneath the grill.

"I will send you money for the damage, I promise, and I have never broken a promise," Diana spoke once more

The waitress sighed, "Thanks, I don't mean to be so harsh, its just trouble attracts more trouble in Gotham, I'm guessing you both aren't from here so you wouldn't know,"

"I understand, and we will be on our way," Diana smiled

"Good luck," The waitress whispered in the direction of Diana

"Good luck with what?" Diana responded

The waitress pointed in the direction of Clark with a knowing look in her eyes. Diana nodded and began making her way out of the diner, with Clark hot on her tail. He made his way over to the car, but Diana kept walking on in the opposite direction to the car.

"Diana, where are you going?" Clark exhaled

"Home," Diana didn't even turn her head

Clark began walking towards her, "We have to talk,"

"I do not have to do anything," Diana retorted

Clark frowned, "I can't let you leave, not until we talk,"

Diana spun around; her eyes almost playful as if she was challenging him, "Are you going to stop me?"

"I don't want to make a scene so can you just hear me out, _please_."

Diana spun back around, and began walking away again. Clark growled in frustration, he knew he couldn't physically stop her, not somewhere so public anyway. He didn't even want to lay a hand on her, because her temper was sky high and he would probably receive a uppercut that would send him halfway across Gotham. He knew she was going to find an isolated place for her to fly home, so he had time to make her listen, he'd fly with her to her house and wait outside if he had to.

"Okay, so you don't want to come back to the hotel to talk, I can't force you, but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna let you fly off without trying to explain myself."

Diana said nothing more and continued walking, her head held high and eyes pointed straight ahead. Clark could tell that they were entering the more dangerous parts of Gotham and immediately felt as if he and Diana stood out like sore thumbs. He ignored how he felt, and focused on Diana.

"When I said you were perfect, I meant you're perfect _to me_ , not perfect in general because I _know_ you're not, you have this outrageous temper, you are insanely competitive, you like to get your own way _all_ the time, that is basically the nice way of saying you're spoilt, I could list some other stuff but that isn't the point. My point is you're someone I aspire to be, you're perfect to me in so many ways, without even trying," Clark received no response, so ran ahead to look her in her eyes, "You are a princess, so I get that your entire life you've been expected to be this perfect all rounder – perfect warrior, perfect princess, perfect sister, perfect daughter, it's a lot of pressure, even now you're expected to be perfect in order to keep your family afloat, I don't understand it, I won't lie to you and say that I do, but I acknowledge it so I don't expect anything of you. Look, I didn't mean it the way you think I did… are you going to say anything?"

Diana didn't say another word and continued walking past him as if he wasn't there. Clark was on the verge of throwing a tantrum, as he was running out of things to say, she wasn't listening to things he had already said and he wasn't sure of how to get her to listen. She was either being stubborn or she just really wanted to get away from him.

"Hey Princess! Princess! Is that dude bothering you?" A guy from across the street called over

"I am not your princess, and I can handle myself," Diana called out, without even looking over at the guy

"I was only checking if you were okay, _bitch,_ "

Now, Clark was mad, "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

He began making his way across the road to confront the guy but he was greeted with a loud scream and a look of sheer fear. The man began to run in the direction that Diana and Clark had just come from, pushing a young couple out of the way as he did. Clark quickly began to blink, hoping that his eyes would return to their normal cerulean colour. He felt angry that he had let his eyes turn so easily but he realised that whenever Diana was involved, he found it hard to contain his anger. He still felt like chasing after the guy, to have him apologise to Diana for calling her a bitch.

"I do not need you to fight my battles," Diana growled

"Don't tell me that you've added _that_ to the list of reasons why you're mad at me? It wasn't even a battle to fight, I didn't even think about my actions, he called you a bitch, I got angry, confronted him, my eyes involuntarily turned red and he ran off, I'm sorry I didn't let you take your sword out and castrate him," Clark responded sarcastically

"I should take my sword out and castrate you," Diana mumbled underneath her breath

"If that will make you feel better!" Clark responded, "I don't know what else I can do, no, there isn't anything else I _can_ do, it seems that everything I've said and done tonight is pissing you off, is me breathing pissing you off too?"

"You are mocking me!"

Clark sighed, "I'm not trying to mock you and I'm not expecting you to forgive me and run into my arms, I lied to you and I upset you, words can't sum up how sorry I am… so maybe I should stop talking, it seems to be doing more harm than good, I'll let you go home and I won't follow,"

Diana seemed shocked, but quickly hid it, "I feel these feelings, these emotions running through me and they are making me feel uncomfortable, they make me feel irrational, _confused_ … I'll need time to think, to sort through them,"

"I'll give you that time, I'll be there when you're ready to talk,"

Diana nodded and began walking away, disappearing into a small alleyway and he saw her shoot into the sky a couple of seconds later. He stood on the streets of Gotham, following her with his eyes to make sure she got home safely.

"Hey Mister, where did your friend go?" A pretty, mature lady in a short dress, and stiletto heels approached him

"She's gone," Clark mumbled in response, his eyes still trained on Diana flying in the sky

"I could be her replacement," The lady purred

"No, I'll be fine, be safe out here," Clark advised

"I always am, handsome, " The lady smiled, "You too, that suit looks well made and wealthy people stand out in areas like these, you're an easy target."

* * *

 _ **DIANA**_

"Here you go," Zola handed Diana a mug of hot chocolate, something Diana had come to love during her time on Mans World

"Thank you," Diana responded with a soft sigh.

Diana arrived home last night to an unusually quiet home which meant that everyone had gone to bed, so she settled down for the night in the basement. There was now the choice to sleep in the living area, as Lennox now slept with Artemis, but Hera woke up early every morning and had no consideration for others so Diana remained in the basement. She got more sleep in the cold basement on the lumpy blow up bed than she did in the two nights she slept in the living area, except for last night. Sleep evaded her as her mind was invaded by thoughts of Clark.

She spent the night tossing and turning, counting harpies, singing lullabies that her mother once sung to her, meditated but she could not fall asleep. At one point during the night, the heads of the harpies began to look like Clark and that was when she knew Morpheus was not going to grant her any sleep, and even if he did, Clark would've dominated her dreams.

Anger had long left her body and all she was left with was confusion. She could not make sense of anything from last night, and she felt an array of emotions. She felt as if she was not in control of her own body, of her own emotions and she did not like it one bit. Clark seemed to be the only one who could solicit these feelings of confusion from her as she felt the same way when he had left her outside that bar the night he realised who she _might_ be. The Greek Gods were difficult to deal with, but Diana had been trained her whole life to fight and to be diplomatic. A romantic relationship was not something she had been trained for, she was learning things about relationships by being in one and it wasn't easy. She felt unprepared for all the feelings that came with being in a relationship with someone.

Clark blindsided her – or at least that was how she felt. It had been too much at once and the array of emotions bombarded her, with anger being the domineering one. As soon as he told that he had lied to her, it triggered something within her, and then when he told her what it was that he had lied about, she could not keep her anger under wraps. She felt like she was going against everything she was brought up to follow, to believe in – _this man is a liar and he treats women with no respect, he is not worthy of an Amazon_. The voice kept repeating those words in her head, but at the same time, Diana couldn't forget all of the nice things that he had done for her, for her family, for his friends and others in his community. It was double-edged sword and Diana didn't know which end to hold.

As her mind was running around in circles, he was expecting her to articulate how she felt, to respond to everything he was saying and it began to become overwhelming – then he said _perfect like you_. It triggered something else within her and she completely lost her temper, which led to the embarrassing moment when she broke the table and was told to leave. He told her that hadn't meant it in the way she had supposedly taken it, but she was so caught up in her own thoughts that she could not respond. It frightened her when he had said that, she felt the weight of everyone's expectations, including his own at that moment and it frightened her. It took a lot to frighten an Amazon, but these new emotions were scary and she thought of all those she had disappointed. She couldn't bare it if Clark joined that list – but was it inevitable? She would never be entirely comfortable in Mans World until her home was restored to its former glory and she could feel the caress of her mother once more but would her life in Mans World dissolve once Themisycara was alive and running?

Diana wasn't sure that she was making sense to herself, yet her she was, sat on Zola's bed with a gurgling Zeke moving about on the bed trying to explain things she did not understand herself. Zola had been helpful with advice about Clark in the past, but it was not advice she wanted, also it was normally on matters such as what to get him for Valentines Day or whether to invite him to Artemis' commitment ceremony – Diana rarely spoke on her feelings for Clark to anyone, even him but everyone could see how she felt about him. She would not sacrifice everything she had been brought up to believe in for a man she was not serious about.

"Okay, so tell me what happened last night… and don't miss out any details," Zola sat down across from Diana, taking a sip from her morning coffee.

Diana told Zola everything – from the nervous beginning to the night to the shaky middle to the disastrous end. She did not leave out a single detail, even including the embarrassing moment when she broke the table in the restaurant and was told to leave, which reminded Diana that she would have to send the money during the week. Zola listened on, asking questions if she needed clarification on something, making noises when she was shocked by something and nodding when she agreed with something Diana had done or said. Diana attempted to explain her feelings but stopped one second in as she could not find the words to articulate her feelings – it was complex.

Diana was unsure of what she wanted from Zola, it was not that she needed advice, it was possible that she needed reassurance or maybe she just needed someone to listen.

"You had a busy night last night!" Zola exclaimed, "Let me get this straight – so, you went to a rich people party, met not one but TWO of Clark's exes, his best friend was rude to you and thinks you're some kind of she-demon with a bag of secrets, one of the exes warned you about Clark, he admitted to being a lying dog then you both had a huge fight and you flew back here,"

Diana did not understand why Zola had to recap Diana's night out loud – it was painful enough that the events were circling her head, she did not need to hear Zola's crude summary of it all.

"Was that needed?" Diana frowned

"Sorry," Zola apologised, "I don't know where to begin, so I can't imagine what your head must feel like right now, no wonder you didn't get any sleep,"

"You are not making me feel any better, I believe you are making me feel worse," Diana groaned

"Sorry, _again_. It's just a lot of information, that's all… and I don't know what to say, I wish I did but I don't, I guess the only important question is how do you feel about him now?"

"The one thing I do not feel confused about are my feelings towards him, they have remained the same, but that is confusing in itself," Diana sighed

"It's okay to feel confused, emotions are something we can't make sense of most of the time, especially when it involves your boyfriend or girlfriend. This is your first relationship, and you've experienced all the highs that come with a new relationship but there are lows too, arguments, disagreements, misunderstandings… unfortunately, they come hand in hand,"

"I do not know if last night qualifies as an argument seeing as I was shouting at him or ignoring him whilst he was trying to calm me down," Diana sighed, "I was so angry, in fact I was blinded by it and I have never been like that before, even in the most infuriating circumstances, I should've been more… I don't know."

Diana felt doubt in more ways than one – she was doubting whether she handled the situation with Clark right, whether her reaction was justified, she was doubting the reasons behind her reaction. Would she have to apologise? Did he deserve an apology? Would he even want one? She had no answers to her questions but she knew one thing for certain – she had not come to terms with the lies surrounding her creation, her final conversation with her mother and the loss of her home. Clark was always encouraging her to talk about _everything_ , and she had tried but he could not give her what she wanted – not even Hera could, despite her large part in everything. It could only come from her mother and her _father_ , who were both lost to her, one a clay statue to mock the lies behind her true birth and the other, gone without a trace, deserting the throne he did some treacherous deeds to claim. She needed her mother now more than ever, but there was a fear that burned through Diana with a blaze so strong – the fear that her mother would never be returned to her.

"Okay, I know you're gonna kill me for saying this, but when he said he wasn't perfect like you, he had a point and he didn't mean it as an insult. I don't mean it as an insult, you make me want to be a better person, and I suppose you have that same effect on him too. Jesus, you make Hera want to be a better person, Artemis… and one day you'll make the world want to be better too."

Diana sighed, understanding the point that Zola was making and she agreed with her for the most part. She encouraged Hera to change her ways, she encouraged Artemis to open her heart and one day, she wanted to find a path in which she could encourage the world to change. It was important to Diana that she brought change to the world and to those around her but the idea that she was perfect unsettled her. She didn't like the idea of being placed on a pedestal, where her every action was under observation by those she cared about because it was her actions that were raised as an example to everyone else. It had been the same on the island and venturing into Mans World, as unexpected as it had been, had her believe that she could escape from the expectation but it found her again. The one person that understood this was Clark – although he had been the one to call her perfect in the first place. He told her he wouldn't act as if he understood, but he was the only one who did and the only who had addressed it. He told her that he had no expectations of her yet she remained perfect to him, he saw through her titles, her bloodline, her family situation and only saw her – it should've warmed her heart slightly, but the stubbornness passed down to her by her parents shun through and she continued walking away from him.

"He lied to you, Diana, and that is never a good thing in a relationship, I can tell you that from first hand experience but on the other hand, you both make a good couple, you might not see it but _I_ see the effect he has on you – you are less tense, you smile more, you are more carefree and you _talk_ more although I know you still find it difficult but he has helped you open up a lot more. You balance each other out, and I think he is good for you and he fits in with us… I don't know if that is a good thing," Zola begins laughing, "…but he does and he _really_ cares about you, so I don't think he did any of this to purposely hurt you, I just think he was trying to protect what he has with you because he cares about you that much. Men can be stupid sometimes, as you know, and Clark isn't exempt from that. He should've told you the truth, but I don't think he did it for selfish reasons. You can't judge him on his actions in previous relationships, but that doesn't mean you forget them,"

"I knew all of these things to be true when we were sat in that restaurant, yet the voices telling me Clark was just like the men I had been warned against my whole life overwhelmed me,"

"Do not tell her I told you this otherwise she will decapitate me, but Artemis had the same issues when confronting her feelings for Lennox. He is _much_ more untamed than Clark, so Artemis had even more reason to be concerned, to feel as if she was going against everything she had been taught and had taught to others for centuries… but look at them now,"

Diana was confused, "She had contact with men for years, even laid with men,"

"Yes, but having sex with a man and loving a man are two different things – one doesn't change you and the other changes you forever."

* * *

 _ **CLARK**_

Clark woke up the next morning in his hotel room, feeling no better than he had last night. The argument that he had with Diana kept replaying over and over in his head, even whilst he slept which made for an uncomfortable sleep. He thought about everything he said, and everything he didn't say, whether he said the right things, whether he said the wrong things and whether he made the right decision letting her fly home without following her – maybe he should've kept talking, now that he thought about it, there was so much more that he could've said but he didn't. He let her go, and now he wasn't sure how to get her back.

He thought about flying over to the house this morning, with her favourite breakfast foods so they could talk but she told him that she needed time. He told her he would give her the time she needed yet last night he couldn't stop himself from calling her on private number at around 4am but she didn't answer which probably worked out for the best. He was going to give her the space that she wanted – but he was already starting to miss her so he wasn't sure how long he could hold out for. How long did she need to sort through her feelings? How long did that kind of thing take? He didn't know, and he wasn't sure she knew either.

Clark tried to make himself feel better by telling himself that Diana overreacted and she was being a drama queen, it was what he used to do to make himself feel better after an argument with anyone even if he was in the wrong – he was almost always in the wrong. He tried to fall back into the old patterns Diana feared he could so easily regain, he wanted to see if she was right, and he should've took pride in the fact that she wrong but how could he when he was the one losing by being forced to be without her. It felt like an unreal punishment, to _not_ be able to call her if he wanted to, they had even got to the stage in their relationship that she would come to see him without warning and he could drop by Artemis' house without warning. Things were going so smoothly between the two of them and he had fucked it all up.

He tried to blame Bruce, he tried to blame Lois, he tried to blame his brain for convincing him to tell the truth but after all of his attempts, he remained disappointed with himself that he didn't just tell her the truth to begin with. It was easy for the both of them to forget because they were so invested in one another, but their relationship was so new, they had been an official couple for five months and Clark didn't think Diana was ready for the truth when she initially asked for it. Now, he understood that it was not his place to dictate when Diana was ready for anything.

The annoying thing about his powers was that despite Diana being a city away, he still felt close to her, he could still hear her heartbeat and he didn't even have to try. He wanted to block it out, but he couldn't so instead he decided to throw himself into other activities. He went for a run, even did some work for the Planet, yet when he looked at the clock, it was only 10am and her heartbeat was still the only thing he could hear. He knew he had plans with Bruce, that he had made a promise to him and to himself, but he wasn't sure he could handle another rejection right now. He wasn't sure he could handle _another_ person's emotions right now, when he'd already received the brunt of Diana's and he was handling his own.

Despite all of this, he made a promise to Bruce and he was going to tell him the truth. He didn't want to delay it anymore and he would just have to prepare himself for whatever the reaction would be. He had a couple of hours to go until he was supposed to make his way to the Wayne Manor which meant he had a couple of hours to try and shake last night out of his system to attempt to focus his attentions on Bruce. He had to get this right, he only had one shot and he had to make sure it was done perfectly. There were so many things that could go wrong, but then if it went right – it opened up a whole new door for Clark. It was one less person he had to hide from.

He made his way to the Wayne Manor around 1 o'clock in the afternoon, driving in Bruce's lavish car had not lost it's effect but it felt empty, _different_ without Diana beside him. Clark shook his head, he promised that he would banish thoughts of Diana from his head at least until he had finished his conversation with Bruce. If things went smoothly between the two of them, he could even ask Bruce for his opinion on the situation but it was possible he was being too optimistic. It was not just about him having powers, but the secrets that Clark kept from him throughout their friendship – that would prove to be a mountain to climb, possibly even more than him being able to shoot laser beams from his eyes.

When the Wayne Manor wasn't busy with people, music and cars parked in the driveway, the place felt lonely to Clark and he wondered how Bruce was able to live in a place so vast with just him and Alfred. Clark supposed that it was one of the few ways Bruce was able to hold on to his parents, their legacy and the memories they shared. Wayne enterprises wasn't personal as there were many others involved in the running of the company, but Wayne Manor was personal, it was just for him, Alfred _and_ his parents. Bruce was a complicated guy with various different personalities, and you could never be sure what personality you were going to get that day. Clark hoped for the reasonable, mature confidant today.

"Master Kent… pardon me, Clark," Alfred answered the door, "I have been waiting for your arrival,"

"I hope I'm not late… or too early," Clark knew he wasn't as he could hear Bruce thrashing about in his sleep upstairs.

Clark stepped closer to enter the Manor but Alfred did not move his body from the door and his head dipped lower, unable to look Clark in the eye.

"Alfred, is everything okay?" Clark asked, his eyes bewildered at what was happening right now

"I'm afraid Master Bruce can not see you today and he sends his sincere apologies," Alfred frowned, each of his words sounded as if he had to force them to leave his lips

"What? I don't understand, yesterday we said…" Clark shook his head in disbelief

"He told me to let you know that he would not be able to see you today and that he will call you to rearrange a day for when you both can talk,"

"That is bullshit, Alfred, I'm sorry but that is absolute bullshit… he is at home right now, that is why you won't let me come in and you know I wouldn't shove past you to get in,"

"I am very sorry, Clark,"

"Did he even give you a reason why he didn't want you to let me in?"

"No, he was not specific,"

"You have to know what is wrong with him, Alfred, you know everything, is he sick or did something happen last night? Did I do something? Say something wrong? Why can't he just tell me to my face that he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"I do not have the answers to your questions, Clark, I wish I did but I do not,"

"Bruce is my best friend…"

"He cares about you, Clark but you know how Master Bruce is. He is as unpredictable as the Gotham weather,"

"Is that supposed to offer me some sort of consolation for being shut out by my best friend?" Clark snapped, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you like that, it's just that I was going to tell Bruce something very important today,"

"Would you like me to pass on the message?"

"No, it's something that needs to happen face-to-face, something that looks like I'll never get the chance to do… Alfred, if something is wrong with him, you have to let me know, maybe I could help?"

"I am afraid I am no more informed than you on his decisions."

Clark knew that Alfred was lying by his heartbeat, but what else could he do? He was stuck with the decision he faced with Diana last night – does he be persistent and take what he wants or does he give the other party involved what they have requested? If Bruce didn't want to talk with him then there had to be a reason and maybe he wouldn't find out what that reason was today at the doorstep talking to Alfred, but he would find out sooner not later. It was important that they had this talk, but was there any point of Clark barging into the home and forcing Bruce to listen to him as they both would have to enter the situation with open minds rather than their backs up and it was evident that Bruce's back would already be up if Clark went against his wishes.

There was something going on with Bruce, something that he was keeping from everyone and he was happily ready to push away those closest to him to keep whatever he was going through out of their path. He was an asshole to Heather last night, and now he was shutting Clark out, his two only friends, the only two people who would be prepared to ask him questions besides Alfred. Clark was not going to let this go away, he was not going to be angry at Bruce about this and shut him out as Bruce was doing to him despite how much this was hurting him right now. He was going to accept defeat this time around, but he had not lost the war, _I'm starting to sound like Diana with all this talk of defeat, war and battles._ Clark would've laughed, but his mood didn't allow him to.

"There is a message I would like you to pass on, Alfred. You can tell that stubborn ass that whatever it is that he is doing, _no_ , whatever it is that he is trying to do, it's not working and I'll be back… because friends never give up on each other,"

Alfred gave Clark a wide smile, "I will be happy to pass that message on to Master Bruce."

* * *

 ** _ALMOST A WEEK LATER._**

Clark looked over his living room – checking that everything was in place. The meat was almost ready to be taken out of the oven, the potatoes were perfectly crispy, the table was set with rose petals, the lights were dim and the candles were all lit. He had to admit that everything looked perfect; all he had to do was make sure he looked presentable. He had been so busy cleaning, cooking and preparing that he was still wearing sweatpants. Sweatpants were not appropriate for tonight so he needed to shower and change in the next five minutes. Obviously, that was no problem for him.

It was Diana who had suggested that they talk at his place tonight – yes, she had called five days after he returned to Metropolis and Clark felt so much relief because he wasn't expecting to hear from her so soon. He had even started a bet with himself that he would not hear from Diana for at least another two weeks, but she had surprised him, calling him late last night. It was a short phone call, with not much said, but she made it clear that she wanted to talk to him and Clark offered to make dinner, she agreed and then said goodbye. It was more than enough for him.

As he left the shower, he heard Diana take to the air so he quickly dressed in a white collarless shirt and black trousers knowing that she would arrive on his balcony in less than two minutes. He sprayed himself with the cologne Diana liked and attempted to fix his hair with some gel. There was always that one strand that went against his wishes and fell forward but he didn't have the time to fight with it as he heard Diana enter his apartment. He always left the window open now, just in case she wanted to fly in for a quick visit.

He walked back into his living area, and Diana was stood there, her back straight and strong but her facial expression… inconclusive. Her natural smell hit him immediately and he subtly inhaled – orchids and vanilla. She had on a long, black jacket with a wrap belt and a pair of black stilettos. He knew she didn't feel the cold, same as him, but they were so used to keeping up appearances, they even did it around each other.

"Hey, long time no see," Clark attempted to make a joke but immediately regretted it, as he didn't want Diana to think he was mocking her _again_

"We saw each other four days ago?" Diana titled her head to the side, ultimately confused by Clark's joke

He smiled, she was so cute when she didn't understand something, "It was a joke, Diana," He explained

Diana rested her hands on her hips, throwing Clark a playful look, "Oh, yes, you _love_ to make those,"

"Would you like me to take your coat, madam?"

Diana rolled her eyes at Clark's attempt at chivalry, pulling off her own jacket and it felt like she had yanked Clark's eyes along with it. She was in a plunging silk, red mini-dress that held her in tight at her waist and then flared out into an A-line skirt. Her legs seemed to go on forever and it'd been a long time since Clark had seen them bare in anything other than workout shorts. It was cold in Metropolis, but yet her skin was glowing as if she had been in the sun just a couple of hours ago. He could hear his heartbeat accelerate and he was sure she could hear it too.

" _Wow._ You look… amazing," Clark spoke after a few seconds

"Thank you, Zola picked this dress out for me," Diana commented

"Remind me to send Zola a very long 'thank you' text."

He was going to send Zola a thank you text with minimum 1000 words and he wasn't joking about that. Clark couldn't take his eyes off of her, he knew that the meat had to be taken out of the oven but he couldn't stop staring. If she wanted him to get down on his knees, bow to her, swear an oath to her as his apology then he would do it – that was how he felt right now. He raised his hand to his mouth to make sure his tongue wasn't hanging out of his mouth like some lovesick puppy. He noticed Diana walking towards him and her mouth was moving but he didn't hear a word she said.

"Clark, did you hear what I said?" Diana asked, placing her hand on his shoulder and shaking him slightly.

Clark gulped. She was far too close and it was causing havoc on his senses – it wasn't just the way she looked, it was her smell, her heartbeat.

"No, sorry," Clark mumbled, trying to create some space between the two of them

"What are you cooking? It smells pleasant,"

"Oh… yeah, I made a soup for our starter then for our main lamb shoulder, potatoes and roasted cabbage"

"It sounds good and is there anything for dessert?"

 _You._ Clark shook that thought from his head, as he knew he wasn't out of the doghouse."I didn't have time to bake but I've got ice cream,"

"Strawberry?"

"Of cause."

Diana flashed him a soft smile, before taking a seat at the table. She picked up one of the rose petals he had sprinkled across the table and played with it in her hands. It was incredible how both of their hands held so much power, yet they had both found the softness needed to caress a rose petal without squishing into tiny pieces. He wondered whether she thought it was too excessive, but by the way she was dressed, he was happy that he chose the rose petals and the candles. She probably knew he would go all out tonight, so dressed for the occasion. She could've easily worn one of her simple, sleek black numbers but she chose to bring out the show stopper dress – if he didn't know any better, Clark would say that Diana, with the help of Zola, was trying to punish him.

"Did you speak with Bruce?" Diana asked, attempting to make conversation as Clark prepared the starter

Clark sighed, "I went to the Manor the day after, but he didn't want to see me, with no reason, no explanation, _nothing_ ,"

Diana frowned, "That is rather odd, even for Bruce, is everything okay?"

Clark knew what Diana was asking him, "I've checked up on him a couple of times, just as I do with Pa, but he has remained in bed which is not like Bruce but I don't know what to do,"

"You should fly over there and make him talk with you,"

"Is that what I should've done with you?" Clark countered Diana's argument

"Okay, you have a point, but I have learnt that men are not likely to seek help even when they need it,"

"Yes, you are totally right, but when someone requests space, you have to give it to them, but it doesn't mean you give up, I haven't given up on Bruce and I will continue to be his guardian angel from afar," Clark concluded, placing the bowl of soup in front of Diana

"Thank you," Diana licked her lips unconsciously, "I suppose I can't argue with you on this one,"

"Aren't you going to at least try?" Clark jested

"Clark," Diana warned

"Sorry, I'm still finding the balance between appropriate joke and inappropriate joke, so how have you been?" Clark asked, sitting opposite Diana with his own bowl of soup

"I have been okay, what about you?" Diana responded, expertly slurping her soup but keeping her eyes on him

"Miserable. I've been miserable," Clark laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

It was true – he'd been miserable without her and by laying his cards on the table, he was hoping that Diana would get rid of the ice wall around her emotions as there was _no_ way she had been okay these past couple of days. They had a fight, an argument, she broke a table in anger, she stormed off from him, she threatened to castrate him… it had been a disastrous night, so there was no way she could've been okay, right? Diana's unpredictable nature had returned to haunt him and he was now, once again, doubting the extent of Diana's feelings for him. He felt light years ahead of her on that front…

"…but I'm glad that, you know, that you've been okay, like… that's good to hear, _really_ good… what do you think about the soup?" Clark attempted to change the subject, rushing through his words and making a mess of them

"You do not sound very pleased that I have been okay?" Diana questioned him

Clark sighed, "It's not that…"

"Let me know what it is then, Clark?"

"We had a huge fight, Di… I just thought that," Clark paused, realising that the next part of his sentence sounded incredibly selfish

"You thought that I would be just as miserable as you?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Clark winced

"Do you want to explain?" Diana offered.

Clark felt like he was back in the principals office, although his principle _never_ looked as good as Diana but he wasn't sure whether that was helping his nerves or not. Diana could make him nervous so easily, sometimes even without saying anything.

"Okay," _I got this,_ Clark thought, "As I said before, we had a huge fight and it wasn't resolved. I wasn't expecting you to be at home crying, I would hate myself if that was the case but didn't what happened upset you a little bit? Didn't you miss me a little bit? It's so stupid that I need some reassurance, but our fight scared the crap out of me and I just want to know you still see us going somewhere,"

"This is all very absurd and tedious, Clark. You should understand more than anyone that these _emotions_ are new to me, and I shut down when they feel overwhelming because I am not quite sure how to deal with them. Yes, I am not the most emotional person but I do have feelings and I was extremely upset about what took place that night, so much so that I could not sleep and the harpies I attempted to count began to resemble your face," Clark laughed softly at that, "It's not funny, it was frustrating and the feelings that followed that sleepless night confused me and my mind would not rest, but I spent time on my own to think and I realised that I had two options – to end things between us or continue on,"

Clark smirked slightly, "So, what did you decide?"

"Do not be arrogant, Clark, but yes, I chose to remain in a relationship with you but there are some things I must get off my chest if we are to move forward,"

Clark gulped, "Of cause,"

"I understand that everyone has secrets, including myself and not all are easily shared but the information that caused our disagreement was one shielded from me for selfish reasons," Diana noticed Clark open his mouth to respond to that comment, but she raised her hand to silence him, "I know what you're going to say, and it is something that Zola repeated, _you kept it from me because you were trying to protect what you have with me,_ and my response to that is you should not get to decide what is good or bad for us on your own, that is something that _you_ taught me when I tried to hide you from my family, we are partners, _equals_ and one should not get to decide what is good for the partnership,"

Clark nodded, "You're right,"

"I do not think there is another side of you, I take that back, I take a lot of things I said that night back, but one thing I do not take back is my comments on your treatment of women. I am not flattered that you have _changed_ your ways for me, I am not flattered that I am the exception to your rule, that you believe me to be above all the other nonsense you put your ex-partners through, it does not flatter me, in fact that it offends me that you would think I would be flattered by that. It did not massage my ego or make me feel good, I understand that for some women of this world, that would've been music to their ears, most likely due to internalised misogyny and I am not one to police women on how to deal with internalised misogyny but I will not feed into it by ignoring that your comments were in bad taste."

Clark bowed his head, he really felt like he was in the principles office but he needed to hear everything Diana had to say and take it all the way in.

"I was making excuses for my actions that night, because I wanted to try and cool the situation but I know I've treated the women in my life like shit," Diana frowned, "Sorry, I know you hate it when I swear but I couldn't think of another word, I used them and although the relationships were not all bad, they deserved better than to be crutches in my life or someone to pass the time with, without giving them the emotional connection they wanted. Lana was there for me when Ma died, I don't think I would've made it through that time of my life without her, but when I saw that I was too emotionally dependant on her, I destroyed _us_ but I destroyed her in the process. Lois is such a good woman, even if she does rub people up the wrong way and she really tried to make things work, but I wasn't willing yet I stringed her along… I won't do that again,"

"You can't destroy a woman, we are too resilient for that," Diana smirked

"I remember Ma saying something like that once, she would've really liked you," Clark smiled in return

Diana rolled her eyes playfully, "Enough with the flattery Clark, we are not done here, but this one is less about you and your actions, rather it is about me and mine. I want to explain why I became so angry about the perfect comment, although you mostly understood the reason. I was my mother's only child, the only princess, with powers that Themisycira had only seen in the form of the Gods and I was expected to often be someone other than myself, to uphold standards, rules, rather than be a fun-loving child. I enjoyed my childhood, but often it felt like I was preparing for something bigger rather than living for the now, with all of the heavy training and constant speeches about how important I would be for the Themisycira one day and the expectation has weighed heavily on me my entire life. When I lost my home, I expected to come to Mans World with a slate clean and explore who _Diana_ is, but soon I realised it was something I could not escape. I do not mind being a role model for you, Zola, it is not that what bothers me, it is just the idea of failing those I care about that made me defensive. When the expectation is so high, the failures feel grander and more significant," Diana picked up one of the rose petals and began playing with it as if she was trying to distract herself from looking at Clark, "You said that you wanted some reassurance that I still think we are going somewhere, and I cannot give that to you. You have not asked much of me, but the one thing you want from me, I am not sure I can give you, Clark and that is one of my biggest fears. I will sacrifice anything I have to return my home to its former glory, and I know the way my life works, it is a sacrifice I will have to make at some point and it is looming over my head."

It was refreshing to hear Diana open up like this, and it proved to Clark that they had come a full circle from when they had first began dating. She found it difficult to talk about herself before and now she was articulating her thoughts and feelings so well. He was proud of her, but he also felt subdued by what Diana told him. He knew she was not from his world, he knew she was the daughter of a Queen and a God, he knew she was a Princess, he knew she had her own family, one that did not reside in Metropolis and she wanted all of that back, but she also knew that all he wanted was her. She understood that she couldn't give him that, but it was Clark who did not understand. He knew it was selfish to want her all to himself and he wanted her to be reunited with her island, but why did that mean she had to exit his life completely? Was there no way she could reside in both? He had a dream of both of them helping the world _together_ , hand in hand… why could that vision not come to life?

He wanted to tell her all of this and maybe at some point he would, but right now, he wanted to reassure his girl that no matter what happened between the two of them, she would never have to worry about failing him, about disappointing him. Clark wasn't sure whether this qualified as another lie, another omission of the truth but he couldn't bring himself to voice his true opinion right now. The timing didn't feel right, he needed more time to think, although Diana had made it clear that one should not be allowed to dictate what the couple are _ready_ for, Clark was breaking the rule and taking this decision in his hands.

"You do not have to worry about disappointing me Di, plus we're both going to live for a long time so if not in this millennium, then maybe the next?" Clark tried to force a smile

"You're upset," Diana frowned

"No…"

"When you feel uncomfortable, upset, awkward, angry… you try and deflect it with humour,"

"…or maybe I just have an incredible sense of humour?" Clark countered, standing up to take the empty bowls and prepare the main.

Diana wasn't sure how to respond to that and took a sip from her wine glass, sighing in frustration. It had started so well and now their night was…

"Fine, I'll tell you what my problem is," Clark spun around so he was facing Diana, "I spent almost a week without being able to contact you, without being able to see you and I lost my mind. I was so _down_ and I missed you so much, so when you say things like that it reminds me that you had no intention of sticking around, that you still have no intention of sticking around or at least trying to find a middle ground and it's clear that we want different things, which makes me wonder whether Bruce was right this entire time,"

Diana crossed her arms tightly, "What was Bruce right about?"

"That _this, me and you_ is going to end badly for me… I'm not trying to say that it would be your fault because you've been clear about everything you want from the start, but I guess in my head I've been ignoring what _you_ want and just been running with the idea that we could, you know, create something meaningful here,"

"We do have something meaningful,"

"You know what I mean Di-,"

"It would not be easy to leave you Clark, but I know that my island are not ready to be known to the outside world and my mother would definitely not send her only daughter out into Mans World when she returns, there is no middle ground for me here," Diana sighed sadly

"So, basically you're telling me that I need to stop pressuring you with this relationship stuff and to enjoy what time we have left,"

"Clark…" Diana began

"It sounds harsh the way I worded it, but you know and I know that it is exactly what you're trying to say."

Diana had no response, and Clark was left feeling almost more miserable than when he was without her. He was in love with a woman that was never going to allow herself to even try and reciprocate those feelings so it would not hurt as much when her eventual departure came. He wasn't angry with Diana, he was angry with himself for missing all of the warning signals and jumping straight into the deep end without a care in the world. He felt stupid that he set up this life in his head that he would never even get a chance to have. Yes, they would live for a long time and if it didn't happen in this millennium then it could happen in the next one but that didn't offer Clark any solace, not when she was sat a few steps away from him in that devilish red dress, looking devastatingly beautiful and he wanted her so badly _now._

* * *

 ** _FIRST BORN_**

Apollo's reign on Olympus was not a popular one – his only supporter was Artemis, but even her support for him was wavering. He was obnoxious, self-absorbed and power-crazy – that was before he became King of Olympus. His title had done more than go to his head, and all of the Gods could see that. He was alienating each and every God as he went along. He continuously made rash and idiotic decisions that proved to everyone that he was not a born leader. He spent most of his time idolising himself, and moulding Olympus into his view, rather than what it needed to be.

He had promised Artemis her shot at Diana, he had promised her a victory over Zeus' _other_ daughter, yet she spent her time at his feet, almost like his lackey. He had even allowed Diana back into Olympus to visit Hephaestus so he could make something for her man. He told her it was because they had to bide their time, that Diana's involvement in his reign could cause problems for him and that she would get her much-wanted revenge when he thought the time was right. Artemis knew that regardless of whether Diana was involved, there would be problems coming his way very soon if she listened to the gossip amongst the Gods.

First-Born had found his way into Olympus, without alerting Apollo and thought it was his best chance to claim the throne – to show his father that it was his destiny to sit on that throne. He was the son meant to follow after Zeus, although he wanted to personally overthrow his father, he knew that one day Zeus would return for what he believed to be his and First-Born would get his revenge. Until that moment, he had to assure that Apollo met his fate. He had to assure that Apollo met his death. He had also heard that Zeus had another son, although he didn't know his name, it didn't matter and he referred to the child as Last Born. Another job to complete on his list. He heard that another child of Zeus was protecting the child – he could kill two birds with one stone. He could not get ahead of himself; he knew that he needed to ascend to the throne first. It was not something that he could rush, impulsiveness caused his demise last time and although it was in his nature to be rash, he was suppressing it for now. Success was in his future, and death too, but it would not be his own.

"Hades is ready to see you now," A member of the dead approached him, motioning him to follow her/him with a bony finger.

* * *

 _ **LOIS LANE**_

Lois walked into Perry's office on the Saturday morning, she knew he would be there as normally they were the only ones who came in to work on Saturdays, with an occasional appearance by Jimmy, Ron or some other irrelevant newcomer trying to get in both Lois and Perry's good books. She knew that she was seen as the eventual successor to Perry even at her young age of 23 and everyone at the Daily Planet knew to stay on her good side – everyone except Cat Grant, but that was someone she would not waste her time thinking about right now, especially when she had the biggest story of her career, of any career on her hands.

"Lane," Perry greeted her with a quick head nod before looking back down at the newspaper clippings in front of him.

Lois coughed to get his attention once more, "I'm not here to work today, I'm here to talk to you,"

"I'm listening,"

Lois shook her head, " _No_ , you're not, I need your full attention on this one,"

Perry looked up from his desk and lifted his glasses from his face, looking at Lois directly in the eyes, making the eye contact she requested. Most people in the office felt intimidated with Perry staring straight at them, he had the eyes of an investigative journalist, one who could read your soul as if it was a two page article but Lois _never_ felt intimidated by him, not even in her early days. Lois wasn't intimidated by anyone, or at least that's what she thought.

"I came back from Gotham last night, now I told you I was going to gate crash the Wayne party to see if I could get the state attorney or mayor to spill some info on the Willis Todd murder case but that turned out to be a dead end, so I stayed for a couple more days to look into it on my own, by any means necessary,"

Perry interrupted, "…which means breaking and entering for you, Lois, what did I tell you about that? We can't use information that you _stole_ ,"

"Yes, I know, but I was thinking that if I found something out then I could pressure someone into talking, it has worked before,"

"I'm sure it has, but continue,"

"One night I was following up a lead about some men who work for Lew Moxon, I shouldn't have been there, now I know what you're going to say, he's a dangerous man, I could've got hurt but I know he had something to do with the Wayne murders and did a good job covering it up, until someone shun the light on it and I didn't know who until that night,"

"Lois, this sounds like theories rather than a story,"

"If you let me finish a sentence. The place was a dirty warehouse, it was full of _prostitutes_ , _kid prostitutes, drugs_ so I get ready to call the cops when I notice the commissioner _and_ the mayor, so I took a picture and the flash went off so I start to make a run for it when the lights turn off so I can't see and I trip, next minute I hear gun shots, sounds of fighting and chaos, then one light came on so the place was still pretty dark and I see a dark figure with a cape standing over the body of someone, before picking up the body and using some sort of zip wire gun to get out of there, it took me a while to find out who the person was and it was one of the children who had been in there, a young girl named Hannah Walsh, only 14, with no family, no school education," Lois bowed her head to pay respect

"Did you get a picture of this dark figure with a cape?"

"No, I was in shock, but I know what I saw so don't give me any of that bullshit I know you're about to give me,"

"Watch your language Lane, so what are you proposing I do?"

"I want to run the story, I want at least four pages _and_ the cover,"

"I can't do that, not when your story isn't clear, did this dark figure shoot the young girl or?"

"I don't think he/she did, I think they went there for another reason and he took out a warehouse full of men,"

"Where were you in all of this?"

"I was on higher ground, I found an entrance, it seems that Lew Moxon is so confident in his place in Gotham he doesn't have men to guard his business,"

"I can run the story of the Commissioner and the Mayor at a Warehouse full of prostitutes and drugs _if_ the picture is clear, you can also include them being somehow involved to the death of a young girl, but you have to leave out the dark figure,"

"I can't! That is the biggest part of the story, there is someone out there who can and will take down criminals without killing them and you want me to ignore that,"

"You know I can't let you run the story without evidence – a witness report, a picture,"

"I could take this somewhere else," Lois threatened

"That is not how your contract is set up and I know you wouldn't leak it online as you want all the praise yourself," Perry sighed, "I'm not saying I don't believe you, but I need more than 'I saw a dark figure'"

"Fine, I'll get the other article to you by Monday morning,"

"No, I need you to rest this weekend and think about your decision to write this story, as there are big names involved Lois, we both know Gotham is an entirely different ballgame and one that the rest of the country's journalists mostly decides not to get involved in,"

"I'm not like most journalists Perry, the article will be in your inbox _and_ on your desk Monday morning."

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Was Lois right to get involved? Was Clark right to tell Diana? Was Diana entitled to react the way she did? What is going on with Bruce? What is going to happen with Clark and Diana, now they can't ignore they both want different things? What problems will the return of the First Born create? Will Lois figure out who the dark figure is?**

 **I did try and explain a lot of these questions within the chapter, but everyone will still have their own opinions. Just a little added note, I know Diana is supposed to diplomatic and level headed, but in this story, she is young, in her first relationship with barely any guidance and she's confused because I feel like her reaction will cause the most controversy. I hope I am doing a good job of showing how Clark has grown up, he still has his inappropriate sense of humour occasionally but my plan was to show how much he's grown over the course of the story and also subtly how Diana has changed and grown.** **This is probably the most nervous I've been about a chapter which is why my A/N is so long lol.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be Part II to Chapter 23 and it will also be cut into two parts with another two month jump. We will find out what has happened with Clark and Diana's relationship, it's Clark's birthday along with a party and MANY guests, there is a death, and a sad ending so prepare yourselves. I'm going to start working on it right now... after I catch up on some sleep.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	27. Chapter 23: Part III

**I wanted to get this chapter out sooner due to the mixed reaction of my last chapter, but I've been swamped with work so I wouldn't expect the next part to this for at least a month, just a warning. This one was a hard, but fun one to write, and if you haven't noticed already, I've changed the story from T to M so it should give you an idea of what is going to be in this chapter - skip if you want to, but it is there for those who want to read it.**

 **Again, I don't know how this one is going to go down and whether everyone is going to be happy or disappointed but right now, I like where this story is going. I do want to thank everyone for leaving reviews, because they are always constructive and push me to find the time to write, even when life is at it's most hectic.**

 **Let me add another warning - _mature content_ , you have been warned.**

* * *

Clark knew they were throwing him a surprise birthday party, although it had nothing to do with his super senses – it had everything to do with Cat and her big mouth. She let it slip almost a month and a half ago, but he played along with the others for Cat's sake, and also because they all genuinely seemed to be having fun with it. Cat was in charge of the guest list. Jimmy was in charge of the slideshow of Clark over the years that would be playing on loop and the photography for the night. Ron was in charge of making sure everyone else's jobs ran smoothly. Meg and Janice were in charge of the decorations, as the party would be taking place at Meg's house. Diana with help from Zola was in charge of food and drink.

They were doing a good job of sneaking around, he knew that Diana was in charge of the sneaking around part as she was the only in the group who knew how hard it was to fool Clark, but the rest of the group believed it was because she spent the most time with him so was better qualified for the job. She was good at sneaking around, as he expected her to be, she even made a top-secret trip to Smallville without him knowing although that trip wasn't solely about his birthday party.

His relationship with Diana had changed since their conversation at his apartment more than two months ago. It was a conversation they had repeatedly in the weeks after the initial one, but each time nothing was solved and the issue remained. Diana would suggest that they stop seeing each other if Clark's feelings for her had changed although she never meant it, Clark would agree although he knew his feelings for her _hadn't_ changed and somehow at the end of it all, they would end up in each others arms, lips locked, breathlessly confessing that they didn't want to be without the other.

It was a cycle that they became stuck in for little over a month – until Diana broke their new, unspoken rule of no more impromptu visits. She showed up at his apartment late on a Thursday night, in her pyjamas and a raincoat. The combination looked comical so Clark burst out in laughter as soon as he saw her, but the look on her face killed his laughter soon after. She opened with her usual line in their usual conversations, 'We should stop seeing each other', but normally an 'if' followed but it never came so Clark sat down on his couch and prepared himself for the one thing he had been dreading.

She told him she had visited Pa in Smallville, she didn't tell him what was said but clearly the advice given to her made her believe that breaking up was the best course of action to take. He didn't plead or beg with her to reconsider and she offered him her friendship. He said that he still wanted her to be a part of his birthday celebrations (which let Diana know that the secret was out), they hugged and she left. He sat at his desk staring at the wall for a couple of hours trying to make sense of what had just happened. They were over – _just like that_. There was no argument, no hour-long conversation, no heartfelt goodbye, and no teary eyes.

That was two and a half weeks ago and he hadn't seen her since that night, although they continued to speak on the phone almost everyday for hours at a time. The edginess and apprehension that had been present in their relationship for the last two months was gone and their earlier easiness and openness returned. It felt as if the break up was saving their relationship, which got Clark thinking about the advice Pa had given to Diana. It also made Clark think about whether their break up was an actual break up because it didn't feel like one. Diana still played the role of his girlfriend when she spoke to or met up with his friends to plan his birthday party and he didn't correct the others when they referred to Diana as his girlfriend.

It was something that he wanted to ask her about but he would wait until after the party or tomorrow if he had to because his birthday party was about fun and nothing else. Diana rarely socialised with people outside her own and his immediate circle so Clark thought it would be good for her to meet the weird and wonderful people Clark had come across in his time in Metropolis. Diana told him that she had plans to bring her entire family and Clark knew that was a big thing for her as she was protective of them but it was his special day and she knew that his family were special to him.

Hera always insisted on making him outfits after the 'success' of her last one and he always politely declined. Zola and Clark shared the same sense of humour and sent each other funny memes or gifs all the time. Zeke took a shining to him although he had to admit that he was just a happy baby in general. Lennox and Clark had gone out for food on more than one occasion and always had a good time but that was something they kept from their partners. Artemis seemed to be able to stand him much more than she did before, even asking him if he had a good day on more than one occasion and he could see that married life (although he refrained from using the term in her or Diana's presence) agreed with her.

Cat was picking him up in an hour or so, which gave him time to reflect on the year that had gone by. He was twenty-three now and although he knew he would live for a very long time under a yellow sun, outliving all of his friends but that was what made each birthday even more significant. It was important for him to remember each one, to capture the memories so they could last forever and reflect on his growth as a person every year. Over the past few years, Clark had not much growth to reflect on but this year he had more than enough things to mull over. Last year, Clark was proud of the fact that he had his own city apartment, he had an amazing job, he had a successful girlfriend and he paid his bills on time every month and with all of those achievements, he believed he was an adult yet he had no grasp of what being an adult meant but now he felt like he had been clued up. Lana asked him almost a year ago when was he going to grow up and he didn't understand it then because he thought he was grown up but he had no idea on what that meant. He knew what it meant now and he had to admit, it felt good being a grown up; trusting your own decisions, admitting your weaknesses and flaws, being selfless and putting others before yourself and being able to articulate your feelings and emotions even with fear on your back.

Now that he was an adult, Clark couldn't help to think that it was almost that time – the world was becoming more corrupt and selfish as the years went by and maybe it was time for him to be someone's beacon of hope. He was a journalist for the every man, for those on the border of society due to their social standing, their gender, their race, their mental health or physical health so if Clark was going to do the hero thing, that wasn't going to change. He had no intentions of getting involved with politics and being a celebrity, but he also wasn't stupid and knew that when word got around that there was someone who could stop a speeding bullet with their chest, he would have to come into the light. He and Diana had already discussed what he would do when that day came, but for now, he was ready to shine his light on those who were left in the dark by the world. He was done ignoring the plight of the world – he was ready to be the man Ma had always envisioned him to be and with that, a huge grin appeared on his face. He was _finally_ on the right track, and _damn_ it felt good.

* * *

Meg lived in one of the nicest areas in Metropolis, in the house that she won in her divorce. It was large, not 'Wayne Manor' large but it was still too big for two people without kids and now, one person but Clark wasn't someone to judge. He was grateful that she had offered up her home for his birthday party when she didn't have to and it was a debt Clark was unsure on how to repay.

As he stepped in the house, with an overexcited Cat hanging onto his arm, a massive cheer from a lot more people than he expected greeted him. He saw Diana, Heather, Zola, Hera, Lennox and Artemis in the back, Pa, Laura and Lana were at the front along with Steve, Janice, Meg, Jimmy, Chloe and Ron and they were joined by the families from Suicide Slums that he wrote an article on almost four months ago. He recognised a few others making up the numbers in the middle, Perry White was in attendance with his son Richard, Janice's younger and more sarcastic sister, his old crew from Metropolis University who he had lost contact with, a few more colleagues and his old Journalism professor.

Clark feigned surprise and shock to give Janice, Meg, Jimmy and Ron the satisfaction that they had done a good job, even though the surprise and shock was fake, the teary eyes were real. The fact that all the people he cared about were in one room and they had put all of this together for him hit him like an emotional ton of bricks that he didn't expect. Diana and Heather were standing _together_ , Lana looked healthy and _happy_ , Pa looked proud, his friends from Metropolis University all looked as if they were doing well and the fact that the families from his most loved article were at his birthday party… it was a lot to take in. There was just one person missing, but he wasn't going to concern himself with that for now and continued to enjoy the moment.

"I had the easiest job you know, because I would mention your name, people would respond with 'when and where?' and that was it," Cat whispered over to him, "I know you doubt it all the time, but you're a good guy Clark, otherwise my job would've been a hell of a lot harder and this place would've been a hell of a lot emptier,"

"You are a good person too Cat, otherwise a good guy like me wouldn't hang out with you as much as I do," Clark joked

"Ha, Ha, now talk to your guests,"

"Oh, yeah," Clark gulped, "Uh- I'm going to have to warn you all that I'm feeling a little overwhelmed right now so I'm going to keep this short. I just want you all to know that I'm so humbled by the fact that you're all here right now, I woke up this morning and I knew that today was going to be a good day no matter what I did, but this has definitely exceeded my expectations and just… I want everyone to have a good time, talk with some new faces, talk with some old ones, talk to me, eat, drink and just be merry, thank you," Clark smiled.

Clark made his rounds around the party, making sure to shake hands or hug everyone and catch up with them if need be. He wanted to make sure that he gave his time to those he hadn't seen in a while or wouldn't see for another long amount of time, leaving his family and close friends to last which gave them time to socialise amongst themselves. Hera was talking about men with Meg, Janice and Cat, Zola was showing off the sleeping Zeke to Chloe, Jimmy and Ron, Lennox and Artemis were talking about family with Pa and Laura and Diana and Heather were getting to know Lana. Clark laughed to himself; _my past and present girlfriends seem to come in a pack of three_.

Once Clark caught up with his college friends and his old professor, thanked Perry, his son Richard and his other colleagues for showing up, had a sarcastic conversation with Janice's younger sister and caught up with every single member of the families he wrote the article on, he made his way over to Pa and Laura who were still speaking with Artemis.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Clark asked as he entered their group.

A chorus of happy birthdays left the lips of Pa and Laura, with a small one from Artemis and a pat on the back, which was something.

"I'm going to save all the soppy talk for the speech later but I just want to say, I am very proud of you and I am humbled everyday that I have the privilege to be your father," Pa smiled, pulling Clark in for a hug

"I am thankful that it was you and Ma who found me, and thank you for being the most patient and supportive dad I could ask for, you always make me want to be a better man," Clark responded

"Should I leave? This seems like a very personal moment," Artemis piped up, looking almost uncomfortable about the exchange happening in front of her

"No, don't leave Artemis, as I said, I'll save all this soppy talk for the speech later," Pa reached out for Artemis' hand and gave it a slight reassuring squeeze.

It was the fact that she let Pa touch her and responded to it with a smile that baffled Clark. Now he _really_ wanted to know what they'd been talking about.

"What have you three been talking about?"

"Life, as we are the three oldest and wisest in the room," Laura responded with a cheerful smile

"I beat you both by at least 5000 years," Artemis made a joke.

Clark wanted to jump on Meg's couch and announce to everyone that he had heard, with his own ears, Artemis making a joke. It was a first, and Laura and Pa seemed to enjoy it as they threw their heads back with laughter.

"I could not imagine living for that long, what is it like?" Laura asked as the laughter died down

"I'm not sure there are exact words for what it is like, but there are good points and bad points,"

"Do the good points outweigh the bad points or vice versa?" Clark asked, as he was genuinely interested

"For a long time, the bad points outweighed the good, even more so when I was exiled and then I met Lennox. Eternity doesn't seem so bad when you have someone to spend it with."

It was as if Artemis was intentionally trying to shock him with her words, as he had never heard Artemis' voice so soft and full of an emotion that wasn't anger. He wasn't sure whether she had been hanging around Pa and Laura for too long or because she felt comfortable saying these things in front of Pa and Laura.

"I heard my name… happy birthday pretty boy," Lennox appeared, nudging Clark and resting his arm on Clark's shoulder

"Thanks Lennox, you having a good time?"

"Yeah, the food is good, the drink is good, and I just met some guy from London,"

Clark nodded in recognition, "That must be my professor,"

"I forgot to ask, how long have you lived in Metropolis, Lennox?" Pa asked

"Just under a year, but I've travelled around America many times before,"

"Do you miss London or ever wish you could go back?" Laura came in with her own question

"Yeah, you Americans don't know nothing about what it takes to make a good breakfast, I can't let my kids grow up on this stuff you try here,"

Artemis raised her eyebrow, "Kids? I hope you are speaking of Cassandra,"

"I'm speaking of our own kids. Adoption. It worked out for pretty boy and his parents,"

"I'm terrible with Zeke," Artemis admitted

"No, he likes you, it's just that you don't have any patience," Lennox retorted

"I didn't think I had the credentials to be a mother, but when Lana was born, I became an entirely new person,"

Artemis frowned, "I do not like the sound of becoming an entirely new person,"

"Okay, maybe not an entirely new person, but you pick up new traits and drop some, all I'm saying is don't knock it until you try it and same goes for you Lennox dear, you should try a Smallville breakfast and I'm sure you'll change your mind in a heartbeat," Laura added.

Clark remained in that conversation before drifting off over to Hera, Meg and Janice. They seemed to be getting on like a house on fire and it was nice to see Hera mixing and socialising with people she referred to as just mortals for a long time. They were planning on bar hopping after the party was over, with Hera offering to borrow them some of her creations and even offering to make them personalised ones in the future. It was very rare that Meg and Janice let someone else into their circle, as much as Cat tried, so to see Hera fitting in so well it was an initial shock. He thanked them for coming and Hera asked when the gift giving was going to take place as she had put together a series of gifts that would blow him away. Clark had an idea that it had something to do with chitons but the lead lined box wasn't giving anything away.

He skipped over to Zola next who was talking with Chloe and Cat, Clark could sense that another strong friendship was being made at this party between Zola and Chloe. He would put a 150 bucks on those two being best friends by the end of the night, although he didn't think that they were anything alike but Clark knew more than anyone that often opposites attract. Jimmy and Ron came to join them with drinks shortly along with Vincent and James, two of Clark's college buddies. Cat inappropriately hinted for Clark to go and join the long conversation his current girlfriend and ex girlfriends were having that started a debate on whether exes can remain friends and also whether that is a good thing for new relationships. It was at that moment that Clark realised that he'd rather be hanging out with his ex-girlfriends than be a part of this debate.

"I wanted to enter this conversation with some cool one-liner but I couldn't think of one on my way over here, so I'll just open with hey, thank you all for coming," Clark announced as he approached them.

He was met with the usual 'Happy Birthdays' and he shared hugs with each of them. It was the first time he had seen Diana in two and a half weeks and he felt all of the feelings he had attempted to bury rush to the surface to the point where he almost kissed her once they exited the hug. She looked so good too in an all white mid-calf dress that had a rope tied around the waist and her hair was up in a ponytail. He knew he was staring but he just didn't care.

"We think we'll give you two a moment alone," Lana smiled, nudging Heather softly

"Yeah, I haven't had a chance to say hey to Cat and the crew from college,"

Lana frowned, "Oh God,"

"I will speak with you both later although I feel as if I have monopolised your time enough today,"

"No, you really haven't, I think we needed to talk," Heather responded

"I agree," Lana smiled.

Heather and Lana left the two of them alone to join the debate that had started because of them being present at this party. He just hoped nobody said anything to hurt Lana's feelings or Cat didn't bring up the past, although she was much stronger than he gave her credit for. She had been out of the hospital for some time now and was planning on taking a trip around the country to visit possible universities. She was on the up and he couldn't be more proud of her.

"Hey, long time no see," Diana joked

Clark laughed, then returned to his serious face and tilted his head to the side just as Diana always did, "We saw each other two and a half weeks ago?"

Diana hit him, "Do not mock me, you know that American humour and catchphrases escape me sometimes but I always get it in the end,"

"Ouch, that hurt, and yeah I know you always get it in the end. I'm proud of you, in fact I'm so proud of you that I would like to reward you with a kiss,"

Diana scoffed, "You would like to reward _me_ with a kiss from _you_ , now that is a joke I understand,"

"Ouch, _again_. Okay, I'm gonna flip this seeing as that's not going to work, _you_ could give _me_ a congratulatory kiss for reaching twenty-three,"

"I am not going to kiss you in front of all of your family and friends,"

"Aren't you just a little bit tempted?" Clark teased, as he stepped closer to Diana so their bodies brushed against each other, "I'm wearing that shirt that you like _and_ the cologne,"

Diana laughed, "You are really trying to seduce me with your family and friends over there watching us… you have no shame,"

Clark shrugged, "Nope, not when it comes to you,"

Diana leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "Happy birthday Clark,"

"I guess that'll do for now, are you having a good time?"

"Yes, although I have not spoken to anyone other than Lana and Heather but I have been enjoying their company,"

"What have you three been talking about?"

"We have mostly been laughing, Lana is very funny, but we also just shared things about each other and spoke about our lives,"

"I'm glad you got a chance to talk with them both, especially Heather after the last time you both met…"

"Yes, she apologised for that, I told her that she did not have to although she insisted so I accepted her apology and we moved on,"

"Heather is like that, she has the biggest conscience known to man, and Lana… I take full credit for her sense of humour,"

Diana raised her eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"What are you trying to say? That Lana is funnier than me?"

Diana smirked, "I do not have to answer that,"

Clark feigned sadness, "You're really intent on hurting the birthday boys feelings today which is something only a heartless person would do. I think I should get that kiss to make up for the fact that you've hurt my feelings on my birthday _and_ to prove that you have a heart,"

Diana rolled her eyes trying to hide her smile, " _Gods,_ you are shameless and persistent… perhaps later. Right now, you have candles to blow out,"

Clark spun around to see Jimmy and Pa carrying a large cake towards him, "I definitely know what I'm wishing for," Clark mumbled under his breath.

The room erupted in song and everyone gathered around Clark. He noticed Diana trying to shuffle off into the crowd, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his side, as he wanted to share this moment with her. Clark didn't believe that wishes came true, but for some reason he made them each year anyway. Last year he wished for something material but this year his wish revolved around the person who was standing directly next to him.

"I just want to say a few words if you all don't mind," Pa addressed the group of people watching on as Jimmy and Ron took the cake into the kitchen, "I want to thank Cat, Megan, Janice, James, Ron, Diana and Zola for planning this fantastic party, because I know that I would not have been able to so thank you. It warms my heart that Clark has such incredible friends who care about him enough to put this all together and be so dedicated also.

I want to thank every single person for showing up, if I haven't had the chance to do so personally, to celebrate the 23rd year, in which my son entered my life, I'm not going to lie, I did not expect this many people, but speaking with you all, each and every one of you have a personal story and good memories with Clark. I want to take credit for Clark's kind-hearted nature, but that was something I did not have to teach him. I never had to ask for help because he was always just there…"

Pa turned to face Clark, "I'm so proud of you son, not just of the changes you've made in the last year but of the person you have always been. You will be the first person to admit that you have made mistakes, but who hasn't? Those mistakes have not changed who you are to me, and that is my rock, my shining light. I have always looked to you as a sign that tomorrow is going to be better, especially when we lost Ma.

It was a dark time for both of us, one that I'm not sure I would've come out from if it hadn't been for you, because although you were hurting just as much as me, you always had a way of convincing me that everything was going to be okay even if you didn't believe it yourself. Yes, I would've liked you to come home more often but when I really needed you, you were just there… I never had to ask. She is so proud of you son, she is so proud of the man you have become and she is always watching over you with that smile she saved just for you, I know that as a fact, so whenever you feel that doubt creeping back in, promise me that you'll remember that Ma and I will always be proud of you, mistakes included."

Pa and Clark embraced as everyone around them clapped and he could hear Hera wailing in the background with Lennox attempting to console her. Clark wasn't sure whether it was a rehearsed speech or off the top of his head but it was beautiful nonetheless and it brought tears to his eyes. Pa had said all these things to him before, especially in his recent trips to Smallville but it felt even more weighty and impactful on this day.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to follow that," Cat announced as she joined Pa and Clark at the front, Diana had silently backed away to stand next to the tearful Hera, Lennox and Artemis.

"I've known Clark Kent for almost five years, which means I've had the pleasure of being his friend for almost five years. We've had our ups and downs, as all friends do but I wouldn't change him for the world because one thing that nobody who has been or is a friend of Clark's can dispute is that he cares – he genuinely cares about others – he cares about what and how you're doing, he cares about what's on your mind because he genuinely wants to help, as Mr Kent said you never have to ask for his help because he is always just there.

I could list so many times when I needed someone, when I was going through something and Clark was there for me. In college, everyone's main goal is to have fun and party, it was my main goal but real life gets in the way of that sometimes and some people didn't want to stop and continued on partying but Clark always stopped to check if I was okay, if his friends were okay. Vincent over there, works in Los Angeles and flew all the way to Metropolis for this party because he knows from his own experiences that Clark cares. Yusuf over there met Clark through an article he wrote about small, family run businesses and he shut his shop up early today to bring his whole family because he knows from his own experiences that Clark cares.

He put his neck out for all of us, without ever expecting the same back. I think that is the beauty of Clark – too many people do nice things for the right to say they're a good person or to receive some good karma back, but Clark just does things for others because he wants to, full stop.

I speak on behalf of everyone who put this thing together, you inspire us Clark. It was hard work putting this together, but it never felt like a chore or a drag because it's for you – and you deserve this. You deserve a day where you can see what you mean to people because I think you underestimate that a lot."

Cat grabbed onto Clark, giving him a huge hug and again, applause and cheers erupted in the room. Jimmy, Ron, Meg and Janice all ran up to join the hug and Clark couldn't hold back the great big grin on his face. Cat was not one for emotional speeches, or emotions in general but that was the most heartfelt speech Clark had heard. It was beautiful and overwhelming at the same time. He hadn't expected any of this today and to think that the night was nowhere near done.

"Pa has spoken on behalf of Clark's family, I've spoken on behalf of Clark's friends and now I want Diana to speak as his girlfriend so we have covered all three aspects of Clark's life… I suppose we haven't covered work, but our boss Perry White standing in the back is not the most… spirited person," Cat laughed

"I did not plan on making a speech," Diana mumbled.

Clark could hear other people in the room muttering about the fact that Diana was his girlfriend and a few of his college friends were upset as they hoped to score her number by the end of the night, thinking that she was one of Clark's friends. Cat began chanting Diana's name, who was then joined by Pa, Laura, Zola, Heather, Lana and then everyone else in the room. Clark didn't want Diana to be peer pressured into speaking up, but their situationship right now made Clark curious about what she would say.

"Hello. I haven't known Clark for nearly as long as Pa or Cat have known him, so my speech will not be as long but I am grateful that I know him and hope to one day be able to join Pa and Cat in the length of time that they have known him. I did not think I would meet someone who shared so many similarities with me, but enough differences that we balance each other out and who understands me entirely and did not take a long time to do so.

If you would have told me over a year ago that I would've met a man in a hot, sweaty club, began dating him, began liking him and eventually feel the way I feel about him now, then I would've most likely laughed in your face or dismissed you entirely but now I could not imagine my life without having met Clark,"

Diana turned to face him, "It feels peculiar for me to admit this, but I could not imagine my life without you, and no matter what happens, I want you to know that I will never regret meeting you and I will always keep you close to my heart. You speak of me inspiring you, but you do not seem to understand that you have inspired me to be more daring and more open among other things. You do not seem to understand that you have a way of inspiring others without even trying, and it is the most beautiful trait a person can have.

The respect I hold for you becomes stronger each day that I know you, you are unfailingly kind, you care not just about your friends and family but the world around you, you continuously put others first and my admiration for you is deep seated and I believe it will continue to grow as you are destined for great things, greater than you can see,"

"Clark and Diana kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage," Zola shouted out,

Cat followed with her own comment, "Relationship goals," and everyone erupted with laughter.

Clark couldn't hear anyone else, as his attention was solely on Diana and he replayed her words in his head over and over again. He instinctively pulled her in for a kiss, forgetting that there was anyone else in the room. It was a quick kiss, nothing long or sensual but enough to show Diana how much he adored her speech and how much he adored her.

* * *

The numbers began to dwindle as it passed 10 o'clock at night, with the only remaining people being Artemis, Diana, Heather, Cat, Meg, Janice, Jimmy, Chloe, Ron, Pa, Laura and Lana who had all volunteered to be on clean-up duty. Heather was the first out of the last remaining to leave, pulling Clark aside to speak to him privately before she left.

"I apologised to Diana, but I also owe you an apology for not trusting you and for taking sides," Heather apologised as Clark followed her outside

"You don't owe me an apology, I was the one who made you feel like you had to pick a side and that wasn't fair, but I'm glad that you and Diana got a chance to talk,"

"I could talk to her forever, like she has so many layers and each one is more fascinating than the other…" Heather paused, "I know that sounds weird, I guess I'm just used to studying people in my day-to-day life,"

"No, I totally understand what you're saying, I think I find something new I love about her everyday,"

"I knew it! You love her!" Heather exclaimed

Clark playfully raised his hands in surrender, "I've been caught out,"

"Have you told her yet?"

"No, it's a little complicated… we are a little complicated right now so I don't think it is the right time to tell her,"

"Complicated? You were both staring at each other today like you wanted to jump each other in front of everyone, I didn't see any signs of complications there,"

"We broke up, but we haven't exactly broke up,"

Heather rubbed her head, "What does that even mean?"

"I don't even know myself, but in a weird way, our break up might have saved our relationship,"

"Wow, and I thought my relationship was complicated,"

"I haven't heard you talk about Steve for a while,"

"We are still together and I love him… but things are complicated right now and I'm not exactly sure we're on the same page,"

"It doesn't have anything to do with Bruce, does it?"

"He told you that he was in love with me, didn't he?" Heather stated

"Yeah, I was shocked but the shock didn't register until a couple of days after he said it, but he told me he hadn't told you and didn't have any intention of doing so?"

"He didn't have to tell me… Bruce thinks he is in love with me, but he's not, he is only telling himself that to punish himself,"

"Punish himself?"

"He has a dark side, Clark, he hides it from you but I've seen it, and I think he wants it to consume him so he will do whatever it takes,"

"Heather, is there something else I should know? I'm getting the feeling that there is something else I should know,"

"You have to talk to him, because I've decided I'm not involved anymore,"

"What does that mean?"

"I haven't spoken to him for a while and I don't want to, I know it sounds bad but I was happy when he didn't show up today because I don't have the energy anymore to deal with _that,_ "

"No, I understand," Clark didn't know what else to say so they stood in silence until her taxi pulled up in front.

* * *

The next to leave was Jimmy, Chloe and Ron who was the designated driver. Janice and Cat were next, and as it hit 11pm, everyone else decided to leave.

"I'd like to take you out for breakfast tomorrow morning, you can decide where you want to go and you can invite Diana if she wants to come," Pa offered

"Yeah, I'll ask her, so did you three have a good time?"

"Yes, you have the most interesting friends and your girlfriend is just delightful," Laura beamed

"I really like her," Lana added, before whispering, "You should've told me she is like you…"

"I'm sorry about that," Clark apologised

"Don't apologise, it's so cool, remember when we had that conversation about you having to hold back, about not being able to be spontaneous romantically, you can do that with her, you can have everything you've ever wanted with her, imagine the babies,"

Pa seemed to notice that Clark didn't know how to respond to that, patting Clark on the back, "I don't think Clark is thinking that far ahead quite yet, he's just taking it day by day,"

"Exactly," Clark nodded.

Three taxis pulled up shortly after, saving Clark from more questions from Lana although he didn't want the night to end. He thought about meeting up with Hera, Janice, Meg and Cat later on as they were all going out but he knew there was one person he would rather spend his time with. As he closed the taxi door behind Lana, Laura and Pa who were staying at a nice hotel in town, he walked over to the other taxi that Artemis and Diana were about to hop into.

"I'll see you later," Artemis said as she graciously stepped into the taxi

"Are you not going back with Artemis?" Clark questioned

"No, I don't want to," Diana shrugged

"Okay, cool, I'll see you later Artemis, and I know I've said this one thousand times but thank you for coming," Clark offered his goodbye

"Yes, have a nice night both of you," Artemis smirked, as she closed the taxi door behind her.

They reached Clark's apartment less than 20 minutes later, the drive was a quiet one but it was a comfortable silence as they cuddled in the back of the taxi. As soon as they entered his apartment, he offered her a drink or some food as he usually did whenever she came over which she kindly rejected and instead stood by his kitchen bar as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. It was the way she was looking at him, she even had a small smirk on her lips and Clark couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Is everything okay, Diana?" Clark asked

"Yes, everything is fine, I am just waiting for you to finish your drink,"

Clark raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"I want you to go flying with me,"

Clark quickly downed his drink, "I'm ready,"

Diana laughed, "You didn't have to drink it that fast, I would've happily waited,"

"It's fine, do you want to fly to somewhere in particular or do you just want to go on cruise control?"

Diana smirked, "I have an idea of where I want to fly to."

Clark let Diana guide him through the night sky and he was happy taking in the view. The night sky was beautiful, but that was not the view he was talking about. It was Diana in that white dress, that caressed all of her curves rather than tightly held onto them. It was her ponytail softly blowing in the wind and it occasionally touched his face meeting Clark's nose and filling it with Diana's intoxicating, natural scent. He wasn't even paying attention to where they were going, that was until Diana began descending to the ground.

 _Fiji_. It was the place that Clark and Diana agreed was their special place, one that they didn't share with anybody and she had decided to bring him here for the last few minutes of his birthday. They landed in what looked like a beautifully decorated garden, but he didn't have time to take in his surroundings and his eyes quickly moved back to Diana. He felt his heart overwhelm with love for the incredible woman stood before him and the words almost came to his lips but Diana spoke first.

"I know this is my first relationship and there are still many things I don't understand, but over the past two months, I have learnt the importance of communication. We were not communicating with each other the way we needed to and it was unconsciously draining both of us of our energy so after a trip to visit Pa, I decided, not him, that I had to stop the cycle that we were relentlessly spinning in. I had to take our minds off the labels that we were becoming so obsessed with, and I think the time apart has done us good,"

"I think I was so caught up with predicting the future for us, and making sure that we both wanted the same things that I was weighing _us_ down,"

"One thing I have learnt is that we cannot predict the future, and that does not mean I do not want a future with you, otherwise I would not be with you right now, but it is something I cannot get attached to because it is not promised to us, even if we want it badly,"

"We are gonna live for a very long time, you might get sick of me in 2 or 200 years," Clark smirked

"Maybe," Diana joked

Clark shuffled closer to her, "So, it's best we live in the now and take this day by day, right?"

Diana nodded. In record time, Diana slammed her lips onto his and nearly knocked all of the wind out of his lungs. Clark hardly had a moment to react before Diana pressed her tongue to the seam of his lips, and once he granted her full access, her tongue delved into his mouth. Their bodies were so close, it was as if they had been moulded into one and Clark couldn't stop moving his hands – from her hair, to her shoulders, to her back, to her waist, to her hips, to her butt and back up again. Diana's hands were rested around his neck, her hands slowly and sensually massaging the nape of his neck and he swore he heard himself moan. They had made out a thousand times so both knew what the other did or didn't like and Diana was taking full advantage of the fact that Clark had a soft spot at the back of his neck. Diana took her other hand away from his neck to run her hands over his thin shirt before her hand crept up underneath his shirt and deliberately began tracing his muscles, applying enough pressure that he could feel it but also so it was a faint and teasing feeling. Clark usually had a method to avoid his _friend_ making an unexpected appearance but he could tell by the tightness in his trousers that it wasn't working this time.

"Di," Clark repeated a few times against her lips as he attempted to pull back, "Di, we should stop,"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is too right, if you get my gist so I think we should stop, whose garden are we in anyway?"

"We are in the garden of the beach house I booked for us,"

Clark looked at Diana as if she had grown two heads, "You booked _us_ a beach house?"

"Yes, this is my birthday gift to you," Diana closed the gap between them once more

"I need you to be a _little_ more clear so I know…"

Diana rolled her eyes as she interrupted Clark, "I booked us this beach house because I am ready, I want you to make love to me tonight,"

Clark smiled, "Okay, I'm not turning down this sensational offer, I just want to make sure that you've thought about this _thoroughly,_ "

"I have, I even had to have a rather awkward conversation with Hera on how to prevent fertilization,"

"How did that go?"

"I do not wish to re-experience it, but she gave me the answers I was looking for and I received a visit from Aphrodite,"

"Okay, that's all good, but have you thought about everything else that comes with sex, not just a possible baby?"

"I trust you, and I am very, _very_ attracted to you so what else is there for me to consider?"

Clark couldn't help the smile that formed on his face, "Okay, so when did you decide all of this?"

"I've been ready for weeks, but it was not the right time, but I began planning all of this a week ago, do you have anymore questions or can we go inside now?"

"I'll race you upstairs?" Clark smirked.

 **(A/N: Mature content begins)**

Clark knew he was faster than Diana so he let her take a head start, but as soon as they reached the bedroom, Clark shut the door and pinned Diana to it. He started off gentle, as he felt her hands begin to slide up his chest and encircle his neck, he decided that he would add a little more weight to the kiss. Clark could sense that Diana wanted more, as she pushed her body into his and began grinding against him but he continued his assault on her lips.

As the kiss went on, it was becoming more and more heated, so much so that it was becoming difficult for Clark to keep his hands to himself. His right hand went to the rope that was tied around her dress and began untying it, this seemed to encourage Diana as she greedily began undoing his shirt, with some of the buttons falling off due to the force and speed she was using. Their lips parted and clasped onto one another once again with an adding of more pressure. Clark noticed Diana's hand gradually moving towards the tightness in his trousers, so he quickly slid his hand onto her arm, lifting it and pining it against the wall.

Diana let out a shocked moan, and the kiss became even more greedy with their mouths locking tighter together. Clark couldn't begin to count how many dreams he had about Diana, with Diana, in Diana… and now, all of those dreams were coming to life. He didn't want to rush this despite how painfully tight his trousers had become, because this was about her and it was important that everything was perfect. He wanted to stop to light some candles, maybe put some music on but he knew she would not forgive him if he stopped now.

Diana was becoming frustrated with the slow pace Clark was taking, as she pushed him back with her hand and onto to the king size bed. Clark didn't think he could get aroused from being pushed, but the fact that Diana was able to physically push him onto the bed and the look of determination and lust on her face was making it very hard for him not to just tear off that dress that very second. Just as that thought was crossing his mind, he saw Diana attempt to pull her dress over her head but due to the length of it, she was having difficulties so he offered up his hands to help.

"Thanks," Diana mumbled

"My pleasu-" Clark began, before Diana's lips cut him off.

He needed to see her, so he quickly flipped her over so she was on her back and leant him, leaving Diana's lips free to frown from the loss of contact. Clark had never seen anything more bewitching, anything more sensual and _perfect_. Clark's eyes travelled from her face to her collar bone delicate in the semi-darkness then to her breasts that were still hidden from him in her black lingerie set to her small waist to her flat, toned stomach that Clark couldn't wait to place soft kisses over, to her rounded hips and toned thighs that he couldn't wait to have wrapped around his neck and his waist. As his eyes travelled back up to her face, there was vulnerability in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. She had to know that he would find no flaws with her, that she was perfect to him. Clark began taking off his trousers, in an attempt to make her feel less vulnerable about being semi naked in front of a man for the first time.

"You are so beautiful," Clark mumbled, tracing her cheek softly with his fingers

"You too, Clark," Diana repeated twice as she gave him a long up and down, with a sweet smile on her lips.

Clark placed a sweet kiss on her lips before placing another sweet kiss on her ear lobe, with just the right amount of passion before moving on to her neck. He knew all the spots on her neck that were vulnerable to his touch and it was his time to take advantage of all of them. He moved down to her collarbone, biting on the skin softly and then massaging it with a soft kiss. His efforts were met with heavy breathing, moaning and some words in her native language that he couldn't understand.

He continued to go lower, until his lips were on the gap in between her breasts and as Clark stretched his hand to unhook Diana's bra, she arched her back so he could get better access. As he unhooked it, Diana pulled down the straps and in less than ten seconds – it was gone and Diana's breasts spilled out as if they couldn't wait to be free. Clark didn't waste any time and began placing kisses all over her chest, before taking one perfectly round, brown nipple in his mouth. He used the other hand to creep down her toned stomach and massage her through her lace, black underwear. Clark was greeted with more heavy breathing, more moaning and more words he didn't understand.

"Clark," Diana moaned although it was said as if it was a question

"Yeah?" Clark responded in a muffled voice as he was kind of in the middle of something

"I need… I need… more contact," Diana whispered, as she titled his chin up to look at her directly in her eyes.

Clark smiled as he understood exactly what she was asking for and he wanted to give it to her, his erection was almost becoming painful, but there were still other things he wanted to do to her before they got to that point. Clark hovered over her and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. He slowly began to pull down her underwear, softly touching her most intimate parts as he did which earned him a loud moan. Once her underwear was no longer on her body, Clark pulled his lips away from hers and began kissing his way down her body.

The anticipation of what was to come was killing them both, as Diana thrashed around with his name on the tip of her tongue as he placed hot, long and slow kisses everywhere from her neck, to her chest, to her breasts and all the way down her stomach. As he got closer, he could smell her unique scent stronger and it was driving him wild. He ran his finger up and down, testing to see how wet she was and it seemed like he had done his job quite well as she was _soaking._ He waited until his eyes locked with Diana's before he took that same finger and placed it in his mouth.

"Oh, Clark," Diana moaned, fighting the urge to pull him up and kiss him but she guessed what was to come and thought she would enjoy that far more than a kiss.

"I want you to keep watching me, I need you to keep your eyes on me," Clark whispered, his voice unintentionally husky as he was controlled by lust, by his love for Diana.

Diana nodded in response, biting her lip as she kept her eyes on him and only him. Clark slowly hooked her legs around her legs and pulled her within an inch of his mouth so she had nowhere to escape. He wasn't sure who was about to have more fun – him or her. He placed a few teasing kisses on her thighs, before setting his mouth on her, starting with a few light kisses and licks. He groaned at how good she tasted, just as unique and sweet as her natural scent and he felt his erection get much more painful but he had no intention of stopping. As he increased the pace and longevity of his licks, he felt Diana's thighs squeeze his head and her voice increase in pitch and volume.

She tasted so damn good that he was unsure if he would ever be able to give this up now that he got a taste. He thought her kisses were intoxicating, but _this_ , this was on an entirely different level of intoxicating, it was addictive so Clark kept going despite Diana thrashing about and being determined to squeeze his head until it exploded. He kept kissing, licking and sucking.

"Don't look away," Clark begged, although he wasn't sure if she could hear him through her loud grunts and moans.

He could see that she was close to the edge and he couldn't take his eyes off of her – she was so sexy and she didn't even try to be. He was sure if his mouth weren't already busy, he would be fighting hard not to say those three words he was fearful of admitting but that always seemed to be on the tip of his tongue. It was moments like these, when Diana let her guard down, when her trust was on full display, when she was so fucking beautiful, it was these moments that made it difficult for Clark to keep those words from slipping out.

"Clark!" Diana repeated at the top of her lungs, until there were no more words left in her mouth and she gushed all over Clark's mouth.

He continued feasting on her and less than five minutes later, her thighs held him in a death grip and she was shaking uncontrollably once more. He couldn't help feeling slightly possessive and proud, that he was her first, that she had chosen him to be her first and he wasn't sure if he was okay with anyone else knowing how sweet and mouth-watering she was. Diana pulled him up, her sweaty forehead crashing onto his and began kissing him slowly, sensually and teasingly – holding back enough to make him want more, but giving enough that he was slowly losing his mind. He didn't even notice her hands creep across his body and begin to pull down his boxers. Her hands softly grazed over the tip and he wasn't sure whether she had done it on purpose or by accident, but it coerced a loud groan out of him that was met with a smirk from Diana. She seemed to be finding her possessive side just like him.

"It might hurt, so tell me if you want me to slow down or stop," Clark whispered, before moving around so he was in the right position

"Okay, I will tell you if I need you to slow down or stop," Diana smiled softly

"Thank you for sharing this beautiful gift with me, Di," Clark spoke as he slowly lined his hardness up against her.

He didn't know it was possible to be this aroused and took a few seconds to calm himself as he didn't want this to end too quickly. It was no problem for Diana to be super aroused and wondered if she was mid-orgasm, it was possible that it would hurt less for her when he entered her. Just as she was going to ask him if everything was okay, Clark took two fingers and began to vibrate them at her centre. Diana responded almost immediately with an arched back and a load moan. This was not helping him calm down, and only worked to increase his arousal as Diana kept her hooded eyes trained on his every move.

As soon as he heard his name reach her lips, he knew she was close and he needed to enter her now to decrease the pain. Closing his eyes, he entered her slowly, and just as he did – she came – tightening herself around him and Clark groaned out loud as he had never experienced a feeling so erotic. He wasn't going to last – there was no way he was going to last.

"Clark, please, slowly," Diana moaned, still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm

"Sorry," Clark groaned.

Clark waited at least another ten seconds before slowly thrusting once more, he wanted to keep his eyes on Diana but the vision of him slowly disappearing into Diana was too erotic to stray from. He was almost there, and he held onto her thighs to steady himself as he disappeared within her. He gave her a few moments to become accustomed to the feeling, placing soft, soothing kisses on her mouth and down the side of her neck.

"I'm ready, Clark," Diana nodded.

Clark slowly began to thrust, guiding her thighs with his hands to meet his thrusts and soon after, she met his thrusts and they found a steady, slow rhythm. She was so wet, he was practically coated in her juices and they kept sliding up and down his erection with every thrust. He thought he was losing his mind before, but this… she didn't seem to understand that she was giving him something that he never thought he'd experience and no matter what happened, he would always be grateful to her and she would always be special to him. He agreed with what she had said in her speech earlier, she would always be in his heart. He wasn't sure what that line meant to her, but to Clark, it meant that there would always be a part of him that belonged to her, that was in love with her, even if she one day did return to Themisycira. After tonight, distance wouldn't be able to change that.

"Clark," Diana moaned, her nails digging into his back, almost entirely breathless, "Faster… I need you… harder."

Clark responded by picking up his speed slightly and placing a little more force behind his thrusts. In response, Diana grabbed onto one of the pillows and it immediately burst open and feathers now surrounded them but neither of them cared. Neither of them cared that the bed was now creaking under the pressure because they couldn't see or feel anything else except each other.

His lips crushed down on hers in a bruising kiss, as he picked up the pace a little more and sweat from his chest, from his forehead began to mix with her own. He was so close to the edge, but he wasn't going to finish until she did or ideally he wanted them to reach the finish line together. Clark decided to change their position slightly, bringing Diana's legs over his shoulders so he was now on his knees and he could tell by the way Diana threw her head back that it felt just as good to her as it did for him. It only took five minutes in this position for Diana to begin calling out his name at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, Clark!" Diana called out, her fingernails raking over the sides of his abdomen.

"Diana," Clark could hear the urgency in his voice and feel his irises glowing.

"Diana," He repeated once more, "I…"

Diana leaned up to cover his mouth with her own, and he could feel her moan into his mouth and her eyes roll backwards as she milked him. He wanted to pull out, just out of habit, but Diana held him in some kind of death grip and he couldn't escape so he drained himself inside of her. He didn't even think it was possible for _that_ much fluid to leave his body and he knew if it wasn't for Aphrodite, at least one of those soldiers would've got to an egg.

He collapsed on top of her, void of any energy to roll over next to her and he was rather enjoying Diana playing with his hair whilst placing soft kisses on his neck. It was distracting him from the fact that he had just been so close to telling her that he was in love with her.

"We broke the bed frame, and the mattress," Diana whispered in his ear,

"I thought we were much lower down than when we started," Clark laughed

"It will not be funny when you have to help me explain how the entire bed including the mattress broke _and_ pay for the replacement,"

"Let's not think about that right now, how are you feeling?" Clark turned his head to look into her eyes and was greeted with such a beautiful sight – a sweaty Diana with sex hair

"You did not hurt me if that is what you're asking,"

"No, that's not what I'm asking although it is good to know, I just want to know whether you know, it was as good for you as it was for me,"

Diana sighed happily, "It was incredible, Clark, I was not wrong to put my trust in you to be my first,"

"If you think about it, you are kind of my first too and you were incredible," Clark gave Diana a soft, but sensual kiss.

"I don't think I have ever sweated this much, even in battle,"

"I know, you're disgusting," Clark joked, sticking out his tongue as if to emote disgust

"I believe you have accumulated more sweat than me,"

"You are right, but I don't even have the energy to move right now,"

"Does that mean you do not want to join me in the bath or shower? I was going to give you the choice of both,"

Clark's eyes widened slightly, "You are ready to go again… already?"

"If you aren't ready then…"

"No, I am, well I will be if you keep looking at me like that,"

"Bath or shower?"

"Both?"

"Both it is, but we have to be careful," Diana wagged her finger at him

"Hey, you were the one who told me to go faster and harder, so this broken bed is mostly your fault."

Diana flipped him over so he was on his back, and pinned his arms above his head so he was at her full mercy. She began faintly and slowly grinding on him, using her flight to hover above him so there was not much contact but enough to help revitalise and awaken Clark once more. He looked up at her expression – so sensual and confident – it was true what he said, he found something new he loved about Diana everyday and now he could add seductress and sex fiend to the list.

"We'll keep this pace, I promise," Diana smiled wickedly down at him.

* * *

The morning and afternoon following their initial night together, Diana did need some time to recover as she was rather sore so they spent that day just exploring Fiji, taking walks on the beach and eating – Diana would not stop eating. All that food seemed to do wonders for her energy though, as just before the landlord was due to arrive at 7pm, she seduced Clark in the living area and they tested the strength of the couch – they wasn't sure who won that battle or whether it was one to be won or lost, but they added the couch to the list of things they would have to pay to replace.

It was an awkward conversation with the man they had rented the home from, as he spent most of his time confused as to how they had not just broken the bed frame but the mattress too. Clark was sure he had called them devils once or twice. They agreed on a price for the damages, and paid on the spot before finding a discreet place to fly back to his Metropolis apartment to test the strength of his bed. He didn't want to return to Metropolis, especially as he had work the next day and would've loved to remain cooped up in that Fiji house with Diana but he realised that the real world was calling – it was not the only thing that was calling.

"Is there something wrong?" Diana asked, as she broke her kiss.

She knew that the only people who had her number were her family, and she knew Clark could easily check if it was a phone call from Zola wanting gossip that could be ignored or it was something of dire importance. Clark only needed two seconds to know that it was the second option.

"We need to go," Clark jumped up, rushing to grab Diana's jacket and both of their shoes.

* * *

 **Honestly, I did not expect this chapter to be as long as it was, but I can't seem to write 3,000 words anymore, once I start, I just keep going and going. What did you all think of this one? And what do you think of Clark and Diana's relationship, and how I've handled it? Let me know.**

 **REPLIES TO REVIEWS ON MY LAST CHAPTER:**

 **Power Couple : Thank you, and I think possibly one day those two might make an appearance but not as a way to challenge Diana.**

 **: I agree, I think Cat deserves the truth (more than Bruce, but obviously telling Bruce is the bigger story) because as shown in this chapter, she is such a good friend to Clark and she would do anything for him because she cares about him that much.**

 **HELLACRE13 : *fan girls* thanks, I wanted Clark and Diana to face some kind of realistic adversity in their relationship because who can say that a perfect relationship exists?**

 **ClarkLovesDiana : Thank you for such a great review. I think Diana displayed her inexperience, but also she had a point - about his treatment of women and their roles in his life. I think it was something he had to be confronted about. Yeah, I didn't want everyone to be harsh on Lois because I truly did write it as her not attempting to be conniving. I started it, but decided that I might leave it until I get a little further with this one - the funny thing is, my original story plan was to end this one with a sad ending, but due to DC's poor treatment of Clark and Diana, I want to end this one on a positive note - even if it takes a while to get there.**

 **Guest : Thank you 3**

 **Sram15 : I really wrote Lois coming from a non-conniving angle, but the consensus is that she was being conniving lol. Well, I also think their break up is inevitable, because Diana will always choose her people over love - and I don't think that is something Clark can punish her for. I'm very interested in what your reaction to this chapter will be lol.**

 **Soumitra : I could go on forever and forever about how much I hate DC's treatment of their relationship**

 **JohnTitor : I totally understand every point that you've made - I knew that it was possible that some people would see that as a pity party chapter, or an unsatisfying one because I promised a Bruce/Clark reveal and I hammered in the point of Diana being upset about his treatment of his ex-girlfriends - which I do stand by as that is something I think Clark needed to be confronted about. I hope that this chapter fixed that second issue for you, and felt less like a pity party, and Clark was a little bit more understanding. I think in the next chapter, it will really push home that Clark can't punish Diana for choosing her home over him, even if it comes in the way of the future he planned out for them that he gave her no say in.**

 **Okay, so in the next chapter - shit goes down. It'll be sad, mushy, cute and there will be a shock death - can you guess who?**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	28. Chapter 23: Part III (The Ending)

**It isn't my best chapter, but I did enjoy writing it.**

* * *

 _ **APOLLO.**_

Word travels fast in Olympus – and although Apollo was arrogant, self-assured and boastful, he wasn't stupid. He knew to take gossip seriously, especially if he wanted to protect his throne. It was _his_ throne now, and he wasn't going to lose it – he was the King of Olympus, he would remain the King of Olympus, and anyone who thought they could take that from him would not be killed on sight, no, they would be bent to his will.

He heard about a mysterious individual with no name that was in negotiations with Hades for an army of the dead. His mind went straight to War, who had been surprisingly quiet since Zeus' disappearance and seemed to have a good relationship with Diana, if the two were working against him with the assistance of Hades then he would destroy all three before they got a chance – but it was not the case. Diana was innocent, War was innocent, but Hades was not. Hades was transpiring against him with an individual with no name, but this individual had no name because he was banished from history. He was the First Born – the first child of Zeus, and the first child of Zeus and Hera's marriage.

Apollo wanted to be shocked that something so big had been covered up – but he wasn't, as he knew Olympus was built on lies and deceit. Hades wouldn't share much more with him, just that he had been offered escape from the Underworld in return for an army of the dead. He had been so close to exiling Hades from Olympus, just as he did Hera but another plan came to mind. He would lure First Born out from the shadows, to capture him and hold him prisoner until he realised that he didn't even have the choice of death, just a future at Apollo's side as his slave.

He knew it would work, and he knew he could fool Hades – he was a powerful man, older than many of the Gods on Olympus but he was not wise, he was not cunning and he was most definitely not intelligent. He had no small inkling of how minds worked, Apollo guessed it was because he spent too much time interacting with the dead rather than the living – there was not much to be learnt from the dead and the living were rare visitors.

He locked First Born away in the prison that Hera had created for Diana and her minions, it was probably the only good thing Hera had done in all her years on Olympus. He punished Hades too, as he could not allow him to get away with ultimately trying to kill him for his own personal gain – Hades would enjoy exile too much, instead he closed the Underworld off to him using the newfound power that came with being King so Hades had nobody to interact with and he was demoted to a guard of the Underworld, rather than the King of the Underworld. They were no longer his subjects and he was destined to a life of loneliness – only Apollo's death could spare him, but he could not escape the Underworld and First Born was now a prisoner. The King of Olympus could not die – or so Apollo believed.

* * *

 _ **PRESENT TIME ***_

It felt like everything was moving in slow motion but it must've took them less than ten seconds at Diana's top speed to reach Artemis' home. He wanted to request to carry her, but before he could say another word, Diana was high in the sky. She hadn't asked him to accompany her, but even if she had asked him to stay out of it, he would've flown with her anyway. They were past _that_ stage now and they had become one, her concerns were also his and her family was also his. It had nothing to do with the mind-blowing sex over the past few days, but had everything to do with the fact that he was _madly_ in love with her, at this point he knew he would do anything for her – so when she asked him if there was something wrong, he told her _we_ should go because she was not walking into the unknown without him.

They would usually drop off at a safe spot and walk the distance but Diana did not care for 'being seen', understandably so and for once, neither did Clark. All he cared about was Diana being with her family – even if someone had been watching them, they were moving so fast, they would've appeared as a blur to human eyes anyway.

Diana landed in the garden, fear and _love_ swirling around in her eyes, it was a devastating combination for Clark to watch – he had never seen Diana like this before and he wanted to reach out to her, but it wasn't the right time. Zola was sat there evidently waiting for her, a sleeping Zeke in her arms and her face stained with tears. Diana rushed over to her side – Clark kept his distance, but he was close enough that both women could feel his presence. He was not just here to support Diana, but the rest of her family, if they needed it.

"Zola," Diana whispered, her voice soft, strong but impatient.

She was anxious to know what had happened, even Clark's abilities couldn't help him piece together the story but he had an idea and it was a painful one – he wasn't sure how Diana was going to handle this. She had only just lost her mother, and now…

"He's gone, Diana," Zola cried silent tears, with her head bowed down

"What are you talking about?" Diana urged, her voice becoming a little unstable.

Just as Zola was about to open her mouth, the door swung open and a sombre Hera stood before them. Even though her facial expression was distant and sad, the aura surrounding her was different; she was almost glowing – magic. She was a Goddess once more, and it was now clear to Clark that Lennox's disappearance had something to do with her powers returning. He had come to respect and admire Hera over the past couple of months, but he could feel his eyes growing hot.

"I need everyone to come inside, _please_ ," Hera announced, and Clark noted the change in her voice. Gone was the voice of an abandoned, weak woman and a regal sensibility was now evident in her voice.

Diana looked over at Zola, who just nodded as if to assure Diana that she was okay, it calmed her slightly but Clark could see that Diana was coming to the same conclusion as him. Lennox was _gone_ , and Hera's powers had returned – it could be no coincidence.

Clark closed the door behind him, as he was the last one to enter and took a seat beside Zola. Diana refused to sit down, he wasn't sure if it was because she was anxious or she had entered battle mode.

"Diana, you think so _little_ of me," Hera spoke, her voice full of emotion and disappointment, deciding that it was option two rather than option one

Diana ignored her comment, "I want to know what has taken place, I want my questions answered,"

Hera gulped, but kept her back straight and strong, "Where do I begin? I suppose at the very beginning… are you sure you will not sit down?"

Diana shook her head, so Hera continued on with a deep sigh, "When Zeus and I first married, we were happy, _both_ of us, it feels like such a long time ago, it was, but it is a time I hold near and dear to my heart. I found myself pregnant very early on in our marriage, again we were both very happy and it was a peaceful time on Olympus, something unheard of.

On the day of the birth, a witch came to Zeus with a prophecy, she told him that we were to have a son… a son that would one day sit on the throne of Olympus, that Olympus and the world would be under his sole control and the rest of us would die by his hands. Zeus ordered that the witch kill him, _my first and only son_ , I pleaded with my husband to spare our son, but he would not hear me so the witch took my son.

My short-lived happiness came tumbling down, my son was dead and in his heart, I was dead to my husband. He saw my love for our son as betrayal to him that I would continue to care for someone who would bring his demise; he told me he couldn't bear to look at me. He shut me out, and in turn I cried for a hundred days and nights.

He eventually forgave me after many years, but the love, it was never the same and as much as I tried to pretend that we were happy again, neither of us was. Hephaestus was born during that time, he looked nothing like my first-born, he was ugly and disfigured, in my frustration, I threw my child out of the window into the depths of the sea.

I will not apologise for that, there is no use, but I am not proud. I rushed to have another baby, and in time I fell pregnant with Ares, it was during this time when my first son returned. It seemed as if the witch had spared him for me, but he had become the person she said he would and declared war on his father but despite who he had become, I still loved him. He was a product of what had happened to him, what Zeus had done to him, it wasn't him. I believed that so I tried to convince Zeus that we could rehabilitate him, that we could save our son, but he saw that as ultimate betrayal once more.

As my punishment, my husband had me watch as he allowed the earth to consume my son, my husband, the man I loved, had me watch on as the love of my life, my first born son died."

Hera made eye contact with the three people in the room for the first time since she started her story, Clark wasn't sure what she was looking for but he knew his eyes held some sympathy for her. He knew of Zeus' many betrayals but this one was seemingly written out of history but it had never left Hera's mind.

"But he never died, did he?" Diana whispered, posing it like question but it was more like a statement, one that Hera could not deny

"I thought he was dead Diana, believe me I did, I mourned him for centuries, so much so that I was never capable of being a mother to my children, then when Zeus decided that he was not going to touch me anymore, I didn't have an opportunity to mother any more children, to right my wrongs and I became jealous, vengeful, but you both know that from personal experience," Hera continued, pointing at Zola and Diana

She continued, "I heard of someone working with Hades to remove Apollo as the King of Olympus, I stupidly thought that my husband had returned at first, so I sent Ares to investigate, he told me that Apollo found out and had taken the perpetrator as prisoner, but it was not Zeus and when he gave me the description of who it was, I knew it was my son, I knew it was my first born son."

"Why did you not tell me?" Diana questioned

"I'll be honest, I did not trust you with this information, or at least I did not trust you to trust me, but I was foolish to trust me."

Clark could see Hera's resolve breaking, she had been strong during her story, but he could see that she was breaking. It was horrible to watch, and he was dreading what she was about to say next – Diana was too and he wanted to rush to her side, but she would see it as more of an insult than a compliment so instead he pulled a sobbing Zola into his arms. She knew what was coming next.

"What did you do, Hera?" Diana asked once more, her mouth tense and her words slow

"I didn't want to ask him, I asked Ares first, but when he heard of the story, he declined, but Lennox sympathised with me, as he has always done, so he offered to accompany me to break my son free. We left last night, Zola caught us leaving, and I told her… I told her that we were going to a local bar so that she would not tell you and Artemis would remain unworried, I lied and I am so sorry," Hera bowed her head

"Is he dead?" Diana asked, her voice shaking with emotion

"He died protecting me and I am so, so sorry."

Zola burst out in tears, latching onto Clark, as Hera had just confirmed what had been on all of their minds as the story progressed. The sudden noise awoke Zeke and Diana walked over, taking the baby in her arms and rocking him softly. She wore a frown and her eyes appeared glassy, but there was no sudden burst of emotion from her, no sudden tears – Clark didn't expect it, it was not how Diana did things, but he knew she was devastated.

 _He_ couldn't believe that Lennox was dead, the words didn't sound right in his head. They'd become very good friends over the past couple of months, and someone Clark could talk to about Diana and personal stuff, he had helped soften the blow of Bruce's distantness. It was easy to forget that Lennox was over 80 years old because of how youthful he looked and _acted_ , but he was a wise man who had seen a lot of things and knew a lot of things. He had a daughter, who was now fatherless in the world and even though Clark knew that Lennox didn't see her often, he loved her dearly. She was one of the two loves of his life – the other being Artemis.

"Where is Artemis? Have you told her yet?" Clark asked, his mind racing with thoughts of her and how she would handle the loss of her husband, so soon after she finally admitted that she loved him

Hera looked over at Clark, "I suppose I need to finish the story for everything to make sense, I just wanted to give you all some time to digest the news,"

"He trusted you, adored you, saw you as the mother he lost, but you let him down! He is dead because you, you led him to his death!" Zola screamed, jumping out of Clark's arms and storming over to stand directly in Hera's face

"I understand your anger, I blame myself also, and that is something that I have to live with for the rest of my days,"

"He had only just convinced Artemis to adopt, they were going to start a family together, they were going to move into a quiet little suburb and be happy but you've taken that from them, I do not need to hear the rest of this story to know that you're always going to be that selfish, vindictive woman you were when we first met," Zola spat, before turning to Diana, "Di, can I have my baby boy back?"

Diana nodded and handed Zeke over to her, who instantly began crying as soon as he left the calm arms of Diana and entered the shaking ones of Zola. As her son cried in her arms, she cried along with him and slowly made her way up the steps, slamming her bedroom door behind them.

He didn't blame Zola for her outburst, but he also didn't blame Hera for Lennox's death. The two had come to a peaceful agreement, but they were never going to be friends, too much stuff had happened between them and this was going to be the icing on top – Zola would never forgive Hera, but also Hera would never forgive herself.

"Would you like me to continue now?" Hera said, evidently trying to pick her courage and pride up from the ground.

Diana didn't make any motions with her heard nor did she open her mouth, but Hera decided to continue anyway.

"We got to Olympus late, easily snuck past Apollo's defences and we found my son locked in a cell, it was clear that he had been tortured. Apollo put him in the cell that I built for you so I knew how to get him out, he wasn't happy to see me, but I expected that. As we carried him away, I tried to talk to him, but it was as if he wasn't listening, it was as if his mind was somewhere else and soon after, he turned on me. I felt my heart break as I watched the son I had pined after for centuries turn on me, and Lennox, my knight and shining armour saved me but there I stood, defenceless, watching him throw Lennox about, it was a repeat of what had tortured me for centuries but the roles had now changed, I was again watching someone I loved kill my son in front of my eyes."

Hera paused, wiping away the first tear of many that fell down her golden cheeks. Diana stood by, watching on, her eyes dark and clouded. Clark, for the first time since they arrived, sensed that she needed a hand to hold right now so got up from his seat and walked over to her, a hug would be too much for her right now but a hand hold was just enough to let her know he was still here. As he took her hand in his, she looked over at him and she allowed Clark to see her in her moment of weakness. When he was this close, she couldn't hide from him, her eyes told him that she was barely keeping it together.

Hera took a deep breath and continued on, "Apollo had become alerted, so returned and there was a battle between them both, but I ran over to Lennox, I tried to help him, I really did but I was too late. He said a few words to me though, about you, about you and Clark, about Zola, about his daughter and of cause about Artemis. He wasn't alone in his final moments and I cried with him. Apollo was down next, I didn't know how long their fight lasted, but I felt like I was crying over Lennox's body for hours and when Apollo realised that he wasn't going to survive this bout, he granted me back my powers with his final breath and told me to stop the First-Born.

I didn't, I let him go and he went straight to the throne. I hated him, but I couldn't kill him so I picked up Lennox's body and went somewhere to think. How was I supposed to tell you all? How was I supposed to live with myself? All these questions, with no answers. I didn't even notice where I took myself, until I heard the slithering of a thousand snakes – Themisycira. I knew what I had to do."

Clark could see that Diana wanted to be happy that Hera had restored her island, that she could finally be reunited with her mother but the death of Lennox was weighing her down. It was too soon to be happy about anything – but Clark was pleased that Diana would now be able to return home, along with Lennox's death the clear fact that he would be losing her brought tears to his eyes. He had feared this moment for so long, but after Lennox's death, Diana would need time to heal and he knew that her home, with her mother by her side would be the best way for her to do that.

"Themisycira has been restored to its former glory, and I sent Artemis there out of cowardice. I was not ready to face her, but I must be the one to tell her. Her anger must be taken out on me, and not anyone else. Your sisters will be happy to see you, Diana,"

"What about my mother?" Diana asked, her words rushed and her voice with a child-like innocence attached to it

Hera's small smile disappeared, "I wasn't able to bring Hippolyta back, I swear to you that I tried but I could not, she remains a clay statue."

Clark felt Diana squeeze his hand _very_ , _very_ hard in frustration, he was sure she didn't even know she had done it as her mind was elsewhere. He knew a couple of bones in his hand had shifted out of place, but he would heal soon enough, but Diana, on the other hand, he wasn't so sure. Clark knew what all of this meant for her – now she would have to support an inconsolable Artemis, continue to protect both Zola and Zeke, mourn her brother, mourn her mother, deal with her homicidal half-brother who was now King of Olympus and be a Queen of an entire island of warrior women, who will most likely be tense after spending such a long time as snakes because of Hera and Diana's true birth right coming to light. She would have no time for healing – only duty.

"Now that I have spoken to you three, I must go and speak with Artemis, I hope one day you all can forgive me for all that I have done," Hera announced, before disappearing before their eyes with no further words and no goodbye.

It was silent for a few moments, as both needed time to digest everything that was said to them. It was a lot of information to take in and it felt as if it had thrown at them in a short amount of time. Lennox was dead, Hera was gone, Apollo had been dethroned by someone much worse, Themisycira was back but Diana's mother was not, Diana was now the Queen of the Amazons and would have to return to rule. It was a lot for Clark to take in, but he could not imagine how Diana felt – she was most likely going through her own rollercoaster of emotions. She didn't even have time to mourn, as she had to go back to her people and explain to them all that had transpired over the past year or so. He knew she would leave the bits about him out, rightfully so, but she still had to explain Zeke – Zola and Zeke still required her protection, but now the Amazons had to be brought under her wing.

He spent years running from the pressures that he placed on _himself_ , but Diana, somehow dealt with the pressures placed on her by others with ease and elegance. It didn't mean that she found it easy, she just made it look easy – Clark knew more than anyone that Diana felt the weight of expectation but she rarely let it show. Clark thought she didn't let it show, or share her insecurities because of Amazonian pride, but he was wrong – it was because in her position, she couldn't afford to. She always had to be strong, it was something forced on her rather than a choice.

"He was a good man," Diana mumbled, her jaw tight and her eyes focused on the chair Lennox usually sat in across the room.

"He adored you," Clark pulled Diana in a little closer, so her head fit right in the crook of his neck. Diana felt tense at first, but slowly eased into him, sighing as she allowed herself to enjoy the comfort Clark was offering her.

"I do not even have time to mourn my brother," Diana paused, "I have never once dwelled on the unfairness of life, but now I cannot hide from it,"

"Life sucks, but it does have its beautiful moments," Clark responded

"I wish those beautiful moments offered me some comfort right now, but they do not… I feel lost Clark, but I cannot afford to feel this way right now, people need me."

He couldn't stand seeing Diana this way, but there was nothing that he could physically do to make it stop, to make her feel better. He didn't even know what to say, there was not much positivity he could put on the situation and he wasn't sure whether Ma's quotes would help right now. All he could do is be there for, hold her, wipe her tears away if she allowed them to fall, until she was forced to leave his side.

"For once in my life I don't know what to say, I don't have the right words, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere until you force me to leave your side, we don't have to talk or we can, or you can and I'll listen, it's all about you, just let me be here for you,"

Diana knew what Clark was trying to say, "You are asking me not to emotionally shut down,"

Clark shook his head, "No, I'm not asking you to do anything, you do what you need to do, I wish I could but I can't guide you through this, all I can do is just be here for you in the moments we have left,"

Diana looked up at him, her eyes still so empty, "I do not know what I _need_ to do. My sisters need me, my mother needs me, Artemis needs me, Zola needs me, Zeke needs me, Olympus needs me but they all need me for different things, in different ways. I have never shied away from my duty nor from the expectations of others but I am not sure how to give all these people what they need whilst keeping myself together, because right now Clark, I feel as if I am falling apart."

Clark wasn't sure what to say in response to that, but he held onto her tightly as if he was trying to hold her together with his own hands. He wanted to offer his help, but what could he possibly do? He wanted to get his hands on this First-Born and make him pay for what he did to Lennox, but he knew Diana would not allow him to get involved – Olympus was an exclusive club, and his involvement could cause more problems for Diana.

Clark took a deep breath, "I can't lie to you and tell you that everything is going to be easy, that this feeling in your chest will be gone tomorrow, and I don't think you'd be happy with me if I tried to, but I know that all of you will get through this and be stronger for it, that includes you, Zola, Artemis, your sisters, Hera _and_ your mother. Let this burning in your chest push you, drive you to the peace you want to see, don't let it hinder you."

Clark took his hand softly and titled Diana's chin so she was looking up at him, "I spent a long time thinking pessimistically about the world, but it was _you_ that showed me that there are things worth fighting for, to never give up the fight even when things get tough,"

Diana's eyes softened at his words and she seemed to swallow her own, until deciding to share them, "When I lost my mother, I lost my only source of comfort, I lost the only place I ever felt _free_ … then I met you, you became my source of comfort, of freedom,"

Clark's heart almost leapt out of his chest, "And now you'll return home, you'll be with your mother once again and she will return to her role,"

"I have to prepare myself for my mother not being brought back to me, I have to prepare myself to be Queen of the Amazons… another thing I must prepare myself for is saying goodbye to you and the possibility that we may not see each other again,"

Clark felt his eyes become watery, " _Please_ don't lose hope, don't lose hope that you'll be with your mother again, and that peace will find itself on the shores of Themisycira again, and _please_ don't lose hope that we will see each other again because we will,"

"Do you believe that, Clark?"

"I might be a grey, old-man the next time we see each other and you'll look no different than you did on the day we met, but I believe we will see each other again,"

"I want you to be happy."

Clark understood what Diana meant by that – she wants him to be able to find happiness with someone else, and she doesn't want him to wait for her. He couldn't wrap his head around being with anyone else at the moment, especially with Diana in his arms and her long, slender arms wrapped around his back pressing into him so he could _feel_ it. He knew a time would come where he would have to move on, but right now that wasn't even a possibility in his mind. First, he had to figure out how he was going to let Diana leave, and how he would cope in the time after her departure. He was in love with her and he wasn't even sure whether to tell her or not. Would he regret if he didn't, or would it only make things harder for them both if he did?

* * *

 **FLASHBACK - _LENNOX_**

" _Lennox, look what he has done to you…" Hera cried over his body, cradling his head in her lap as if he was a wounded animal._

 _Lennox forced a smile, but all it did was show Hera how close he was to death as his mouth was filled with blood. He spat most of it out, as it was in the way of the words he wanted to say. He had no problem with dying, but he did have a problem with dying without any final words._

 _He hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to those he loved and he didn't have the chance to be with them right now, but he wasn't going to cry about it, Hera was a formidable messenger and he knew she had a good heart. She would blame herself, but in years to come, his only hope was that she remained this person he had grown to love – caring, sensitive, forgiving, nurturing and honest._

" _I got a few good punches in though," Lennox smiled through the pain_

" _I cannot let you die here," Hera whispered_

" _Well, it looks like I am going to but that's okay," Lennox responded_

" _It's not okay!" Hera exclaimed, throwing her head up and letting out a scream into the sky in frustration._

 _If Lennox wasn't in so much pain, he would've laughed at her, she did look rather silly and his final moments were playing out as some kind of overly emotional war drama directed by Steven Spielberg or something. He wasn't going to go out like this._

" _I need you to tell the others something for me, can you do that?"_

 _Hera nodded as tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks. He hoped to see her smile one last time before he went, although he couldn't see all that much through his busted eyes but he wanted to see her smile before he went wherever the dead went – the underworld, right? He was raised catholic as a child, so heaven was a big part of his faith – it sounded quite nice, all the talk of light, happiness and peace. He lost his faith when he found out who he really was and who his father was, but in this moment, he wished he never lost it. Being with this divine, glowing figure in the clouds sounded much better than hanging out with Hades and the dead in the underworld but he knew that he'd find the fun in it._

 _He had lost a lot in his life, seen a lot and been through a hell of a lot, but somehow he always found the bright coloured rainbow through it all. Even now, with his mouth filling with blood and his abdomen half open, he was still smiling. Life was so much greater when you don't take it too seriously – it was something he tried to teach Artemis and Diana but he wasn't sure if he had succeeded. Maybe in his death, they would do him the favour of actually taking his advice on board._

" _My daughter. My Cassandra. I didn't get to see her as much as I wanted to, I blamed her mother for that, for making our relationship rocky and travelling around so much but I was to blame too. She cannot blame her mother for her distant relationship with me; otherwise she would not have lost one parent but two. Let her know that I love her so much, and when she is of age, to find Diana or Artemis and have them train her. I want all my things to go to her, it's not much, but I want her to have it all_

 _Zola and Zeke. I have come to see them as my sister, and my nephew. Diana will look after them, I am sure of it, but tell Zola that love will find her when and where she least expects it. And to not be afraid of it when it does._

 _That applies to Diana…" He took a break to cough up more blood. He was running out of time but he still had more he wanted to say so he would fight through the burning in his chest for a couple more minutes. He deserved to leave this world with his final words completed._

 _He restarted, "That applies to Diana too, she cannot be afraid of love, but it has already found her… in Clark. She can't let her need for structure, and composure and her strictness keep her from-"_

 _He paused again, his time was running out, it was becoming harder to breathe and harder to form coherent sentences, "I was lost…. until I found her… I love… her…. and I am sorry for… leaving… her so soon… Diana needs her… tell her to not come for me… Diana needs her… more than she needs me… I love you, Artemis."_

 _He felt at peace for a moment, he felt as if his wife was there with him and his love for her guided him to the next step in his life without any fear in his heart. He would always have his love for her, and her love for him – no place or thing could take that from him._

* * *

 ** _PRESENT_** ** _TIME_** ** _*_**

They stood there in silence for what felt like hours, holding each other and indulging in their last moments together, but this time also served to give Diana a moment to mourn her brother as once she stepped foot on Themisycira, she would have to fill the shoes of her mother and show no sign of weakness because a weak Queen was not what Themisycira needed right now. She would have to be strong, commanding and firm, as they would have many issues with her, from her birth, to their time as snakes to the arrival of Zola and baby Zeke.

Eventually, Diana found the strength to break free from his hold and call Zola to gather her belongings. They would leave behind anything of this world, as it served no purpose to them – Zola and Zeke could no longer dress how they wanted to, as it would only serve to alienate them from the Amazons.

He waited in the living area as Diana gathered all the weaponry in the house, and Zola packed a small bag with things that held sentimental value to her. Diana asked Clark to clean the place in their departure and rent the place out to a struggling family for a low-price and keep the money in an account for Zola and Zeke, for when they would be safe enough to re-enter the world without Diana's protection. He could see that she was ready to take control of the situations in front of her, the fear she had a few hours ago had been tucked away and although it was still there, it would serve to be a driving force rather than a barrier.

"I'm scared, Clark," Zola confided in him as Diana was in the basement gathering Artemis' weaponry

"Diana won't let anything happen to you and Zeke, you know that," Clark attempted to reassure her

"Yes, but she _trusts_ her sisters, she doesn't trust the _Gods,_ her guard will unthinkingly lower because of it," Zola frowned

"Many of them aren't going to like Zeke, and you for giving birth to a son, Diana knows this, so she will only surround you and herself with those who will support her decisions,"

"I got used to this, us, me, you, Diana, Artemis, Lennox, even Hera, _thi_ sbecame normal to me, _this_ was better than my old life, I felt like I'd found my home, my own family, even with all the Gods coming after us, I somehow still felt safe because I had all of you, and now I have to move again, to a hostile environment, without two people I care about, Lennox is _gone_ , and so are you, albeit in different ways, but that doesn't change the fact that you are both gone,"

Just as Clark was going to respond, Diana appeared in the doorway juggling two, stuffed black bags with ease. She didn't need his help, but he did wonder how she was going to fly to Themisycira with Zola and Zeke in tow with all of this stuff.

"I am going to have to make two trips, the first one to drop off the objects and the second one with Zola and Zeke…to remain there, I will complete my first trip in secret, and my second one I will land outside the senate, where they'll most likely be gathering,"

"Clark, will you wait here with us?" Zola asked, before he could offer

"Of cause, are you hungry? I could try and whip something up quickly in the kitchen?"

Zola smiled weakly at him, "I could never turn down your food,"

"I will not be long, Zola, and we will have to leave as soon as I come back as they'll know when I've returned," Diana reinstated.

Zola nodded in response as her small smile disappeared. Zeke made a small noise in response, almost a shriek as if he was declaring his support to his mother with the idea of living on Themisycira. Diana looked over at Clark, her eyes letting him know that she was _ready_ to be strong.

She returned less than 15 minutes later, and in that time Clark rustled up an omelette for Zola who was in the midst of eating it when Diana returned. She had also changed her outfit and shoes and it was clear that it was one of her more regal outfits – the dress was a golden brown, long and flowing, her sandals laced up to the top of her calves, and her tiara was placed firmly on her forehead. She had a new sense of authority and strength in her aura, just through the outfit change and Clark had no worries about her. She would make a fine, fair and strong Queen.

"Zola, can you change into one of Hera's creations and change Zeke into one too," It was posed as a question, but it felt like more of a command.

Zola nodded, and carried Zeke upstairs to change, taking another look at Diana before she did so as she seemed to be bewildered by Diana's sudden change of aura. She was not alone – Clark, even in Hera's creations, had never seen Diana look so regal and glowing.

"Artemis was waiting for me in my room, she knew that I would have to stop off there before announcing my arrival to the rest of the island," Diana walked over to Clark, and the closer she got, the more mesmerised Clark became

Clark gulped, trying to focus on the conversation at hand, "What did she say? It was clearly a short conversation, as you weren't gone for a long time,"

"She told me that I have her full support, and I do not have to worry about her loyalty to me as her Queen,"

"Did she say anything about Lennox?"

"I gave her my condolences, and she was not receptive, she left after her announcement,"

"How did her eyes look?"

"They looked… normal, it was rather odd,"

"She'll hold it together for a while, probably because she senses that you'll need her support in the coming weeks, but she won't be able to hold it together forever,"

Diana nodded, "I will keep an eye on her."

Clark reached his arm out, in hope that she would accept his offer of a hug, not for her sake, but for his. He knew that they had minutes, and he wanted to hold her one last time, kiss her one last time.

She shook her head at him, "I can't, I can't, I can't," She repeated

Clark frowned, "Why?"

"I cannot afford to be undone by a kiss or a hug or even a touch," Diana responded firmly.

Clark understood, but the selfish side to him didn't want her to leave without one last kiss, without telling her that he loved her.

She seemed to be able to read his mind, "Please, Clark," She pleaded with him, and the tone of her voice let Clark know that she was barely keeping it together so he kept his mouth closed and his arms to himself.

Zola came down the stairs a few moments later dressed in her Grecian clothes with a gurgling Zeke in her arms wearing his own chiton, it was clear that she had been crying as her cheeks were now stained with tears. She let him hold Zeke one last time so that he could say bye, he had created a bond with the little boy and it had also made Clark sure that he wanted as many kids as he possibly could. Next up was Zola, who gave him a huge hug and began crying once more, he tried to soothe her but she was too far gone – the joint news of leaving her home and the death of Lennox was too much for her, but he knew that she would be strong in the presence of the Amazons. It was best that she got the tears out now, before she was introduced to them all.

"Diana, I know you told me not to but I-" Clark began rambling, but stopped himself before his words betrayed him, "I want you to be happy too,"

Diana nodded, her eyes letting him know that she appreciated his change of words, but they both know what he was just about to say and it made the air tense – it was becoming hard for him to breath.

"Take care of yourself, and don't be afraid to change the world, to change your world," Diana spoke, her voice soft and affectionate

"I'll try and make you proud," Clark smiled, although it was a painful smile, as he knew she would not be around to watch him make the changes in his life he was prepared to make. She was not going to be next to him, guiding him, reassuring him and changing the world with him. _Maybe one day._

She sped off into the sky with Zeke strapped to her back and Zola in her arms, he watched her flight for a few moments but decided to give her the privacy she and her home required, but that didn't stop him from listening to her heartbeat. He would always remember that sound and if she ever returned – he would be the first to know.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think?**

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	29. Chapter 24

**A build up chapter to things to come...**

* * *

 _ **TWO MONTHS LATER**_

Diana stood by watching her sister's spar with each other, draped in the new armour of muted reds, blues, browns and gold's that they had taken it upon themselves to create. Philippus explained that it was a tribute to the old style of armoury that the Amazons had worn; Diana saw it as a small rebellion against her, as she was quite evidently the _new_ way. She hadn't changed any laws, she hadn't requested anything of them, only to respect her as their Queen and respect her decision to protect both Zola and Zeke.

Her requests seemed to have been denied almost immediately – with only a few choosing to trust in her. Diana knew what was missing between her and her sisters – trust. They did not trust her. They did not trust her now that she was born with the DNA of a man, even if it was a God. They did not trust her because of Hippolyta's lies, although she was a victim of those too. They did not trust her as she had ventured into Mans World, with some arguing that she had been corrupted. They did not trust her as she had taken Hera in when she was ousted by Apollo rather than taking revenge for what she had subjected to them to for over a year. They did not trust her as she had brought a male baby onto the island.

She could not be angry with them, but she was frustrated. They were treating her as if she was not family, as if she was not even an Amazon, as if she had _betrayed_ them. She could understand the uncertainty, but the coldness – it was difficult to navigate around. Diana had always felt different, she had always walked to the beat of her own drum and her age created distance between her and many of her sisters, but they were never cold to her.

She tried not to dwell on their emotions too much, she was hopeful that in time they would heal and learn to forgive – as many of them had taught her the importance of forgiveness as a child. Artemis' return to Themisycira was a helpful tool at first, as many trusted her opinion and saw her as more similar to them than Diana, her trust and loyalty to Diana brought many over onto her side – until they found out Artemis had partook in a commitment ceremony with a man. Artemis was not one to keep her mouth shut, and when one sister spoke badly of men, she spoke up more so in the defence of Lennox than the defence of men. A few called for her re-exile, with those few being silenced by looking at the tip of Artemis' sword.

Since, Diana ordered Artemis to replace Philippus as guard of Zola and Zeke as she could not have Artemis running around threatening anyone who spoke out against her and also to give her more privacy in her time of mourning. She still hadn't spoken to Diana about Lennox's death, even when they had a small, secret ceremony to burn his body – she showed no emotion. Diana knew the day would come when Artemis could not hide her grief, and she would be by her side on that day but for now, she had to keep her eye on the Amazons.

She hadn't even seen Zola and Zeke much, they spent most of their time in their room as it was not safe for them to walk around the island although Diana attempted to escort them on daily walks during the eating hours when the roads were mostly empty but it was rather difficult. The less the Amazons saw of Zola and Zeke, the easier it was for Diana to convince them all that their way of life was not in danger _right now_. She wanted to see change for Themisycira, but she knew it was too soon and by the time the island would be ready to at least open their ears to her again, it was possible that her mother would've returned. She promised herself that she wouldn't lose hope.

"My Queen," Philippus appeared besides her, taking a moment to bow in respect

"Is everything okay?" Diana asked

"There is a message for you, one best spoken about in private," Philippus whispered.

Diana nodded, leading Philippus to her room, as it was the safest place to talk about private matters. Diana had no doubt that Philippus would remain loyal to the throne, although Diana knew that she had some doubts and felt deceived by Hippolyta, who she had served for thousands of years, she was prepared to help Diana learn how to be the Queen Themisycira needed rather than dismiss her entirely as being too young and inexperienced. Diana had been trained by War as a child, but it was her sparring sessions and lessons on warfare with Philippus that made her the best warrior Themisycira had ever seen.

As Diana closed the doors behind them, she walked over to her drinks table, pouring herself a glass of wine, it did not do much for her but she found that she drunk much more than she ever did. Aella joked that wine was the reason why Hippolyta was such a great Queen, and it was a sign that Diana was on the right path. That had been the first time Diana had laughed since arriving back home.

"You can speak now, Philippus, we are alone," Diana reassured her, as she took a sip from her now full wine glass

"A message was delivered to me _directly_ , I was not sure why the bird did not bring it to you, but it was then that I understood a message of war would come to the army general,"

Diana wanted to be shocked, outraged, but she had expected this, "Who wants to declare war on Themisycira?"

Philippus straightened her back, although Diana saw her jaw quiver for a second, "The King of Olympus."

 _First-Born_. Diana knew that he would come for her; the word must've reached him that Lennox was someone dear to her and revenge would be on her mind. He would have to rid his sphere of any possible challenges to his reign, and Diana would be his first target. He chose the wrong person to make an example out of as she would take pleasure in facing him on the battlefield, what Diana _did not_ take pleasure in was bringing the Amazons into a hard fight when she was in the middle of rebuilding her trust with them. Would they even want to follow her in battle? They would probably agree to fight, only because it had been some time since they had been in battle, not because they would want to fight for her.

"The message also said that if we hand over the Last Born, then the Amazons will remain free from harm,"

Diana's eyes widened, "He wants Zeke," She spoke in disbelief

"My Queen, please do not be offended when I speak out of my bounds but I must, you are my Queen now but you have always been just Diana to me, I bathed you, changed you, clothed you, taught you, scolded you, as if you were my own child, _you are my child_ and if there is something you are not telling me, I have a right to know… who is that child?" Philippus voiced.

Diana took a deep breath. She had not been entirely honest with her sisters about Zeke, only that he was a child of Zeus, and he was an innocent in the games of the Gods. She did not explain any further, knowing that they were not ready to hear of the prophecy placed on Zeke's head. They disliked him as soon as they saw his face, and she knew that if they heard that he was prophesised to kill a God and take the Olympian Throne, they would see him as a burden, an invitation for trouble and would attempt to kill him. She regretted not telling Philippus, but she knew of Philippus' doubts and wanted to keep her on side. She did not think it would backfire, and become an issue.

She didn't think First Born's issue would be with Zeke, but she was foolish to not think of it even as a possibility. Zeke was meant to kill a God, and become King; First Born was now King and he was also a God – he fit the criteria to be Zeke's target. There was no prophecy on Diana's head, only rage and a need for revenge, whilst Zeke had fate on his side.

"The child is the son of Zeus and Zola, but there is a prophecy," Diana paused to bring her mouth to her wine glass and take a long drink, "It is said that he is destined to kill a God, and take the Olympian Throne, it is why he was under threat before he was even born and I was chosen to protect him,"

Philippus shook her head, "You have brought trouble to our home, the home that we have only just been reunited with and chose to keep us _all_ in the dark,"

Diana sighed, "I thought I was protecting you all,"

"No, you were protecting yourself from more denunciation and protecting the child and his mother, you were not thinking of us, of any of us,"

"That isn't fair, Philippus, you have _no_ idea how hard it is trying to juggle everyone's feelings and emotions, how hard it is trying to protect everyone, trying to watch over everyone and keep the peace,"

"Have you not learnt anything from your mothers fate, Diana? A Queen should never lie to her people, and a Queen should most definitely never lie to her army general,"

"I apologise, I thought I was doing what was best, not for me, but for us, for everyone."

Diana thought of Clark and their disagreement in Gotham – she thought the truth was simple, but her short time as Queen proved to her that the truth was not an easy thing, it was extremely complicated and timing had a immense part to play. It was the first time in two months that she had allowed herself to think of Clark. She allowed herself to admit how much she missed him and how much his words, his arms, his kisses would soothe her right now. He had _much_ less experience than her when it came to royal duties, but he was good with words, he knew how to read people and situations, he would know what to say to her, even if he didn't know what to do, he would know what to say to calm her fears and her fears were growing at an alarming rate.

Philippus coughed, "My Queen, did you hear anything I just said?"

Diana mentally shook herself out of her Clark daze, she hadn't meant for her mind to drift off to thoughts of him, she had spent the last two months avoiding it, avoiding thoughts of him. It was not because she wanted to forget him, or the time they had together, she sorely missed and cherished their time together but it was more so she could focus on her duties – she could not handle _any_ distractions at the moment, especially when she was walking on a thin tightrope with _everyone_.

"I apologise once again, my mind was… somewhere else," Diana sighed

"This is a very important time for Themisycira, and…"

Diana interrupted, "Philippus, you do not have to point out the obvious to me, there are things that I do not know or understand, but _that_ is not one of them,"

Philippus nodded, "I do not mean to patronise you Diana, but you have never fought in a war and there are many things a Queen must organise in time of war, not just where to throw her sword,"

Diana giggled, "You have seen me fight, you know that I do not _throw_ my sword."

Philippus gave her an obscure look. She knew it was not the time for jokes, but Diana could not help herself. She had not laughed much on her return, and she was not going to turn down a perfect opportunity to laugh.

"I may not have fought in a war before, but I have studied warfare religiously since I was a child, I know that it is more than _throwing_ swords," Diana paused to take a last sip of her wine, "I will join you and those in the royal guard for strategizing, I am certain that they will bring the war to us, I will speak to those in agriculture on food, I will write a speech to announce to all my sisters in a few days that will outline what I expect of them and how our way of life may be affected,"

"Will you tell them the truth about the child?"

"Yes," Diana spoke quickly

"Are you prepared for their reactions? I believe it will not be pleasant,"

"I know they will not like the idea of going to war over a male baby, but I will explain to them that we cannot afford to allow First Born to remain King of Olympus, he will not allow us to live in peace for long, he will come for us even if we hand over Zeke,"

"I understand,"

Diana titled her head, "Do you, Philippus? Be honest with me,"

"I do understand you, and I support you, I spoke out of bounds before and I apologise,"

"I accept your apology, but do not be afraid to speak your mind to me, even if you believe it to be harsh,"

"I can agree to that, but you must also speak your mind to me, I know it is a difficult time but you can trust me,"

"I know that, I have never doubted that,"

Philippus bowed her head, "Would you like me to gather the royal guard and speak with them or would you rather we hold off until you are ready to tell everyone?"

"You may tell them, but you must make them swear not to tell anyone, otherwise there will be severe consequences for the individual or individuals,"

"Yes, my Queen, I look forward to strategizing with you,"

"And I look forward to throwing some swords with you by my side."

Philippus smiled slightly before exiting the room.

Diana sighed in relief as for a moment she thought she had lost another ally, it was possible she was going to lose many allies when this announcement was made and she also had to prepare not only herself, but an entire island of people, a grieving Artemis and a scared, isolated Zola for war. It was going to be a brutal one, as she knew First Born was not someone to play fair and she could not count on any support from the Gods, in fact Hades would be the one to supply First Born with an army.

She thought of speaking with War, she knew he hadn't fought in a battle for some time, but they had a relationship based on respect – it was possible she could get him on side but would the Amazons feel okay fighting alongside a man? There were not many other Gods she could ask for help, possibly Artemis as First Born had murdered her brother but she also hated Diana. It was likely she would want to stay out of the fight altogether.

She would have to be quick with all of this, she knew that First Born would not wait much longer until sending his army of the dead to Themisycira and she had to be ready for that moment to decrease the causalities and the damage to their homes. Despite all of this uncertainty and tension, Diana couldn't help to smile just a little bit – she would get her hands on the man that killed her innocent brother. She was not one for gruesome, excessive violence, she only ever killed when necessary or fought when her hand was pushed, but she would take _pleasure_ in ending his life. She had sympathised with his backstory, but he had taken Lennox away from them, from Artemis, he was bringing war to Themisycira, he had to pay for his crimes.

Maybe on the battlefield she could remind her sisters that there was no better person to lead them, that she was still the best warrior Themisycira had ever seen and she would use the same will, desire and perseverance that got her that title to be the best Queen _she_ could be, to be the Queen she wanted to be but to also be the Queen they needed her to be. She would make her mother proud, both on the battlefield and off of it.

* * *

 _ **CLARK**_

Clark landed on the farm shortly after 8pm, he decided to come late enough that Pa wouldn't force him to sit down for dinner but early enough that Pa wouldn't be in bed. He wasn't hungry, he just wanted to talk… something he hadn't done much of in the two months since Diana had left.

He'd been throwing himself into other things, such as his job, hanging out with his friends and spending time studying Kryptonian history. Most nights after he knew Pa was asleep in bed, Clark would fly to Smallville and spend time with his ship, talking to his birth parents, studying Krypton's history and understanding his power levels. Diana had pushed him but apparently she hadn't pushed him to as far as he could go, according to Jor-El, he was capable of so much more. On the nights he did not spend in Smallville, he would be out with Meg, Janice, Steve and Ron, occasionally Cat, Jimmy and Chloe came along but not as often.

He hadn't noticed the distance between himself and Cat until Janice sarcastically brought up. Clark knew why there was distance between them – because Clark wasn't giving her the answers that she wanted. He had briefly explained to everyone that Diana had to return home and they had both amicably decided to end the relationship, but Cat wasn't satisfied with that answer. She didn't believe that story, or at least she thought it was deeper, more complicated than that, which it was, but there was no way he could explain that to her. Unconsciously, Clark kept his distance from her to avoid her questions, and she kept her distance from him because she believed he was lying to her. He wasn't sure how to fix that, maybe he would have to tell her truth, but he didn't like the idea of Cat missing out on events to avoid him.

He hadn't spoken to Pa much on the situation with Diana either, he hadn't spoken to anyone about it too deeply. He always explained the situation, and moved on, even when Lana came to visit him and demanded that he talk about his feelings. He couldn't. He had to hold it together. He was handling it better than he thought he would, but that didn't mean he was okay. He missed her like crazy, and any moment he spent alone, she always seemed to find her way into his thoughts. He couldn't even eat fucking ice cream anymore, because he would remember how much she loved it, and then he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her. It was the small things that set him off, and he didn't just miss her, he was worried for her.

It was the thing that bothered him most – not knowing if she was okay or not. He could handle not seeing her face, as long as he knew that she was safe and happy. He was beginning to have nightmares about it, about her, about bad things happening to her and it wasn't just once a week, it was every night – he refused to sleep anymore. It was at that moment that he realised that he had to talk about this with someone, Pa being his best option. He didn't know whether it would help much, but he had to try because he couldn't mentally cope with seeing Diana's dead, bloodied body in his arms anymore. Despite the fact that he hadn't slept for almost two weeks because of these nightmares, they were so gruesome and _real_ that the images were tattooed into his mind.

"Pa," Clark called out, as he entered through the kitchen door.

Pa appeared seconds later, he knew when Clark had landed, he always knew when Clark was home.

"Son, it's good to see you," Pa beamed, his teeth sparkling white in the darkness, rushing over to give his son a hug.

"It's good to see you, Pa, I brought you some of that cake from Paris so much,"

"Sit down, I'll cut us both a slice."

Clark nodded, switching on the kitchen light before pulling out a chair for himself at the kitchen table. He played with his thumbs anxiously whilst Pa cut the cake – he had a lot of his chest and he was anxious about letting it all out into the open. He knew it would help in the long run, or he was hopeful that it would but that didn't mean it was going to be easy.

Pa placed two thin slices of cake in front of them, knowing that Clark didn't come to eat some cake, so it would be a waste to cut a big slice. Pa knew his son, sometimes better than he knew himself. Clark knew that too, it was why Pa was the only person he could go to with this. He would know what to say, or know how to react, he would know how to _help_. They sat in silence for some time, as Clark figured out what he was going to say.

"It was going okay," Clark began, "I've thought about her a lot, I've had moments of sadness, of confusion, of loneliness but I've been okay, I've tried to keep myself busy so I haven't had much time to miss her, but for a week or so… I had these nightmares and they were so bad, I've decided not to sleep anymore, I know I don't need sleep… but what I was shown, they've stuck with me,"

Pa frowned, "What have they been about, son?"

Clark gulped, "They started off mild, I'd be walking towards Diana and she would be moving further and further away from me, then each day it became worse – there'd be blood, lots and lots of her blood,"

"Oh, Clark," Pa sympathised

"What if it's her Gods trying to tell me something? What if she is in trouble, and they are trying to tell me…"

"I'm sure they wouldn't do that to you, especially when they know that you can't help her, I'm sure she is okay, if she is as strong as you say she is, then she is fine, son, you have to have faith that she can look after herself,"

"I have faith that she can look after herself, but she is not just looking after herself, she's looking after thousands of people… I know she would sacrifice herself for any one of them, that's a lot of odds against her," Clark became frantic, "What if there is a way I can help her but I'm too stupid to figure it out? I'm slowly losing my mind,"

"Son, you're going to have to calm down, okay, take some deep breaths with me."

Clark followed Pa in a breathing exercise to calm down, but it wasn't helping much but he went along with it for Pa's sake. This reminded Clark of when he was a child, and he would come to the one person he looked up to the most, his father to beg him to make the bad dreams go away. Age hadn't changed anything.

"It's okay to miss her son, but you can't let what you don't know mess with your head, she is on an island full of women born and trained to fight, she is far safer there than she was here,"

"I know… I know… but I love her… so much… I can deal with her not being here next to me, but I can't handle her being hurt, or worse… I don't know if I could come back from that, especially when someone might be sending me signs that I should and could help,"

"Do you know where her island is? Or how to get to Olympus?"

Clark shook his head.

"Then there is no way that you can help her son, there is nothing that you can do for her, all you can do is keep the faith that she is okay, and anything that comes her way, she has the strength to overcome… she told me that she has been trained for fighting since she was a child, she even taught you a thing or two, she is okay, son,"

"How do I make them stop? How? I've never had this happen to me before, it can't just be a coincidence, Pa, it has to mean something,"

"Or it could just be your mind playing with you, I've always said that the mind is powerful and can orchestrate fake images… you and Diana did not get any closure, from how you explained it to me, it was rushed and Lennox had passed, it was not the appropriate time for the goodbye that both of you needed, you didn't get to tell her how you really feel, there was no closure and all of that uncertainty is playing with your head,"

"Do you think?"

"Yes, you have to trust me on this on, I can't promise you that the nightmares or images will stop right away, but they will eventually stop and you'll be okay just as she is."

Clark nodded in response, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong or something was going to happen to her. Pa was right, there was not any way that he could help her, but that didn't stop the turning of his stomach. Clark rarely ever had nightmares, even at the time of Ma's death, he couldn't remember anything as gruesome and frequent as this.

He had been fine for a long time, he missed her but he never had this feeling… until it was sprung on him one night out of nowhere. It had to mean something, but he wasn't sure what? Maybe Pa was right about this too, maybe it was his brain playing games with him… he did sort of brush the end of the relationship under the carpet in order to avoid having conversations about it with people, he kept himself busy rather than _really_ facing his feelings and emotions. Maybe.

He wanted to believe that after a few days of self-reflection and moping around in his apartment about Diana leaving him that everything would be okay, and these images would disappear from his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. His heart wouldn't believe it. He hadn't slept for some time, it was possible that if he slept once again, there would be a new message for him – something else. He needed something, anything, because right now, his chest was becoming tighter and tighter as the days passed.

* * *

 _ **This is the shortest chapter I've done in some time, I think I might return to shorter chapters for quicker updates or do you guys prefer the wait for 7-,000-10,000+ chapters?**_

 _ **What do you think? Of Diana as Queen, of her decisions so far, of Clark and his nightmares...**_

 _ **Do you think Clark is right in thinking someone is trying to send him a message, or do you agree with Pa?**_

 ** _UNTIL NEXT TIME.._**


	30. Chapter 25: A Death in the Family

_**I said quicker uploads, and here we are! I didn't even think it'd be this quick, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. If there are any grammatical errors, I will fix tomorrow.**_

* * *

Diana looked at herself in the mirror, she wasn't one for vanity but her choice of clothing was rather important today and she had to make sure that she looked more than presentable. She had asked some of the best seamstresses Themisycira had to offer to create an appropriate outfit for her to wear when she made her big announcement, she roped in Hephaestus for improvements so she could also wear it on the battlefield.

Diana had come up with the design herself – it was a mix of her mother's battle armour, with the sigil of Themisycira on her breastplate and in the colours red, blue, gold and brown, that the Amazons had recently re-adopted. It was made of the finest, indestructible metals Olympus had to offer and the most flexible, tough fabrics Themisycira had to offer. She was grateful to all those who played a role in bringing her image to life.

She had practised her speech in her head repeatedly over the past two days, trying to find the right balance between loving and commanding. According to War, First Born would send his first wave of soldiers into Themisycira _soon_ – he had no solid time or date, but gossip in Olympus had determined that it would be soon. War had decided to join the fight, it didn't take much persuading on Diana's half, War saw it as necessary and considering it was to be one of the most important fights in Olympus' recent history, he wanted to play a role and hopefully gain some glory and pride from it too.

He had lost a lot of himself in his years as the God of War, he had begun so power-hungry, optimistic and confident but the effects of war had taken its toll on him – leaving him weak, lonely and a drunk. He was never a perfect man, nor was he a good one, but he had pride and hunger – after losing Diana as his student, he had nothing left, he had lost faith in his role in Olympus. It had caused him to sit out of all the events with Zola, Diana and Zeke over the past year – even sitting out of Hera's plan to rescue First Born, which ended horrifically for Olympus and all the Gods, even if they were blind to see. Now, he had a chance to prove himself and bring glory back to his name.

Diana was feeling confident about Themisycira's first war with her as Queen, Philippus and Aella had already come up with a clever strategy, the Royal Guard swore to give their lives to her and Diana had already put in place curfews and rations in their time of war to protect those who could not fight. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, that there would be casualties, that nobody's life was guaranteed, she was not over-confident, but she was confident that Themisycira and her relationship with Themisycira would come out of this war stronger.

It would be tough for the foreseeable future, she was expecting backlash and more backlash after her announcement, but she had faith that their warrior instinct would kick in and they would put their feelings to the side for now to fight for her, their home and their future. A knock came at the door – it was time.

Diana walked to the Centre Square, with Philippus, Aella and Menalippe by her side, they were among the most respected and best fighters Themisycira had so to have them at her side at a time of war was vital. Zola wanted to be present, as she was tired of being locked away like she should be ashamed about her beautiful son, she wanted to answer any questions that the Amazons had for her but Diana believed that it would only anger the Amazons and she did not want to see a riot out of anger take place. She knew she had upset Zola, that Zola was not happy, but Zeke's safety was her number one priority in the decisions that she took.

Artemis was guarding both Zola and Zeke right now, but she would need Artemis in the battles to come and would have to appoint someone else to guard Zola and Zeke. Diana trusted Mala, although she was not the best fighter, Diana did not expect anyone to try to physically harm Zeke during war. Zola would need companionship and Mala being one of Diana's best friends, and having one of the most open, kind hearts Diana knew of, she was the best candidate for the job.

The walk to the podium set up for was not a long one, and just as she was about to open the door, she turned to those who had taken the walk with her.

"Before I go out there, I would like to thank you three for being my aides, my confidants and my _friends_ … I understand that it is not easy to place trust in something so new, and _different_ , but your faith and trust in me has not faltered, nor waived, I cannot thank you enough, to know that three women I have always had the utmost respect for _believe_ in me… I am here to serve you, _all_ of you, not the other way around and I look forward to doing so until my mother returns."

 _That_ was not rehearsed as it came straight from the heart. Diana couldn't begin to sum up how grateful she was for these three individuals, who stuck by her during the last two months and were still by her side when things looked to become even more unstable. As she stepped out into the open air, the sun hit her fiercely, it was a hot day, she hoped that the weather changed by the time First Born's first wave hit but Amazons had fought in worse conditions.

Everyone was present – she recognised every face present. She knew of those who did not support her, those split in the middle and those who did support her – it was her job as Queen to know who to be weary of, and whom she could trust.

"Sisters. I have called you all here today, because I have not been entirely honest with you all – I have kept things to myself about my time away from Themisycira because I felt it was too soon. I can feel the levels of distrust on the island, the same as you, so here I am with the truth. One thing I have learnt from my mother is that keeping secrets has terrible consequences; I will not make the same mistakes as she did, I may make my own mistakes, but I will not repeat history.

After Hera turned my mother into a clay statue and all of you into snakes, I was lost, the only home I had ever known was empty and lifeless. I could not remain here without my friends, my family, my _sisters_ and I knew I would need help to reverse this curse Hera put on you all so I went out into Mans World, to look for Artemis. She told me the truth behind why she was really exiled – because she knew of my birth, and my mother did not want it to reach Hera's ears. She didn't turn her back on me, although it pained her to be faced with the reason she lived alone, and not with those she loved.

We tried to gain another allies, most of the Gods turned their backs on us, deciding that Hera had more to offer them than we did but we found help in one of Zeus' children – Lennox, my brother. Born of an English human woman, and Zeus, he didn't hesitate to help us for nothing in return. It was the first time that I was confronted with the idea that there were still good men out in the world.

Diana paused. Her mind drifted to Clark for a moment, and she mentally pushed her recited speech to the side. She wanted to get this off her chest.

"I met many good men during my time in Mans World, I met bad men and I met good women, I met bad women. I am not here to preach about how perfect Mans World is, because that is far from the truth. They continue to divide people based on their gender, the colour of their skin and their choice in lover – but there is potential for change. I was raised to never give up, to never quit, and although my priority is and always will be Themisycira, I will not give up on the idea that one day I or one of you can spread the ideals and morals of Themisycira to those lost in Mans World and protect them, not only from each other but other dangers. There are many innocent people, with big hearts open for change that need protecting from the cold harshness that Mans World still has, from those who take advantage of their power."

Everyone was silent. Some wore scowls; some wore looks of interest, of confusion, of excitement. It was a mixed crowd, but Diana was happy that she had shared that with them – if some thought Mans World had corrupted her, so be it but they had not seen what she had seen. She had not met a perfect human, but her mother's reveal had taught Diana that nobody could be perfect, but there were plenty who were good. It was the male _Gods_ who were not perfect nor good – except Hephaestus. He was the exception to the rule.

Diana restarted her speech; "I will return to my story – not long after, Hermes came to us with a pregnant woman, who you all know as Zola. Her baby boy, not yet born, was in danger because of a prophecy… that he would kill a God and take the Olympian throne, I was chosen to protect them. I would not turn my back on someone in need, something that I was taught by many of you, so I took her in. A vulnerable, young woman who had been fooled by a God, and abandoned by him too. It was a long road, have been through a lot, and the road is not over."

Diana was interrupted with loud whispers from the thousands in front of her; she could hear all that was being said. Some were words of respect, others included words such as _traitor_ and _liar._ She didn't think the news of Zeke's prophecy would make more noise than her speech on Mans World – but Mans World was not an immediate threat to them, but Zeke resided on their island. Philippus and Aella looked around, urging the crowd to be quiet but they continued talking amongst themselves.

"Please settle yourselves as I have not finished!" Diana said firmly, causing the crowd to gradually become silent once more, "As you all know, Zeus has disappeared and his First-Born son sits on the throne – he was written out of history, as I explained when I first returned, but he is dangerous and he is an immediate danger to Themisycira and to Olympus. He was born with his own prophecy, he would kill all the Gods with his own hands, and the world would be under his sole control. I will _never_ allow Themisycira to be under the control of a power-hungry, evil man once more – history will not repeat itself.

He sent letters to Philippus claiming that if we handed over Zeke then he would leave us in peace, but the man does not know the meaning of peace as he killed Lennox, ripping him apart with his bare hands, despite the fact that Lennox accompanied Hera to help him escape Apollo. His word _cannot_ be trusted, and we must stop him together. We will need to walk into this battle _united_ ; otherwise I fear what the consequences will be. I cannot win this war on my own, for all my gifts and my weaponry, I cannot do this on my own and I will need my _sisters_ behind me with their pointed spears, sharp swords and focused minds.

I am not asking you to fight for me, I am asking you to fight for _your_ future. For over a year, my sisters, you were slithering on your backs, we had no future, but now we have the opportunity to write our names in the history books once more and to decide our own destiny, rather than it be dictated and chosen for us!"

It was silent for a moment, with Diana worrying that her speech did not have its desired effect, but soon after she was met with a chorus of loud shouts from the crowd with those holding swords pointing them in the air in solidarity with her, or at least the idea of fighting a united war for their future. Not all seemed enticed or convinced by her speech, but enough that Diana felt confident in her position as Queen.

As the screams, shouts and roars began to quiet down, people began kneeling before her – she had not expected this. Thousands kneeling down, in support of her, it meant so much to her, more than she thought it would. It had been her first official speech as Queen, with her raising many controversial topics, but in the end, she had won them over. They would come out of this war stronger and more united than ever, Menalippe did not have to show nor tell her, she just knew it.

* * *

The first wave hit in the following days, as Diana expected, but they had been mostly prepared. What they had not expected was to be fighting against an army of dead hyenas along with an army of dead people – this shock caused a few more casualties than Diana had wanted, with one of her greatest supporters and friends, Faruka losing her life. She was popular, and would be sorely missed by everyone.

First-born didn't make an experience, but Diana did not expect him to, hoping that his army would weaken hers and when they were at their weakest, and then he would strike. _That_ wasn't going to happen. She know it was going to be a long fight, as the numbers of dead were endless, they were killed then returned to the underworld to be revitalised, and sent back to fight. All that Diana could hope for is that Lennox would not be one of them – he was so stubborn that even in death she doubted he would fight for the wrong side.

Artemis was proving to be one of the best warriors on the battlefield, with the highest kill count, under Diana and Philippus. Aella was trailing behind Artemis, and in the times where they were allowed some rest, they teased Aella about that. The rest of Themisycira was doing well, with a rotation of Royal Guardswomen protecting a gate they had built to keep out the army of dead if they tried to pass. Zola and Mala were getting on well, with Zola enjoying someone being genuinely interested in her life rather than looking down on it.

Diana knew it was going to be a long one, with more horrors and causalities to come, and the jokes would gradually disappear into silence and quiet thoughts but she knew that when they won – it would be all the more satisfying.

"May I join you?" Artemis asked, as Diana was sat alone in her pavilion sharpening Philippus' sword.

The army of dead had retreated, probably to restratergize and revive their numbers, giving the Amazons in the silent night a few hours of rest and recuperation. She had spent some time in the company of Aleka and Dessa which was unusual, as they were not her biggest supporters but if all that was needed was some quality time and private conversation to bring them over to her side than she was happy to talk with them.

Diana nodded, smiling up at her friend. They had come a long way over the past year, and Diana was proud to call Artemis her friend. She knew there was no one more dedicated to Themisycira, and no one more loyal. Diana knew that Artemis had a choice to venture into the Underworld to bring Lennox back, and return to Mans World – there was no guarantee that she would complete the mission and the two of them would make it out together, but Diana knew that Lennox was worth that risk to Artemis. Despite that, she stayed, dealt with being shunned by her sisters once more and fought tirelessly in each battle. She was grateful to have Artemis by her side.

"I think we need to change our approach, Diana," Artemis spoke

Diana looked up from the sword, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we cannot allow them to recuperate and then charge at us with double the numbers every time, we will be fighting this war for a 1000 years if we allow this to continue,"

"So what do you suggest? We attack them?"

"A _brutal_ attack. Relentless. The quicker we draw First-Born out of the shadows, the quicker this war is over and the less casualties we suffer,"

"I have spoken about this with Philippus and Aella, they both believe that if we go on the attack, our chances of losing sisters is greater due to them being in a stronger position, on the defence,"

"What war has been won by being on the defence, Diana?"

"You make a valid point, but I will have to consult once more with Philippus and Aella,"

"We cannot play this safe, Diana. Deep down you know this, and they know this, Hades will keep sending the dead to us, and First-Born will happily watch on as his greatest challengers are preoccupied with throwing arrows through the chests of lifeless hyenas and he will begin his attack on Olympus, or the rest of the world,"

"I will need Philippus and Aella's help in coming up with a formal plan for this brutal, relentless attack,"

"I will go to them,"

"Leave them if they are resting, they deserve it."

Artemis nodded, getting up out of her seat to go and find Philippus and Aella.

"Artemis, before you go," She spun around quickly, "We both know that Hades is cruel, and he may send…"

Artemis raised her hand, "I know that they may send Lennox to me, and I am ready for it,"

"Are you sure?"

Artemis shook her head, "No, but I am preparing myself every day and when that time comes, I will drive a sword through him myself."

Diana didn't know what to say to that, and let Artemis leave to continue on with her mission.

Just as she returned to her work on Philippus' sword, Diana sensed that something wasn't right. Something was terribly wrong. She dropped the sword, exited her shelter and shot into the sky. She flew as fast as she could, her brain racing with thoughts and what to say, she had to be calm in this situation – rash decisions or words would only make it worse.

As she landed at the cliff, she watched on as Menalippe stood with Zeke in her hands looking over the edge, a stream of tears in her eyes. Timandra, Mnenosyne and Ipthime stood by watching on –those names did not shock her, as she knew that they did not support her but Menalippe… Diana could feel her heart breaking ever so slightly. Menalippe had Diana believe that she was on her side, that she believed in her, that she could trust her, only to turn around and scheme behind her back. She felt disappointed that Menalippe felt as if she had to play this game with her, rather than admit that she did not like the slight changes Diana had requested of Themisycira.

Diana put her anger, sadness and disappointment aside to reason with her sister. Both of them were going to come out of this situation, unscathed and dry.

"Menalippe… there is no right reason to do this," Diana began

"I am sorry, my Queen, but I have to do this for the survival of the Amazons,"

"He is a defenceless child, he is no harm or threat to you or the Amazons,"

"He _is_ a threat, and he poses the biggest one to us all. You speak of this First-Born, but this child in my arms, he will change the Amazons forever. You will have us turn our backs on what makes us who we are, _I saw it!_ And it starts with him,"

Diana stepped a little closer, "Tell me Menalippe, what did you see?"

She ignored Diana's question, stepping back further away from her and closer to the edge, "All I want to do is ensure our safety, you have to understand that,"

"My sister, we are a strong society, but I am learning that some of what we are comes from weakness – old weakness, that through our strengths we can grow past. It's time to admit we are not perfect. We do not deserve to hold ourselves higher than anyone else, than _anything_ else,"

"We may have never been perfect, but for a thousand years we have been safe, cohesive…"

Diana interrupted, "An environment was created so that my mother who made a mistake in loving a man felt the need to hide the true identity of her child from her sisters, people that she had lived beside for centuries in fear that they would shun her and tell Hera of her child's true father. I am not trying to say that my mothers lies are your fault, but my sisters, you have to take some responsibility,"

Menalippe bowed her head, "I always knew, I always knew who you were,"

Diana looked on in shock, Menalippe began to speak once more, "I am burdened with seeing the future, and I knew who you were before you were even conceived. I could've killed you for who your father was, but I knew you were destined for great things, so I raised you as my own and played along with your mother's fabrications, this child, this boy… if you let me throw him, Diana, I will save you and my sisters a lot of pain, pain I do not want to be a witness to,"

"I cannot let you do that, my sister," Diana whispered

"Then what is done will be done, my Queen. Please, take him from my hands and bring him back to his mother. I do believe in you, Diana, I still believe you are destined for great things, it is why I tried to make this decision for you… to clear the path for you. I am so sorry, and I hope that you can forgive me," Menalippe cried as she handed over Zeke.

Diana cradled him, just as she looked up to speak, she heard a whoosh sound as Menalippe jumped off the edge of the cliff.

"Menalippe, NO!" Diana bellowed, "Timandra! Mnenosyne! Ipthime!"

She ran over to Timandra, holding out Zeke to her on but all she did was look on in shock. Diana was running out of time to save their sister, and they were standing around with shocked expressions and crossed arms. She could not believe this, and her anger at these cowardice women who were prepared to let their fellow sister die to make a stupid point shot through the roof.

"I need to help her, and you need to hold Zeke, I COMMAND YOU AS YOUR QUEEN TO HOLD THE BOY!" Diana screamed.

None of them made any movements to take the boy. She didn't want to leave him on the floor, in the company of three women who were not even listening to her commands and conspired against her to throw him to his death. If her heart was breaking _slightly_ before, then it was breaking _completely_ in half now. She respected Menalippe, she had always watched out for Diana, although she had just betrayed her, Diana knew that she didn't really want to kill Zeke and in some odd kind of way, she thought she was doing right by Diana. She always put Diana first, and the sound of her drowning in that water was unbearable.

Diana shot off into the air, as fast as she could without giving young Zeke whiplash, and entered Zola's chambers. He was crying frantically, and Zola turned her head suddenly as they entered through the balcony doors. She was stood over his empty cot with tears running down her face. Her eyes softened when she saw her baby safe in his sister's arms, but her body was tense. She knew Diana would never take Zeke out in the middle of the night, and from her body language, she had most likely just saved him from someone. She couldn't stay here anymore.

"A mother always knows," She whispered, as Diana handed over Zeke to her

"I will be back," Diana vowed, before shooting off out of the balcony doors once more back to that cliff. Diana couldn't even fly in a straight line, as her mind and body were frantically shaking – she willed herself to make it stop, but it wouldn't. She felt her eyes become wet – she willed her eyes to stop too, but they wouldn't.

She dived straight into the water, frenziedly swimming to the bottom to grab Menalippe. She had dropped so far down, Diana had never even been this far down before, and all those years of swimming with Euboea didn't mean anything right now, it was adrenaline guiding Diana. She felt as if she was kicking her arms and legs for hours, before she finally reached Menalippe, grabbing her body and swimming to the surface. Her body felt lifeless.

As she shot from the surface, she placed Menalippe on the floor and began to use the first aid training she received as a teenager. She turned Menalippe to the side allowing any water to drain from her mouth or nose, then centred her head once more and began to give her mouth-to-mouth resucitation. _She isn't breathing_ , Diana repeated over and over again in her head. Her next option was Epione, who was at the base with the rest of her sisters, as she was most needed there, she only had a few patients, with cuts and bruises so she would have room for Menalippe. Diana picked up Menalippe's lifeless body, and flew past the three cowards just stood there – she would deal with them later.

Just as she landed, she passed Dessa, who looked on with sad eyes but continued on her way. She rushed into Epione's shelter, placing Menalippe on a bed, knowing Epione would rush over without a second thought.

"What happened, my Queen?" She asked

"She jumped off a cliff," Diana gulped

"Intentionally?" Epione looked at Diana, confusion etched into her features

"Yes." That was all Diana could get out.

Epione nodded, although confusion had now changed to shock, "I will do all I can, my Queen."

Diana waited hours, but nothing changed. Artemis, Philippus and Aella had joined her at some point, but she didn't know when. They asked her what happened and she told them, she couldn't remember what she had told them, she couldn't remember the words she used but they knew. There were so many things going on in her head, and again, she didn't have time to mourn. She had a war plan to go over, she had a frantic, scared Zola barricading her door and windows in her room across the island – she had to sow up her gaping wound once more as quickly as she could.

Word travelled fast about what happened, although nobody knew of the details. The blame would probably come back to her, and Diana would own it. A part of her blamed herself, but she also blamed those involved in this plan, they had to take most of the blame. They did not want to hold the baby, in turn they let Menalippe drown. They _let_ her die. If there were more than Timandra, Mnenosyne and Ipthime, she would find out, but those three would stand trial as soon as this war was over. She could add _murder_ to their charges, it felt accurate. She would send members of the Royal Guard to imprison them soon, but for now, she had to focus on the coming battle. She also had to figure out what to do about Zola.

Diana eventually left the medical shelter with Artemis, Philippus and Aella to talk strategy, she was ambushed on her way with questions – questions she couldn't answer or didn't know how to answer. She would make a statement soon enough, but it was too soon.

"Diana, we have decided for you that now isn't the right time to strategize," Artemis said as soon as they entered Diana's pavilion

"'It is past sunrise, they will attack soon, with rejuvenated numbers and we need to attack them, like you said," Diana responded

"We can withstand one more attack, like we were originally going to, I know you probably want this war over as soon as possible given recent circumstances, I understand, but you need time, otherwise there will be more disaster" Philippus urged

"If you are asking me to rest, I do not need rest," Diana asserted

"We are not asking you to rest, we just don't think it is the right time," Aella stated

"Okay, I will go and see Zola, Aella… can you send guards to collect Timandra, Mnenosyne and Ipthime? They will stand trial as soon as we have defeated First-Born and his army,"

"Yes, my Queen," Aella nodded, exiting the pavilion

"Diana, I am coming," Artemis spoke, stepping closer to her friend.

Diana nodded, and both began walking out to fly to their other friend. Diana looked back to Philippus, and nodded – knowing that she could trust Philippus to keep calm at their base in her absence.

Diana and Artemis easily broke through Zola's barricaded balcony door, she had pushed chairs up against it and that was nothing for any Amazon – but if that made her feel safer then Diana understood.

"Diana, is that you?" Zola called out

"Yes, I am with Artemis," Diana responded.

Zola was on the edge of her bed, feeding a now sleeping Zeke. He looked so peaceful whilst asleep, oblivious to the aftermath of what had just happened. Diana envied him slightly, that he could sleep during a time like this.

"I want to know what happened," Zola whispered, her cheeks dry but tear-stained.

Diana nodded, going over what had just happened once again. She had to get used to telling this story as everyone on the island would want to know very soon, but it felt so fresh and painful.

"I cannot stay here," Zola stated

"Zola, if you are worried about your safety, I will send Guards to protect your room day and night like I previously had,"

"No, you had Artemis protect me, can you promise me that Artemis will be allowed back?"

Diana frowned, "I need her on the battlefield,"

Zola shook her head, "Then I cannot stay here, Diana, I have tried, I have tried to adapt to this life, to your life, but I am tired of hiding and now I have to not only hide, but be scared too, _I can't stay here_ ,"

"There is nowhere else for you to go, this is the only place where I can protect you both, I can't send you back to Mans World,"

Zola scoffed, "The only place where you can protect us both? How is that working out for you?"

Diana felt rage take over her, "My sister just died, partly because I chose to save your son and bring him back to you to ensure his safety, you may not be happy, but you are both safe, without even a scratch, so do not mock me!"

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence – Diana had never shouted at Zola before, she never wanted to but Zola was being inconsiderate of Diana's loss. She was being ungrateful and Diana wasn't going to stand for it. She was tired of everyone being ungrateful of the things she did for them, and always having to be the bigger person. It was tiring. _Gods, I could slice through some dead hyenas right now._

"I think I know somewhere else for Zola and Zeke to go, where they'll be safe and happy… but you might not like it, Diana," Artemis spoke up, breaking the tense silence in the room.

* * *

 _ **What did you think? This chapter was definitely inspired by New 52, with some dialogue taken from it and some of my own changes.**_

 _ **I just want to explain that if the three Amazons who would not hold Zeke, allowing Menalippe to drown, seem OOC, there will be a reason explained in the next few chapters. Where do you think Artemis will suggest? Do you think others were involved in Menalippe's plan? Do you think Artemis' strategy will work?**_

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME...**


	31. Chapter 26

"Clark, that woman across the bar has been looking at you for the longest," Meg commented, as she took a sip from her cosmopolitan.

Clark had noticed her almost half an hour ago, it was kind of hard _not to_ considering she'd been staring at him for almost an hour. He was flattered, as she was extremely beautiful, but he wasn't interested. He wasn't interested in dating or talking to a woman – it'd only been just over two months since she left, since Diana left, it would take _much_ longer than that to get her out from under his skin, because that was where she was and that was where she would remain for some time.

"I think he noticed a long time ago… she's making it quite obvious she thinks Clark is hot," Janice responded, with her usual sarcastic tone

"I've not seen you speak to _one_ woman since Diana left… you are a very private person Clark, are you sure there isn't more to the story?" Meg questioned

Clark shook his head, "No, there isn't more to the story,"

Meg shrugged, "I don't know, I just find that _hard_ to believe,"

"You _women_ always read into things, they both didn't want a long distance relationship, they both decided to end things, end of story," Steve argued

"Don't make this a gender thing, Steve, Meg is onto something" Janice replied

Clark sighed, "Look, I appreciate the concern, but there is nothing more to the story,"

"Do you miss her?" Meg asked

"Yeah, I mean, she's moved back home, we've broken up, but that doesn't mean I can just turn my feelings for her off like that," Clark clicked his fingers to emphasise his point

"I just don't understand why you couldn't do long distance, I only saw you both together once but it was so obvious to everyone that you were in love,"

Clark shrugged sadly, finding it more and more difficult to lie, "It just wouldn't have worked out,"

"You're very good at selling bullshit, Clark, but this time you're completely failing," Janice commented

"I'm good at selling bullshit?" Clark questioned, with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, don't be offended, it's a good trait to have," Janice answered

"I can't lie, I'm a little offended," Clark mumbled

"Let's just change the subject, I don't want to spend my Friday evening talking about Clark's love life,"

Janice rolled her eyes, "Yeah, because you'd much rather us talk about yours."

After that Clark completely zoned out of the conversation. He hadn't wanted to come out in the first place, but decided to join them at the very last minute to avoid going home to a glass of wine and thoughts of Diana, yet here he was, in an expensive bar with an expensive glass of wine and thoughts of Diana. He could've saved himself $35 dollars and went home to his reliable $10 bottle of wine, especially with his rent going up by another $150 a month.

Clark had been lucky to find such an inexpensive place in such a good, central part of the city when he started his job at the Daily Planet, but it seemed like his luck was running out. He had even started looking at places downtown or near where Artemis' home was, he hadn't liked that part of Metropolis before he met Diana, but he had spent so much time there, he'd found the beauty in it.

Things were changing for Clark, although the sadness and loneliness of Diana's departure still lingered, he felt optimistic about everything else in his life, the main thing being his growing connection with his Kryptonian history. It was crazy that not too many years ago, Clark was _ashamed_ to be a Kryptonian, to be an alien but the more he learnt about his people, the more his heart filled with pride.

His birth parents were evidence of how great the Kryptonians were – his father was intelligent beyond anything Clark or the humans of earth could ever imagine, he was also the most respected scientist on Krypton, foreshadowing their destruction years before it even happened and his mother – a respected army general who created the fighting technique used by the Kryptonian army up until the planet was destroyed.

He loved watching them interact with each other, their love for one another was evident, they squabbled occasionally on information but their eyes were never hard when they looked at each other. Clark could see that they were so different, in terms of personality; his father was much more soft-spoken and theory-driven whilst his mother was blunt and commanding. The combination of the two made them the best teachers Clark could ask for and he was rapidly learning new things everyday, not just about himself but about the universe that was out there. The information continued to blow his mind – from his non-existent aging, to the growing levels of his strength to his distant cousins who live on a planet called Daxam.

Clark spent his entire life wishing that he were a human, not acting like one, not living like one… an actual human. Now, he could see that he had the privilege of being able to live amongst humans, but also be connected to the great Kryptonians. It didn't fill him with the same kind of loneliness it did before, now he felt proud of being the last Kryptonian, it gave him a massive sense of pride that he could now continue on his parents legacy of being passionate, intelligent and caring people amongst their peers. If Clark was going to do this _hero_ thing, he had to offer the world much more than strength, he had to learn to offer them compassion, support and wisdom.

He didn't just want to fight bad guys and save people from accidents, Diana used to talk about the importance of inspiring others, not just saving them when they do something bad or find themselves in bad situations. Not everyone has someone to look up to, someone to strive towards; Clark wanted to be that person. He wasn't perfect, but he didn't think the world was looking for someone _to_ be perfect, just someone they could trust.

He knew that once the governments of the World heard that someone residing on the planet could bench press it if he chose to, they would want to know who, what, why and how. Clark decided he would avoid politics for as long as he could to avoid their meddling, but he knew he couldn't avoid them forever – questions would be raised and he would have to answer them at some point. He didn't want to be an enemy of the governments of the World, but he didn't necessarily want to be their friend either. He understood the importance of politics, but they continued to fail the majority of the world with their decisions and he didn't wanted to be seen as a part of that. He wanted to be separate to everything and anything existing, to create a fresh and organic relationship with the public.

Diana was much more cut out for politics than he was; she was born to be diplomatic and faithful to traditional systems. She told him of her plans to open embassies for Themisycira all over the world, so there could be someone passing on Themisyciran teachings, wisdom and help in every corner of the globe. She wanted to be a part of Governmental meetings, working first-hand on relations with countries so no child is raised during war, starting projects around the world for the equality of women – she knew she couldn't do any of those things without legitimacy behind her that comes from being involved in politics.

"Clark!" He heard his name being repeated, shaking him out of his mind and back into his body.

"Yeah," it was then that he noticed that the woman who'd been giving him eyes for over an hour was standing right in front of him, "Hey, um, what's going on?"

"We have company," Steve gave him a sly smile

"Yeah, I just thought I'd come over and say hello… well, my friend said she'd pay my rent this mouth if I came over here, because she didn't think I would do it, I don't really talk to… well, I guess I'm not just talking to a guy right now," She rushed, clearly nervous about coming over here _and_ having to explain to an audience why she was standing in their tight circle

"So, you want to talk to Clark?" Janice asked, pointing at him

"I don't have to, I mean, I don't want to ruin you guys' evening, I just wanted to prove to my friends that I can approach a cute guy at a bar, well, approach him and his friends, I guess" The woman giggled nervously.

Clark didn't think she'd come over here, considering he hadn't been responding to her looks since he noticed her looking at him all that time ago and now he was stuck in a sticky situation – be upfront and tell her he isn't interested or be a nice guy and buy her a drink? It seemed like this wasn't something she did regularly and if he went with option A, it might hurt her confidence but if he went with option B… it was just a conversation, right? He could slide in somewhere that he just got out of a relationship, but compliment her enough that she finds the confidence to do something like this again?

"I'm Clark, what's your name?" Clark introduced himself, holding his hand out for a handshake

"Tia, it's um, nice to meet you Clark," She timidly smiled, before shaking his hand

"I guess we'll give you guys a minute or two, yeah Clark?" Meg asked, giving him the eyes to check whether he wanted to be left alone with Tia

Clark nodded, "It's fine, I'll join you guys in a bit,"

"Cool, we'll just be over there by that expensive looking fish tank," Steve winked at Clark.

"What do you want to drink?" Clark asked

Tia shook her head, "No, let me buy you a drink, I'm having my next months rent paid for me remember, I'll have more disposable income than I've had in years,"

Clark laughed, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've got it."

Tia waved the bartender over and ordered them both some drinks, Clark decided to go to a cheaper wine now that Tia was paying, but he wouldn't let her know that.

"Is your friend really going to pay your rent next month for coming over here?" Clark asked, wanting to know whether it was a joke or not

Tia nodded, "Yeah, my friends think I need to get out of my comfort zone more and Jess knew I wouldn't be able to turn down my rent being paid because rent in Metropolis is not cheap anymore,"

"Yeah, I was literally just thinking about that not long ago, I've lived in the middle of the city since I moved here, but at the end of this year, I'm gonna have to move further out,"

"How long have you lived in Metropolis?"

"It's been five years now… and I know from your accent, you were born and raised here,"

"Nope, you're wrong, I am a Gotham girl,"

"What made you move because I find that even though most people who live in Gotham know it's got a ton of issues, from unemployment to crime to the living conditions, they never want to leave,"

"As much as us Gothamites know Gotham is a shithole, you get comfortable there, it's a community, a family, but one day I woke up and just realised how unsatisfied I was with my life, so I moved around for a bit but then bought into the marketing tool that is 'Metropolis: The City of Tomorrow' about 2 years ago,"

Clark laughed, "You don't think it's the 'City of Tomorrow'?"

"No, I do, I'm always telling my girls that something big is going to happen for or to Metropolis, something good, but they never agree with me,"

"I agree with you,"

Tia smiled, "Thanks, I mean, I don't know what it is, but I just feel like Metropolis is so much more open to change, that only brings good things, I think."

* * *

Clark continued talking to Tia for longer than he thought he was going to, but she was a rather interesting and funny person, with strong opinions and a great sense of humour. He told her about Diana, sharing more than he possibly should have, but she didn't respond by walking off or even looking remotely disappointed, instead she gave him advice and continued on the conversation as if he hadn't just announced that he was still madly in love with his ex-girlfriend.

About an hour passed and Meg, Janice and Steve were ready to go so they had to hug and say their goodbyes. Clark didn't feel weird about exchanging numbers with her although he knew Meg and Janice would have something to say about it, and as soon as they left the bar…

"I really didn't think you'd swap numbers with her," Meg offered to the conversation

"It wasn't like that, we just really got on _as friends_ ,"

"So… if you aren't going to sleep with her, do you think I have a chance?" Steve asked

Clark rolled his eyes; "I wouldn't attempt to ruin her calm, normal life by introducing you into it,"

Steve smirked, "I'm taking that as a compliment,"

"Who wants to bet that Clark will sleep with her before the end of the year?" Janice proposed, looking at the calendar on her phone, counting the months until the end of the year

Meg wagged her finger, "No, I don't think anything will happen with her,"

"Clark doesn't have a good track record of keeping his friendships with women _friendships only_ ," Janice claimed

Clark used Janice's infamous sarcasm against her, "Yeah, because I've slept with the two of you,"

"Oh, I forgot we did… I guess you were that forgettable," Janice retorted back.

Just as Clark was going to respond to that with _even_ more sarcasm, he heard a familiar heartbeat that took his attention entirely away from the conversation at hand. _She was back, and she was heading towards Metropolis._

"I just remembered I really have to go," Clark faked looking at his watch, "Steve, make sure these two get into licensed cabs, not those dodgy ones like last time,"

Steve rolled his eyes, "That was an accident and _everyone_ was very drunk, including myself in my defence."

Clark had already rushed off.

He rushed to the most secluded spot he could find in such short notice and shot off into the sky, breaking speed records he didn't even know he was capable of. He wasn't even sure if he was flying high enough, but he was sure that he was flying so fast that no technology created by any human could locate him. All that didn't matter, because _his girl_ was back, _Diana_ was back and the most important thing to him was that she was in good health.

Those dreams had him scared for a while and they never entirely went away, although they had become less frequent – so to know that in less than five minutes, he was going to see her, be able to physically hold her and put all those fears to rest was a relief.

He landed a couple streets away from his building, knowing he couldn't just land on his balcony because he'd left through the main entrance when leaving for work earlier on in the day – he had to be consistent. He didn't know whether to wait for her outside or go upstairs to his apartment and wait for her there, he wasn't sure whether she'd come upstairs through the main entrance or land on his balcony. All these small details were so insignificant, but when it came to Diana, any small thing was a big deal to him.

He decided to wait for her in his apartment, although the next few minutes would be spent pacing rather than actually doing anything productive with his time. He fluffed a few pillows on his couch in an attempt to force his hands to stop shaking. He heard her land softly on his balcony – then he realised something, she wasn't alone.

He walked over to open the balcony door and although she had a coy smile on her face, it never quite reached her eyes. The closer he got, the harder her eyes appeared to him. She'd been gone for just over two months and that glimmer in her eyes had already disappeared. It made all the lustful thoughts in his head evaporate and be replaced with concern. What had happened, and why had she brought Zola and Zeke with her?

"Diana," Her name just rolled off his tongue.

As soon as she set foot in his apartment, her body collided with his, giving him the one thing she denied him when she left two months ago – a hug. He noticed that her natural scent smelt different, it wasn't just vanilla anymore, he smelt faint smells of salt and smoke. She felt the same though, just as warm, just as soft, just as comforting, just as reassuring. He hadn't forgotten what it felt like to hold her, but he didn't imagine it was going to feel this good, probably because he didn't imagine getting this opportunity any time soon.

"I apologise for jumping into you like that," Diana sighed

Clark pulled back from the hug slightly, just so he could get a close-up look at her. He couldn't get past how tired her eyes looked, but at the same time, her lips were just as distracting.

Clark frowned, "There is nothing to be sorry about."

Zola coughed, "Sorry to interrupt this beautiful reunion, but I really need to go to the bathroom,"

Clark gave her a quick hug, before taking Zeke from her hands so she could use his bathroom. As much as he'd missed Zeke too, he couldn't take his eyes off of Diana. _My Diana. What is wrong with my Diana?_

"Are you okay?" Clark asked, unable to take his eyes away from her eyes

"I'd rather talk about this privately, although I don't have much time, I promised Artemis I would not be gone for longer than half of an hour,"

"Do you want to talk in my bedroom?"

Diana shook her head; "Zola and Zeke are exhausted, I think it would be wise to let them rest on your bed,"

"Alright, we can talk out here."

Both stood in a sort of comfortable, yet awkward silence as they waited for Zola to exit the bathroom. He wasn't sure what to say, he'd been preparing for this day since she left, coming up with so many different things to say and so many different ways to say them, but now she was in front of him, looking like she was carrying the world on her shoulders, he didn't think that any of that was appropriate.

He was just ready to listen to her and help in any way he could, because he'd already guessed that she'd come back to him for help or advice, not for a 'happily ever after' reunion.

Zola left the bathroom, taking Zeke from Clark's arms and rushing off into his bedroom. Even Zola knew the urgency of what Diana had to share.

"Di, you look…"

She cut him off, "I know what you are going to say, but I am not tired… I need to ask something of you, I want you to know that I wouldn't have come to you with this if I had any other option but I have run out of those,"

"There's a 99.9% chance I'll say yes, so just ask me,"

"It is no longer safe for Zola and Zeke to reside on Themisycira, I suggested a dozen guards but we are now at war…"

It was Clark's turn to cut Diana off, "You're currently fighting in a war? Di, I know you said you don't have much time, but I worry about you."

Diana sighed, deciding that being short and quick with Clark wasn't going to work and also, she conceded the fact that it would be quite nice to talk about the issues she and Themisycira are currently facing with someone other than Artemis. It wasn't a long update, but it gave Clark a clear timeline from when she returned to Themisycira to Menalippe's death.

"I am so sorry about what happened to your sister, your mother too, but your sisters death was not your fault, you did everything you can, those people that stood by and let their sister drown to make a statement, those who met up secretly and strategized against you in a time of war, those are the people to blame,"

"I must take some responsibility too, as Queen, any tragedy or unhappiness amongst my sisters is some part my fault,"

"I don't understand what it means to be Queen or royalty of anywhere, to have a responsibility over other people and their actions, but don't let this weigh heavily on your mind and your heart, there was nothing you could do, deep down you know that too,"

Diana bowed her head, "I have Zeus as a father, all these abilities, all this weaponry yet I cannot save those that I love, first Lennox, now Menalippe, we are now at war… I have to concede that there might be others that I cannot save."

Clark didn't know what to say, but he knew Diana wasn't expecting him to; it was just valuable time for her to get things off of her chest. This was way out of his knowledge and he didn't want to give her cliché quotes or tell her everything would be alright, because he knew along with Diana, there was a chance that other things would go wrong, it was a time of transition in Diana's life, a time of transition on Themisycira – it wasn't going to smooth, although he would do anything to guarantee that for the woman that he loved, just so that glimmer in her eyes could return.

"It's a time of change for Themisycira, for you, it's not going to be easy but you'll get through it... you and your sisters will be stronger for it,"

"Those are the words I repeat to myself every sunrise..." Diana spoke sadly, "As I was saying before, it is no longer safe for Zola and Zeke on Themisycira, so Artemis suggested I ask if you may house them until the war is over?"

"Yeah, that is no problem at all,"

"I have a key to Artemis' house, all of Zeke and Zola's stuff are in there,"

"I'll pick all that up tonight before I take them over to Smallville tomorrow morning,"

Diana shook her head, "If First-Born returns…"

"I'll be the first one to know about it, but trust me, it is better for them to be in Smallville, if he even knows they've gone from Themisycira, he won't even think about Smallville,"

Diana frowned, "I never wanted to involve you in this, I've always tried to keep you from the chaos in my life,"

Clark smiled, "The chaos is one of the things I love about you, Di, you've never had to protect me from it because I've always wanted to be a part of it."

It was only until Clark noticed the change in Diana's expression did he realise what he had just done – he'd finally spoken the unspoken words that lingered around her departure. The killer word being _love_ – now that it was out there, it changed everything but it also changed nothing because she wasn't coming back. She would be gone in a few moments and the only reminder that she had been here was Zola and Zeke.

"I have to get back," Diana stood up, preparing herself to leave and return to deal with the situation at hand

"Yeah, Zola and Zeke are safe here with me, don't worry," Clark played along that he hadn't just admitted that he loved her

"I'll be back as soon as the war is over, I do not know when that is going to be,"

"That doesn't matter, just win, and come back safely."

Diana nodded, knowing that she couldn't verbally promise anything to him, not when the Gods were involved. She always understood the need to expect the unexpected, if she didn't, she was sure she wouldn't be able to strategize an attack on an army of lifeless animals and people less than a couple of hours after one of the most important influencers in her life died in front of her eyes.

She shot off in the air, and Clark wasn't sure how to feel. He wasn't sure whether it was a bad thing that she didn't acknowledge the fact that he admitted to being in love with her or whether it was an appropriate reaction, seeing as her mind is all over the place and preoccupied with so many other things, so many other thoughts. It was funny how one 10-minute appearance from Diana could disrupt his life so much; he wondered if this was the way it was going to be from now on.

"Clark, do you have any junk food? I've been on a diet of meat, grapes and cracker bread for months, I need a burger, chicken nuggets, ten packets of Oreos," Zola appeared from his bedroom door

Clark smiled in her direction; "I'll pick up some junk on my way back from picking up you both some clothes,"

Zola beamed, "I finally don't have to wear these elaborate dresses, you don't appreciate the comfort of sweatpants until they're gone."

* * *

 **Apologies about the months late update, it's not as long/detailed as I wanted it to be, but I wanted to get something up. Life has been hectic and I've not had any time for my hobbies. I also know that this isn't the love-y chapter you guys probably wanted after so long, I've already been called some unkind words in the review section for my "love" of not wanting people to be happy, but I've always enjoyed writing/reading my story and this story was never meant to be fluff, it's a journey of self-discovery and to show how complex our heroes are/can be, especially when it comes to love and relationships. Hope you guys have enjoyed reading this too, despite the long gap. I've got a few days to myself, so I'm going to try write up the next chapter before work starts to pile on top of me again.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**


	32. Chapter 27

**It has been a long time, I know. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Clark sat across from Zola and baby Zeke in a near empty diner at around 7.30am, as Zeke had woken them both up at 6am with persistent screaming. Zola admitted that he'd been doing that almost every morning, as if he was having terrible nightmares. It took them both almost an hour to calm him down and once they had, Clark decided that all three needed a nice, hearty breakfast to start off the day. Zola welcomed it, and once they got there, she ordered even more food than Clark – blaming it on her grape, bread and lamb diet once again.

"How have you been, Clark? You haven't really said much since last night," Zola noticed, taking a sip from her morning coffee – another thing she missed.

Clark took a sip from his orange juice and looked away, it was a question he'd been asked so much since Diana left and he always had to give the same response, but he was sat across from Zola, someone who knew every detail to every story, he didn't have to hide his real feelings with her but there was a part of him that still wanted to.

"It hasn't been easy, but I've been doing okay," Clark shrugged

Zola laughed, "That is the same thing Diana says when I ask her about you, or about anything these days… don't tell me she's rubbed off on you,"

Clark shrugged, "The only person in my life that knows the truth about Diana and I is my dad, who I don't see that much because work is…"

Zola interrupted, "I remember Diana telling me that you can fly around the world in less than a minute, so I don't believe that excuse about work… it's okay to just say 'I don't want to talk about it, because I don't want to talk about it', I'm not here to judge or pressure you, in fact that is the _last_ thing I want to do seeing as you are the one doing me the favour,"

"Yeah, I guess it's just easier not to talk about it or _her_ , I mean the way things ended between us didn't give us any time for closure… talking to others isn't going to give me that, either God will give us time for that closure or I'll have to learn to give that closure to myself,"

Zola nodded, "I understand, Zeus is never going to come back and tell me why he is such a scumbag, why he lied to me, why he fooled me into believing that he loved me under a disguise… all of those things I have to deal with by myself, I have faith that one day I will be able to get over him and everything he has put me through, and just move on."

They both moved on from the more serious topic of their disastrous love lives and started talking about Clark's job, about Smallville, about Zeke and about what Themisycira looks like. Zola nicknamed it 'Paradise Island', as it was just what you'd imagine paradise to look like – even though she hated being confined to four, large walls, she enjoyed the view from her window, until the war started and everything changed.

Zola didn't want to go into all the details, but one thing she did say was enough for Clark to know that he didn't want to hear anymore, "Even the smell of the island changed, I don't even know how to explain it – even the candles in my room couldn't cover the smell. I couldn't understand it because it's not like either side use guns, bombs or chemical weapons like us, just pointy stuff, so how could it alter the smell of an entire island so much."

After they finished up their meal, they returned home and Clark called Pa to ask if it was okay for some of Diana's family to stay with him for a while, with the obvious answer being yes. He even offered to come and pick them up in his car, but Clark knew that his car would not make that long journey so booked the first available coach, which was for tomorrow morning at 8am. It was a three hour drive so it gave Clark enough time to have a meal with his family and make it back in time to do some washing before work on Monday morning.

Zola was good company to have, even though she insisted on eating all the food in his house – she was quite a laugh, but occasionally he'd see her eyes drift off. He asked her about it after watching it happen for the 600th time and she told him that each time she thought of something different, but it was always something bad. She still had the courage to laugh but she couldn't just forget everything that happened to her and those she cared about over the past year. Just like Zeke's nightmares weren't haunting him, Zola's past and her future were haunting her.

* * *

 _DIANA POV_

Diana landed on the beach of Themisycira, feeling more exhausted than she had felt even during weeks of fighting a relentless war. She knew the reason why – it had everything to do with her quick visit to Metropolis. She had spent weeks not thinking about Clark, or at least trying not to – then he was placed in front of her, being the gentleman she knew he was, agreeing to help her out even after the way she left things between them both and all she could do was pretend everything was going to be okay, when she wanted to fall into his arms instead. It had taken up all of her energy to pretend to his face – and she felt tired.

She almost crumbled when she first saw him, running into his arms like a lost child, but then she remembered herself and straightened her back – now she was back in Themisycira, she wished she hadn't. She wished she had accepted all of his affection and warmth while she had the chance. Even when he had accidentally announced that he loved her, she had so wished that she had the courage to say it back but instead, she ran off, scared of her feelings and scared that if he had admitted that she loved him too that she'd never return home.

"Diana," She could hear her name being called by Artemis, who was running towards her, "Are Zola and Zeke safe?"

Diana nodded, "Yes, they are both with Clark, but I do not know how long they will be safe for, I need to get my hands on First Born,"

"Clark can fend him off if he does find them before we get to him,"

"Yes, but it is not his fight, he doesn't even know all he is capable of and he has loved ones that I do not want to be placed in danger,"

"I understand, with our new approach, he'll come out of the shadows sooner rather than later, I can guarantee it,"

"I will be ready when he does," Diana grunted.

Diana prepared to walk off, to gather her sisters for a talk about what had transpired earlier. The wound was still fresh, but she could hear the gossip amongst the island and it was best that she addressed the situation prior to their next battle on the battlefield. She needed to calm their hearts and their minds, but also give them time to mourn their sister.

"Diana, wait, is Clark… okay? Did you talk with him?"

"I spoke to him briefly about the war, about Menalippe… Gods, I didn't even ask him about his own life, I just… I didn't think,"

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, I don't know what you'd have to do to get Clark to hate you,"

"He told me he loved me," Diana blurted out

Artemis nodded, "Yes, even a blind harpy could see that, and even a blind harpy could see that you love him too but you didn't tell him, did you?"

Diana sighed, "No, I couldn't, for all the times I speak on showing love and compassion, I couldn't show nor tell it to the person I love the most,"

Artemis paused, "The next time you see him, you must tell him Diana, it may not change anything, as after we defeat First Born, if your mother does not return, you'll have to rebuild Themisycira as Queen and Clark grew up as a human, he'll want things like a home, a wife, children and he may not wait for as long as you may be gone… but if you don't tell him, you'll regret it for eternity, bring closure to the relationship for your sanity and his, otherwise for the years following, you'll never think of him as a time of joy and of love, only as a time of sorrow and longing."

Diana's eyes were wide open with shock, she had never expected such wisdom to come from Artemis and such wisdom to be directed at her. She knew Artemis was rather experienced and intelligent, with so much wisdom to offer but she mostly spent her time being moody to offer any of it. It also was an example of how Diana and Artemis' relationship had changed, how far they'd come and Diana could now confidently say that Artemis was her best friend and her sister.

"Is that what you would've wished with Lennox? Closure?" Diana enquired

"Every day," Artemis whispered, "I think about him every day, I have nightmares about how much pain he was in when he died and how he didn't even get to finish his last words, I've thought about going to him, so many times, more times than I can count but do you know what stops me every time? You. Lennox told me that you need me, but I also need you, Diana. You saved me from myself, you reminded me why the Amazons were created and why even at over 6,000 years old, my future is so bright at your side, it's probably why I hated you so much when you first arrived at my door, not because of my exile but because you reminded me of who I used to be, before Hercules, before the exile,"

Diana smiled sadly, "I am humbled Artemis by your words. I couldn't do this without you, I wouldn't want to do this without you and it is nice to have someone that I can trust, with my life and my confessions of being in love with a man,"

Artemis chuckled slightly, just as she was about to say something, they were interrupted by Philippus.

"Your Highness, there is a tent of sisters that have confessed to treason, I am not sure what I should do."

Artemis and Diana turned to look at each other, it was as if they were not allowed any time to chuckle without another attack disturbing them or trouble amongst the Amazons themselves disrupting their laughter.

"How many is a tent full?" Diana questioned

"I counted 50," Philippus replied.

Diana nodded and began making her way towards the tent with Philippus and Artemis at her side. Aella joined them halfway through their walk, looking as confused as the rest of them. Diana did not have the time to stage a trial during war and she certainly didn't have the numbers to lose 50 soldiers.

* * *

 _CLARK POV_

Clark, Zola and Zeke arrived in Smallville the next day just before noon, stopping off to get some snacks for Zola and Zeke as Clark knew Pa wasn't someone to have junk food hanging around the kitchen – oat cookies possibly – but no chocolate chip cookies.

"It's so beautiful here, Clark, you're so lucky you got to grow up here, reminds me of back home but without all the drug addicts and racists," Zola mentioned on the walk to the house.

Even Zeke seemed happy in his new environment, he hadn't cried once and spent all his time since leaving Metropolis either laughing, smiling or sleeping. _He's gonna fit right in at the house_ , Clark thought.

"Yeah, I think I was very lucky to grow up in Smallville too, it isn't perfect but it doesn't try to be and that's why I think most people decide not to leave, there isn't any pressure to live a certain way here,"

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave?"

Clark sighed, "After my mom died, I became someone I didn't know any more so I thought leaving Smallville would let me find myself again,"

"Did you?" Zola enquired

"No, I don't think I found myself again until I met Diana, she reminded me all the good things about myself that I had forgotten through all the bad shit that I had done over the years"

Zola smiled sadly, "Yeah, she does that, she has a way of convincing you that you aren't a bad person even after you've already convinced yourself… somehow, she can see the good in anyone, no matter how small, Artemis used to call her naïve, I think it's a very brave trait to have… but it's not a trait all of us can afford to have, not in the world we're living in."

Clark agreed with Zola, in the world they were living in, it couldn't be expected for people to look for the good in everyone, because there were some deplorable people in the world that Clark would find hard to see any ounce of good in them. The world Diana was living in was changing though, she had grown up with love and support from her mother and her sisters around her, she had been brought up with the belief that she could do anything that she wanted and she was told by her mother that honesty, love and faith were the three most important things, things that 'Man's World' was missing but Themisycira had an abundance of. That wasn't the truth anymore – her mother had lied to her about her father, her sisters were plotting behind her back, her biological half-brother was trying to destroy everything that she loved and many of her sisters didn't have faith in her to guide them through these dark times. Clark wondered how much of Diana would be the same, whether she'd be able to look at the world the same after her own world had changed so much.

"Clark!" He could hear his father call in the distance.

He was standing beside Lana and Laura, with Lana looking apprehensive and Laura looking her usual happy self. He was sure Pa invited them just in case Zola felt uncomfortable being left alone with an old man, with Lana being close in age to Zola and Laura just being Laura, he probably thought that this would be for the best. He could tell Zola felt a little nervous, not because of the company as she'd meet Pa, Laura and Lana at his birthday party, but most likely because she'd have to get comfortable in a new place all over again. It was dawning on her that she would have to restart her life once more, get used to new routines and new ways of doing things. He reached across, giving her shoulder a soft caress to remind her that he was still here and she had nothing to be nervous about around him or his family.

He was glad that Lana had chosen to come, Pa told him that she had moved into her own place just a little bit out of Smallville and they didn't see her as much. Laura wasn't sad about it though, she was just happy that Lana was working on plans for her life and strategizing her next moves. Her main plan was to go to college and study psychology but she wasn't sure where and she didn't want to rush into anything. Clark was glad that she was focused on making sure her mind was in a good space before moving away from her support system, but he was also looking forward to her exploring and eventually doing something she loved.

As soon as he reached the front door, Pa and Laura began fussing over Zola and Zeke, making baby noises, asking Zola if she was hungry and mostly, welcoming her to Smallville. It was as if he was invisible to them, but he was just glad that they were genuinely excited to see Zola and have her stay with them.

"Hey Clark, it's good to see you," Lana spoke up, giving him a soft hug

"You too, I'm really happy you're here actually, we've got a lot to catch up on."

Lana nodded, and everyone went inside. Pa had prepared a traditional Kent dinner for everyone and Clark was looking forward to sitting around the table with his family, Zola and Zeke included.

* * *

 _DIANA POV_

Diana walked into the tent of 50 women, women she had called her sisters since she knew how to speak, the same women who had raised her to be the woman that she was today and now those same women were guilty of conspiring against her during a time of war. She wasn't sure how to approach the situation, her short walk over here hadn't given her enough time to decide what to do with them but she would allow them to speak. She wanted to hear their side of the story, before she decided on a punishment.

"This is a very sad day for me, to see those who helped me grow into the woman that I am today turn their backs against me with pride," Diana sighed, "I will not judge you, I will not decide on your punishments until I have heard those who want to be heard speak, I will halt this war if that means I can get to the bottom of what seems to be the problem that has made you feel obligated to come together and plan against me."

The room was silent, but Diana knew someone would speak up eventually. She wanted answers and she was determined to get them, no matter how long it would take. There was no way she could sort out the issues without knowing exactly what they were. It reinforced the sadness she felt when she saw Menalippe dive into the ocean, that her sisters did not feel that they could come and confront her with their issues, they'd much rather spend their time plotting behind her back. She felt disappointed in them, angry too, but she wasn't going to let those three emotions dictate her actions. She was going to confront this with a clear mind with Phillipe, Aella and Artemis at her side.

Dessa raised her voice, "I can only speak for myself, your Majesty, but as a child you were always different than the rest of us, much more loving and forgiving even when we sparred with you, even when we told you that those two things had no place on a battlefield but I never judged you for that. I had once been loving, forgiving, nurturing and caring too, to those other than my sisters but that was betrayed,"

Dessa took a deep breath, "I will not retell the story, I know you have heard it a thousand times, but since then I have trained myself to only show my kind traits to my sisters, those who have experienced the betrayal that I have felt and would never take advantage of that. Your _mother_ took advantage of that and left us in a vulnerable position, where we didn't even know we _had_ an enemy, let alone who the enemy was and we were punished for her actions. Your mother let a man back into her life, a betrothed one, one that left her to deal with his furious wife alone and one that allowed our entire livelihood to be destroyed, then you return from Man's world speaking of the kindness of men." Dessa scoffed.

Aleka jumped in, "You bring a boy child to our shores, with his own prophecy and expect us to be overjoyed at fighting a battle to protect him,"

Raina spoke next, "I respect you deeply, you are the greatest warrior that Themisycira has ever seen, but Menalippe convinced me that the arrival of this boy would bring about our re-emergence into Man's World and in turn, bring centuries of unrest."

A few more sisters followed, some with more remorse of their actions and some defiant that Diana was going to bring the downfall of Themisycira. It was a sobering experience – Diana did not know how to feel. She also did not know what to say, they were all waiting for a response or their punishment, but after hearing almost everyone out, she still didn't know what would be best. Most had decided to make their plans known and turn themselves in as a cry for help, a cry for change as they believed this was the only way to make her listen. Some didn't want to come forward in fear of punishment, but did so because they had all decided as a team to be honest.

Apparently, their plans stopped at the abduction of Zeke but Diana wasn't sure she believed that. Some of her sisters were so blinded by their righteousness that she knew that this wouldn't be the last plot against her.

"When Hippolyta exiled me from Themisycira all those years ago because I had found out the identity of Diana's father, I hated her for a long time, I hated her even when Diana came to my door and _begged_ me to help restore all of you from the slithering snakes you were back to the sisters she loved. I hated her so much that I told her to find someone else to help her, that she did, but then she returned to me once again and begged me for my help. I agreed, but reluctantly because I still hated her mother and every time I looked at her, I saw the woman that exiled me into the world that I had hated for thousands of years," Artemis spoke, loud and firm.

"As time went by, Diana made me feel something that I hadn't felt for a long time – hope. She made me feel hope, about my future, about her future, about the future of the world and most of all, the future of the Amazons. She battled the same Gods you all pray to, that abandoned you, that abandoned us in our time of need, to get you all back and to save her half-brother. His blood is her blood, no matter what he has between his legs. His mother was lied to by Zeus, hunted by a Goddess with no family and no home, are you telling me that Diana should have turned her back on this woman? This woman whose only crime was having a _boy_ , not a girl."

"You all aren't worthy of Diana as your Queen, you are ungrateful and selfish, two traits you believe only men to possess, but all of you in here are selfish. Diana has returned home, returned you all to your home and been honest with you the moment she stepped foot on this island. She has told you the prophecy of First-Born and how much evil he possesses and yet you see this war as fighting to protect one child – we are fighting to protect Olympus, we are fighting to protect our home and we are fighting to protect the world. We may not live amongst the world, but we are still a part of it and any great evils they cannot fight themselves will reach our shores. I would advise Diana to send you all to Hades, but I know she will not – because of the same thing you fault her for, her forgiveness."

The tent remained silent as Artemis stormed out, angrier than Diana had ever seen her. It had been the most she had spoken to her sisters since her return, because of her openness about her relationship with Lennox. Artemis had said everything that Diana had wanted to say, but couldn't because as a Queen she had to remain fair.

"As the army general, I wouldn't advise the Queen to send you to Hades as we are fighting a war against the dead… but I would advise the Queen to send you all to the dungeon for conspiring against the Queen when we are at war with such a great evil," Philippus bellowed.

Diana looked over at Philippus with shock in her eyes, as she had not expected Philippus to almost side with Artemis and believe that she should punish her sisters, especially when at the beginning Philippus herself had some doubts about Diana as Queen. Diana had always believed Philippus was the wisest Amazon on Themisycara after her mother, so her advice was to be followed but there was a part of Diana that didn't want to punish her sisters, she just wanted them to see that they were safe by her side and to see that all she wanted was for the Amazons to grow and be better in the years to come.

"You all aren't worthy of Diana as your Queen and if you had taken the moment to talk with her rather than conspire behind her back than you would have come to know the great woman and great Queen that I trust with my life and the future of Themisycira," Aella announced, "It saddens my heart, but I too, as the royal guardswoman, agree with General Philippus."

With her closest confidants, Artemis, Philippus and Aella voicing their opinions, it was up to Diana to decide what kind of Queen she wanted to be – as this decision would be one remembered for centuries.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think, it's been a long time away and this chapter has been written weeks/months apart. I've been updating whenever I get the time. Make sure to follow my other story too, which is also a SM/WW fic.**

 **Let me know what you think Diana should do, should she punish her sisters or give them another chance and why?**


	33. Chapter 28

**Thanks to all the new followers of this story, I'm really happy that you've joined after all this time and for those who've been here for some time, thank you for sticking with me on this long journey. We are nowhere near over and I've never forgotten about this story - even if I've been away for long periods of time, I'll always come back to finish telling this story.**

* * *

The starless sky was casket-black and brooding. Even the clouds seemed morose. The air was still, as if the world had stopped moving and time had frozen but Diana was affirmation that earth was in fact still spinning and time was moving forward as it always did. The dead atmosphere made her shiver, as she took one step at a time into the unknown. The colourless landscape seemed to be stuck in a twilight zone – no noises, no life, no light at all. The lack of colour reminded Diana of a black and white photograph, with all the shadows clear to see.

A soft scurrying caught Diana's attention and at once all her senses were alert. She raised her sword just a little higher, preparing to drive it into the very thing that was creeping up on her. She wanted to shout at whomever it was, for them to show their face, as she was getting tired of walking in the darkness but she would quietly wait for them to approach her and she would be ready for them when they decided to step out of the shadows.

Diana took one small step forward and realised that she had stepped on something – she had stepped on someone. She couldn't see much but she knew that there was no life left in them. Just as Diana took a step back, she felt another body underneath her feet. She took a step to the right, another one to the left, but no matter where she went, she was surrounded by lifeless bodies. She tried to take her feet off the ground, deciding that flying was her best chance of getting out of here, but her feet were routed to the floor and she had nowhere to run.

"Diana," She heard a voice call, a voice that she recognised

"Zola," Diana returned the call,

"Here," Zola called,

"Diana," Another familiar voice called

"Clark!" Diana responded, her heart filling with fear

"Help us," A chorus of voices began repeating and they all sounded familiar – Artemis, Philippus, Clark's father, Hera and more voices she could recognise.

Diana cried out, attempting to follow the voices whilst treading on human flesh beneath her feet. She didn't care about that as much anymore, all she wanted to do was get to those calling on her for help. All she wanted to do was help them.

As she charged forward as fast as she could, she could see a light in the distance. She couldn't see anything else but that light – maybe it was where she was supposed to go. The voices slowly disappeared the closer she got to this light, maybe they were calling her to go there, maybe that was where she'd be able to help them all. Her pace didn't slow down – in fact, she got faster and the floor beneath her became clear of bodies. Despite the atmosphere becoming less tense and lighter, Diana still held up her sword, prepared for what this situation may throw at her.

What she saw next almost made her drop her sword in shock, and it took a lot to shock Diana after everything she'd seen over the past year.

"Zeke…" Diana whispered, her eyes open with shock and awe.

Just as she took a step closer to further inspect what she _believed_ to be seeing – but wasn't sure if it was real, she could hear someone repeating her name in distance. She ignored it and continued walking towards the light, towards Zeke and just as she reached out to him, she sat up and was greeted by the face of Ares – realising that everything she had seen was a dream.

"Was I disturbing something?" Ares enquired

Diana shook her head, attempting to shake off the lingering thoughts from that dream or nightmare she just had, she wasn't sure which one it was.

"What are you doing on Themisycira, Ares?" Diana responded, with a clipped tone.

She hadn't seen him since Hera had regained her powers and First Born crowned himself 'King of Olympus', he had no issue coming to Artemis' and drinking their alcohol but when it came to actually being useful, he disappeared on her.

Diana's relationship with Ares was a complicated one. He had secretly trained her when she was a young child, after her mother gave in to Diana's warrior instincts and calls from other Amazons that Diana had to learn to defend herself, Hippolyta agreed that she could have more frequent lessons with Philippus and allowed Ares to train her. Diana looked up to Ares, he was fast, he was precise, he was strong and he believed in her. She was told that she did not have a father, but sometimes she would believe that he was her father but he could not say so because of how the Amazons despised men. She adored him so much that she would sometimes daydream of an alternate reality where he and Hippolyta would've raised her together.

As the years went by, things began to change and Ares pushed her to become more violent. She could see that he himself was battling demons and it was becoming easier to defeat him in their sparring sessions – she had beaten him so quickly once that he forgot himself and summoned lightning onto her. Diana hadn't expected it and raised her hands in order to protect herself, her braces absorbed all of the power and she was left unscathed. She accepted his apology and agreed not to tell her mother, but the next few times they met up to train, it wasn't the same.

The last time he had trained her, he had brought a Minotaur to their session, telling Diana that he had been caught stealing and he wanted her to kill him as punishment. The Minotaur begged to Diana, explaining to her that he had been exiled from his home and hadn't eaten for days so believed that the Gods would not even notice any food had gone missing because they had so much. Diana felt his story tug at her heart strings, she did not want to kill the Minotaur but she also did not want to disobey her teacher, there was an inner conflict at that moment and Diana, as young as 16 realised that this choice was going to define who she was as a person and what kind of soldier she was going to be.

She couldn't bring herself to kill the Minotaur, so instead she attacked Ares to allow the Minotaur to escape. The fight they had was intense and Ares was not holding anything back, hitting Diana with full force and treating her as if she was his sworn enemy. Thinking back on that moment, it saddened her that he could not understand why she had gone against him – she didn't want to be him, she wanted to be better than him, than the Gods, even better than her mother and the Amazons.

They fought for what felt like forever and he pushed her to places that she hadn't been pushed before, she discovered that she was even more strong and skilled than she thought she was and on that day, she defeated the God of War. Diana apologised as she left, letting him know that she was sorry that it had come to this and after that she didn't see him again until she went to him, asking for his help to protect Zola and Zeke. He had changed so much, a shadow of what he once was and he turned her away, obviously still bitter that she had defeated him all that time ago. During her time in Man's World, he popped up here and then, mostly to drink with Hera and Zola but he was never of any use, the God of War didn't want to fight in any battles anymore. After he lost his best student, he gave up on himself and became a victim of his own demise.

"I've come to check up on my best student, how are you liking your first taste of war?" Ares slurred. He was drunk, like he always was.

"You're drunk," Diana sighed

"You were always such a clever girl," Ares chuckled, before taking a seat beside Diana

"Are you here to bother me or are you here for a purpose because I don't really have time for either," Diana continued

"I have come with a purpose… I have come to help you,"

Diana looked at him in confusion, "What have you come to help me with?"

"I have come to help you win this war."

Diana rolled her eyes, she almost laughed too because it was the most ludicrous thing that she'd heard in a while. Ares was offering up himself to fight in a battle that he did not have to? That was too _stupid_ to believe or even entertain for a moment.

"You're drunk, Ares, go back to that palace you call home, the one with the unlimited wine and gold-plated toilets,"

"I can understand why you do not believe me, firstly I am drunk and secondly, I haven't been there for you since our disagreement all those years ago, I am not here asking for forgiveness because I am not offering an apology, I just want to offer my help,"

"What help are you offering?" Diana enquired

"I can help you block Hades from offering more soldiers to the First Born and I can help you take down the First Born,"

"You don't think I can take him down by myself?"

"I think you have underestimated your opponent, Diana, do you think you're just going to be able to draw him out and defeat him in battle?"

"It sounds like you've been spying on us, and it also sounds as like you know something that I do not know so please share,"

"He is smarter than you think, look at what he has done in such a short amount of time and he hasn't even had to lift a finger,"

"Okay God of War, what do you think we should do?"

* * *

Clark fiddled with his cutlery, sitting at a table for two on a Saturday night. It was a little past 8pm, a bit late for dinner by his standards but Clark knew that not everyone had the Kansas upbringing he did. He was kind of looking forward to this dinner, he was working super hard at work so any social outing with friends was much appreciated – it was a busy time for the Daily Planet. Sales were higher than they had been in a long time, due to Lois' story on the Commissioner and Mayor of Gotham being present at a warehouse full of drugs, prostitutes and child prostitutes. A warehouse where one young woman lost her life according to Lois, but it had been discredited by a coroner who said Hannah had died of a drug overdose. Lois herself hadn't gone into detail of what she saw that night, but Perry came to Clark and asked if he could help Lois out as what she was involved with was very dangerous business.

Clark had offered his help to Lois on this case multiple times but she still wasn't entirely comfortable being around him, she didn't hate him but she didn't want to work with him – that was understandable. Her story got both the commissioner and the mayor fired, that meant there were two angry men with dangerous connections with a vendetta against her. He just hoped that she came around to the idea of his assistance soon enough as Clark had already seen one person lose their life in this story, he wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Lois.

Work was good for him, he was continuing to be a thorn in Lex Luthor's side but also making time to write his most loved stories about important individuals or groups within their communities. Cat was flying high too in the world of celebrity gossip, she seemed to know everything before anyone else did, even TMZ and that was a huge achievement for a print only newspaper.

He was kind of happy at the moment, with work going so well, a pay rise looking very near and his family and friends all safe and happy – everyone except Diana and Bruce. Even Cat had started talking to him again – the only two people he had no contact with was Bruce and Diana, he didn't know how either of them were doing.

Zola and Zeke were a constant reminder that she was out there, fighting a war, against someone taller, bigger and most likely stronger than her. He worried a lot of the time, mostly at night when he tried to sleep, the day offered distractions but the night was when he couldn't help but to think of her. She knew if she was here, she'd tell him off for being worried about her, that she could take care of herself and she'd also probably add that she'd beat him many times when she used to train him. He wasn't worried because he thought she couldn't win or he thought she couldn't take care of herself, he was worried because he was in love with her and he didn't want anything to change her.

She was such a kind, gentle, strong-willed, determined, confident, forgiving, caring and positive individual – she was always talking about how she wanted to change the world and she honestly believed that she could. He didn't want anything to change her, he'd already noticed a change when she'd come to drop Zola and Zeke off – understandably so, as she had just lost one of her close friends. She'd lost too many people over such a short period of time, he wondered how many more people would she lose and worst of all, how many more people would she have to lose before Diana was no longer the same.

Bruce was difficult to talk about – it's not like they saw each other often before everything went down with Willis Todd and then Diana, but they at least were on speaking terms and whenever they met up, they had a good time. Clark remembered the night they met Artemis and Diana, it was one of the best nights Clark had for a long time and it wasn't just because he met Diana, it was because he and Bruce had such a good relationship, they made each other laugh and Bruce knew Clark well, well enough that he was one of the few people Clark listened to when they offered advice.

Clark knew that Bruce had his own issues, things that he didn't want to talk about, most likely stemming from the murder of his parents. Clark never pushed him to talk about his issues, it's probably why Clark was the only friend from college that Bruce hadn't pushed away. Heather used to be one of the few friends Bruce had, but now they didn't speak at all, even though Heather had tried to reach once or twice, now she was 'over it' and was focusing on making her relationship with Steve work. Since Clark was turned away by Alfred a couple months ago when he wanted to tell Bruce _everything_ , he'd tried to reach out a couple times but got nothing.

Clark paid attention to the news and noticed that Bruce was seen out less and less, shying away from the limelight and that wasn't like him so Clark called more often and sent a dozen text messages a day until he finally got a response. It was a text message asking Clark to leave him alone and stop bothering him, it was rude but it was something. Clark responded with sarcasm and they'd been speaking since – it wasn't their normal conversation, there was still some restraint on both sides but at least they were talking.

The real breakthrough was when Clark got Bruce to agree to a dinner date, for once Bruce let Clark pick the restaurant and he went with a new place that had opened up a few blocks away from his apartment, a nice Portuguese restaurant that was slowly gaining regular diners but was still relatively low-key. It was owned by an elderly Portuguese lady and her twin sons, they had grown up in Porto but moved to New York in the 80s and had recently moved to Metropolis to follow their dream of opening a family run business celebrating the food from their home.

Now Clark was sat in this restaurant on his second glass of wine because Bruce was late. They'd agreed on 7.30, it was now 10 past 8 and Clark was beginning to wonder if Bruce stood him up, maybe it was too good to be true that Bruce would accept a dinner date after months of ignoring him but he had hope. He was ready to be honest with his best friend and hopefully for his best friend to be honest with him. More than anything, he just wanted his best friend back.

Another 40 minutes passed and Clark got up to order food to take home and pay for his wine. Bruce's phone was going straight to voicemail and he wasn't responding to any of the texts Clark sent so it looked like they were back to square one. Clark wasn't even angry or upset, he was more disappointed than anything else, disappointed that Bruce couldn't be a man and face him. He couldn't be a man and face anyone, no matter how hard they tried. Last time they spoke, he indicated that he loved Heather and now he was ignoring her as if she was just no one to him. Clark had been pestering him for months to talk and when he finally agreed to a conversation, he punked out last minute and didn't even have the balls to tell him he wasn't coming. It was all just disappointing and for the first time since they met all them years ago, this was the first time that Bruce had disappointed him. Clark had been angry at him before, even upset with him, but _disappointed_ – that was a new low for their relationship.

Clark waited in the restaurant for another 20 minutes, waiting for his food to be ready and when it came, there was still no sign of Bruce. Clark even waited an extra 10 minutes just in case, but he knew then that it was time to give up so he walked home. Luckily, it wasn't that far of a walk and it was quite a nice night out, his area was becoming more popular and busier. Clark didn't mind it that much, other than that his rent was going to be increasing by an insane amount and he was going to have to move out in the next couple of months, even if he did get a pay rise.

As soon as Clark got home, he took a long shower and changed into some basketball shorts, a plain t-shirt and put on Master of None to watch while he ate his food. Just as he was about to relax for the evening, he heard his phone go off in his pocket. With a sigh, Clark got up to answer his phone, expecting it to be Bruce with some shit excuse for why he didn't show up – instead, it was Cat.

"Hey Cat," Clark answered with a sigh

"I'm guessing from that sigh, Bruce didn't show up?" Cat responded

"No, he didn't show up, couldn't even give me an excuse, he just turned his phone off,"

"That's really shitty of him, you know I'm not the biggest Bruce Wayne fan but over the past year, he's definitely become more of a dick than he used to be, at least before he was funny and kinda fun to hang out with, now he's just a full-time dick,"

"I don't know, Bruce has got some issues, I guess everyone in his life is gonna suffer until he sorts them out, or at least recognises he has them,"

"The question is, are you gonna be around when or if that day comes? Is anyone gonna be around when or if that day comes other than his live-in slave,"

Clark rolled his eyes, "Alfred isn't a live-in slave, he is Bruce's only family member, Alfred has been there for Bruce since he was born and he's a good man who gave up his life to raise Bruce after he lost his parents,"

"Okay, I'm sorry, but what I was _trying_ to say is that Bruce hasn't been a good friend to you, everyone has their own shit and their own baggage to deal with, doesn't give him the right to shut you out like this, you deserve better,"

Clark sighed, "I haven't been an innocent party in all of this either,"

"The difference is you are trying… he hasn't even tried, that should show you how much he values your friendship,"

"I guess, look my food is getting cold so I'm gonna go,"

"Why don't you come out tonight? It'll be fun and it's not for work… I promise,"

"I've got to catch a train to Smallville early tomorrow morning,"

"Okay, well if you want to talk, I'm always here… it's nice to have you back, Clark,"

Clark shrugged, "I never left,"

"I know, but you get my point,"

"Yeah, I do, have a good night and be safe,"

"Thanks grandpa, see ya on Monday."

* * *

It had been weeks since Ares' visit and Diana had to admit that things had changed drastically in that time. He would tell anyone that asked that he was not the man he once was, but he was still the God of War and even a great, thunderous beast like First Born could not beat him at his own game.

Hades was now a prisoner of Themisycira – instead of constantly battling with dead corpses, Ares advised that Diana go straight for their master. Ares knew the underworld like the back of his hand, in the past he often went down there to recruit his own armies and so provided a secret passageway for Diana to reach Hades. She took Aella, Artemis, Venelia and Egeria with her as her team – capturing Hades wasn't hard as he hadn't expected this and the Amazons were now trained highly in fighting the undead. He was now being held in a cell by the lasso of the truth and being guarded by some of the finest guardswomen the Amazons had to offer, they were hand-picked by Philippus and Diana for their loyalty as they could not risk one of the Amazons on the fence about Diana as their Queen guarding their prisoner. Diana had no intentions of keeping him for long, only until the war was won and First Born was defeated, then she would release him and work on mending their relationship. Diana did not want trouble with the Gods, but she did not want to be their friends either – except Hephaestus, Diana regarded him as a dear friend.

Diana could sense that First Born's plan was becoming weaker and weaker, it would only be a matter of time before he appeared as he barely had any of his army left and Diana would be ready for him. Soon, he could no longer be a coward and allow others to fight his battles for him – he would have to face her, hand to hand, fist to fist, sword to sword, however he wanted to do it, Diana would defeat him and avenge her brother, Lennox.

She thought about Lennox all the time, she wondered what he would say about all of this and what advice he would have for her. Artemis always joked that he'd probably tell Diana that she wasn't drinking enough wine – it was nice that they could joke about Lennox from time to time. The wound was still open but he wouldn't want his memory to be tainted by how he lived out his last moments, he would want them to remember how funny he was – and he was extremely funny.

"Diana, do you have a moment to talk?" Aella enquired, walking over to Diana as she sharpened her sword

"Yes, always for you Aella," Diana nodded, pointing to the seat beside her for Aella to sit

"I wanted to speak with you about our sisters,"

Diana sighed, "I know you don't trust my decision,"

"I love them just as you do but I do not trust that their treason ends here, the plan that you have Themisycira, to bring about change, you _must_ weed out those who stand in the way of it,"

"How would that look to the others, Aella? They may have committed treason, but they have friends, lovers, if I was to execute, exile or imprison them for one mistake, a mistake they made out fear, I would look like a dictator, _that_ isn't the future I want for Themisycira,"

"You aren't a dictator, you are the Queen, you are my Queen and it is my job to protect you, with them remaining on the island unpunished, I believe you are not safe,"

"Aella, I do appreciate your concern and your counsel, but I am about to fight against a man who killed my brother with his two bare hands, I can keep myself safe."

Aella bowed her head in disappointment, but also nodded in understanding. Diana knew that Aella, Artemis, Philippus and even Ares disagreed with her opinion but she didn't want her first couple months of being Queen to include an exile or imprisonment of over 50 people. They had sworn to her that until this war was over, they would put their differences to rest and ensure the safety of their island – yes, Diana was concerned about what would come after but she was hoping that the battles to come would bring them closer together and after First Born was defeated, they could talk through their differences and look to the future.

They were driven by fear and Diana could understand why, especially with Menalippe's visions that she shared with the others but Diana did not believe those visions to be true and soon she would convince the others that they were not true. The Amazons were destined for a bright future, whether her mother returned or not, as princess or Queen Diana was determined to make them see what she could.

Just as Aella began walking away, Diana heard a loud, thunderous noise that was only the sign of one thing – a God. First Born was coming, Aella turned to Diana and a small smirk was on both of their lips. The loss and destruction that came with war was devastating, but the adrenaline that came with battle was something Diana and the Amazons enjoyed – it was what made them so good at it.

"I am going to fly over there, Aella… you know what to do," Diana nodded, grabbing her mother's sword and shield

"Fight hard and strong, my Queen," Aella bellowed, as she ran off to gather the others.

Diana leapt into the sky, flying as fast as she could to the battlefield. As she landed, Ares was already there but what shocked Diana the most was that he was in his battle amour. He was going to fight _with_ her, not against her for the first time.

"Ares, you wish to fight on the good side for once," Diana jested

"He is going to come at us with everything he has got, he has nothing to lose but everything to gain, remember that," Ares grumbled

"He is going to try and fight dirty, but I will fight with grace and dignity and I will defeat him, _we_ will defeat him," Diana asserted

"You sound just like your mother," Ares remarked

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Diana questioned

"Both, your mother held the respect and adoration of everyone on Olympus but she was also a thorn in my side, the best warrior I had ever seen and she never joined my side or accepted my way of thinking or my sexual advances,"

"Why did she let you train me?"

"She wanted you to be the best, she believed I could help with that so she put our differences aside and allowed me to push you and test you in ways no other Amazon would dream of because you were their Princess."

Diana wanted to answer more questions about his relationship with her mother, but she noticed a swarm of undead approaching them. There was a mixture of animals, minotaur's and people, the numbers weren't as big as they had previously fought against and Diana knew that the Amazons could handle this _easily_. In the distance, Diana could see First Born watching over his army – that was where Diana needed to be and as she heard the Amazons approaching in their droves behind her, she smirked and made a giant leap over the army of the undead to First Born.

As Diana got closer to him, she took in his appearance for the first time. She could see some likeliness to Zeus and Hera in his face, but it was not his face that held your attention, it was his physical presence. He was 7ft 6 inches to Diana's 6ft, he was wide but there was not a part of him that wasn't bulging with muscle and his fist was the size of Diana's head. Diana wasn't in any way scared or fearful, she was excited about the challenge – without no words being shared, Diana leapt forward and began her attack.

She aimed her sword at his chest, but he leapt out of the way with speed that she hadn't expected from him. She continued to unleash her attack on him, but he was good at dodging them – getting out the way of all of her kicks and sword attacks. It seemed as if he was biding his time as he hit her in the middle of her chest full force, sending her flying backwards. He had connected with the first hit, she would give him that, as she began to get up, he changed his game plan, going from defence to offense and charging at her with a deep grunt. He began throwing fast punches at her, with Diana blocking his punches with her braces and shield. Just when he let his guard down from throwing some very sloppy punches, Diana was able to connect a knee into his gut and a punch to his face.

Without giving him time to breathe, she hit him with a few more combos, a mixture of punches and kicks, even hitting him with an elbow, knee and her tiara a few times. It was possible that he could be stronger than her but if he thought he was going to defeat her with one on one combat, he was sorely mistaken.

"I don't wish to kill you, but your terror on Olympus and those who oppose you has to end," Diana called out, as First Born attempted to get up off the ground

"Difference is… I want to kill you," First Born responded in a mumbled, deep tone

"Then I will not hesitate to destroy you." Diana responded, standing in her battle stance.

Once again, he came at her with such force that Diana had to change her plan – before she wanted to defeat him by disabling him so she could imprison him or send him back to where he had come from, but now she knew she would have to kill him. The only way was to drive her sword straight through his heart – so as she began swiping at him with her sword, even cutting him once, he began to focus all his attention on taking her away from her sword or shield. Going after both, along with her jaw and he definitely hit harder than any other opponent she had been up against.

Eventually, he took her sword away from her, throwing it as far as he could, leaving Diana with just her shield. _Well played_ , Diana thought, but the battle was far from over. It felt like they were going back and forth for hours, just hitting each other with everything they got and neither were beginning to tire. They both knew the other could do this forever, so one of them would have to die tonight – a life would have to be lost. Diana had too much to live for to allow this beast to take her life, she was protecting a lot of people because if he found a way to defeat her, he'd then go after her sisters, Zola, Zeke, Clark and the entire human population. Diana wasn't going to let that happen, she'd been through too much and lost too much to just give up now. He was going to die by her sword tonight, all she had to do was find a way to get her sword back.

Just as First Born hit her with a fist, sending her crashing into the floor, breaking the earth beneath her as she did. She noticed something or someone flying at First Born, with not one sword but two – one of them being her own. _Ares_. Diana didn't need anyone to fight this battle with her, it was distracting, but she was grateful that someone had her back – she was grateful that after all this time, her teacher, someone she used to adore and respect, was now coming back to help her. She jumped up, just as Ares appeared in front of her after punching First Born about 500 yards away from them.

He handed her sword to her, Diana nodded as a thank you. She wasn't in the mood to talk – she just wanted to get her hands on First Born.

"You're welcome," Ares growled.

Diana noticed that it wasn't a sword he was holding, it was a spear, a blood spear – Ares' blood spear. He had let her train with it as a child, but she always went back to her sword.

"I can do this on my own, Ares," Diana responded

"I know, but you don't have to."

Just at that moment, First Born came back, with such speed that it could be argued that Hermes had blessed him with his two bare hands. Diana and Ares gave it everything they had, blood was shed, shoulders were dislocated, bones were broken and yet, nobody was close to giving up – until a pivotal moment.

Diana had been down recovering from a stomp to the face when Ares lost his spear to First Born – he was not bad at hand to hand combat but he was not who he had once been, he was frail, a drunk and out of shape. He couldn't fight like he used to, but he was determined to fight alongside Diana – to prove to himself that he was better than his father. Ares was always power hungry, but more than his desire for unmatched power, he wanted to convince himself, others around him and his father that he was better than him. He had always wanted to be better than Zeus at everything – at seducing women, at fighting, at running Olympus. After millenniums of trying and failing, Ares finally had hope that he would defeat Zeus once and for all, and prove to him that he was the better man, with his best student at his side, _Diana_. When Diana left him, he felt like he had lost everything and spent his life drinking, isolating himself from everybody and living in fear that one day someone else, maybe even Diana would do something he never could – be a better person than Zeus.

Diana looked over, noticing that Ares was attempting to fight, she began to drag herself up and take off her braces as she did. She had only done this once before and it had scared her, she promised herself since that she'd keep this limited as she noticed not only a change in her body but in her mind when she took them off. Just as she began speeding over there, sword in hand, she noticed that First Born was aiming the spear at Ares. He was unable to block this; his attack had left him wide open and ready to become a victim of death.

"DIANA!" Ares called. It wasn't a plea for help – but a call to let her know that it was her time to do something that they had spoken about over the past couple weeks.

Diana felt like the world was moving in slow motion and as fast as she was moving, she felt as if she was moving as slow as Zeke trying to crawl across a room. She pushed herself to keep going, to push through this sudden time lapse and get there to save Ares or at least do what he had told her to do if they came to be in a situation like this.

As she got closer and closer, with time moving as slow as it was, Diana realised that she wasn't going to reach First Born. She wasn't going to be able to save Ares – in a way, Diana believed that he might've wanted it to end this way. It was possible that he was ready to die, but if he was going to die, he wasn't going to die by First Born's hands – Diana wasn't going to let that happen to him.

Diana stretched her arm out with force and began to feel flesh at the end of her sword, going straight through, exiting another thick layer of flesh before entering another layer of even thicker flesh. Just as Diana's sword made its way through not one but two bodies, she felt something sharp pierce abdomen and exit out through her back. Her mouth began to fill with blood, as the sharp, piercing object was pulled forcefully back out through her body. The screams along with her own pain her out of this slowed down trance that she was and back to this blood filled, nightmare of reality.

As she looked away from her wound, she noticed First Born stumbling back with a gaping hole in his chest that was now gushing with blood – Diana was sure she had got a major artery or had punctured a lung. She then looked away from First Born and noticed Ares on his knees, with both a sword and a spear sticking out of his body. Diana rushed to the front of his body as she didn't want his last vision before death took him to be of First Born, as she stumbled over to be face-to-face with him, she noticed a small smile on his face – even with his mouth over flowing with blood. He spat most of it out, although Diana could tell that took up a lot of his energy to do – he reached out to her, but his hand was too weak to reach her face so he settled on her arm.

Diana wished that this wasn't something she had to see – watching another person that she cared for die in her arms. She could take pride that he lost his life with pride and dignity, but that she didn't change the fact that he had lost his life by her sword and his own spear. She never thought the first life that she took was to be her own teacher, Ares – it broke a large piece of her heart, just as her mother's downfall had, just as Lennox's death had and just as Menalippe's death had.

"You did it." He whispered, it was all he said before he fell forward into her arms.

Diana began to slowly get up from her knees, holding onto Ares' body and deciding that she would have to swiftly remove both sword and spear from out of his body. She knew it would no longer hurt him but she did not want to tarnish his body any more than it already had been. As she quickly did this, she turned to notice that First Born was no longer present, just a large pool of blood left behind, she hadn't even heard or noticed him disappear but she knew it wasn't going to be the last she saw of him and she needed this to all be over before he regained his strength.

Diana couldn't bring herself to say anything out loud, yet she prayed over Ares' body, to who she did not know but she felt like she could never leave his body alone without offering up a prayer. She tried to ignore her gushing wound, applying pressure to it to stifle the bleeding as she began to rise into the air, bidding farewell to Ares' for now. Her legs felt wafer thin, as if they were going to let her down any second but she had to keep pushing, she had to keep going and ignore the pain that she was in because if she didn't – First Born would win and all of this would've been for nothing. She knew exactly what she needed to do, she had known for time – Zeke was the key, he had always been the key and now she had to get him so she could end it all, once and for all.

* * *

 **My first attempt at writing a fight scene - I hope that it wasn't too bad and I hope with practice that I can continue to get better as the action will start to pick up from here. Another Clark and Diana reunion in the next chapter, but for how long...**

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME.**_


End file.
